


Labios compartidos

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 74,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco años después de terminar Supernatural, sus protagonistas se reencuentran. Recuerdos del pasado podrían cambiar lo que son ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen suspiró aliviado cuando por fin se encontró frente a la puerta de casa. Llevaba casi un mes de duro rodaje en Nueva York para una película de acción e intriga en la que interpretaba a un perseverante abogado empeñado en defender a toda costa la inocencia de su cliente acusado de unos asesinatos no cometidos. El rodaje había sido largo pero todos estaban muy satisfechos con los resultados y él, contaba con que sería un impulso importante en su carrera cinematográfica.

Una vez en el interior, se sorprendió del silencio que allí reinaba. Por la hora que era ya debería haber gente en casa, al menos JJ que ya habría salido del colegio. Dio un breve paseo por la casa echando un vistazo distraído, esperando encontrarse a su pequeña entretenida en algún rincón, aunque era absurdo, tampoco había rastro de la niñera. Quizás estuvieran dando un paseo. Lo de Dan ya era de esperar, últimamente parecía parar poco por casa.

Cansado y obviamente solo, se dejó caer sobre el sillón de la sala frotándose distraídamente el puente de la nariz, después de haber dejado las llaves y el móvil sobre la mesa. Al cabo de un momento y sin darse cuenta, estaba dormido, por eso se sobresaltó al sentir el ruido de bolsas y paquetes soltados sin cuidado sobre la mesa a su espalda. Se giró medio adormilado buscando la fuente del sonido, encontrándose de frente con Danneel que le miraba con gesto serio mientras se despojaba de los guantes y el abrigo.

\- Por fin es que apareces... – Jensen cerró los ojos por un segundo mientras daba un pequeño suspiro. Acababa de llegar a casa y ya iban a discutir. Estaba confundido, no sabía cómo ni de qué manera habían llegado hasta allí, pero últimamente era lo único que hacían.

\- Cielo, estoy cansado, acabo de llegar. Por favor, no discutamos, vale? – dijo en tono conciliador y con una mirada suplicante hacia su esposa que permanecía erguida, con una mano apoyada en el respaldo de una de las sillas y que seguía mirándole de forma seria. Jensen se acercó a ella cubriendo con su mano la que ella tenía sobre la silla en un intento cariñoso de reconciliación, pero ella se retiró nada mas sentir su contacto, alejándose varios pasos de él, que la miró ahora confuso.

\- Estoy harta Jensen…, harta de estar aquí sola esperando el día que quieras venir… – Danneel elevaba cada vez un poco más el tono. Jensen permanecía quieto, sin saber muy bien de que iba todo aquello. – Qué estás diciendo? estaba trabajando Dan, y he venido cada vez que he tenido un momento libre – contestó todo lo calmado que pudo, no quería que aquella discusión avanzara a más. Ella se limitó a soltar un resoplido incrédulo a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos con desdén.

\- Crees que yo no echo de menos estar en casa contigo y con JJ?. Yo os quiero! Joder! Tú sabes como es este trabajo.. – ahora era él el que estaba empezando a subir el tono. Ella había sido actriz, de acuerdo que lo dejo tiempo después de nacer la niña, pero él no le había pedido que lo hiciera, fue su decisión. No tenía derecho a reclamarle estar sola en casa mientras él trabajaba. Qué quería? Qué lo dejara?

\- Me da igual Jensen, ya no me valen tus justificaciones. Yo ya no quiero esto, estar en casa sola por meses.. – Jensen la miraba atónito, una inquietante idea cruzó su mente despertando una ligera sensación de pánico. – Dan, qué ocurre? de qué va todo esto? Donde está la niña?

La mujer bajó la mirada aparentemente nerviosa, dejando escapar un suspiro, para luego volver a levantarla con determinación enfrentándose a los ojos verdes de su esposo que la miraban inquisitivos y temerosos. – JJ está con mis padres, lleva allí una semana. He estado hablando con un abogado, está preparando la demanda de divorcio, en cuanto los papeles estén listos te los hará llegar. Te rogaría que los firmaras y acabáramos con todo esto de una vez. – Su voz llegaba a los oídos de Jensen como un eco, seco y duro, haciendo que algo en su interior se quebrara.

\- Dan... Qué estás diciendo? Cariño… Por favor... Esto tenemos que hablarlo... – ese justo momento es el que escogió su móvil para empezar a sonar, Jensen se acercó mecánicamente a mirar quién era ganándose una nueva mirada furiosa de su mujer, al darse cuenta, rechazó la llamada sin mirar el remitente. – Dan.., lo siento. Hablemos...

\- No hay nada de qué hablar. Tú tienes tu carrera y yo, yo quiero otras cosas... – Jensen enarcó una ceja ante las últimas palabras de su mujer. – Estás con alguien? – preguntó.  
\- No tienes derecho a reclamarme – gritó ofendida.  
\- Cómo que no? Yo no te engaño con nadie – Jensen estaba ahora furioso. Furioso y dolido.  
\- No voy a discutir más contigo, ni me voy a justificar ante ti. Eres el padre de mi hija y te quiero por eso, pero ya no quiero compartir mi vida contigo y no hay más.

Toda la rabia de Jensen se transformó en dolor, dolor por haber perdido su familia sin saber cómo. Sentía un malestar creciente por momentos en su cabeza, miraba incrédulo a Danneel sin saber siquiera que decir. Ella le sostenía la mirada en un tono arrogante pero también reflejando lástima. Cómo se atrevía a mirarle con lastima? El sonido del teléfono hizo de nuevo aparición rompiendo aquel duelo de miradas. Danneel aprovechó para coger sus cosas y empezar a salir de la sala.

\- Será Eric..., lleva días llamando. – Comentó mientras salía – Y Jensen..., preferiría que te quedaras en un hotel... – cuando las palabras llegaron a su aturdido cerebro, se encontraba de nuevo solo en el salón. Cogió las llaves y el móvil sin mirarlo siquiera y se encaminó a la puerta recogiendo por el camino la misma maleta con la que había llegado hacia tan solo unas horas. Media hora después estaba en la recepción del Westin Austin esperando a que le dieran la llave de su habitación.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama extraña, estaba más que acostumbrado a pasar largas estancias en hoteles y caravanas, pero en esta ocasión se le hizo realmente extraña, quizás por saber que probablemente ya no volvería a ocupar la propia. Cerró los ojos cansado, intentando analizar todo lo acontecido. El quería a Danneel, si bien, no era el amor que había sentido por ella en un principio, este se había transformado en cariño, además le había dado una hija preciosa, solo por eso, no podía dejar de quererla. Quizás no debía haberse casado con ella, quizás si todo hubiera sido de otra manera...

\- Estas divagando Jensen, aquello acabó – una lagrima corría ahora por su mejilla – querías una familia y la tienes aunque ahora la has perdido. Estúpido cretino...- Se giró sobre la cama abrazando sus rodillas, intentando hacerse tan pequeño como ahora mismo se sentía. El maldito ruido del teléfono le trajo de nuevo de vuelta cuando ya casi había conseguido dormirse y olvidar todo por un rato.

Alargó el brazo con desgana para cogerlo de la mesilla de noche y sin ni siquiera mirar, descolgó llevándose el auricular a la oreja. – Jensen? – una voz masculina e interrogante le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea. – Si.. – dijo como única respuesta. Le sonaba la voz pero no era capaz de ubicarla en aquel momento. – Jensen tío! Por fin! Soy Eric..- la voz sonaba jovial y algo hiperactiva. Recordó las palabras de Danneel – Eric ha estado llamando toda la semana.

\- Eric… Cuanto tiempo… – estaba sorprendido, hacía casi cinco años que no sabía de él, desde que Supernatural acabó.   
\- Si, lo siento... No hemos tenido mucho contacto. Cómo te va? Suenas preocupado.. – preguntó con un sincero interés.  
\- No..., nada, estoy bien. Solo estoy cansado, acabo de llegar de Nueva York – tampoco iba a ponerse a dar explicaciones.  
\- Oh, sí.. He visto lo de tu última peli. Tiene buena pinta, espero que os vaya bien en la taquilla. Oye, no quiero parecer pesado, solo llamaba para proponerte algo.  
\- Tú dirás.. – dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama escuchando con curiosidad.  
\- Mira, se cumplen cinco años del fin de la serie y aún el fandom es muy activo gracias a las reposiciones y demás. La cadena ha propuesto hacer una convención dentro de dos meses, con una gran fiesta homenaje. Querríamos que estuvierais todos y bueno, yo solo quería preguntarte si estarías interesado.

Jensen quedó pensativo durante un momento, mordiendo distraídamente su labio inferior. Al otro lado de la línea, Eric esperaba pacientemente la respuesta. – Va a ir Jared? – preguntó en un susurro. – Le llamamos hace un par de días..., dice que solo va si tú también lo haces. – Una sonrisa asomó al rostro de Jensen que lamió con su lengua la marca de sus dientes en el labio, que al parecer había apretado demasiado mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amigo. – Esta bien… ponte en contacto con mi agente para cuadrar las fechas, vale? Tengo algunas cosas pendientes..

\- Genial! Muchas gracias, sin vosotros no serían igual. Llamaré a Jared. Otra cosa..., tengo un proyecto para vosotros, todavía estoy ultimando detalles pero lo tendré listo para la convención. Ve pensando en ello... Nos vemos! – Prácticamente no le dio tiempo ni de decir adiós, el siempre acelerado productor colgó sin que pudiera preguntarle que era ese proyecto. En fin… ya se enteraría.

Pensó en Jared, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron. Su amigo se había mudado a Los Ángeles hacía ya casi tres años, aunque mantuvieron un contacto constante durante mucho tiempo, al final, se había quedado limitado a felicitaciones navideñas y alguna llamada por los cumpleaños, sobre todo el de los niños.

Lo echaba de menos, habían compartido muchas cosas, más de las que el mismo hubiera podido pensar alguna vez. Era una pena, otra cosa para recriminarse hoy por si no tuviera ya bastante. Pensó en llamarle, pero le dio vergüenza, no habían hablado en meses y no le iba a llamar ahora para contarle sus problemas, no era justo. Se verían pronto, a lo mejor entonces.

Los siguientes dos meses fueron un agobio para Jensen, se los paso entre trabajo, hoteles y citas de abogados intentando solucionar los acuerdos del divorcio. Al principio intentó por varias veces hablar con Danneel, intentar convencerla de que podían arreglar las cosas y volver a ser una familia, pero ella no dio su brazo a torcer, es más, había recrudecido sus demandas hasta unos términos que ya no le parecían razonables. 

Trataba por todos los medios de que todo esto no saliera a la luz, solo le faltaba el acoso de los medios de comunicación y más con el estreno inminente de la película, pero no creía que pudiera mantenerlo oculto durante mucho tiempo. Pensaba en todo esto mientras hacía las maletas una vez más, ya era todo un experto, en unas horas tomaría el vuelo rumbo a Vancouver y a aquella convención. Ahora tenía dudas sobre si había hecho bien aceptando.

\------------------------------------------------

En Los Ángeles, Jared también preparaba las maletas. Con su carácter siempre jovial, se encontraba animado por el viaje a pesar de las consecuencias que había traído en su vida familiar. Gen y él habían pasado por un bache importante en su relación, con esfuerzo por parte de ambos y con algo de terapia de pareja, todo parecía haber vuelto a su cauce, aunque él sentía que en el fondo, todo seguía aún solo cogido por pinzas.

Cuando le comentó ilusionado la propuesta de la convención nunca esperó que su mujer se lo tomara tan mal. – Solo van a ser tres días, cuatro con el viaje. Será genial volver a ver a todo el mundo – dijo con una emoción sincera en su voz. Ella no dijo nada, se mantuvo con expresión sombría mientras acomodaba unos montones de ropa en el armario. El se acercó por detrás rodeando su cintura y besando su cuello con suavidad. – No te enfades, por favor.., por qué no te parece bien? – preguntó con voz baja.

\- No entiendo a que viene esto ahora. Ya han pasado cinco años desde que acabó la serie. Deberías promocionar tus últimos trabajos y olvidarte de esa serie, no te conviene tal como va ahora tu carrera que los productores recuerden que hiciste trabajos así.  
Jared se separó mirando a su mujer asombrado. – De que estás hablando? Supernatural es la serie que me llevó a la fama, por la que estoy ahora aquí. Nunca podría renegar de ella, es más, estoy orgulloso de haber formado parte de ella. Y lo siento si a algún productor le parece mal, esto es lo que soy. - La morena le miró con desdén mientras seguía ordenando la ropa. – Va a ir Jensen?   
\- Claro que va a ir Jensen, qué tiene que ver eso? – la morena soltó un bufido molesto mientras cerraba un cajón de golpe para después salir de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra más mientras él seguía confuso en la habitación. Su mujer estuvo dos días sin hablarle aunque él había decidido no ceder a esos arrebatos infantiles a los que ella era últimamente tan dada.

Después de dos meses el tema había quedado aparcado y parecía que hasta olvidado, todo hasta que se dispuso a preparar la maleta, cuando el gesto de su mujer se tornó de nuevo sombrío. – Qué te pasa?, no vamos a discutir otra vez por esto verdad? – preguntó con tono cansado. Ella permaneció callada pero finalmente se acercó a la cama donde toda la ropa estaba preparada ayudándole a acomodarla en la maleta. Jared la rodeó con sus brazos mientras depositaba un beso entre su pelo. – Gracias.. – Susurro – no quiero que estemos enfadados... – ella se dejó abrazar durante un rato para después deshacer aquel abrazo y continuar con la maleta. Jared salía hacia el aeropuerto un par de horas después.

Tras tres horas más de vuelo aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Vancouver. Un montón de recuerdos le asaltaron de repente. Había pasado una parte muy importante de su vida allí y la nostalgia le llegó sin avisar entristeciendo un poco su semblante. Después de recoger la maleta se encaminó a la salida donde se suponía que le estaría esperando alguien para recogerle. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con Jensen.

Su amigo estaba de pie junto a un hombre uniformado que portaba un cartel con su nombre. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron una amplia sonrisa asomó al rostro del mayor. Jared le devolvió el gesto acelerando el paso con los brazos abiertos. La felicidad invadió su cuerpo solo con ver a su amigo dándose cuenta de cuánto lo había echado de menos.

Los dos se fundieron en un fuerte y sincero abrazo, emocionados y felices por el reencuentro. Por la mente de Jensen pasaron fugaces imágenes de otro abrazo, uno mucho tiempo antes, uno que al recordarlo hoy, le hizo separarse azorado de su amigo, dando gracias a quien fuera que estuviera ahí arriba porque Jared no pareció notarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

\- Cómo estas tío? – la voz de Jared sonaba emocionada mientras caminaban siguiendo al chofer a través de los largos pasillos del aeropuerto. Con una mano tiraba de la maleta con ruedas que llevaba mientras que con su brazo libre, rodeaba los hombros de su amigo, dando pequeños tirones de él, que hacían trastabillar al rubio que se dejaba hacer divertido, aunque empezaba a temer que en una de esas acabaría de bruces en el suelo. 

\- Anda, suelta! – contestó entre risas revolviéndose y consiguiendo al fin deshacerse del abrazo de oso al que estaba sometido. – Cinco minutos contigo y ya vas a hacer que me mate... Estoy bien, no me ves? – dijo con sorna y poniendo pose de foto, haciendo reír al castaño que le miró exagerando un gesto de asombro y admiración – Estas divino! Asombroso! Me muero!... ya verás las fans cuando te vean. 

Los dos estallaron de nuevo en carcajadas después de que Jensen le diera un empujón con un falso gesto ofendido. Jared se limpiaba las lágrimas provocadas por la risa mientras subían al enorme todo terreno negro que la productora había puesto a su disposición. – Dios! Como echaba de menos esto... – comentó aún entre risas, limpiándose la cara algo enrojecida por el esfuerzo de reír y en la que hacían acto de presencia aquellos característicos hoyuelos producto de una sonrisa que deslumbraba, por lo menos a los ojos de Jensen. El rubio le dio la razón con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

\- Si, yo también lo echaba de menos... – los expresivos ojos verdes del mayor viajaron erráticos por el rostro del menor hasta encontrarse con los grises de su amigo donde parecieron perderse. Los ojos de Jared se tornaron dudosos, su gesto interrogante. Jensen avergonzado desvió su mirada hacía la ventanilla mientras sentía los ojos de su amigo aún puestos en él. Durante unos minutos, mientras el coche avanzaba por las transcurridas calles de la ciudad, se instauró un silencio incomodo.

Jensen se sentía estúpido. Estúpido porque se estaba dejando llevar por recuerdos que ya estaban enterrados, si, enterrados por mutuo acuerdo. Tiempos pasados que no iban a volver porque lo habían decidido así. – Sabía que no tenía que haber venido. No ahora que no estoy bien – Estaba en un momento vulnerable y lo sabía, le apenaba no ser capaz de llevar todo aquello y de algún modo comprometer a Jared, de ninguna manera podía hacer eso. No tenía derecho.

\- Estas bien Jen? – escuchó la voz preocupada de su amigo. Cerró los ojos un instante recomponiéndose del escalofrió que había recorrido su espalda al oírle usar ese diminutivo para llamarle. Suspirando se giró de nuevo hacia él forzando una sonrisa que pretendía ser despreocupada pero que estaba seguro de que no engañaría a Jared, la persona que mejor le había conocido nunca.

\- Solo estoy cansado y algo emocionado, hacía mucho que no estaba aquí, no pensaba que lo echaba tanto de menos. – Jared sonrió pacífico, bajando un poco la cabeza y haciendo que el flequillo cayera descuidado sobre su frente. – Si, tienes razón. A mí me pasó al llegar al aeropuerto. De verdad estas bien?.., Dan, la niña?...

Jensen se revolvió incomodo en el asiento apartando la mirada de los interrogantes ojos de su amigo que le seguía mirando preocupado. – Ya sé que llevamos tiempo sin vernos, pero creía que seguíamos siendo capaces de contarnos todo. – El mayor se sonrojó antes las palabras de su amigo fijando la mirada en el móvil que giraba distraídamente en sus manos evitando mirarle. – Si, lo hacemos.., lo haré. Déjame solo que me acostumbre un poco a estar aquí. Tomaremos algo, vale?

Esperaba sinceramente aplacar la curiosidad de su amigo y ganar tiempo. Estaba seguro de que le vendría bien hablar con él, pero le daba vergüenza admitir el fracaso en el que se había convertido ahora su vida y tenía esperanzas de que con el lio de la fiesta y las actividades de la convención poder eludir aquella conversación. Jared asintió con la cabeza. – Ok, tomaremos algo...

Pocos minutos después llegaban a la puerta del hotel, pequeños grupos de fans se agolpaban ya en los alrededores bajo la atenta mirada de los equipos de seguridad privada contratados por la productora. Los dos se miraron sonrientes. – Listo? – preguntó Jared. El rubio asintió divertido. – Vamos allá! – Ambos salieron del coche y tras una mirada cómplice se dirigieron a las vallas donde se agolpaba la gente a pesar de que la clara intención del equipo de seguridad era de que entraran directamente al hotel.

Durante un rato, firmaron autógrafos, se hicieron fotos y hablaron con aquella gente a la que agradecían sinceramente que después de los años siguieran siendo fieles a la serie y a ellos. Cuando entraron por fin en el hotel los dos se sentían felices y satisfechos. Una de las azafatas les guió hasta uno de los salones donde ya estaban reunidos casi todos los que habían formado aquella gran familia durante tanto tiempo. 

Abrazos, sonrisas, comentarios de entonces, preguntas de ahora. Todos intentando ponerse al día con los demás hasta que Eric y el presidente de la cadena interrumpieron las conversaciones con un breve discurso de bienvenida y anunciando cual sería el programa para el fin de semana. Tras eso el productor les buscó apartándolos de los demás. 

\- Chicos! Qué alegría veros! – saludó primero con un efusivo y sincero abrazo a cada uno que correspondieron de la misma manera. – Mañana quiero una reunión con vosotros dos. No aceptaré un no por respuesta – dijo sonriente – tengo un proyecto que no podréis rechazar.

Los dos se miraron divertidos, el productor seguía como recordaban, con aquel carácter espídico e hiperactivo, casi parecía contenerse de dar pequeños saltitos mientras hablaba con ellos. – Pretendes cogernos borrachos después de la fiesta? – preguntó con sorna Jensen. – Esa es la idea! – contestó el otro de forma pícara, dando sendos golpes en los brazos de los chicos para despedirse. – Mañana!, a las 12!.. – les dijo ya de espaldas mientras se alejaba buscando a otros.

Al cabo de un rato todo el mundo se retiró, la gente estaba cansada, casi todos habían viajado desde lejos y la fiesta organizada por la cadena para la noche, se presagiaba larga. Era mejor dedicar aquellas horas a descansar un rato. Jensen y Jared se despidieron en la puerta de sus habitaciones que eran contiguas. – Te veo luego.. – Claro..

Jared se dejó caer sobre la cama cansado. El viaje no había sido tan largo pero la alegría de encontrarse con todo el mundo y la nostalgia que en algunos momentos le había asaltado estaban haciendo mella en él. Y luego estaba Jensen..., la emoción que sintió al verlo allí de pie en el aeropuerto le había sorprendido. Estaba confuso, realmente él consideraba todo aquello superado, hacía mucho tiempo que ni siquiera pensaba en ello, pero después de sentir la mirada de su amigo en el coche, una sombra de duda le asaltaba.

Desechó la idea que de seguro solo era producto de haber estado reproduciendo situaciones del pasado durante todo el día. Tenían a sus familias y eran felices, ellos eran amigos y no les unía más que eso, no podía ser de otra manera. Cerró los ojos intentando descansar un rato.

............. 6 años antes ..............

\- Qué ocurre Jay? – Jensen preguntó preocupado al ver el gesto triste de su amigo, sentándose a su lado en el enorme sofá que presidía el salón de la casa que ambos compartían desde hacía tiempo. Jared permanecía con la cabeza gacha, las piernas recogidas sobre el asiento. El rubio acarició su muslo en un gesto que intentaba tranquilizarlo y hacerle saber que estaba allí. – Qué pasa?.

\- Nada..., solo pensaba.. – susurró aún sin mirarle. – Ehh.. – dijo el rubio a la vez que empujaba su barbilla para hacer que le mirara. Despacio, inclinó su cabeza hacia la del castaño depositando un tierno beso al que el otro no respondió. Lo intentó de nuevo obteniendo la misma respuesta. – Jay?.. – sus inquisitivos ojos verdes buscaban los del otro que seguía evitándole. Cuando intento llevar la palma de la mano a su rostro el castaño se levantó bruscamente dejándole aún sentado y sorprendido.

Jared comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala visiblemente nervioso, frotando sus manos hasta que opto por meterlas en los bolsillos de la sudadera que vestía. Jensen le seguía con la mirada que era una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación. – Tenemos que acabar con esto – dijo al fin con voz baja y entrecortada.  
\- De qué estás hablando? – Jensen sonaba incrédulo, pero sentía como pequeñas oleadas de pánico recorrían su espalda, sabiendo sin querer hacerlo, de que hablaba su amigo.

\- De todo esto.. – hizo un gesto con la mano abarcando el espacio entre ellos. – De nosotros, de lo nuestro. – Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, Jensen podía percatarse de su mandíbula apretada, al igual que los finos labios, cerrados hasta casi ponerse blancos de la presión. Los grises ojos parecían fríos, fijos en la mesita frente al sofá sin querer mirarle.  
\- He hecho algo? Te he molestado con algo? Jared, no entiendo nada. – No quería que su voz temblara, pero no estaba teniendo ningún éxito. Jared exhaló un suspiro cansado negando con la cabeza. – Entonces? – Jensen aún permanecía en el sofá, quería levantarse, zarandear al castaño, exigirle que le contara que es lo que pasaba, pero sentía que si lo hacía, sus piernas no le sostendrían, solo era capaz de esperar reconcomiéndose por dentro.

Jared caminó despacio hasta sentarse de nuevo junto a su compañero, recostándose contra el respaldo y cerrando los ojos. Jensen estaba empezando a cansarse del silencio y de que no le mirara, sentía como el miedo del principio comenzaba a transformarse en ira. En ese momento Jared se decidió a hablar.

\- Crees que podríamos seguir con esto durante mucho tiempo? – Jensen volvió a sorprenderse con la pregunta.  
\- No lo sé, de momento estamos no? – Contestó molesto – Hasta lo que yo creía estábamos bien. No me puse una fecha, que quieres que te diga.. – Jared suspiró de nuevo.  
\- Jen, con nuestras carreras no es algo que nos podamos permitir. Si todo esto se supiera todo se arruinará.  
\- Pero que estás diciendo? Todo esto ya lo sabíamos, decidimos mantenerlo así y ver hasta donde llegábamos. – el tono de Jensen iba subiendo por momentos, indignado ante la nueva actitud de su amigo.  
\- A lo mejor no lo pensé tanto como debía.. – dijo, ahora sí, mirando al rubio con una expresión triste. Jensen se quedó boquiabierto, sin saber que decir, quería golpearlo, golpearlo para devolverle el daño que le estaba haciendo.

\- No quieres tener hijos Jen? – Jensen bufó, aquello se estaba volviendo tan absurdo que podría echarse a reír si no fuera porque no le hacía ni puta gracia.  
\- No lo sé.., no lo había pensado. Supongo que sí. Pero esto es absurdo Jared, no me pongas como excusas cosas que podríamos solucionar en su momento. Podríamos adoptar si viniera al caso.  
\- Yo quiero mis propios hijos.., y seguro que tú también los querrás.. – la voz de Jared sonaba ahora cansada. Jensen cerró los ojos frotando el puente de su nariz con gesto abatido.  
\- No me hagas esto...

Jared se levantó despacio acercándose a su compañero. En un gesto lento llevó su mano a la cabeza del rubio deslizándola hasta su nuca que acarició con cariño. Se inclino sobre él y depositó un beso entre su pelo.  
\- Solo piénsalo..., lo siento... – susurró en un tono bajo y triste, alejándose después y dejando a un Jensen confundido y dolido en el sofá.

................Ahora......................

Jared despertó sobresaltado con el sonido del teléfono, la imagen de Jensen ocupaba la pantalla creando cierta confusión en su mente que aún permanecía imbuida en los recuerdos que el sueño le había traído. Un sentimiento de culpa aún le envolvía haciéndole contestar con voz temerosa. – Diga?  
\- Eh tío!. Soy yo. Estás listo? – Al otro lado de la línea se mantenía el silencio – No me digas que estas durmiendo. Nos esperan en veinte minutos – la voz de su amigo sonaba jovial y divertida, devolviéndole al presente, ese en el que les esperaban para una fiesta, ese tan lejano de donde su mente se había alojado las últimas horas.  
\- Si, lo siento. Me dormí... Dame un momento, vale?. Me esperas? – pidió mientras se levantaba camino del baño para darse una ducha.  
\- Claro, dame un toque cuando estés. No tardes... – se despidió en el mismo tono divertido.

Jared no tardo más de diez minutos en ducharse y otros tantos en ajustarse el smoking requerido para la ocasión, trataba de ajustarse la pajarita cuando le sobresaltaron unos golpes en la puerta, con dos zancadas de sus largas piernas estaba frente a ella abriéndola y dirigiéndose de nuevo al espejo para continuar su lucha con aquel endiablado accesorio, sin mirar siquiera quien era. 

\- Luces muy bien. El smoking siempre te quedó genial. – la grave voz de su amigo llegó desde su espalda y un segundo después pudo verlo en el reflejo del pulido cristal. No pudo más que tragar en seco ante la imagen. Jensen con su impecable smoking negro, con algo de brillo en la solapa, el cuello de su camisa perfectamente ajustado, su sonrisa resaltando blanca y perfecta como siempre provocando aquellas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus verdes y brillantes ojos.

\- Gracias.., tú también luces muy bien – contestó tímidamente mientras seguía en su lucha, la cual iba cada vez peor ya que ahora se veía agravada por el temblor de sus manos.  
\- Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó el rubio con sorna. Jared dejó caer los brazos a los lados rindiéndose a la vez que exhalaba un fuerte suspiro.  
\- Por favor... – susurro avergonzado girándose hasta encontrarse frente a su amigo.

Jensen le levantó el cuello de la camisa, sacando el lazo para luego volver a colocarlo correctamente. Sus dedos se deslizaron agiles y seguros bajo la atenta mirada de sus ojos verdes. Jared le observaba en silencio, su mente de nuevo perdida por un segundo, regresando cuando sintió las palmas de su amigo dando pequeños golpes sobre su pecho. 

\- Listo! – afirmó el rubio mientras aún le repasaba las solapas entre sus dedos.  
\- Listo.. – confirmó él. – Nos esperan en una fiesta....


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El salón estaba abarrotado de gente. Todo el mundo se movía de un lado a otro conversando entre ellos, disfrutando de la amplia variedad de bebidas que un numeroso grupo de camareros dispensaba diligentemente. Los laterales estaban ocupados por enormes mesas rectangulares llenos de canapés y viandas de distintos tipos, todo de gran calidad. Desde luego la productora no había escatimado en gastos.

Cuando ellos llegaron, toda la actividad pareció cesar, haciéndoles sentir algo avergonzados. La gente aplaudió su entrada y después de un rato de abrazos y saludos, cada cual volvió a su lugar. Al poco estaban de nuevo separados, reclamados por unos y por otros, imbuidos en distintas conversaciones, bromas y hasta algún discurso.

\- Mira tú a quien tenemos por aquí! – oyó exclamar Jensen a su espalda a la vez que unas manos se sujetaban con firmeza a sus hombros. Se giró sorprendido enarbolando una amplia sonrisa al encontrarse con los alegres e intensos ojos azules de Misha que le apretaba ahora en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo.  
\- Misha! Tío, cuánto tiempo. Te ves genial – los ojos de Jensen se iluminaron ante la presencia de su amigo, mientras su mano apretaba afectuosamente el hombro del moreno.

\- Gracias! Tú tampoco estás mal. Un poco más viejo, no? – picó el moreno. Los dos rieron por el comentario, aceptado sin más por Jensen. – Oye, estamos todos por allá – comentó señalando un lugar al fondo de la sala con algunos sofás en forma de U, donde había pequeños grupos reunidos. – Por qué no venís tú y Jared?, por cierto, dónde está el gigante? Yo personalmente ya estoy harto de exhibirme – dijo con gesto de suficiencia provocando otra sonrisa en el rubio.

\- Pues sí. Será genial!. Jared andaba por ahí – comentó a la vez que alzaba la cabeza echando un vistazo por la sala – Allí! – exclamó señalando con el dedo hacia la entrada del salón. – Voy por él, te veo ahora – se despidió mientras caminaba hacía su amigo sorteando a la gente, no pudiendo evitar ser entretenido de vez en cuando por alguien que quería saludarlo o comentarle algo. De forma amable se fue deshaciendo de cada uno de ellos.

Jared estaba de espaldas a él, haciendo un grupo con otras cinco personas que charlaban animadamente, aunque parecía que el simplemente se mantenía escuchando cortésmente. Llamó su atención apoyando la palma de la mano entre sus omoplatos y ejerciendo una leve presión. – Hey, cómo va? – preguntó cuando este se giró a mirarle al igual que el resto del grupo. 

Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron al verlo. – Jensen.., qué sorpresa – dijo con una sonrisa. El rubio le devolvió una igual a la vez que saludaba sin interés al resto del grupo. – Señores.., lo siento.., vengo a robarles un rato a mi amigo, tengo que comentarle algunas cosillas.. – dijo con gesto de disculpa a la vez que empujaba la espalda del castaño sacándole de allí. 

\- Gracias.. – Murmuró Jared haciendo sonreír al rubio – no sabía qué hacer para salir de ahí. Eso sí, me he enterado de los cotilleos más candentes del último mes – dijo riendo – Dónde me llevas?  
\- Los chicos están allí escondidos – señaló con la cabeza al fondo de la sala para indicar el sitio. – Será más divertido que entretener a toda esta gente.  
\- Desde luego! – dijo Jared riendo – Solo hace falta que seamos capaces de llegar – continuó, colocándose detrás del rubio con las manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros y empujándole levemente animándole a abrir camino para los dos.

Jensen sintió como el calor de aquellas manos se extendía por todo su cuerpo elevando también el color en sus mejillas. Agradeció enormemente la escasa iluminación de la sala. Al cabo de un momento distinguieron a Misha, haciéndoles señas hacía uno de los reservados. Con una sonrisa radiante se dirigieron allí. Alrededor de una mesa baja, con un surtido de bebidas que haría temblar a la mejor licorería de la ciudad, se encontraban Misha, Mark, Jeffrey, Jim, Rob y Richard. 

Todos se levantaron saludándoles afectuosamente y ofreciéndoles después un sitio donde acomodarse y como no, una copa al gusto de cada uno. – Ya estamos toda la tropa! – exclamó Richard, causando risas en todo el grupo.

Las risas debieron de escucharse por todo el salón. Unos y otros bromeaban y se empujaban como críos de instituto. Los gestos eran felices y relajados, las lágrimas asomaban a los ojos divertidas, recordando situaciones pasadas y bromas hechas entre ellos. Jensen ya notaba dolor en las costillas del esfuerzo de reír y el resto parecía estar en las mismas condiciones. Las copas desfilaban por la mesa sin que nadie pareciera preocuparse por ello, aislados de todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor la noche pasó sin que se dieran cuenta.

Poco a poco, unos y otros se fueron retirando prometiendo repetir la noche siguiente, había que aprovechar al máximo el fin de semana. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello. Con paso vacilante y con una sonrisa algo alcoholizada ambos llegaron a la puerta de sus habitaciones. 

Con la tarjeta electrónica en la mano Jared quedó inmóvil mirando a su compañero. - Te apetece una última? - Jensen dudó durante un momento con la mano en el picaporte de su puerta ya abierta. Algo en su cabeza le decía que no era una buena idea pero no fue capaz de decir que no.  
\- Ok. La última.. Pasa - dijo entrando en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta para que su amigo pasara. Jared mostró una sonrisa triunfal que el rubio no alcanzó a ver. Entró cerrando la puerta a su espalda encaminándose luego hasta uno de los sillones que había en la habitación. 

Por el camino se despojó de la americana y deshizo el lazo de su pajarita para después desabrochar los dos primeros botones de su camisa con un gesto de alivio cuando sintió el aire rozando su piel. Jensen había ido directamente hasta el mini-bar enterrando su cabeza en el investigando que le podía ofrecer. - Bourbon? - preguntó asomando por encima de la puerta del mueble. - Perfecto.. - contestó el otro ya plenamente acomodado. 

Jensen notó como le seguía con la mirada mientras se movía buscando unos vasos donde servir la bebida, sonrió triunfal al encontrar también algo de hielo. Cuando se encaminó de vuelta hasta donde estaba sentado su amigo, los ojos del alto se encontraron con los suyos, estaban algo empañados, seguramente efecto del alcohol y del sueño, pero aún así desprendían una intensidad que le hizo desviar la mirada. Jared sonrió de medio lado cuando lo notó.

Extendiendo el brazo le ofreció el vaso con la bebida, el otro alzó la mano para cogerlo rozando aparentemente de forma inocente los dedos del rubio que los retiró con prontitud mirándole confuso. A qué venía todo aquello?. Se sentó en el sillón frente a él, soltando el lazo de la pajarita, pero aún con la chaqueta puesta. Cruzando las piernas y adoptando una postura un tanto defensiva, tomo un largo trago de su bebida sin querer cruzar la mirada con el otro.

Jared no le apartaba la vista de encima, transcurrió un tiempo en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Jensen empezaba a incomodarse como reflejaba el incesante balanceo de su pie. – Me vas a contar que es lo que te pasa? – La voz de Jared le sorprendió, haciéndole dar un pequeño respingo.  
\- No me pasa nada...  
\- No puedes mentirme Jen.., te conozco demasiado. Además, dijiste que me lo contarías- otra vez aquel diminutivo. Desearía que no lo utilizara, no se daba cuenta de lo que le provocaba?. Quizás sí, de hecho.., seguro que lo sabía. Por qué diablos le hacía esto?

\- No hay nada que contar. – Dijo en un tono entre molesto y cansado – solo son algunos problemas... No importa, de verdad. – Jared se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas con el vaso aún entre sus manos, fijando la mirada aún más intensamente, si aquello fuera posible, en el rostro de su amigo.  
\- Solo problemas? Qué problemas? Cuéntamelo Jen.. – su voz era amable y con un sentido interés, pero Jensen se estaba crispando por momentos. No podía! No podía estarle haciendo sentir así cuando toda su vida se estaba yendo al traste. Suspiró cansado a la vez que se frotaba la cara con la mano.

\- Danneel me ha pedido el divorcio... – dijo con tono derrotado – JJ lleva casi dos meses en casa de mis suegros, solo he podido verla un fin de semana en todo este tiempo – Jensen fijó la mirada en un cuadro de la pared en un intento de controlar las lagrimas que amenazaban por derramarse. Jared le miraba, sorprendido y preocupado por la noticia y por el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo.

\- Jen.. Yo.., lo siento. No me lo esperaba. Como no me dijiste? Por qué no me llamaste?- preguntó en voz triste.  
\- No me digas Jen.., por favor.. – pidió cerrando los ojos lo que hizo que ahora sí, alguna lagrima escapara por sus mejillas. Jared agachó la mirada algo avergonzado dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el respaldo del sillón.  
\- Esta bien.., yo.. Lo siento, simplemente me sale. Cómo estas Jensen? – el rubio exhalo un suspiro encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa irónica.

\- Y cómo quieres que este? Dime?.. Estoy cansado.., frustrado.., enfadado. Danneel me ha estado engañando y ahora quiere sacarme hasta el último centavo amenazándome con la custodia de mi hija. Mi vida se ha ido a la mierda Jared... y lo peor es que no sé qué es lo que he hecho mal – su voz era un gemido angustiado, ahogada por las lagrimas y la emoción que ahora le desbordaba una vez empezó a hablar. – No sé que voy a hacer, te juro que no lo sé..

Jared sintió como algo en su interior se rompía al ver la angustia de su amigo. Quería abrazarle, consolarle contra su pecho, pero sabía que aquello no sería una buena idea. No debería estar pensando en ello, qué era lo que estaba mal en su cabeza? Estaban así porque había sido su decisión, él forzó a Jensen a aceptar separarse, sabía que el rubio había aceptado por complacerle, no porque realmente estuviera de acuerdo con los motivos que le dio. Tragó saliva apartando estos pensamientos para centrarse de nuevo en su amigo.

Alargó la mano hasta alcanzar la rodilla del rubio apretándola afectuosamente. – Escúchame..., tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Eres un buen hombre Jensen..., todo se arreglará, yo voy a estar para ayudarte. Lo del divorcio se solucionará, Danneel entrará en razón ya veras, tendrás a tu niña. – Jensen apoyó su mano sobre la del castaño acariciándola distraídamente. Los húmedos ojos verdes le miraron agradecido – Ojalá tengas razón – dijo con un apenas amago de sonrisa aunque en su fuero interno no estaba nada convencido de aquello.

\- Ya verás que si.. – Jared atrapo el pulgar de Jensen con el suyo propio parando así la caricia, haciéndole saber que estaba allí. – Todos tenemos problemas en algún momento Jensen. Yo.., yo tampoco estoy muy bien con Gen.. – contó en un susurro haciendo que los ojos del rubio se fijaran ahora en él y no en sus manos.

Jared sonrió nervioso. – Si..Ahora.., ahora estamos mejor.., creo.. Fuimos a terapia, sabes? – dijo tímidamente. – Nos.., nos vino bien. Hablamos y eso.. – el castaño sentía como el calor subía por sus mejillas bajo la atenta mirada de Jensen que le estudiaba detenidamente.  
\- Menudos dos estamos hechos.. – dijo bufando con sorna mientras una risa algo histérica salía de sus labios. Jared le siguió en la risa Estuvieron así un rato hasta que noto el verde pozo de los ojos de su amigo de nuevo fijos en el. Parecía dudar, si algo conocía a Jensen sabía que su amigo quería preguntar algo y no se atrevía.

\- Qué? – preguntó animándole a seguir. Jensen permaneció en silencio. Un gesto melancólico se instaló en su cara y en sus ojos mientras mordía pensativo su labio inferior. Finalmente alzo la mirada fijando los ojos en los suyos.  
\- Crees que hicimos bien? – pregunta en un susurro si apartar la mirada de la de él. Jared suspira agachando la cabeza hundiéndola entre sus hombros. Cierra los ojos con tantos pensamientos cruzando su mente que le aturden. Jensen permanece en silencio, con el corazón algo encogido, esperando la respuesta. Jared levanta la cabeza aunque no es capaz de sostener la mirada del rubio.  
\- No lo se... – dijo al fin – hay muchas veces que no lo sé. – Jensen asiente en silencio con la cabeza aunque su amigo no puede verlo, ya que su mirada esta fija en un punto cualquiera de la habitación. Jared aprieta de nuevo la mano sobre la rodilla del rubio para después impulsarse hacia delante levantándose del sillón y retirando el contacto con su amigo.

\- Creo que debería irme – dijo en voz baja, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. Jensen le miró sorprendido, aturdido por el rápido movimiento de su amigo. Se levantó él también frotando las palmas sobre la tela del pantalón que cubría sus muslos, en un gesto nervioso. – Eh.. Oh, sí, claro.. Además es tarde ya. Te acompaño.. – dijo señalando con un gesto de su mano que le invitaba a moverse, aunque deseara que no lo hiciera. Jared estaba tenso, el rubio lo noto en la forma en que sus hombros se cuadraban al igual que su mandíbula que ahora estaba apretada. Con un fuerte suspiro cogió la chaqueta que se había quitado del respaldo del sillón donde la había dejado y caminó detrás de Jensen hasta la puerta.

Cuando comenzó a abrirla para dejarle salir, Jared extendió el brazo, aún con la chaqueta en la mano, empujándola con fuerza para cerrarla de nuevo. Jensen primero se sobresaltó, para luego quedarse mirando al castaño de forma inquisitiva, comenzando a sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Jared no le miraba. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la mano aún apoyada en la puerta, su respiración era pesada, exhalaba fuerte aparentemente intentando controlar algo que le dominaba. Negó repetidamente con la cabeza de forma exagerada hasta que sus ojos se abrieron volviéndose a fijar en los del rubio.

Jensen sintió que podía abrasarse en el fuego de aquella mirada, aquellos ojos que le taladraban, desnudando su alma y haciéndole sentir tan vulnerable. No pudo evitar gemir cuando la mano de Jared se enredó en su corto cabello, tirando de él y haciéndole echar la cabeza hacía atrás dándole el espacio necesario para que su boca cubriera sus gruesos labios.

Sintió el calor de los mismos sobre los suyos haciéndole estremecer. Era un beso ansioso y posesivo, podía notar el sabor del alcohol en la boca del otro, en su lengua que invadía su espacio de forma arrolladora. No era capaz de moverse ni de reaccionar, solo se dejaba llevar por la otra boca que gemía contra la suya susurrando su nombre.

Jared estaba perdido en la dulce sensación de sentir de nuevo aquellos ansiados labios bajo los suyos. No quería parar, no quería porque ahora después de tanto tiempo, sentía de primera mano lo que era tenerlos, no aquel empañado recuerdo que había desplazado a algún rincón de su mente. Su lengua delineó cada centímetro de su contorno, presionando y empujando, abriéndose paso hasta el interior de la otra boca haciéndole gemir al sentir su calor.

Pero una ligera sensación negativa acuciaba su mente, algo no iba bien. Qué era lo que no funcionaba? Abrió los ojos y lo vio. Jensen permanecía quieto, sus verdes ojos temblaban aterrorizados, sorprendidos, inquisitivos... Jared lo comprendió, comprendió el miedo de su amigo. No tenía derecho. Había sido un estúpido egoísta. Apoyó la frente en la de su amigo, sosteniéndole la cara entre sus manos, acariciándole las mejillas con sus pulgares.

\- Lo siento Jensen... – dijo con voz ronca y seca, ocultando un sollozo que pugnaba por salir. – Lo siento..., por favor..., por favor, perdóname – depositó un tierno beso en la frente del rubio y se separó de él un par de pasos mirándole con gesto arrepentido. Jensen solo acertó a asentir de forma casi imperceptible, Jared pudo ver las lágrimas que escapaban por sus mejillas y el temblor de todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su sentimiento de culpa aumentara.

\- Me… mejor me voy... Nos vemos mañana... Lo siento. – dijo en una voz tan baja que si Jensen no hubiera estado a menos de un metro ni siquiera hubiera escuchado. Con gesto abatido, abrió la puerta saliendo por ella y cerrándola con suavidad a su espalda.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Jensen aún temblaba tras la puerta cerrada, sentía como sus rodillas amenazaban con fallarle si no encontraba apoyo rápidamente. Vacilante, dirigió sus pasos hasta la cama sintiendo el alivio y la seguridad que le proporcionó sentarse. Con la punta de los dedos acarició sus labios allí donde los otros le habían besado. Aquel beso que había removido tantas cosas en su interior y que le aterrorizaban. No porque no quisiera sentirlas de nuevo sino porque temía el dolor que le habían provocado después.

Odiaba a Jared por hacerle eso, por haber dado aquel paso ahora, en el momento más inoportuno, confundiéndole, volviéndole loco, desesperado, sin saber qué pensar... Si, lo odiaba tanto como sabía que lo amaba, que nunca dejó de hacerlo. Con gesto cansado sus dedos se movieron para empezar a desvestirse. Una vez terminó, se metió en la cama cubriéndose lo más que pudo, intentando combatir el frío que su cuerpo sentía.

................. 7 años antes .................

Jared observaba a su amigo cargando cajas desde la camioneta que habían alquilado hasta el porche de su nueva casa. Después de un tiempo en el que ambos vivían separados y viendo que la serie parecía ir bien y se auguraban nuevas temporadas, habían decidido compartir casa y ahorrar gastos. Total, se llevaban genial y con aquellos horarios de rodaje ya casi pasaban todo el día juntos. A los dos les había parecido una buena idea y a él, ahora se la parecía más.

Su relación con Jensen siempre había sido buena, desde el mismo día que se conocieron en el despacho de Eric, haciendo aquella prueba de lectura para ver cómo encajaban juntos. Su amistad había crecido a unos niveles de complicidad y confianza que nunca creyó posibles, tanto que a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando si sería posible que fueran un paso más allá.

Este era uno de esos momentos, él descansaba apoyado en una de las vigas del porche agradeciendo la poca sombra que le prodigaba. En su mano una fría cerveza a la que dio un largo trago mientras miraba a Jensen cogiendo otra de las cajas de la furgoneta. Hacía un sol de justicia, por lo que su corto cabello, húmedo por el sudor, desprendía pequeñas gotas del mismo que corrían por sus sienes y su cuello, empapando la tela de su camiseta que se adhería mojada a su piel, marcando los fuertes músculos de sus hombros y su espalda ahora tensos por el esfuerzo.

El rubio paso la lengua sobre su labio superior mientras con sus brazos impulsaba la caja un poco más arriba sobre su pecho, alcanzando una posición más cómoda para llevarla. La simple visión de aquel gesto hizo que las manos empezaran a sudarle y que un calor aún mayor al del día, recorriera su cuerpo. Jensen pasó por su lado con la caja mirándole con reproche. Con un gemido cansado la soltó junto a las otras que se acumulaban en la entrada, luego tendrían que distribuirlas por la casa.

\- Muy bonito! No había una para mí? – dijo mientras le arrebataba la cerveza de la mano una vez que salió fuera. El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se llevaba la botella a los labios dándole un largo trago. Jared tuvo que tragar saliva para atajar la sequedad de su garganta provocada por la visión, a través del transparente cristal, de la lengua de su amigo introduciéndose por el cuello de la botella al beber.

\- Lo... Lo siento… Te traigo una? – dijo avergonzado, esperaba no estar tan rojo como sentía sus mejillas. Jensen le observaba curioso. – No, da igual.. Ya acabo con esta. – contestó divertido. – Acabamos con las cajas o qué?  
\- Claro! Vamos… Veo que te cuesta... – dijo mientras salía rápidamente del porche fuera del alcance del otro. Jensen tardó un segundo en reaccionar para luego salir corriendo tras su amigo saltando sobre su espalda, colgándose alrededor de su cuello. – A quién dices que cuesta? – dijo riendo – No peso tanto, verdad? – las carcajadas salían de su pecho vibrando en la espalda de Jared que en ese momento trastabillaba sorprendido por el asalto del mayor.  
Giró bruscamente intentando deshacerse del otro tirándole al suelo, pero este estaba bien afianzado y el resultado fue que cayeron los dos entre risas y quejidos de Jensen que fue el que salió peor parado ya que el cuerpo gigante de Jared le cayó encima. El castaño reía a carcajada limpia señalando el rostro dolorido del mayor que le devolvía la mirada con un fingido odio que solo provocaba al otro más risas. 

Jensen fue el primero en levantarse con la respiración aún agitada por las risas, frente a su amigo, extendió la mano para ayudar al otro a levantarse. Jared la sujetó con firmeza aprovechando el impulso del rubio para ponerse en pie. Un gesto de dolor cruzó el rostro de su amigo que llevó automáticamente la otra mano a su hombro. – Uff.., creo que me hice daño. – empezó a mover el brazo haciendo círculos primero y luego de derecha a izquierda intentando que lo que quisiera que fuese se colocara de nuevo.

\- Estás bien? – Jared le miraba preocupado, apenado por ser el responsable de la lesión.  
\- No es nada tío... Se me pasará. Vamos! Aún queda un montón de trabajo. – dijo con tono despreocupado y encaminándose de nuevo hasta la furgoneta. Por Dios que odiaba las mudanzas, pero cuantas cosas se guardaban en una casa? Y eso que no era la definitiva.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron dando viajes yendo y viniendo por el empedrado camino que separaba el porche de la asfaltada calle. Cuando terminaron de entrar las cajas no pudieron más que emitir un lastimero quejido viendo las montañas de ellas apiladas ahora entre la entrada y el salón mirándose los dos compungidos. – Mañana...? – preguntó Jensen dudoso. El rostro de Jared se iluminó con una sonrisa enorme, junto con esos hoyuelos que tanto llamaban la atención del mayor. – Si! Por favor.. Gracias! – contestó exhalando un cómico suspiro que hizo sonreír a su amigo.

\- Necesito una ducha.. – comentó el rubio con cara de asco después de arrimar la nariz a su axila. El otro le miró divertido y echando un vistazo sobre sí mismo, no pudo más que confirmar que estaban en igualdad de condiciones. – Te veo ahora.. – comentó de camino ya a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto, seguido por su amigo que se quedó una habitación antes.

Jared se vistió solo con unos cómodos pantalones de pijama. El calor por el esfuerzo y la temperatura del día, todavía hacían mella en él aún después de la ducha. Bajó descalzo caminando hasta el salón donde escuchaba el sonido del televisor. Asomando la cabeza por la puerta pudo ver a Jensen sentado en uno de los lados del sofá. También había optado por un pantalón de pijama, pero él sí llevaba una cómoda camiseta encima. Con los pies sobre la mesa parecía relajado. 

– Ha empezado ya el partido? – preguntó aún desde la puerta. El mayor se giró hacía la misma concentrando el verde de sus ojos sobre él. Jared sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo cuando noto por unos segundos aquellos ojos deslizándose por su pecho durante más tiempo del que podía parecer políticamente correcto. – Aún no... – Dijo el rubio – tráete unas cervezas.. Y algo de picar – pidió con una sonrisa sin apartar la mirada ni un ápice del otro.

Jared se encaminó a la cocina, dispuesto a cumplir con el encargo, algo confuso por lo que acababa de pasar. Era real que su amigo se fijara en él o eran solo imaginaciones suyas alentadas por todas esas ideas que últimamente cruzaban su cabeza? Regresó al salón haciendo equilibrios para sostener todas las cosas que traía en las manos. – Aparta! – gruñó a la vez que lanzaba una patada a las piernas del rubio. – Podías pasar por el otro lado – protestó el otro encogiéndolas para dejarle pasar. – Por aquí es más cerca hombre. No ves cómo voy?

Se inclinó sobre la mesa soltando todo lo que cargaba, un pack de cuatro cervezas, varias bolsas de frutos secos y un plato con varios sándwiches. No sabía cómo estaría Jensen pero él, desde luego, estaba hambriento. Le pasó una de las botellas a su amigo y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, haciendo sonreír al otro porque de tanta fuerza casi les había hecho rebotar a ambos. – Si quieres tírate más fuerte.. – dijo en tono reprobatorio.

Jared le miró con fastidio encogiéndose de hombros – “Si quieres tírate más fuerte...”- repitió con retintín de manera infantil gesticulando con la cara, empujando ahora con el pie en la rodilla del otro haciendo que sus piernas cayeran de nuevo de la mesa. – Pareces un crío... – bufó el rubio divertido mientras se colocaba de nuevo prestando ya atención al partido que comenzaba en ese momento. 

El partido estaba interesante, los dos lo estaban disfrutando, vibrando alentados por los puntos de su equipo y gritando frustrados por los de los contrarios. Las cervezas habían sido repuestas ya varias veces como combustible indispensable para animar a los suyos. Jared estaba atento al juego pero tampoco había perdido de vista a Jensen, acuciado por una inexplicable necesidad de verlo, de conocer cada detalle de él. Precisamente mirándolo estaba cuando el rubio se inclinó al plato donde quedaba el último sándwich. Una idea traviesa le impulsó a moverse más rápido, retirándolo de su alcance para llevarlo a la altura de su pecho.

El rubio se quedó por un momento sorprendido para luego protestar con un mohín. – Tío! Te has comido cuatro! No te enseñaron a compartir? – Jared sonreía satisfecho de su maldad, mirando a su amigo con ojos brillantes y divertidos. – Es mío! – Dijo triunfal – yo los hice. Además, soy muy grande, necesito comer más – Jensen sabía que le estaba desafiando, por no decir que tenía hambre y él solo había comido uno. No, definitivamente no era justo, ese sándwich era para él, tenía su nombre, Jensen, Jensen Ackles. Si, estaba seguro. Fijando la mirada en el plato cual águila con su presa, se lanzó en un movimiento rápido sobre su amigo, que aunque le estaba esperando fue un poco lento en reaccionar.

Jared cogió el sándwich en la mano, estirando el brazo para dejarlo fuera del alcance del rubio. Parecían dos críos pequeños pero a quien le importaba? era divertido. Forcejearon tirando, empujando y sujetando el uno al otro mientras se gritaban de todo riendo sin parar. En uno de esos movimientos, Jared sujetó el hombro de su compañero para echarle abajo en una de sus acometidas provocando un grito de dolor tan agudo en el rubio que soltó el sándwich de la impresión, cayendo éste sobre la alfombra.

Los dos pararon al momento, Jensen sujetaba su hombro con gesto dolorido mientras miraba el sándwich en el suelo con un puchero. – Pues ya no lo quiero... para ti… – dijo compungido. – Jared le miraba sin entender todavía sorprendido por el grito, pasó la mirada de su amigo a la alfombra alternativamente hasta que comprendió exasperado la tontería de la que hablaba el rubio.

\- No seas idiota – le regañó – Qué te pasa?  
\- Es el hombro..., creo que antes me hice más daño del que creía – contestó lastimeramente.  
\- Déjame ver... – El rubio se giró en el asiento dando la espalda a su amigo mientras este le subía la camiseta para poder examinar la zona dolorida.  
\- Joder Jensen! – exclamó – Que? – preguntó el rubio. Jared tocó despacio presionando en algunos puntos notando como el otro se encogía ante el contacto.  
\- Tienes un buen morado y además esta hinchado. Quédate ahí anda, voy a buscar alguna crema antiinflamatoria, creo que tengo en mi habitación.

Jared se levantó disgustado dirigiéndose a la habitación tratando de hacer memoria de donde estaría la crema. Había sido culpa suya, porque como siempre, no era capaz de medir su fuerza. Rebuscó enojado hasta que encontró el maldito tubo bajando de nuevo al salón. – Quítate la camiseta. Se manchara… – Jensen le hizo caso tirando de ella hasta sacarla por la cabeza. 

Jared se echó algo de aquella crema de olor mentolado en sus dedos para después extenderla suavemente sobre la zona afectada. Jensen dio un respingo apartándose de su mano. – Frio! – exclamo de forma infantil. El castaño rió divertido. – Quién es el crío ahora? Ven aquí hombre... – dijo tirando de su hombro bueno y sujetándole por él para mantenerlo a la distancia adecuada. Con la otra mano, se dispuso de nuevo a extender la crema en pequeños círculos, presionando ligeramente para facilitar la absorción e intentar aliviar la inflamación. Jensen se relajó bajo sus manos haciendo que la mente de Jared se perdiera ante la suavidad de aquella piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Los círculos, inconscientemente, se hiciera más grandes deslizando ahora toda la palma, llenándose del calor que desprendía el cuerpo frente a él.

Se asustó..., se asustó en el momento que fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, no podía ver la cara de su compañero pero vigilaba su espalda, la parte de atrás de su cabeza, todo, esperando alguna reacción negativa pero el otro no hacía nada, no se movía. Probó con otra cosa. Con el pulgar de la mano que sujetaba el hombro sano de su amigo comenzó a acariciar la nuca del otro, un pequeño camino arriba y abajo desde el nacimiento de su pelo hasta el hueso de la cruz haciendo pequeños círculos cada vez que llegaba a ellos, siguiendo fascinado el movimiento por la suave piel.

Jensen no sabía por qué se estaba dejando hacer. Se sorprendió cuando notó la enorme mano de Jared extendiendo el contacto mucho más allá de la zona que tenía afectada. Pero se sorprendió aún más cuando descubrió, que sinceramente, anhelaba ese contacto y que su mente reaccionó con júbilo al notarlo. Ahora cerraba los ojos concentrándose en aquella caricia mucho más íntima en su cuello. Le gustaba, estaba seguro de ello pero no se atrevería a decir nada, por eso se mantenía quieto, esperando que su compañero le comprendiera o se sintiera más seguro para continuar. Deseaba que lo hiciera.

Jared estaba nervioso, su respiración se volvió pesada mientras que la mano que había usado para extender la crema bajaba por el costado de su compañero, afincándose vacilante en su cintura. – Jen... – una corriente recorrió el cuerpo del rubio al escuchar por primera vez a su amigo llamarle de aquella manera. – Estas bien…? – preguntó asustado – Sí... – contestó el mayor con una voz ronca y áspera que hizo tragar en seco al castaño, deshaciendo en parte sus dudas aunque no sus nervios.

Rodeando la cintura deslizó su palma sobre el firme estomago del mayor, tirando de él para acercarlo más. La piel de su pecho en contacto con la espalda del otro le hizo suspirar. Un aliento cálido que erizó el vello de la nuca de Jensen que se aferraba ahora a la mano que acariciaba su vientre, entrelazando los dedos con ella. Jensen jadeó cuando sintió los tersos labios del castaño sobre su hombro, marcando un camino de besos por su clavícula que le hacían enloquecer. 

Giró la cabeza para verlo, los verdes ojos cruzándose con los ambiguos del castaño que lo miraba con los labios aún sobre su piel. Jensen entreabrió los labios que ahora parecían resecos, deslizando la lengua sobre ellos haciéndoles brillar como un faro para el menor. El verde de sus pupilas oscurecido por el deseo, retándole con la mirada a algo a lo que él ya no se podía resistir. Sin apartar la mirada del rubio, pidiéndole permiso con ella, se acercó hasta aquella pecaminosa boca cubriéndola con la suya. Probando aquellos mullidos labios con un temor que rozaba lo reverente. Los labios se unieron y se separaron, con las miradas fijas la una en la otra intentado descifrar lo que cada uno sentía.

Esta vez fue Jensen el que tomó la iniciativa, con su lengua lamió el contorno de la otra boca, presionando suavemente, tentando al otro a recibirla en su interior. Jared cedió con un gemido que desembocó en los otros labios. La lengua del rubio acariciaba su interior curiosa, deslizándose con lentitud saboreando con satisfacción cada porción de piel que tocaba.

La lengua del castaño salió a su encuentro, compitiendo por el espacio en una batalla tranquila y deseada, reconociéndose y amoldándose la una a la otra. Encajando a la perfección como si hubieran estado hechas para ello. Las manos de Jared acariciaban el pecho y el estómago del rubio apretándolo contra él porque sentía que ningún contacto en este momento era suficiente.

Jensen se giró entre sus brazos sin parar el beso. Con un gruñido Jared le elevó sobre él haciéndole sentar a horcajadas sobre sus piernas provocando un gemido de ambos al rozar sus duros miembros solo cubiertos por la fina tela del pijama. El rubio le sujetaba ahora la cara entre sus manos, dominando el beso, aumentando por momentos su intensidad. Mordiendo y lamiendo, volviéndole loco a cada segundo que pasaba mientras sus manos recorrían con adoración cada centímetro de piel que quedaba a su alcance.

Excitado y jadeante, intentando recuperar algo de control y el ritmo de la respiración perdido, Jensen rompió el beso. Con una mirada intensa escudriñaba el interior de los ojos contrarios que parecían perderse en los suyos. Los ojos de jade cambiaron, durante un momento se llenaron de dudas y temor.

\- Qué estamos haciendo? – preguntó con voz ronca no exenta de miedo. Jared dudó brevemente sin apartar la mirada de ese verde que le quemaba.  
\- No..., no lo sé... Pero lo quiero… – afirmó con rotundidad, más seguro que nunca, sabiendo que lo había deseado durante mucho tiempo.  
Jensen seguía mirándolo en silencio, con el ceño fruncido. Jared pudo ver el momento en que su mirada se volvió de nuevo firme, segura y por momentos más y más oscura. El rubio trago saliva mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la mano.  
\- Yo también lo quiero...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

.................AHORA............

Jared cerraba los ojos con fuerza en un vano intento por acallar el intenso dolor que taladraba su cabeza desde el mismo momento en que se había puesto en pie aquella mañana. Las pocas horas de sueño, inexistentes en realidad ya que no había conseguido pegar ojo, el exceso de alcohol y el remordimiento de lo ocurrido con Jensen, le estaban pasando una dura factura.

Tuvo que recurrir al par de analgésicos que ahora caían por su garganta empujados por un sorbo de café que esta mañana, como todo, le sabía especialmente amargo. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haberse dejado llevar de esa forma. El arrepentimiento y la culpa no le habían abandonado desde el mismo momento en que cruzó la puerta de la habitación de Jensen. El recuerdo de esos ojos asustados... él sabía lo que querían decirle, lo sabía. Decían “no otra vez.., no lo soportaré.., te quiero.., no lo hagas de nuevo...”; y él, no podía decir nada contra eso...

Porque se sentía un cobarde, no lo sentía, sabía que lo era, lo fue hace tanto tiempo, cuando se aprovechó de la incapacidad de Jensen para negarle nada, llevándole a aceptar aquella ruptura fruto de su miedo, ahora lo sabía, miedo a la intensidad de esa relación que tenían y que se sintió incapaz de manejar y que le hizo buscar un sinfín de excusas para alejarse. Y era un cobarde ahora por que se había dado cuenta del error que cometió y sabía que no era capaz de dar un solo paso para arreglarlo.

\- Y si no vas a hacer nada para arreglarlo… Por qué no dejas de joder? No la líes más, maldito imbécil! – golpeó la mesa del desayuno frustrado consigo mismo pero convencido de que era lo que tenía que hacer. El sonido de su móvil le distrajo de sus pensamientos, sobresaltado pensando que fuera Jensen, aún no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de enfrentarse a él esta mañana. La imagen de Gen apareció en la pantalla, suspiró mientras una sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en sus finos labios, no es que le aliviara más una conversación con ella en estos momentos.

Con gesto cansado se llevó el auricular a la oreja. – Si? – una alegre risa, seguida de un estruendoso grito le obligó a separar el móvil de su oído. – Papá!!! – la aguda voz de Shepherd le hizo sonreír por primera vez ese día. 

– Qué pasa campeón? Cómo estás? – preguntó risueño.  
– Bien… – dijo el niño en tono serio para inmediatamente volver al primer estado de excitación. – Papa!!!  
– Dime cariño… – Jared reía escuchándolo  
– Estamos viendo el partido de Thomas! y Thomas a marcado! y… Y van ganando Papá!! Vas a venir Papá?

Jared suspiró, haciendo un gesto de resignación con su cabeza, un gesto para sus adentros, uno que confirmaba todo aquello que había estado pensando. – Lo siento cariño…, papá está trabajando – dijo dulcemente – pero vuelvo pasado mañana. Oye, anima a Thomas por los dos, vale? Tienen que ganar! – dijo alentando a su pequeño.  
– Sí Papá! Yo lo hago – el orgullo de la responsabilidad del encargo se dejo notar en la voz de Shepherd. – Adiós! – y sin darle tiempo a responder su hijo había colgado.

Jared miró durante un segundo el teléfono ya apagado en su mano. – Adiós cariño – susurró para él mismo con una sonrisa. Thomas había marcado, le hubiera gustado verlo, se sintió henchido de orgullo por sus dos pequeños que tantas alegrías le daban, lamentando que el trabajo le privara de momentos como aquellos. Algo más relajado ahora se apresuró a alistarse, la reunión con Eric era en menos de una hora.

Jensen salió camino a la habitación de Eric donde habían quedado en reunirse, ellos no harían aparición en los actos de la Con hasta el día siguiente, con lo cual, tendrían tiempo de hablar tranquilamente. Al salir de su habitación se detuvo frente a la puerta de Jared, durante unos segundos, pensó en llamarlo para ir juntos pero desecho la idea casi de inmediato. Evitarlo en la medida de lo posible sería lo mejor. Se estiró la ropa y pasó de largo sin mirar atrás.

Cuando Jared tocó la puerta de la habitación de Eric, la jovial voz del productor le llegó del otro lado invitándole a pasar. – Empuja! Esta abierto… Te estábamos esperando...  
El castaño entró en la amplia habitación donde los otros dos le esperaban alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda. Delante de Eric, varias carpetas y un montón de papeles perfectamente ordenados. El hombre lo miraba sonriente invitándole a sentarse en la silla que quedaba libre con un gesto de la mano.

Durante el camino hasta la mesa sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Jensen. La mirada del rubio era seria y algo apenada. El arrepentimiento le envolvió de nuevo haciendo que apartara los ojos de los del mayor con gesto avergonzado, que le seguía ahora de forma inquisitiva. Por la enorme sonrisa y el gesto feliz con que Eric los miraba, era evidente que este no había sido consciente de la conversación silenciosa entre ellos dos.

\- Me alegra que hayáis aceptado venir chicos! – exclamó feliz. – Este proyecto no puede salir adelante sin vosotros, así que tengo que convenceros.. – anunció mientras les entregaba sendas carpetas a cada uno, guardándose otra para él. Los dos se obligaron a centrarse en su interlocutor, abriendo las carpetas y siguiendo el ritmo de sus explicaciones.

\- Mirad.. La serie sigue teniendo un gran apoyo en todo el mundo a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado. La cadena ha pensado que sería una buena idea hacer una mini serie como homenaje. Si estáis dispuestos claro..., sin vosotros, como he dicho, no hay proyecto. Serían siete capítulos pero de una duración mayor a la habitual, unos setenta minutos. La trama empezaría por una serie de extraños asesinatos en un pequeño pueblo, que os llevaran a los dos a reencontraros allí.

-Reencontrarnos? – preguntaron los dos casi al mismo tiempo. Eric los miró divertido.  
– Desde luego a pesar del tiempo no os habéis desprendido de vuestros alter ego – rió – acabo de ver a Sam y Dean. – Ellos se miraron incrédulos para luego volver a centrar la atención en el otro. – Lo dejasteis.. – Continuó Eric – dejasteis de cazar juntos por una discusión, lleváis tiempo casi sin hablaros. Os reunís aquí por casualidad y viendo el tamaño de la amenaza decidís volver a trabajar juntos por un tiempo.

Jensen suelta un bufido, asintiendo con su cabeza de forma irónica. Los otros levantan la vista de sus carpetas para mirarlo. Eric de forma curiosa – qué? – pregunta. Jared sabe perfectamente lo que pasa por la cabeza del rubio. Jensen ríe asqueado para sus adentros. – Nada..., sigue. – Eric se encoge de hombros sin entender y continúa con la explicación.

-Los dos estáis resentidos el uno con el otro, cuando Sam sea atacado de gravedad, la preocupación y el sentido de protección de Dean le hará intentar arreglar las cosas y una vez de nuevo juntos podréis vencer. – El productor los miraba ilusionado aunque su gesto empezó a vacilar ante la inexpresividad de lo los otros dos. – Vamos chicos! Es un resumen por encima, todo está detallado en las carpetas. Quiero volver a la esencia de la serie. La unión de los hermanos sobre todo, ellos dos contra el mundo, saliendo victoriosos a pesar de las pérdidas por el camino. Por que juntos son más fuertes. Por Dios! Son los jodidos Winchester!! – gesticulaba con entusiasmo intentando contagiar a los otros dos.

Jared miraba de reojo a su compañero, intentando averiguar su opinión, una pista que le indicara qué camino tomar, pero Jensen permanecía en silencio, con la vista fija en la esquina de su montón de folios que doblaba y soltaba distraídamente con su pulgar. Eric los observaba ansioso dirigiendo la vista de uno a otro alternativamente. El silencio parecía no romperse por ninguna de las partes. 

-Tendría que pensarlo Eric... – dijo al fin Jared dando el primer paso. El rubio abandonó la distracción de los folios para clavar una mirada furiosa en el castaño. El otro se la devolvía sorprendido. – Qué he hecho?- pensó el alto encogiéndose ante aquella mirada. – Tenemos que pensarlo... – Intentó arreglar – Jensen y yo tenemos que hablarlo.  
\- Yo no tengo nada que pensar – dijo el rubio en tono seco – no voy a hacerlo. Lo siento Eric, tengo muchos proyectos ahora. No creo que pueda sacar tiempo para esto. 

El productor lo miraba espantado, de ninguna manera se le había ocurrido que pudieran decirle que no. Jared lo hizo apenado. – No hagas esto Jensen – decían sus ojos. El rubio se mantenía firme. – Gracias por el ofrecimiento Eric, tengo que irme. – Jared le sujetó del brazo antes de que pudiera levantarse de la mesa. – Vamos a pensarlo vale? – intentaba convencerlo de forma suave, de otra forma se cerraría en banda. – Eric, danos hasta mañana, ok?

\- Sí..., sí, claro... lo que necesitéis – contestó esperanzado mientras miraba de forma agradecida a Jared y preocupada a su otra co-estrella.  
\- Jared, no hay nada de qué hablar. Mañana mi respuesta será la misma – le dijo mientras tiraba de su brazo logrando librarse de su agarre con gesto molesto. En cuanto pudo moverse se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta. El castaño se levantó con rapidez para seguirle, girándose solo un momento para hablar de nuevo con Eric. – Mañana.., te lo prometo.. – el productor asintió con la cabeza de forma ausente por que la verdad, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar viendo su proyecto irse a pique.

\- Jensen! – gritó dirigiéndose al pasillo donde el rubio ya había desaparecido. Apresuró el paso en dirección a la habitación, donde supuso que se dirigiría. Al llegar a la puerta tocó con suavidad. Ningún sonido le llegó del otro lado.  
– Vamos Jensen… – pidió mientras tocaba de nuevo. – Vamos a hablarlo... abre, por favor... – Ante la falta de respuesta buscó el móvil en su bolsillo dispuesto a llamarlo. Los tonos comenzaron a sonar sin obtener respuesta, pero al no oír la música dentro de la habitación se convenció de que Jensen no estaba allí.

Durante más de una hora lo buscó por todo el hotel sin encontrarlo. Frustrado regresó a su habitación donde pensaba mantenerse atento para descubrir el momento en que volviera. Lo llamó varias veces hasta que finalmente dejó de haber tono, su amigo había apagado el teléfono. Suspiró echado sobre la cama, el proyecto le gustaba y estaba seguro de que tendría éxito. Sabía el por qué del rechazo de Jensen, debía convencerle dejándole claro que no debía temer por él.

A la hora de la cena aún no había ni rastro de él. Misha le llamó para que se uniera al grupo, habían reservado una mesa en el comedor principal. No había salido en todo el día de la habitación así que decidió bajar y despejarse un poco además, alguno de los chicos podría saber de él. A lo mejor, incluso estaba con ellos.

Cuando llegó al comedor pudo constatar que no era así, aunque claramente lo sospechaba. Que todo el mundo le preguntara por él le respondió otra duda. Nadie lo había visto, él se encogió de hombros ante las preguntas de los otros, sin querer dar explicaciones a nadie. La cena pasó en un ambiente distendido para todos menos para él que se mantuvo ausente en todo momento. Al acabar, se despidió alegando cansancio y haciéndoles prometer que tendrían cuidado con lo que tomaban, haciendo reír a los otros mientras se marchaban.

De nuevo frente la puerta de su amigo, probó suerte. Tres, cuatro golpes, la respuesta fue la misma. Desesperado apoyo la espalda contra la lacada superficie, golpeando con su cabeza en ella de forma repetitiva. – Joder… Jen… Donde estás?- se preguntaba cerrando los ojos, intentando pensar. Los abrió de golpe cuando le vino a la cabeza la idea clara de donde estaba. Prácticamente corriendo, pasó a su habitación a coger una chaqueta y llamar a recepción para que le fueran pidiendo un taxi.

Le dio la dirección al taxista, rezándole a todos los santos en los que no creía, porque sus suposiciones no fueran equivocadas. Después de veinte minutos de trayecto y una pequeña parada, llegaron a su destino. El taxi paró frente a la casa. Estaba a oscuras, el césped del jardín lucia descuidado y alto, un poste en el medio del mismo rezaba con el anuncio de Se Vende / Se Alquila y el número de teléfono de una agencia inmobiliaria. En las escaleras del porche, pudo distinguir la silueta de una figura sentada. El corazón le dio un vuelco en ese mismo instante.

Pago la carrera y se bajó del taxi cogiendo la bolsa con lo que había comprado. Con paso inseguro caminó a través del ahora descuidado camino que llevaba de la acera a la casa, según se acercaba, la imagen de su amigo se hacía más clara a sus ojos. Sentado sobre el primer escalón de arriba, tenía la espalda apoyada contra la viga de la que partía la escalera, tenía los ojos cerrados y las rodillas elevadas con los antebrazos apoyados en ellas.

No abrió los ojos cuando llegó hasta él, no necesitaba hacerlo para saber de quién se trataba. Siguió respirando pausadamente mientras escuchaba al recién llegado manipular con algo, plástico o cristal o algo así. Sus dedos se encogieron con un respingo cuando noto el frio y la humedad de algo contra ellos. Abriendo lo mínimo los ojos para ver que era, los extendió ahora para rodear la botella que le ofrecían. Dio un trago y estiró las piernas apoyando ahora las manos sobre sus muslos, cerrando de nuevo los ojos, sintiéndose así menos vulnerable.

Jared se sentó en el escalón de debajo, en la misma postura y con la espalda apoyada en la barandilla. Permanecieron en silencio por un largo tiempo, escuchando solo los sonidos del barrio que a esas horas ya estaba dormido a excepción de algún perro celoso de la seguridad de su hogar y de los grillos y chicharras que poblaban los jardines de aquella zona residencial. 

– Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?  
\- Simplemente lo intuí – contestó el castaño después de un rato, alzando la mirada hacía su amigo y encontrándose con aquellos ojos verdes llenos de melancolía. Jared apartó la mirada casi de inmediato. – Lo siento... – musitó lleno de arrepentimiento. Jensen sabía que su amigo lo sentía de verdad, pero aquello no le borraba sus temores.

\- Jared... – dijo con tono cansado – no creo que pudiera pasar por todo eso otra vez. Tienes que entenderlo..., no lo resistiría. Por Dios! Casi no lo hice entonces! – su voz temblaba dejando entrever desesperación y un cierto reproche. Jared suspiró aferrando con fuerza la botella que tenía entre las manos.  
\- Lo sé... – Contestó apenado – pero es un buen proyecto Jen! Podemos hacerlo! Yo... – el castaño enmudeció al ver como su compañero cerraba de nuevo los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, en sus labio la misma sonrisa triste que últimamente no parecía abandonar. – Lo siento – volvió a repetir cuando se dio cuenta de cuál era el motivo del reproche.  
– A veces no vale solo con sentirlo Jared.

El silencio volvió a instaurarse entre ellos mientras el castaño digería el resentimiento de las últimas palabras de su amigo. Unas más que se unían a la larga lista de reproches que el mismo se hacía. – Mira... – dijo al fin – se que no puedo dar vuelta atrás y cambiar todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. No quiero hacerte daño Jensen, nunca lo quise aunque obviamente lo hice. Anoche me comporte como un imbécil, pero te aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

\- Mírame por favor – Jensen abrió los ojos para encontrarse la mirada suplicante del castaño – no lo volveré a hacer. Seamos amigos de nuevo, vamos a hacer este proyecto Jensen, es bueno, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Nos merecemos esto, la serie lo merece. Hagámoslo Jensen, por favor…

Una batalla se libraba en la cabeza del rubio, el también estaba emocionado con el proyecto pero lo sucedido la noche anterior lo asustó tanto.. – Déjame pensarlo – Dijo al fin – mañana te diré algo – El castaño lo miró esperanzado y sonrió agradecido. Jensen volvió a cerrar los ojos y a refugiarse en el silencio. Jared lo imitó, los dos intentando relajarse. Reconfortados en la respiración del otro sin querer admitirlo.

-Nos vamos… tengo hambre... – dijo Jensen mucho rato después.  
\- Traje hamburguesas... – contestó el otro con una sonrisa sin abrir los ojos.

Un leve empujón del hombro de Jensen en el suyo le hizo sonreír más grande mientras se levantaba a por las provisiones que había comprado y el resto de las cervezas, improvisando en el porche de aquel que había sido su hogar durante tanto tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

 

Jensen estaba cansado. El fin de semana estaba resultando agotador entre el trasnochar, las actividades en las que debían participar y el altibajo emocional al que se estaba viendo sometido. Gracias a Dios todo acababa hoy. 

El despertador sonó justo cuando ya estaba pensando en levantarse, después de apagarlo fue cuando se le antojaron unos minutos más. Se regañó a si mismo desechando la idea y, bostezando pesadamente se puso en pie. Una ducha rápida le hizo terminar de despertarse. Cuando ya se estaba calzando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.  
Se levantó dispuesto a abrir. Sabía que sería Jared. Después de separarse de él anoche frente a esa misma puerta, había estado pensando mucho. Pensando en el proyecto de Eric y las consecuencias que acarrearía, más específicamente las que le acarrearía a él. 

Jared le había prometido que no intentaría nada, que sería capaz de mantenerlo todo en el plano de la amistad, parecía convencido de ello, arrepentido de lo que pasó solo un día antes. Pero la duda era, - podré yo hacerlo? Si me besa así de nuevo..., si me toca… seré capaz de decirle que no? No seré capaz… Y que pasará entonces? Si todo se repite, si… yo… no podría…

Tuvo que obligarse a romper aquella línea de pensamiento plagada de conjeturas y suposiciones. - Basta!, es absurdo Jensen. Céntrate! - se dijo a si mismo. - El proyecto es bueno. Eres adulto y sabes que tienes y que no tienes que hacer. Podrás manejarlo - terminó de decirse antes de dormir. Lo que no se dijo y esto era prácticamente porque debía ser algo implantado en su material genético, no había otra explicación, es que como siempre, era incapaz de negarle nada a Jared. 

Abrió la puerta y dejó a su amigo en la entrada para sentarse de nuevo en el borde de la cama y continuar calzándose. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Jared pasó dudoso hasta la mitad de la habitación sin perder la vista del rubio. - Hola, estás listo? - preguntó en tono conciliador. El rubio levantó la mirada un segundo. - Si, un minuto.

Jared le miraba nervioso, dudando de si sería el momento de preguntar o si debería esperar a que el rubio se pronuncie. Al diablo! Nunca había sido bueno esperando. - Has pensado en lo que hablamos anoche? - el rubio bufo molesto al recordar toda su discusión interior. - Sí. - respondió sin más.

Jared enarcó una ceja sorprendido. - Y bien...? - dijo dando pie a que el otro acabará la frase. Con cara de fastidio se levantó hasta estar a la altura del castaño mirándole a los ojos. - Sí Jared, sí… lo haré. - Una sonrisa enorme apareció en el rostro del más alto pero Jensen no pudo verla porque ya caminaba hacia la puerta. - Sólo espero no tener que arrepentirme - le oyó decir en un murmullo el castaño.

La sonrisa se hizo algo más pequeña. - Vamos Jen…sen - corrigió rápidamente. - No seas así… Vamos a decírselo a Eric, le alegraremos el día… - Jared seguía divertido a su compañero que ya alcanzaba la puerta del ascensor, cuando llegó a su altura el rubio también sonreía. - Lo haremos después. Tenemos el panel en 15 minutos - dijo con un fingido tono reprobatorio. 

-Vale, vale… Lo que tú digas - contestó de forma sumisa pero con la cara de un niño ilusionado porque sus padres le han prometido llevarle a la feria.  
\- Idiota …

El resto de la mañana pasó a la velocidad de la luz para ambos. En los primeros minutos del panel estuvieron algo parados y nerviosos pero poco a poco recuperaron el ritmo de algo que habían dominado durante mucho tiempo, el contacto con la gente, recibir su apoyo y cariño y darles lo que ellos les pedían. 

Se sintieron cómodos y arropados por el resto de la tropa que se les unieron en el escenario para despedir el evento. Jensen terminó de ser feliz cuando los chicos comenzaron a tocar y le pidieron que les acompañara. Hacía mucho que no cantaba en público exceptuando alguna vez que había acompañado a Chris en alguno de sus conciertos en pequeños locales. Cuando terminó, todas sus dudas parecían haberse disipado.

Por la tarde se reunieron de nuevo con Eric. El productor estaba feliz tal y como había predicho Jared. Durante la reunión decidieron salarios, tiempos de rodaje, presupuestos y demás, quedando en que se pondría en contacto con sus respectivos agentes para ultimar los detalles y plasmarlos en un contrato que sería favorable para todos. También se encargaría con ellos de cuadrar las agendas, lo cual ahora parecía lo más complicado, de hecho, no creían que fuera posible empezar antes de seis meses. Eric aseguró mantenerles al corriente de todas las gestiones y después de un par de horas la reunión se dio por acabada.

Tras la misma, ya solo les quedaba recoger sus cosas y esperar a que les recogieran para llevarles de nuevo al aeropuerto. Jensen terminó pronto, aún quedaba tiempo hasta que le vinieran a buscar, decidió pasarlo con Jared, así podría despedirse sin prisa.  
Jared le recibió sorprendido con una sonrisa. – Pasa, siéntate. – Jensen se acomodó en uno de los sillones mientras veía a su amigo de un lado a otro recogiendo. – Terminé pronto de recoger, quise pasar a despedirme – dijo el rubio.

Jared paró un momento en su búsqueda de objetos por la habitación, mirando a su amigo distraído. – Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho. Yo aún me queda un rato, me faltan cosas...- contestó mientras miraba por toda la habitación con expresión de extrañeza. Jensen le miró divertido. – Siempre has sido un jodido desastre Jay. Qué te falta? – preguntó resignado mientras se levantaba a ayudarle.

El rostro de Jared se iluminó al instante. – El cargador del móvil… Me has llamado Jay... – Jared... – suspiró el rubio.  
\- A mi no me importa... – susurró bajito llevándose una mirada reprobatoria del otro. – Ok, ok. Lo pillo..  
Al cabo de un rato con la ayuda de Jensen, consiguió recuperar todos los objetos perdidos y terminar con la maleta.  
\- Quieres tomar algo mientras esperamos? – preguntó al rubio que había vuelto a sentarse. Jensen bajó la mirada a sus manos, frotándolas distraídamente. – No..., no gracias. Creo que ya debo irme – contestó obligándose a mirar a su compañero. Jared observó su mirada triste, la sonrisa algo forzada y notó el ligero temblor de su voz. Sintió de nuevo removerse todo en su interior. Cerró los ojos dándose un minuto antes de contestar.

Al volver a abrirlos, su mirada también era triste, pero su sonrisa abierta intentando reconfortar a su compañero. Metió las manos en los bolsillos para reprimir el deseo de abrazarlo y se quedó de pie donde estaba manteniendo la distancia mientras Jensen se levantaba. – Esta bien – dijo – nos vemos pronto. Hasta luego…  
\- Hasta luego – musitó el rubio dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
\- Jensen!  
\- Uh… – el rubio se detuvo girándose a mirarle.  
\- Todo va a salir bien..., lo del divorcio y lo de la niña. Llámame para lo que necesites vale? Puedes contar conmigo. Lo sabes verdad? – Jared fijó la mirada en él intentando transmitirle la veracidad de sus palabras. Los ojos verdes de Jensen se quedaron fijos en los suyos, brillantes y algo húmedos. 

El rubio deshizo el camino andado hasta volver a estar frente a Jared que le miraba sorprendido. En un segundo estaba rodeado por los brazos del rubio que le apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho. – Lo sé. – Dijo – lo sé... Gracias... – Jared cerró los ojos, rodeando despacio el cuerpo de su amigo, devolviéndole el abrazo. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo comenzó a mecerlo intentando tranquilizarles a ambos. Como había hecho dos noches antes besó su pelo con suavidad. – Cuídate Jensen, nos vemos pronto.

Jensen inspiró con fuerza, la cara enterrada entre el cuello y el hombro de su amigo, llenándose de ese olor que tanto había extrañado, intentando retenerlo en su memoria. – Nos vemos Jared, cuídate tú también. – Se separó despacio, algo sonrojado. – Lo he pasado bien, hasta luego. – tras una última mirada, se giró saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Jared permanecía de pie, siguiéndole con la mirada, pensando si de verdad iba a ser capaz de cumplir sus promesas.

\----------------

Los seis meses se habían convertido casi en nueve. Durante un tiempo parecía que sería imposible cuadrar las agendas de todos con los planes de rodaje, pero por fin la espera había acabado. En ese tiempo varias cosas habían pasado. El divorcio de Jensen, como él mismo había predicho, se convirtió en una batalla campal, avivada por los medios de comunicación que, como era de esperar, acabaron enterándose. Jensen ya solo se preocupaba de obtener la custodia compartida de JJ, no le importaba ceder en lo que Danneel quisiera, cosa que sus abogados, de momento no le “permitían”. 

El rubio estaba en permanente tensión, preocupado y asqueado, sin entender cómo aquella mujer que una vez fue su amiga y su amante, se había convertido en semejante arpía. Solo conseguía un poco de paz en los ratos que hablaba con Chris y por supuesto, en los que lo hacía con Jared. Sí, porque el castaño comenzó a llamarle en cuanto todo saltó a la luz y desde entonces, no pasaban dos días sin que hablaran, aunque solo fuera un momento. Jensen estaba agradecido por eso.

En casa de Jared todo se mantenía igual. Gen no se tomó nada bien el nuevo proyecto de su marido y así se lo hizo saber en una guerra fría que duró semanas. Tampoco podía reprochárselo, al fin y al cabo, le había contado hace años la relación que tuvo con Jensen. Nada de lo que le decía, explicándole que las cosas estaban claras con él, parecía surtir efecto, hasta que un día, su actitud cambió de la noche a la mañana, comportándose de manera cariñosa y entregada hasta el punto de parecer extraña.

Jared no quiso darle más vueltas y se dejó envolver por el rol de pareja y familia feliz. Gen se tomó su trabajo en serio, acompañando a su esposo en todo lo posible, organizando excursiones y salidas con los niños y dándole más sexo en seis meses del que habían tenido en cinco años. Jared al principio no sabía cómo tomárselo, pero ahora suponía que las cosas habían vuelto a funcionar, lo cual no estaba mal. Verdad?

\- Los niños te van a echar de menos – le dijo ella esa noche en la cama, abrazada a su cintura y con la cabeza sobre su pecho, después de un rato intenso de sexo. Él la rodeaba con su brazo, acariciando distraídamente su espalda. – Yo también voy a echarlos de menos. Están creciendo muy deprisa. Como su padre… – rió distraído por la ocurrencia. – Aún son muy pequeños, necesitan a su padre – continuó ella de manera despreocupada. 

Jared, extrañado, se apartó lo justo para poder mirarla. – Tienen a su padre. Van a tenerlo siempre. Gen, es mi trabajo, paso temporadas fuera. Por qué me dices eso?  
\- Por nada cielo – dijo ella elevándose hasta depositar un beso en sus labios. – No te enfades..., solo quería decir que aún son pequeños. – Después de eso, se colocó de nuevo en la misma postura dejando a Jared aún descolocado por el comentario. Cerró los ojos intentando dormir, a la mañana siguiente volaba de nuevo a Vancouver.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

 

Jensen llegó por primera vez al set de grabación envuelto en una cruda discusión por el móvil. Recogiendo la maleta del coche de la productora con la que le habían recogido del aeropuerto, siguió al empleado que le indicaba el camino a su caravana sin dejar la conversación aunque bajando ahora el tono al verse rodeado de más gente.

\- He dicho que no! – Exclamaba con gesto enfadado – Quiero que todo esto acabe ya! Me da igual lo que haya que hacer! – continuó andando callado, escuchando lo que la otra persona debía rebatirle, con cara de que no le estaba gustando nada lo que oía. Jared había llegado hace rato y ya estaba instalado, vio pasar a su amigo con el móvil en la oreja, contento, decidió salir a saludarlo. 

Jensen ni siquiera lo vio. Concentrado en la conversación, agradeció con un gesto al empleado el haberle acompañado y se metió directamente en la caravana cerrando la puerta. Jared le observó preocupado, desde allí había podido ver la tensión en el cuerpo y la cara de su amigo, el ceño fruncido y la expresión cansada. Ahora llegaban también sus gritos.

\- No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de este fin de semana. Lo entiendes? Puedes entender eso?! Te pago un dineral! Soluciónalo! – Jared lo veía a través de la ventana caminando de un lado a otro. En un momento dado se apoyó contra uno de los muebles dándole la espalda, aún así pudo ver como se frotaba el rostro con la mano con gesto cansado. Ahora no podía escucharle pero podía ver que aún seguía hablando, después de un momento volvió a moverse en un giro violento gritando al móvil. – He dicho QUE ESTÁ BIEN! – pulsando el botón de apagado y lanzándolo a alguna parte que Jared no pudo ver. Decidió esperar un rato, dar un tiempo a su amigo para que pudiera tranquilizarse, luego pasaría a ver si quería contarle que era lo que pasaba y si no, simplemente estaría allí.

Jensen respiraba agitado, era la enésima vez que hablaba con su abogado en los tres últimos días. Los hechos del fin de semana habían sido la gota que había colmado el vaso de la paciencia del actor. Si Danneel quería guerra la iba a tener, en su momento estuvo dispuesto a darle lo que pidiera con tal de terminar con aquel desagradable asunto, pero ahora… ahora no iba a ceder ni en una coma si podía evitarlo.

Enojado y pensando en lo que a partir de ahora iba a ser la línea de acción de sus abogados, empezó a deshacer la maleta, echando un vistazo alrededor y haciéndose una idea de las opciones que la caravana que le habían dado le ofrecía. En eso estaba cuando fue sorprendido por unos suaves golpes en la puerta, que se abrió segundos después ya que no le había echado el seguro.

La cabeza de Jared asomó por el hueco abierto, acompañada de una gran sonrisa. – Hola… puedo pasar? – El gesto enfadado de Jensen se suavizó al verle. Con una tímida sonrisa le invitó a hacerlo – Jared! Claro… claro pasa. Qué tal tío? – Jensen avanzaba con la mano extendida para saludar a su amigo que ya estaba plantado en mitad de la sala. Jared le estrechó la mano con firmeza mirándole a los ojos que aún parecían algo perdidos, sorprendidos por la interrupción.

El castaño no lo dudó cuando dio un fuerte tirón de la otra mano arrastrando al resto de su amigo tras ella, acercándolo hasta su pecho y envolviéndole en un fuerte abrazo con el brazo que le quedaba libre. Jensen emitió un quejido sorprendido cuando chocaron, pero después de unos segundos correspondió al abrazo. – Todo bien? – preguntó el castaño. 

Jensen suspiró contra el pecho de su amigo mientras empezaba a separarse de él, algo que realmente le estaba costando. El castaño le dejó ir esperando con paciencia su respuesta. – Si..., sí, bueno... Ya sabes, esto del divorcio esta cada vez peor... – el rubio había vuelto a recostarse en el mueble que tenía a su espalda y no apartaba la mirada de sus manos, frotándose los dedos de forma nerviosa. Jared le miraba comprensivamente, dándole su tiempo para que se animara a continuar.

\- Danneel me está volviendo loco, sabes? – elevaba ahora la mirada hacía los ojos grises de su amigo. Jared pudo ver la desesperación, la indignación y la tristeza que empañaban el verde de los de su compañero. – Está sacando lo peor de mí, te lo juro… Después de lo de este fin de semana... yo… yo ya estoy harto! – la ira se unía ahora al resto de las emociones que desfilaban por aquellos ojos.

\- Eh… tranquilo… cuéntamelo, vale? – Jared le miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras le apretaba el hombro con su mano en gesto de apoyo. Jensen se derrumbó, llorando toda la rabia y la impotencia que había estado acumulando esos últimos días. El castaño sintió como la preocupación invadía cada fibra de su cuerpo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo. Siguiendo su puro instinto de protección le abrazó de nuevo sintiendo su camisa humedecerse al contacto con las lagrimas del rubio.

Permanecieron así durante un buen rato, hasta que los sollozos disminuyeron para convertirse en leves hipidos y algún que otro sorbido de nariz. – Eh... no estarás intentando limpiarte los mocos en mi camisa? – bromeó el castaño intentando distender un poco el ambiente. El rubio comenzó a separarse poco a poco, aunque Jared continuaba sosteniéndole por los codos, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que le tranquilizaba.

\- No... Claro que no… – respondió con un puchero bajo la mirada divertida de su amigo.   
\- Yo… Lo siento… – Jared le frotaba los brazos vigilando cada cambio en su expresión. – Cuéntamelo anda... – Jensen tomó aire cerrando los ojos durante un instante, haciendo memoria de todo lo que había pasado.

\- El viernes fui a buscar a JJ al colegio. Se suponía que le tocaba pasar el fin de semana conmigo. La saludé en la fila mientras esperaba a que la profesora los fuera entregando por orden. – Jared le escuchaba atentamente, preocupado cuando Jensen paró un instante cerrando los ojos y con un gesto de dolor plasmado en el rostro – Otra profesora apareció en ese momento… – Continuó – cogió a JJ y se la llevó dentro. Yo no entendía nada. JJ se puso a llorar llamándome y yo estaba fuera sin poder hacer nada.

Las lágrimas volvían a asomar a los ojos de Jensen que ya no hacía por evitarlas – Mi niña lloraba y yo estaba en la puerta sin poder pasar! – dijo ahora enfadado, dando un golpe al mueble sobre el que se apoyaba. Jared le miraba incrédulo, tratando de imaginar la situación. – Pero… Qué…? – acertó a preguntar.

\- La directora vino después disculpándose – continuó – yo estaba furioso. Me puse a gritar como un loco. – Se rió irónicamente – Había periodistas… Seré imbécil... Como si mi vida no fuera ya bastante circo. – Jared agachó la mirada incómodo ante la última afirmación. Jensen siguió hablando. – Me pidió que la acompañara a su despacho para evitar más escándalo. Allí me dijo que había llegado una orden judicial por la que no me podían entregar a la niña.

\- Por qué? – interrumpió Jared, incrédulo de todo lo que estaba escuchando.  
\- Riesgo de secuestro… – rió cansado – te lo puedes creer?  
Jared ya sí que no sabía qué decir. Cómo alguien podía pensar que Jensen sería capaz de secuestrar a su hija. Es que era algo totalmente absurdo. – Es absurdo! – dijo de hecho.  
\- A partir de ahora solo podré verla una vez al mes en un centro de reunificación familiar y siempre en presencia de un funcionario – negaba con la cabeza incrédulo aún de lo que le estaba pasando. – Veré a mi hija en una puta cárcel.

\- Qué vas a hacer ahora? – Jared seguía mirándole preocupado. La expresión del rubio se tornó firme, sus ojos se endurecieron y empezó a moverse de nuevo por la habitación seguido por la mirada del castaño.  
\- Atacar con todo – dijo decidido – He solicitado la custodia total y he contratado a un detective que investigue que está pasando con Danneel. Esto no es normal Jared, ese cambio de la noche a la mañana tiene que venir por algo y tengo que saber qué es. No me importa lo que me cueste pero voy a averiguarlo. No voy a dejar que me separe de mi hija y mucho menos que me traten como si fuera un criminal.

\- Está bien... – Contestó el castaño – Todo saldrá bien ya lo veras. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea.. Jensen, sabes que yo voy a estar ahí, verdad? – sus ojos buscaron los del otro de manera inquisitiva. – Si, lo sé... Gracias – contestó con una tímida sonrisa correspondida con un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Jared.

Hablaron durante un rato más hasta que Jared estuvo seguro de que su amigo se había calmado del todo. Aún tenían muchas cosas que preparar, los primeros días los pasarían con lecturas de guión, ensayos y pruebas de vestuario y maquillaje. Todos se volcaron en el trabajo para poder empezar lo antes posible.

La relación entre ellos volvía a ser fluida, pronto cogieron la rutina, tal como hacía años, de pasar casi todo el tiempo juntos aunque ambos se habían auto impuesto una cierta distancia. Jensen en un instinto de autoprotección y Jared porque se había dado cuenta de la tensión que provocaba en su amigo cada vez que estaba demasiado cerca y aunque esto le dolía, intentaba respetarlo en la manera de lo posible.

Jensen estaba en permanente tensión, todo el mundo podía apreciarlo, molesto por todo, estaba claro que su situación familiar le estaba afectando más de lo que quería admitir. Solo parecía encontrar algo de tranquilidad hablando con Jared, pero últimamente también se mostraba molesto con él. 

Tumbado sobre su cama, el rubio pensaba en ello, había sido una tontería pero estaba claro que su capacidad para diferenciar situaciones no estaba en su mejor forma. Estaban ensayando el reencuentro de Sam y Dean, una simple lectura de guión y una prueba de luces y marcas. De verdad que ya había leído el texto un montón de veces y no había tenido problema, aún no sabía porque se había puesto así. Suponía que fue porque ninguna de las veces que lo había leído tuvo a Jared delante.

Cerró los ojos y las imágenes de lo sucedido llegaron de nuevo a su cabeza.  
\- Vamos chicos! Estáis listos? Controláis vuestras marcas? – preguntaba el regidor mirándoles a ambos. Los dos asintieron antes de que el hombre se retirara de la escena. Esperaron la señal y empezaron a actuar.  
Rodaban en un aparcamiento, los dos vestidos de traje. Jensen debía salir del Impala e interceptar a Jared antes de que entrara en lo que se suponía que era una oficina de Sheriff. Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Salió del coche y paró a Jared poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

Dean: Qué haces tú aquí? – mirando con enfado a su hermano al que hace años que no ve.  
Sam: Me han dicho que hay un montón de sitios bonitos por aquí. Vengo a informarme – contesta de forma irónica mientras aparta de un manotazo el agarre de Dean sobre su pecho.  
Dean: Vete a hacer turismo a California Sammy. Te pega más… – Sam suelta un bufido a la vez que le mira de forma furiosa.

Sam: Déjame en paz! – Intentando seguir su camino hacia la oficina, el cual es de nuevo interrumpido por su hermano.   
Dean: Lo digo en serio. No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Ya lo tengo todo controlado – La amenaza es clara en los verdes ojos del mayor, pero igual de claramente, es ignorada por el pequeño que sigue avanzando hacia su objetivo.

Dean: Te largaste! – grita con furia a la espalda de su hermano. Sam se detiene, su espalda se tensa mientras cierra los puños con fuerza. En un segundo se vuelve caminando hasta donde está su hermano. Cara a cara con él. Con un siseo amenazante responde al otro.  
Sam: No me fui… Tú me echaste… – La expresión de Dean cambia ahora, sus ojos brillan tristes y dolidos. Curiosamente los de Jensen adoptan la misma mirada, su pecho alberga el mismo sentimiento que su personaje, extrapolando la escena a otro momento de su vida.

Dean: Te eche?... Acaso no era lo que querías? Te lo puse en bandeja Sammy (Jared) y no dijiste que no. Ni siquiera lo intentaste – El tono de reproche no pasa desapercibido para Jared, durante un segundo mira interrogante a su compañero pero enseguida vuelve a la escena pensando que seguramente había sido una apreciación errónea.  
Sam: Creí que no me querías a tu lado. Que estabas harto de salvarme el culo – Sam recitaba textualmente las palabras de su hermano cuando se había separado.

(-Qué no te quería a mi lado..?-) El cerebro de Jensen estaba teniendo serios problemas de discernimiento. Cerró los ojos masajeándose el puente de la nariz con gesto cansado. Jared le miraba sorprendido, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La voz del regidor interrumpió la escena.

\- Corten! Pasa algo chicos? Jensen…? Todo bien? – preguntó mientras todo el mundo volvía a moverse para preparar la nueva toma, reajustando la luz y todas esas cosas que se hacían fuera de cámaras. Jensen se alejó unos pasos buscando despejarse, abandonar esa espiral en la que se estaba metiendo y centrarse de nuevo en el trabajo.

\- Jensen. Qué pasa? – escuchó la voz preocupada de su amigo a su espalda. – Estás bien? Pareces afectado. – El rubio se giró nervioso, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.  
\- No..., no, todo está bien. En serio… – Contestó forzando una sonrisa – solo me despiste tío. Perdí la frase..  
\- Seguro?.Tú no eres de los que pierden la frase – Lo dijo en tono algo jocoso, intentando restar importancia a la pregunta.  
\- Si, seguro… Ya sabes, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza – se justificó. El castaño asintió dirigiéndose de nuevo a su marca, seguido casi al momento por Jensen. 

\- Céntrate Jensen.., céntrate. Eres Dean tío. Dean y Sam Nada de Jensen y Jared. Respira... Eres Dean… – Jensen se alentaba a si mismo mientras se colocaba de nuevo en la marca.  
\- Bien chicos! Desde la última frase... Creí que no me querías a tu lado... – el regidor puso de nuevo todo en marcha.

Sam: Creí que no me querías a tú lado. Que estabas harto de salvarme el culo.  
Dean: Qué pasó con tus sueños Sammy? (Jared... No, no, no… Joder!) Qué pasó con esas ganas de formar un hogar? Una familia normal! – Dean/Jensen gritaba en la cara de su hermano/Jared. Su voz cargada de rabia, resentimiento y dolor. Sus ojos húmedos, fieros a pesar de la tristeza que reflejaban. Su cuerpo temblaba por la ira contenida.

– Acaso tu mujercita está conciliada con tu trabajo – puro veneno en su voz – o acaso no se lo has dicho? Eso es propio de ti Sammy... (Jared.., Jared en aquel sofá, diciéndole porque tenían que dejarlo. Jared..., aquel día poco después de aquella conversación, cuando le clavó un puñal tan hondo que aún le dolía, que nunca dejaría de dolerle) ...tomar decisiones por los demás.  
Sam: Sabes qué Dean? Estoy harto de discutir contigo. Tú ve por tu lado que yo lo haré por el mío – dijo en tono seco empujando a su hermano.

Dean: Oh, tranquilo hermanito... Yo tampoco voy a discutir contigo – dijo con todo el sarcasmo que era capaz de destilar Dean. En un movimiento rápido, sujetó el brazo de su hermano haciéndole girar. Cuando le tuvo delante, soltó un tremendo derechazo al rostro de su hermano que cayó al suelo dolorido sujetándose la mandíbula.

\- Corten! – De nuevo la voz del regidor le sacó de su aturdimiento. Eso y el sordo dolor de su mano que ahora llegaba a su mente dejándole sorprendido. Jared lo miraba desde el suelo, acariciaba su mejilla con gesto dolorido a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada inquisitiva. – Qué coño ha pasado tío? – preguntó dolido.

\- Lo… Lo siento... – balbuceó nervioso. – No sé lo que ha pasado... Calculé mal la distancia… No sé… No lo sé joder! – Los ojos de Jensen brillaban ahora asustados, mirando alternativamente de Jared a la gente que les observaba alrededor.  
\- Eh, eh... Tranquilo… – Jared se levantó rápidamente acercándose a su amigo para que viera que estaba bien. – Estoy bien Jensen... – Jared intentó tomarle la mano para ver si se había hecho algo, realmente le había golpeado fuerte. Cuando Jensen se percató de su cercanía se apartó asustado, manteniendo la distancia con los brazos extendidos.

\- Lo siento... - repitió de nuevo – lo siento Jared… nunca quise... tienes que creerme. Perdóname vale? – y diciendo esto se giró caminando apresuradamente hasta su caravana.  
\- Jensen! – gritó el castaño. – Joder! Espera! – pero el rubio ya había echado a correr con la clara intención de no volver hasta que todo el mundo se hubiera olvidado de su existencia. Claro que conscientemente sabía que aquella opción no era posible.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Y allí seguía Jensen, tres horas después, aún sobre su cama sin dejar de darle vueltas. Afortunadamente, parecía que los demás le estaban dando algo de cuartelillo, cuando llegó a la caravana, esperaba que alguien aparecería en cualquier momento para pedirle explicaciones, más concretamente suponía que ese alguien sería Jared, pero no, nadie llamó a su puerta. Hasta ahora.

Unos suaves toques le anunciaron que su tregua acababa de terminar. Cerró los ojos apretando el puente de su nariz constatando que el dolor de cabeza no se había ido a pesar del analgésico que se había tomado al llegar. Con un gruñido se incorporó de la cama y arrastrando los pies alcanzó la puerta. Al abrir se encontró de frente con Jared, al contrario que él que aún seguía con los pantalones del traje, la camisa con un par de botones abiertos y la corbata con el nudo aflojado; Jared ya estaba cambiado con unos cómodos vaqueros y una camiseta. En su rostro ya había empezado a asomar un ligero morado provocado por el golpe

Jensen se apoyó contra el marco, sosteniendo la puerta con la mano bloqueando la entrada. No dijo nada, miró a Jared con cara de pocos amigos y el mensaje claro de “dí lo que tengas que decir y lárgate”. El castaño sin embargo estaba decidido, no se iba a ir sin saber que había pasado. – Puedo pasar? – preguntó con tranquilidad. Jensen le miró molesto. – Ahora no Jared… – se echó hacia atrás y empezó a cerrar la puerta.

Jared fue más rápido al colocar la palma de su mano contra ella evitando que se cerrara. – No me jodas Jensen! A qué ha venido lo de antes? - Hubo un pequeño forcejeo sin mucha intensidad hasta que Jensen soltó la puerta dando la espalda a su amigo y dirigiéndose al interior de la caravana. – Ya te he dicho que lo siento. No voy a disculparme más. No hace falta que vengas a darme la charla. – Cogió un vaso de uno de los muebles y buscó unos hielos en el congelador para servirse después un largo chorro de la botella de Four Roses que tenía en la encimera.

Jared se había parado a escasa distancia y le miraba entre sorprendido y preocupado. Sin decir nada le imitó en sus movimientos sirviéndose otra copa para él. – Jared.., no vamos a tener una sesión de terapia, vale?. Tengo que irme en un rato, me esperan para otras pruebas.- Jared se hizo el sordo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se sentó en uno de los lados de la pequeña mesa con la que estaba equipada la caravana.

\- No tienes que ir a ningún sitio – comentó con tranquilidad mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su vaso. – He pedido que hagan algunos cambios, estamos libres hasta mañana – Los ojos grises de Jared se fijaron en los verdes de su amigo que ahora brillaban irritados. Odiaba cuando Jared hacía eso, odiaba su condescendencia. – Por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó molesto. El castaño se encogió de hombros con una expresión inocente pero una mirada directa e inquisitiva. – Dímelo tú… 

Jensen se giró hacia la ventana apoyando las manos en el borde de la encimera, sosteniéndose con fuerza. Agachó la cabeza resignado, exhalando un fuerte suspiro. – Lo siento, vale? – Dijo ahora bajito – Vinieron cosas a mi cabeza..., de repente todo se había mezclado, no pude distinguirlo, de nuevo estaba todo mal... Lo siento Jared, de verdad…  
\- Todo mal? De qué estás hablando? Es por lo del divorcio... Hay noticias nuevas?  
\- No, no es eso! Todo sigue igual. Déjalo vale? No importa… – Jensen estaba empezando a impacientarse. Acaso no podía entender que no quería hablar de ello.  
\- Mírate Jensen… No estás bien. Solo me preocupo. Tú no eres así, no en tu trabajo. No puedes guardártelo todo. Me tienes aquí, habla conmigo... - Jensen se rió, una risa amarga que dejó a Jared callado.   
\- Y no entiendes que no puedo, no..., más bien no quiero hablarlo precisamente contigo... - arrastraba las palabras mientras se aferraba aún más fuerte al mueble, estaba seguro de que si lo soltaba la volvería a pegar, aunque no entendiera por qué se estaba comportando así.  
\- He de entender entonces que el problema es conmigo? – Jared estaba confundido.  
\- Entiende lo que te dé la gana – bufó el rubio. La caravana se lleno con el silencio de ambos, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Jensen deseaba que se fuera, necesitaba tiempo para poder aclarar todo el caos que reinaba ahora en su cabeza y que empeoraba cuando le tenía cerca. Jared intentando pensar que había hecho ahora mal.  
El castaño estaba confundido, los cambios de humor de Jensen le descolocaban y le provocaban sentimientos muy ambiguos. Pero el que prevalecía entre todos era el deseo de arreglarlo, arreglar cualquier cosa que le pasara a su amigo, protegerlo ante todo el dolor que podía ver que sentía. Se sentía frustrado porque no sabía cómo actuar, deseaba acercarse y en la misma medida temía su rechazo. Veía las barreras que el rubio elevaba entre ellos y no sabía si sería capaz de saltarlas, ni siquiera sabía si debía hacerlo.

Su rostro se entristeció cuando creyó entender el sentido de lo que le había dicho. Solo tenía que preguntar para salir de dudas, quería hacerlo o mejor lo dejaba tal cual? No sabía que sería peor. Últimamente parecía no saber nada. Definitivamente mejor acabar de una vez, cuánto tiempo iban a aguantar con este tira y afloja. Había demasiadas heridas abiertas, demasiadas cosas que quedaron pendientes. Pensó que el tiempo habría amortiguado todo, pero desde luego se había equivocado.

\- Qué cosas vinieron a tu cabeza Jensen? Vamos a seguir hablando del pasado? – preguntó con tristeza. – Creía que ya lo habíamos superado, ha pasado mucho tiempo...

Jensen cerró los ojos. Se preguntaba si realmente quería seguir adelante con eso. Sabía que Jared le estaba dando el pie para decir lo que había callado durante tanto tiempo, pero cuál sería el resultado? saldrían bien después de todo? saldría él bien? No podía saberlo. Cansado, se giró para poder ver a su compañero. Estaba tenso, pudo notarlo en la forma en que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza alrededor del vaso, sus ojos lucían apagados, tristes, resignados. Esperaba, esa es la imagen que le quedó a Jensen, Jared esperaba que la tormenta le cayera encima.

-Maldito sea! Él y su condescendencia – pensó Jensen con ironía. – Será capaz de quedarse sin decir nada? – pensar aquello le estaba enfureciendo cada vez más. Finalmente se dejó llevar. – Todo tiene que ver con el pasado Jared. Que ha pasado el tiempo? Que lo habíamos superado? – Una risa amarga se escapó de sus labios – Pues no! No Jared! A ver si te enteras. Yo no lo he superado!.

\- Lo siento… – Jared iba a continuar pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.  
\- Deja de sentirlo! Estoy harto de tus disculpas! Lo sientes pero me dejaste. Lo sientes pero me traicionaste. Lo sientes pero me mentiste Jared. Y sabes que es lo peor? – Jared no dijo nada, miraba sus manos encogido, sin ser capaz de hacer frente a su interlocutor. 

\- Lo peor Jared… – Cada palabra destilaba rabia – lo peor es que ni siquiera la culpa de lo que pasa ahora es tuya. Lo que más me cabrea es que la culpa es mía. Mía por haber dejado que me afectaras tanto, por dejar que condicionaras mi vida, por no ser capaz de decirte que no Jared, porque nunca he sido capaz de hacerlo. Y sobre todo es culpa mía, por haber aceptado estar aquí contigo cuando sabía que no podría manejar la situación, porque no soy capaz de estar a tu lado sin imaginar y sin desear como sería mi vida si no hubieras hecho aquello. – Jensen se quedó en silencio de repente, como si el decir todo lo que llevaba guardado le hubiera dejado sin fuerzas. Miraba a Jared que seguía cabizbajo, en silencio. Un silencio que estaba cayendo como una losa sobre Jensen.

\- Yo también lo imagino – dijo al fin en un susurro. Jensen se llevó las manos a la cara mientras suspiraba cansado.  
\- No me hagas esto Jared... – pidió con tristeza. El castaño se levantó intentando apartar las manos de la cara de su amigo. Jensen se apartó con rapidez. – Vete Jared. Por favor…

\- No – contestó el más alto. – Yo también lo pienso, lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo Jensen. Sé que fue un error, lo siento, me asusté. La intensidad de lo que sentía por ti me daba miedo y busqué una salida, una equivocada ahora lo sé. Pero no puedo echar atrás en el tiempo. No puedo aunque quisiera.  
\- Estupendo- dijo Jensen con amargura – gracias por hacerme sentir aún más idiota. En serio… Vete.  
\- No – dijo de nuevo. Curiosamente se sentía tranquilo en contraposición al efecto que estaba provocando en Jensen.   
\- Que te vayas! – gritó ahora el rubio empujando el pecho de su amigo, Jared trastabilló un par de pasos pero se mantuvo en el sitio. – Tienes todo lo que querías Jared, tienes una mujer, tienes unos hijos y una vida respetable. No te atrevas a decirme ahora que me quieres o que te equivocaste. No te atrevas.

\- Pero es la verdad Jensen. – Los verdes ojos del rubio brillaron con furia, llenos de ira y de dolor. – Siempre lo supe, lo negué y después del tiempo lo olvidé, lo olvidé en la rutina del día a día, pero cuando te vi aquel día en el aeropuerto, cuando te bese en tu habitación... Lo he intentado, he intentado mantenerme lejos, no incomodarte, pero te veo mal y no puedo…

\- Tú te estás escuchando? – Jensen reía, reía con amargura, con decepción, reía por no llorar. – Me lo prometiste..., prometiste que no iba a pasar nada. Acepté este trabajo porque dijiste que no pasaría nada! – El tono de voz subía con cada palabra temblando de rabia y miedo.  
\- Jensen... – la mano del castaño alcanzó a tocar al fin su hombro paralizándolo al instante ya sin ganas de luchar por quitársela de encima. – Muy bien… – Dijo con una aparente serenidad – Me quieres, y qué? Cuál es el plan entonces? Vas a dejar a tu mujer? Se lo vas a decir a todo el mundo? Has encontrado ya el valor que no tuviste entonces?

Las palabras del rubio se clavaban como puñales en el pecho de Jared. Tenía que admitir aunque solo fuera para él, que no tenía las respuestas a esas preguntas. Aún no lo había pensado, todo iba tan deprisa… – Dame tiempo – rogó – puedo arreglarlo. – Jensen volvió a reír, en qué momento se había convertido todo aquello en una estúpida broma. 

\- Seis años no han sido suficiente tiempo Jared? Yo no necesité tanto para saber que te quería, para saber que nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo.

Jared sintió la certeza de esas palabras como una dura bofetada, no podía hacer nada por el pasado. Cerró los ojos por un instante incapaz de sostener la mirada interrogante y dolida de su amigo. – Tienes razón.. – dijo cansado – ha sido mucho tiempo, supongo que no tengo derecho... – su rostro lucía apenado, avergonzado, abrió los ojos llenos de súplica buscando los de Jensen que cambiaban una y otra vez dominados por la incertidumbre, la ansiedad, la incredulidad, el miedo…

Las grandes manos del castaño se aferraron a ambos lados de su cara. Jensen comenzó a temblar, llevó sus manos a sujetar las muñecas del otro queriendo apartarlas pero sin fuerza para poder hacerlo. Sentía que de nuevo estaba al borde del precipicio y estaba seguro de que caería por él, caería y ese sería su final. Rogaba, rogaba con su mirada a Jared, pidiéndole que parara, porque él era el único que podía sujetarle. Desgraciadamente, también era él quien podía empujarle si no se detenía.

\- Vete Jared… Por favor – pidió de nuevo en un murmullo. Sentía su garganta áspera y seca, su voz salía estrangulada, notaba que se estaba ahogando, el aire faltaba entre ellos dos.  
Jared cerró los ojos, no quería ver esa desgarradora súplica en la mirada triste de su amigo, si la veía su conciencia le convencería de la verdad que se estaba negando a sí mismo, la que le decía, que como entonces, volvía a ser un egoísta decidiendo por los dos, rompiendo sus promesas una y otra vez. 

– Esta vez es diferente, lo arreglaré, si me dejas Jensen, estaremos bien – Se dijo a sí mismo. Claramente su conciencia estaba equivocada. Apoyó la frente en la de su amigo respirando agitado, notando el otro cuerpo temblar bajo sus manos. – Perdóname Jensen... Por favor, perdóname... – suplicó – perdóname por todo..., perdóname por lo que voy a hacer...

Jared inclinó su cabeza lo justo para que sus labios pudieran rozar los del otro. Jensen sintió como un escalofrió recorría su columna paralizando cada músculo de su cuerpo, se sentía tan tenso que creía que los huesos podrían partirse por la presión de su musculatura agarrotada. Sintió la humedad en sus mejillas provocada por las lágrimas que se habían agolpado bajo sus parpados y que ahora no era capaz de contener.

El pulgar de Jared se movió con delicadeza para recoger alguna de aquellas silenciosas lágrimas. – Shhh...- intentó calmar el castaño mientras depositaba un nuevo beso en sus labios. Besos pequeños y suaves, pidiendo permiso, dejando que el otro se habituase poco a poco. – Por favor Jensen, por favor… – susurró de nuevo contra su boca. Jensen estaba aterrado, inmerso en una terrible lucha interior, sabiendo que la iba a perder.

Los labios del castaño le provocaban, presionaban dulcemente los suyos, atrapándolos, incitándolos a responder. Quería resistirse, quería gritarle que se fuera, que le dejara en paz, que no arruinara de nuevo su vida, quería gritarle tantas cosas… Pero no podía, él y su maldita incapacidad en todo lo concerniente a Jared. Sus labios se movieron por cuenta propia, despacio, respondiendo con timidez. Los labios del castaño se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

La lengua de Jared se atrevió a recorrer el grueso labio inferior de su amigo, deleitándose en él, presionando en su unión con el superior, pidiendo un permiso que fue rápidamente concedido. El húmedo músculo recorrió el interior de la otra boca con delicadeza, explorando cada rincón, amando cada centímetro de piel que encontraba. Jared se tomó su tiempo, tranquilizando a su compañero, queriendo hacerle olvidar las dudas, pidiéndole que confiara en él.

\- Estas bien? – le preguntó separándose un momento de su boca. Jensen abrió los ojos hasta ahora cerrados, Jared se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a un infinito pozo de tristeza e inseguridad. – No – respondió el rubio. Jared dudó, soltó la cara de su compañero alejándose un poco desconcertado. Dio un paso atrás asustado, pensando lo estúpido que era, abrumado por aquella mirada. 

La mano de Jensen aferrada a su camiseta detuvo su retirada, durante un momento permanecieron así, estudiándose, interrogándose con la mirada, decidiendo ambos si debían seguir o parar. Jensen tomó la iniciativa ahora, con la mano en la nuca del castaño le atrajo hasta sus labios, había más intensidad ahora, había necesidad, angustia, dolor, prisa... era todo lo que Jensen sentía, todo lo que había sentido durante esos años perdidos. Jared le devolvía arrepentimiento, disculpas, agradecimiento..., Jared le pedía perdón. Y Jensen lo aceptaba, por Dios que lo aceptaba aunque en su interior no podía creerle.

Jared soltó su corbata que permanecía floja en su cuello y con dedos temblorosos comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Las manos se deslizaron por su pecho ahora descubierto, bajando hasta su cintura, rodeándola, acercándole más a él. Jensen se erizó bajo el contacto de aquellos dedos que dejaban un rastro de calor y deseo sobre su piel. Los labios de Jared se movían fugaces por su cuello y sus hombros, depositando pequeños besos y lamidas que le hacían suspirar.

Tironeó del bajo de la camiseta del castaño que elevó los brazos facilitando que se la quitara. Piel con piel, se perdieron el uno el otro durante un tiempo infinito, lánguidas caricias que intentaban reconocer el tacto de entonces en el de ahora. Manos que exploraban, tocaban, presionaban haciéndoles temblar en una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, mientras sus bocas se llamaban, decían sus nombres abandonadas la una en la otra.

Jensen tiró de la cinturilla del vaquero del castaño incitándolo a seguirle, sin separarse lo más mínimo llegaron a la cama, las manos del rubio desabrocharon el pantalón del otro, dejándolo caer al suelo para luego desabrochar los suyos. Despacio se tendieron los dos en la cama, piernas y brazos enredados, continuando con lo que habían iniciado unos momentos antes. Sus caderas se movían buscándose, entregándose al placer del roce de sus miembros endurecidos, aumentando el ritmo a la vez que aumentaba su deseo. Deseo reprimido, acallado durante tanto tiempo, empujado y olvidado en algún rincón oscuro de sus mentes para vivir una mentira que ahora no podían mantener. – Jensen, Jensen… – Jared... – era todo lo que podían escuchar, lo que querían escuchar. Se dejaron llevar durante un tiempo que se les hizo eterno y a la vez tan corto hasta que sintieron que no podían retrasar más la ansiada liberación que sus cuerpos les exigían.  
Con el nombre del otro en su boca el orgasmo les arrolló con fuerza, dejándoles exhaustos, sudorosos y satisfechos. Intentando regular el ritmo acelerado de sus corazones ahora desbocados, con suaves besos llenos de ternura, promesas y esperanza.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

La primera sensación de Jensen al despertar fue de paz, envuelto en calor agradable de los brazos de Jared que le rodeaban de forma posesiva. Recordaba aquella sensación, la había echado tanto de menos. Ahora, después del primer instante, no sabía que pensar. Giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para poder observar el apacible rostro de su amante que aún permanecía dormido. 

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara en su rostro, había soñado tanto con aquellas facciones, recreándolas en su mente una y otra vez durante tanto tiempo y ahora de nuevo podía deleitarse en ellas. Pensó en acariciarlas, pero temía despertarle, no, no quería eso. Quería fijarlas en su mente, atesorarlas una vez más porque sabía que en el mismo momento que salieran de aquella cama, esto debía terminar, por mucho que le doliese, prefería terminar ahora antes de que el daño para él fuera mayor.

Escondió el rostro en el cuello del más alto aspirando su aroma, el olor de Jared, esa mezcla obtenida de su piel, su sudor y la misma colonia usada durante años, aquella que una vez él le regaló y que ya nunca cambió. Sonrió con tristeza cuando pensó que ese era un pequeño triunfo suyo, algo que Jared había guardado de él, bueno, quizás era una tontería y tan solo la usaba por costumbre, pero hoy se iba a permitir pensar que no.

Jared se removió ante el contacto, todavía dormido se aferró aún más al cuerpo que tenía a su lado, como si necesitara saber que seguía ahí. Jensen se dejo hacer, apoyando la cabeza en el fuerte pecho del castaño, se perdió en el ritmo pausado de su corazón. Pasaron casi otras dos horas antes de que Jared despertara. Una vez la consciencia se abrió paso en su mente adormilada, su sonrisa inicial fue sustituida por una expresión de extrañeza. Al estirar el brazo a su lado, solo encontró el tacto desconsolado de unas sábanas frías y vacías.

Incorporando pesadamente la cabeza, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, a través de la puerta de la pequeña habitación de la que estaba provista la caravana, pudo ver una parte de Jensen, sentado a la mesa con gesto serio y una taza de lo que debía ser un café. Sus miedos iniciales a que Jensen se hubiera ido se evaporaron un poco, aunque por la expresión del mismo, no del todo. Deliberadamente despacio, intentado retrasar al máximo el encuentro con el rubio, temiendo lo que fuera a pasar, se levantó de la cama poniéndose los bóxer y el pantalón antes de salir. 

Jensen le observaba mientras cruzaba el marco de la puerta, aún le asombraba esa extraña combinación de la que solo era capaz Jared, ese enorme cuerpo, musculado y definido, junto a esos ojos y esos gestos infantiles, que en ese momento en concreto, le hacían parecer que estaba frente a un niño, uno que sabe que ha hecho algo mal, pero que anhela esperanzado que no se lo tomen en cuenta. Jensen suspiró mientras bajaba la vista de nuevo a su café.

Jared estudiaba preocupado sus gestos, él no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, creía en todo lo que le había dicho a Jensen, palabra por palabra. Pero temía cual sería su reacción ahora que no estaba sujeto a la tensión y al bombardeo emocional desatado en la discusión de aquella tarde. Con gesto vacilante entró en la sala acercándose a su compañero con la intención de besarle, la mirada que cruzó con él en ese momento le detuvo.

\- Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado mientras se dejaba caer en la silla frente a él. Jensen permanecía callado sin mirarle, por la expresión de su rostro Jared sabía que su amigo se debatía en una lucha interior. Le asustaba, pero se convenció a sí mismo de esperar y escuchar que tenía que decir antes de intervenir.  
\- Dejémoslo aquí vale? – pidió en un susurro. Durante la fracción de segundo en que sus ojos se encontraron Jared vio de nuevo el miedo, pero también vio la duda.  
\- Qué quieres decir? – preguntó con cautela sin perder ni un detalle del rostro de su amigo. Jensen bufó, apartando la mirada hacia la ventana, mirando a través de ella sin fijarse en nada en realidad.  
\- Aún no ha pasado nada Jared, dejémoslo aquí. Ha sido genial de verdad, joder, ha sido más que genial. Pero ya, por favor, aún no nos hemos hecho daño, puedo superar esto.. – Su voz y sus manos temblaban aferradas a la humeante taza – Yo..., joder.., no se... – se frotó angustiado la cara para finalmente fijar la vista de nuevo en él. En sus ojos había súplica. – Solo dejémoslo vale?.

Se obligó a mantenerle la mirada, tenía que ser firme, Jared debía verlo, comprender lo que le decía y marcharse. – Por favor, si hay alguien ahí que me ayude, que lo entienda, que no quiera discutir. No tendré fuerzas para eso. – La expresión de Jared se ensombreció durante un momento mientras parecía pensar, inmediatamente se tornó seria, fijándose de manera decidía en la persona que tenía en frente.  
\- No – dijo tajantemente. La expresión de Jensen se tornó angustiada. Nervioso, se levantó intentado aumentar la distancia, necesitaba espacio. Por qué le daba la sensación de que estaban repitiendo pasó por paso la discusión anterior. Jared le siguió hasta colocarse a su espalda, colocando suavemente sus manos sobre las caderas del otro.

\- Por qué no me crees? – preguntó contra su rubio cabello donde acababa de depositar un tierno beso. – No quieres estar conmigo?.  
Jensen recostó la espalda contra su pecho exhalando un largo suspiro. – Eso es lo que crees?  
\- No, no lo creo. Pero no te entiendo. – respondió con suavidad.  
\- Deseo estar contigo.., es lo que siempre he querido, Pero me cuesta creerte Jared, quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo sacarme la idea de la cabeza, no puedo dejar de pensar que volverás a fallarme, es superior a mí.   
\- Nunca vas a perdonarme aquello? – preguntó rodeando ahora su cintura. Jensen apoyo sus manos en los antebrazos del más alto, dudando entre apartarlo o aferrarse más.  
\- A lo mejor ya te he perdonado – dijo pensativo, Jared sintió algo de alivio al escucharle aunque lo perdió cuando Jensen siguió hablando. – Pero no puedo olvidarlo y menos aún cuando es un recordatorio constante cada imagen que veo con ella a tu lado.

 

............. 6 años antes ........

Había pasado algo más de un mes desde que tuvo aquella conversación con Jared. Un tiempo en el que todo se había vuelto más frio entre ellos. Jared se mantenía distante y al parecer indiferente a todos sus intentos por hablar. Jensen pasó por todas las fases emocionales posibles, primero estuvo sorprendido, realmente sorprendido era quedarse corto, en ningún momento hubiera imaginado que se vería en aquella situación.

Luego, se enfadó, pasada una semana y harto de esas miradas con las que Jared parecía recriminarle algo constantemente, no pudo más y estalló. Gritó, reclamó, le pidió explicaciones y se desesperó de nuevo ante la falta de reacción del castaño que se limitó a aguantar el chaparrón para después de un rato marcharse dejándole con la palabra en la boca aún más desconcertado. Esa noche no vino a dormir y fue la primera de tantas que vinieron después en las que Jensen no durmió. 

Después suplico, no le avergonzaba reconocerlo, pidió a Jared que recapacitara, intentó convencerle de que todo tenía solución, lo de los niños, lo de hacer pública su relación o en todo caso si no quería, intentaba explicarle como podían mantenerse de una forma segura. Nada parecía llegar a los oídos del castaño, y lo que más le desconcertaba, era que en todo momento se sentía presionado por él, que intentaba convencerlo y parecía dejar en sus manos la decisión. Si no fuera porque no tenía ni puta gracia se reiría. Jared quería romper y quería su permiso para hacerlo.

Ahora todo se había convertido en una tensa rutina, desayunaban, iban a trabajar, volvían, cenaban y se acostaban. La indiferencia de Jared le estaba matando, las pocas veces que habían intimado Jared prácticamente se había dejado hacer, la última, Jensen desistió frustrado, no lo había vuelto a intentar.

\- Crees que podríamos seguir con esto durante mucho tiempo?  
\- No lo sé, de momento estamos no? Hasta lo que yo creía estábamos bien. No me puse una fecha, que quieres que te diga..   
\- Jen, con nuestras carreras no es algo que nos podamos permitir. Si todo esto se supiera todo se arruinará.  
\- Pero que estás diciendo? Todo esto ya lo sabíamos, decidimos mantenerlo así y ver hasta donde llegábamos.   
\- A lo mejor no lo pensé tanto como debía.. No quieres tener hijos Jen?  
\- No lo sé.., no lo había pensado. Supongo que sí. Pero esto es absurdo Jared, no me pongas como excusas cosas que podríamos solucionar en su momento. Podríamos adoptar si viniera al caso.  
\- Yo quiero mis propios hijos.., y seguro que tú también los querrás..   
\- No me hagas esto...  
\- Solo piénsalo..., lo siento..

Solo piénsalo, le dijo. Y no había podido dejar de hacerlo, la maldita conversación daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza sin dejarle un momento de respiro. Pero no, él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a lo que tenían, durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos el amor hacia Jared no había hecho más que crecer, no era capaz de imaginar su vida sin él, le daba igual lo demás, sería capaz de renunciar a todo, estaba seguro de ello. Se convenció a sí mismo de que solo necesitaban tiempo, que todas las parejas tienen un bache en algún momento. Él podría tirar de esa relación, lo haría, hasta que Jared se diera cuenta de su error. 

Aquella noche llegaba tarde a casa, los exteriores se habían complicado a causa de una lluvia intermitente que parecía empeñada en aparecer en el momento más inoportuno. Cansado y con el frío acomodado hasta en la última fibra de su ser, se despidió de todos, con la única idea en su cabeza ocupada por un sofá y una chimenea, en esa idea también estaba Jared, pero en estos momentos sabía que esa parte de su idílica imagen iba a ser prácticamente imposible. Suspiró resignado antes de meter la llave y abrir la puerta.

El inusual silencio debió haberle sorprendido pero no lo hizo. Cansado como estaba, su mente parecía solo ocupada en terminar todo para acomodarse lo antes posible en el sofá. Dejo las llaves sobre el pequeño platillo que tenían en el aparador para tal efecto, las de Jared también estaban allí, no se fijo, al igual que tampoco lo hizo en el pequeño abrigo blanco que colgaba en el perchero de la entrada. Se descalzó mientras observaba el correo dirigido a su nombre, lo tomó con gesto distraído y lo fue abriendo mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación donde planeaba darse una larga ducha caliente.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y la luz se filtraba a través de ella por el oscuro pasillo, de repente fue consciente de la presencia de Jared, era raro que a esa hora ya estuviese acostado, normalmente se le pasaba el tiempo viendo viejas películas o partidos de baloncesto, quizás estuviera leyendo, pensó mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar, ni en la peor de sus pesadillas, sería lo que vio en el momento en que abrió la puerta. 

El tiempo se congeló en ese mismo instante para él, nunca iba a poder borrar esa imagen de su mente. Ese pequeño cuerpo de mujer, del que solo podía ver la espalda, cubierta en parte por un cabello liso y negro, se movía rítmicamente sentada sobre las piernas de su novio, cuyos brazos la rodeaban por completo mientras su boca se deslizaba por los pequeños hombros de ella.

El dolor golpeó a Jensen con furia. El dolor y la incomprensión cuando sintió los grises ojos de Jared fijos en él, respondiendo al gesto interrogante de su cara con una frialdad que le dejó más helado de lo que ya estaba. La chica no se dio ni cuenta de su presencia, Jared no cesó en sus muestras de cariño, ni siquiera titubeo, no dijo nada, no intento explicarse, no le dijo que todo aquello no era lo que parecía, no hizo nada. Solo siguió besándola sin quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que salió de la habitación cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

Durante un momento, se quedó tan paralizado en el pasillo como lo había estado dentro de la habitación. Sentía sus ojos arder mientras se llenaban de lagrimas que no quería derramar. No podía ser cierto, se repetía una y otra vez, pero la opresión de su pecho le confirmaba que sí, aquello estaba pasando de verdad. Tenía que salir de allí antes de derrumbarse por completo y que la humillación fuera mucho mayor. Condujo durante horas, con la mente perdida y el alma destrozada hasta que fue a parar en uno de esos extraños moteles que tanto salían en la serie.

Bebió, ingirió todo el alcohol que le fue posible en el vano intento de olvidar, lo único que consiguió fue caer inconsciente sobre la ajada colcha de aquella asquerosa cama. Cuando despertó ya eran casi las nueve de la noche del día siguiente. Sentándose al borde de la cama, tuvo que sostener la cabeza entre sus manos para amortiguar el intenso mareo que le acuciaba. Buscó a tientas su móvil, abandonado sobre la mesilla de noche. Estaba apagado, recuerda que lo hizo al llegar a la habitación, durante un momento dudo si encenderlo o no. Quizás pudiera desaparecer del todo, no tener que enfrentarse a nada más, la poca razón que le quedaba le dijo que no sería posible.

Lo encendió y al cabo de un minuto, la larga sucesión de avisos le hizo arrepentirse de haberlo hecho. Con temor, deslizó el dedo por la pantalla, llamadas perdidas, mensajes de texto, washapp, casi todos del trabajo, una llamada de su madre y un par de mensajes de Chris. Nada de Jared. Asqueado soltó el móvil para volver a acostarse pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos todo regresaba así que pensó que sería mejor salir de allí antes de volverse loco.

No pensaba regresar a casa, quedarse en la caravana tampoco le pareció una buena idea, demasiadas explicaciones, Chris habría sido su mejor opción pero estaba de gira, con lo cual solo le quedaba buscarse un hotel, uno que no se pareciera en nada al tugurio donde había acabado. Antes de salir llamó a la productora disculpándose por no haber dado señales de vida, poniendo como excusa la fiebre, seguramente causada por la lluvia que les empapó la noche anterior. Dijo que se encontraba fatal y pidió permiso para uno o dos días más. La idea no les gusto nada, pero finalmente accedieron.

Fueron dos días largos, en los que no salió ni habló con nadie a parte del servicio de habitaciones. Durante mucho tiempo pensó, por qué?, como había sido capaz?, qué había hecho él?. No encontraba ninguna respuesta lógica, pero lo que menos sentido tenía era, que después de dos días, no había tenido ninguna noticia de él, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El regreso al trabajo fue peor de lo que pensaba, todos se dieron cuenta de su aspecto demacrado, estaba pálido y unas bolsas oscuras rodeaban sus ojos, lucía abatido y cansado. La primera vez que se encontró con Jared se sorprendió, durante un momento creyó ver un atisbo de preocupación cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pero debió de imaginarlo porque al segundo estaban cubiertos de nuevo por esa tela de indiferencia a la que nunca se iba a acostumbrar. Quiso acercarse, preguntarle, reclamar, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar y aunque en ese instante se hubiera decidido, Jared ya se había marchado.

Pasaron días en los que solo coincidieron en el momento de rodar, Jared lo evitaba, no contestaba sus llamadas y nunca podía encontrarlo solo. Lo que más le dolía era que la mayor parte de las veces estaba con aquella morena, que por supuesto ahora ya sabía quién era. La noticia del compromiso entre Jared y Genevieve acabó de romperlo, se enteró por una revista, el anuncio salía en primera plana, todo el mundo en el set parecía feliz y emocionado con el anuncio. Él sintió que su corazón se desgarraba con cada sonrisa que se veía obligado a devolver a cada persona que le comentaba la feliz noticia.

Con la revista en la mano buscó a Jared, este hablaba con uno de los ayudantes de dirección que le daba algunas indicaciones. Jared levanto la vista cuando notó su presencia. Sus ojos se movieron alternativamente de su cara a la revista que sostenía en su mano. Amablemente, se despidió del ayudante y comenzó a caminar hacía un rincón apartado de la vista de todos, Jensen le siguió. Cuando por fin lo tuvo enfrente y a solas no supo bien que decir. El otro simplemente esperó.

\- Por qué me haces esto? – preguntó al fin sin saber cómo, sentía las palabras estranguladas en su garganta – No tienes nada que decirme? No me merezco una explicación? Tengo que enterarme por una puta revista? – sin darse cuenta su tono de voz iba subiendo, lleno de rabia e indignación. 

Jared suspiró. Parecía avergonzado pero le mantuvo la mirada sin vacilar. – Es lo mejor Jensen – dijo despacio. El rubio no se podía creer lo que oía, lanzó la revista con rabia contra la pared que tenía en frente llevándose después la mano a la cabeza en un gesto angustiado.

\- Lo mejor?. Lo mejor para quién? – escupió con rabia.  
\- Para los dos.. Jensen..., siempre voy a ser tu amigo. Nunca vamos a perder eso..  
El rubio extendió los brazos con la clara intención de callar al menor, sus ojos reflejaban la incredulidad que atormentaba su mente en esos momentos, de repente toda la tensión acumulada se le hizo insoportable, para que luchar si la otra persona no lo hacía, para qué hacerse más daño  
.  
\- Esta bien... – dijo abatido – eso es entonces lo que quieres? – preguntó con todo el cuerpo tenso, la mandíbula apretada y una mirada impregnada de ira, desprecio y dolor. Jared lo pensó un instante, pero finalmente asintió. Jensen cerró los ojos dolido, exhaló el aire que había retenido con fuerza y finalmente habló.  
\- Ok, hemos terminado. Mañana recogeré mis cosas. Espero que sepas lo que haces – dicho eso se marchó, eliminando la opción a una posible respuesta.

.................. Ahora .....................

\- Por qué lo hiciste? Por qué con ella? Por qué en nuestra cama? – Jensen pensó que quizás ahora, después de los años, podría obtener una respuesta que le ayudara a comprenderlo. Jared le hizo girar entre sus brazos para que pudiera verle. Los ojos cambiantes del castaño parecían llenos de pena y arrepentimiento. Jensen no apartó la vista, necesitaba saber.

\- Tenía que alejarte, sabía que no iba a convencerte. Tenía que obligarte a hacerlo, se que fue cruel, pero en ese momento no se me ocurrió otra manera. Sé que te hice daño y lo siento, lo siento mucho, de veras.. – Jared se disculpaba mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda del rubio con ternura. Jensen le miraba indeciso, analizando cada palabra. Después de tanto tiempo no sabía bien que decir.

\- Me hiciste mucho daño Jared, me humillaste y no me diste ninguna explicación, como te dije no creo que sea algo que nunca vaya a olvidar...  
\- Lo sé – interrumpió el castaño – se que no merezco nada, pero déjame intentarlo. – fijó sus ojos en los del rubio intentando trasmitir la sinceridad de sus palabras – Esta vez lo haré bien, te lo juro Jen. – sin apartar un ápice la mirada se inclinó para besarlo con suavidad. Jensen cerró los ojos y respondió al beso con timidez. 

\- Ackles..., tú y tu maldita incapacidad... – pensó mientras se dejó llevar por aquellos añorados labios.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Sentado en el travesaño más alto de una vieja cerca de madera que rodeaba la antigua granja donde estaban rodando, Jared disfrutaba de los cálidos rayos del sol en su espalda mientras observaba a Jensen actuar. Nunca se lo había dicho a él, pero le encantaba hacerlo, admiraba a Jensen desde la primera vez en que lo vio trabajar. Era concienzudo preparando su personaje, intentando dar siempre el máximo de sí mismo. Leía y releía los guiones y era realmente difícil que se equivocara o que tuviera que repetir una escena por su culpa. Le sorprendía su capacidad para transformarse en una sola fracción de segundo, ahora era Jensen, ahora era Dean.

Mientras estaba allí sentado observando, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, noto en la mirada de su amigo un brillo divertido cuando coincidieron y eso le hizo sonreír. Eran muchas las ideas que pasaban por la cabeza de Jared cuando veía a Jensen y de unas semanas a esta parte parecía que no hacían más que aumentar. Llevaban cinco semanas de rodaje, cuatro desde que había convencido a Jensen de retomar su relación. Le estaba costando, pero poco a poco parecía que iba consiguiendo romper las altas barreras que el rubio había construido contra él.

Se sentía afortunado, nunca imaginó tener otra oportunidad con él, no después de lo que había hecho, era muy consciente de ello. Cuan estúpido había sido, nunca debió haber sido así, tenía que haber encontrado otra forma, no, para ser sincero consigo mismo, nunca debió separarse de él. Durante todos estos años cosas importantes habían acaecido en su vida e indudablemente muchos momentos felices, pero nada era comparable a como se sentía estando a su lado. Nunca se había sentido más completo, con nadie y mucho menos con Gen.

Suspiró cuando se acordó de su esposa, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que no había pensado en ella en esas semanas, se removió inquieto cuando la culpa le llegó. En la balanza entre Jensen y Genevieve su elección ahora estaba clara, pero tendría que pensar como decírselo, no quería hacerle daño, no más de lo que ya iba a ser, no lo merecía. Tampoco quería más rencores acumulados como le había pasado con Jensen y además estaba el tema de los niños. Eso es lo que realmente le preocupaba. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

\- Estas muy serio. Ocurre algo? – Sorprendido se giró a su derecha, donde se encontró con Jensen de pie, apoyando los brazos en el mismo travesaño en el que estaba sentado, su hombro le rozaba la cadera. Le hizo sonreír por la manera en la que le demostraba en público que estaba ahí, con él. El rubio alzó la cara para mirarle, los ojos entrecerrados para contrarrestar los efectos del sol que le daba de cara, una cálida sonrisa en sus labios. Durante un momento, olvido todo lo que le preocupaba y se sintió realmente feliz.

\- No, nada en especial – colocó la mano en el hombro del rubio apretándolo en un gesto cariñoso para después apoyarse en él para bajar de la cerca colocándose hombro con hombro.  
\- Y la cara? – preguntó mientras le daba un ligero empujón.   
\- Qué le pasa?  
\- No seas idiota, parecías preocupado – Jensen le miraba con interés pero él solo rodó los ojos como si no supiera de que le estaba hablando.

\- Tienes razón, estaba preocupado – contestó un momento después de manera seria para luego quedar callado mirando al horizonte. Jensen esperó un tiempo prudencial pero ante la quietud del otro, decidió tirar ligeramente de su brazo para ponerlo frente a él.  
\- Y bien? – preguntó ahora algo preocupado. Jared pareció dudar, se tomó un tiempo más y Jensen ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, apretaba con cariño su brazo invitándole a hablar, el otro levanto la vista que mantenía en uno de los travesaños bajos de la cerca, parecía apenado. 

\- Veras... – dijo nervioso – es algo que me preocupa bastante, sabes? – Jensen asentía con la cabeza indicándole que le escuchaba – No se... me da un poco de pena decírtelo...  
\- Jared.., puedes decirme lo que sea – No quería decirlo, pero se estaba preocupando bastante, todavía no terminaba de confiar del todo a pesar de estar cada día más a gusto con Jared. No quería sorpresas. Lo miraba intentando que no se notara su inseguridad aunque no sabía si le estaba saliendo bien.

\- Pues... – empezó a arrastrar la punta de la bota por la tierra atrás y adelante. Jensen estaba pensando si tenía que darle cuerda o algo para que se arrancara de una vez. – Me preocupa mucho, mucho... Que no me aguantes el ritmo esta noche con todo lo que tengo pensado hacerte. – dijo la última frase de corrido, lo justo para ganar un par de segundos para escapar del brazo de Jensen cuya cara paso de la preocupación a la sorpresa y luego a la indignación en un tris tras.  
\- Hijo de p...! – no podía terminar la frase si quería alcanzar a Jared que corría en zig zag intentando esquivarle mientras se partía de risa. La gente comenzó a mirarles divertidos jaleando a Jensen cuando por fin consiguió placar al alto rodando los dos por medio del prado. 

Los dos reían ahora, con la respiración agitada por la carrera, tumbados de espaldas mirando el cielo sobre ellos, que lucía azul y despejado para la época del año en que estaban. Jensen palmeó un par de veces sobre el pecho de su compañero.  
\- Ya veremos a quien es al que le faltaran las fuerzas esta noche – dijo de forma burlona.  
\- Y es necesario que esperemos a esta noche? – Los ojos de Jared respondieron de forma pícara a la mirada sorprendida del mayor. – Tienes algo ahora? – preguntó a sabiendas que el rubio estaba libre hasta última hora de la tarde.  
\- Nada y tú? – la voz se había vuelto más grave en un momento, los verdes ojos se pasearon con lentitud por el cuerpo del castaño.   
\- Damos una vuelta? – preguntó este a la vez que se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano en gesto de ayuda. Una amplia sonrisa asomó a los labios de Jensen mientras la estrechaba con firmeza para impulsarse. 

Con una sonrisa y algunos gestos de las manos, indicaron a los que aún quedaban mirándolos que todo había terminado bien y que la broma había acabado, la gente continuó con sus quehaceres mientras ellos caminaron alejándose por uno de los linderos que rodeaban la finca. Pasearon prácticamente en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro y de la belleza del paisaje, que después de abandonar las zonas de pasto y labranza, se abría ante ellos como una hermosa sucesión de abedules, arces y robles que contrastaban el azul del cielo con el rojo y amarillo de sus hojas. Por entre los mismos y al borde del camino que ahora transitaban, el enérgico sonido de un manantial de montaña les acompañaba.

Jared lo pensó durante un momento pero finalmente se dejó llevar por el impulso de sujetar la mano de Jensen con la suya. El mayor le miró algo sorprendido lo que hizo que el rubor subiera hasta sus mejillas e intentó soltarse, pero Jensen se lo impidió entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Fue a decir algo, pero la ceja alzada de Jensen le detuvo. – Ni se te ocurra.. – advirtió divertido. Jared echó la cabeza hacia atrás en una estruendosa carcajada, para luego seguir caminando aún más pegado a su compañero mientras negaba con la cabeza. Jensen le miraba de reojo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

La palma de la mano de Jensen se sentía cálida en la suya, irradiando ese calor a través de su brazo hasta su pecho, confortándolo. Se sentía bien, mejor que bien. No podía evitar lanzar miradas furtivas a su izquierda, el rostro de Jensen le atraía poderosamente, deseo tener una cámara, poder plasmar la belleza de la silueta de su perfil, recortado ahora por la brillante luz que se filtraba a través de las hojas de los árboles. 

Jensen también le miraba, miradas rápidas y nerviosas, a veces se cruzaban con la suya y cuando eso sucedía, los dos volvían rápidamente su vista al camino, disimulando sonrisas, apretando la mano del otro con más fuerza, haciéndose cómplices el uno del otro, riéndose para sus adentros y sintiéndose ambos como adolescentes de catorce, algo estúpidos, nerviosos, pero convencidos y deseosos de seguir adelante.

Caminaron durante un rato más hasta que se toparon con un pequeño claro, sin darse cuenta habían estado subiendo todo el camino, la pendiente no había sido pronunciada, pero si constante y ahora, se abría ante ellos una hermosa vista. A su espalda y a lo largo de su flanco izquierdo, seguían rodeados por aquellos viejos árboles que ahora hacían de muralla entre ellos y el resto del mundo que seguía abajo. Frente a ellos, el claro se abría, dejándoles ver un amplio valle a sus pies, salpicado de verdes, rojos y amarillos, belleza salvaje de la que Canadá podía presumir sin vacilar.

Jared miraba asombrado la vasta extensión ante la que se encontraban, no se dio cuenta de que Jensen le había soltado, no lo hizo hasta que noto sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y su pecho contra la espalda. Notó su aliento cálido en el cuello y la vibración de sus palabras al hablar contra el erizó su piel. 

\- Es hermoso… – Jensen susurraba junto a su oído con voz pausada, ronca y oscura. – como tú. – Jared percibió el deseo sonriendo para sí, sintiendo como su cuerpo respondía por sí solo, notó su corazón acelerando por momentos. Cómo podía con una sola frase provocarle de esa manera.

Se giró entre los brazos del mayor hasta quedar frente a él. Paseó la mirada con lentitud por su rostro hasta fijarla en el verde de los ojos del otro que competían en belleza con el del paisaje. – Crees que soy hermoso? – preguntó despacio, provocador, inclinando su cabeza hasta casi rozar los gruesos y apetecibles labios del otro. 

\- Lo creo… – respondió compartiendo el aliento con el castaño, intentando eliminar la mínima distancia que les separaba pero sin conseguirlo. Los labios de Jared se movieron fugaces, sintió su leve roce sobre la mejilla, una casi imperceptible caricia sobre la piel, hasta sentir de nuevo el calor de sus palabras junto a su oído.

\- Tú sí que eres hermoso... – cerró los dientes sobre el tierno lóbulo de su oreja, tirando de él, succionando mientras lo acariciaba con la lengua. Jensen gruñó ante la caricia, intensificando el agarre sobre la cintura del castaño, acercándole más a él. Jared deshizo el camino hasta quedar de nuevo frente a sus labios, moviéndose sobre ellos pero casi sin rozarlos, Jensen se dio cuenta del juego y decidió seguirlo, era excitante y provocador.

Las respiraciones se volvieron pesadas, ambos las sentían en el poco espacio que se daban. Las miradas oscuras, con las pupilas tan dilatadas por el deseo que casi habían perdido su color, reducido a finas líneas brillantes alrededor de grandes iris negros.

\- Me gustas tanto... – susurró Jared – me encantan tus ojos, me perdería en ellos una y otra vez, esas enormes pestañas... – hablaba despacio sobre los labios del mayor, las manos de ambos se movían lánguidas por la espalda del contrario, no había prisa, no había nada excepto ellos dos. – Me encantan tus pecas... - continuó – alguna noche las contaba mientras dormías, sabes? – siguió mientras rozaba la mejilla con la del mayor que ahora cerraba los ojos abrumado por una punzada de dolor al escuchar la confesión del otro. Su cuerpo se tensó imperceptiblemente, pero lo suficiente para Jared que le conocía bien. 

Acunó la cara del rubio entre sus manos mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad. De nuevo vio ese leve atisbo de temor que nunca parecía que sería capaz de abandonar y eso le entristeció por un instante. – Shh… vamos a olvidar el pasado vale? Solo estamos tú y yo, aquí y ahora. Estás conmigo Jensen? – El otro asintió con la cabeza con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. Jared bajo la mirada hasta ellos, sintió la garganta seca y no pudo evitar pasar su pulgar por el grueso labio inferior acariciándolo con dulzura.

\- Y también adoro tus labios – musitó inclinándose hacía ellos hasta que al final se unieron, haciéndoles suspirar a los dos. Besos lentos, pequeños roces que solo les provocaban ganas de más, tiernas, lánguidas, sin prisa. Se separaron durante un instante, buscándose con la mirada, diciéndose tantas cosas en un dialogo que solo ellos comprendían. 

Jensen enredó sus dedos en las suaves hebras de los cabellos del castaño atrayéndole de nuevo hasta su boca. Paseó con pereza su lengua por los labios del menor hasta sentir como el otro le franqueaba la entrada. Un gruñido de placer escapó de su boca al sentirlo. Su lengua exploró curiosa, recorriendo cada rincón, llenándose del sabor de Jared que a su vez comenzaba a responderle de la misma forma. Sus lenguas danzaban de una cavidad a otra sin ser capaces de separarse, acoplándose a la perfección como si estuvieran hechas la una para la otra.

Las manos de Jared se colaron bajo la camisa del rubio, no podía describir lo que le hacía sentir el contacto de la suave piel bajo sus yemas. Sus dedos subían desde el firme vientre del rubio hasta su pecho. – Jensen... – gimió al sentir el corazón desbocado del otro bajo su palma. – Jared... – susurró el otro sobre sus labios.

La intensidad de los besos y las caricias subían, se volvían más exigentes, más necesitadas, ambos sentían las piernas flaquear, sostenidos solo por los brazos del otro. Pararon un momento, mirando a su alrededor, evidentemente no había nada. Jensen se quitó la cazadora y la camisa, extendiéndolas en el suelo. Jared le miró divertido pero no tardo en imitarle. 

– Parecemos nenas – dijo con una sonrisa. El rubio enarcó una ceja. – Quiero follar contigo, no pillar una pulmonía. Esta hierba esta empapada – dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta quedando su torso desnudo, y se sentaba sobre la ropa que habían colocado, dando unas palmadas en el hueco libre, indicándole al otro que se sentara.

Jared también se despojó de su camiseta, sentándose junto al mayor, sus ojos le recorrieron despacio, deleitándose en cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Se inclinó sobre sus labios para besarle de nuevo. Un beso intenso pero sin prisa, penetrando la boca del otro con su lengua, profundizando hasta hacerlo gemir de placer, atrapando su labio entre los dientes y tirando de el al retirarse fascinado por la sensación de dejarlo ir.

\- No quiero que me folles – Jensen le miró sorprendido mientras respondía a los pequeños besos que ahora Jared dejaba en sus labios. – Quiero que me ames... – El rubio se detuvo en seco, Sus ojos se clavaron interrogantes sobre los grises de su compañero. Jared le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento pero la bajó asustado por la intensidad de la otra, inquisitiva, podría decir que algo dura y enojada. Pensó que a lo mejor se había extralimitado, Se avergonzó, Jensen tenía razones para molestarse, pero él lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tanto.

\- Lo siento... – balbuceó sin atreverse a mirarle – se que no tengo derecho.. Yo solo deseo.. Que me ames, como antes.. – levantó la mirada con timidez encontrándose con la de Jensen que seguía fijo en el con el rostro serio. – Yo siempre te amé Jared, aún lo hago. Lo sabes. Ahora..., esto.., no se Jay. Esto es otra cosa, no se el que. – Jensen estaba mortalmente serio, solo sus ojos reflejaban el temor y las dudas. – Jay, si me pides que te ame, lo haré. Lo haré de nuevo, es lo que más deseo, pero por favor.. – Durante un instante cerró los ojos dándose un momento antes de continuar – por favor.., no me falles.

Tímidamente, levantó la mirada para perderse en el profundo verde de los ojos de Jensen. Sintió como le envolvían, noto la calidez, algo de inseguridad, pero también la esperanza; esperanza puesta en él, pensó si sería capaz de corresponderla, creyó que sí.   
\- Hazlo.. – Pidió intentando trasmitir seguridad – No te fallaré… no esta vez. Hazlo... – rogó de nuevo.

Jensen notó como algo daba un vuelco en su interior. Había ansiado tanto escuchar esas palabras, quería apartar las dudas y ahora era el momento, Jared se lo había prometido, lo había hecho, qué podía salir mal?. No volvería a fallarle, no volvería a hacerlo se repitió una y mil veces durante una fracción de segundo. Y realmente él, él solo deseaba hacerlo, amarle, con toda la fuerza, con toda la intensidad que sentía, acumulada durante tanto tiempo separado de él, y esta vez, esta vez él no se iría, no volvería a dejarle. Estaba seguro...

Jared esperó durante lo que le parecieron horas y en realidad solo fueron segundos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de Jensen que ahora se mordía el labio a la vez que tragaba en seco, se quedó fascinado siguiendo el movimiento arriba y abajo de la nuez en su garganta, tanto que no se fijó que Jensen se movía, no hasta que sintió la calidez de su mano en el pecho, presionando con suavidad para que se tumbara sobre aquella ropa que les protegería del húmedo pasto. 

Obedeció en silencio, recostando la espalda en el suelo, Jensen se inclinó a su lado, apoyando su codo en el suelo, mantenía su torso y la cabeza elevada sobre él, le observaba callado, noto como sus verdes ojos se deslizaban por cada una de sus facciones, por su cuello, bajando por su pecho y siguiendo casi hasta sus pies. Un escalofrío de anticipación recorrió su cuerpo.

Empezó a temblar cuando sintió el suave roce de sus yemas sobre el vientre. Jensen deslizaba sus dedos de forma sutil, casi imperceptible, pero tan presente para Jared como si fuera fuego sobre su piel, abrasándolo en cada milímetro mientras se movían delineando cada músculo de su definido vientre. 

Jensen le miraba con adoración, obligándose a ir despacio, queriendo alargar al máximo aquel momento que le llenaba de felicidad. Siguió con la caricia subiendo hasta el fuerte pecho de Jared, donde apoyó la palma de su mano, apreciando los fuertes y tonificados músculos que se elevaban de seguido, producto de una respiración entrecortada. No pudo evitar un gemido de excitación al tenerlo allí, expuesto y entregado como tantas veces había deseado.

Deslizó la palma hasta su cuello, se quedó quieto durante un momento, su pulgar y sus dedos rodeando la ancha garganta, Jared inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole más espacio. Inconscientemente subió hasta colocarla bajo el hueso de la mandíbula, fascinado, en una especie de éxtasis, presionó. Jared se dejó hacer, dedicándole una mirada oscura pero confiada. Jensen gruñó y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. 

Cerró los labios sobre los de Jared insuflando el aire que el castaño necesitaba. – Jen... – jadeó en su boca y el rubio se volvió loco. Loco de amor y de deseo. Inclinándose más cubrió el pecho del castaño con el propio mientras deslizaba ambas manos hasta su cabello, enredándose en el al igual que lo hacían sus bocas.

Jared, incapaz de permanecer quieto por más tiempo, rodeó al mayor con sus brazos, presionándolo, acercándolo más a él como si quisiera fundirse dentro de su piel. Sus manos se movían por la ancha espalda, aferrándose a sus hombros y valiéndose del agarre para impulsarse más contra aquellos labios que lo devoraban. De nuevo un baile de labios, lengua, dientes y saliva del que no parecían cansarse nunca. Sintió una mano deslizarse por su costado, una palma cálida sobre su vientre y unos dedos curiosos esforzándose por colarse bajo la cinturilla de su pantalón.

Un jadeo ahogado escapó de su garganta cuando lo lograron y sintió como se cerraban sobre su ya muy excitado miembro. Caricias delicadas pero firmes, al ritmo adecuado, justo el que necesitaba. No pudo evitar elevar sus caderas embistiendo contra aquella mano. – Te gusta? – La voz le sonaba lejana aunque estaba tan cerca, perdido en el mar de sensaciones que se acababa de desatar frente a él. Jensen trazaba un camino de besos y saliva por su mandíbula, parando un segundo para mirarle.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, ambos llenos de deseo y excitación. Jared afirmó con la cabeza – Oh, Dios… Si... – Jensen se mordió el labio con fuerza, reprimiendo el impulso de lanzarse sobre él y acabar de una vez cuando se llenó de la imagen de Jared. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, los labios entreabiertos, rojos e hinchados por los besos, la mirada vidriosa, brillante por la excitación y el deseo.

Llevó los labios a su cuello para apartarse de esa visión que le trastornaba. Besó y chupó allá donde el pulso acelerado de su amante le atraía poderosamente. Siguió su camino lleno de besos y perezosas lamidas que encendían cada vez más el cuerpo atrapado bajo él. Jared gimió desconsolado cuando Jensen retiró la mano bajo su ropa, pero pronto notó como su cintura se liberaba y como el resto de su ropa se deslizaba sobre sus piernas hasta que en un segundo ya no estaban. 

Cálidas manos se movieron por el interior de sus muslos con devoción, dejándolos abiertos y elevados. Sintió como Jensen se posicionaba entre sus piernas e hizo el esfuerzo de elevar la cabeza y mirarlo. Dios, se veía tan sexy, de rodillas entre sus piernas, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su fuerte pecho, brillantes reflectando la luz del sol, la piel tostada de sus antebrazos, pegados ahora a sus rodillas contrastaba con la blanca de sus piernas. Las manos fuertes y ásperas se deslizaban con suavidad por sus muslos, desde las rodillas hasta la cadera, que ahora le sujetaba mientras hacía pequeños círculos con sus pulgares.

La mirada de Jensen era oscura, el gesto concentrado y una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a sus apetecibles labios. Jared de repente se sintió solo, necesitado de más contacto de sentirle más cerca. Había demasiada distancia entre ellos. Alargó el brazo para poder tocar la otra piel deslizando la mano con adoración por el pecho del otro. Lo miró fijamente al borde de las lágrimas, incapaz de saber de dónde venía aquella angustia que ahora mismo sentía. – Bésame... Por favor... – rogó con la mirada llena de súplica.

Jensen se inclinó sobre él alcanzando sus anhelantes labios, le besó con fuerza, presionando la otra boca, intentando responder a la desesperada demanda de su amante, las manos del castaño se deslizaron por su espalda, sujetando sus nalgas sobre la tela del pantalón, atrayéndolo hasta sus caderas. Emitió un gemido mezcla de dolor y placer cuando su dura erección chocó contra la de Jensen aún cubierta por la dura tela del vaquero. El roce contra la misma le pareció extremadamente caliente.

Jensen hizo un gran esfuerzo para apartar sus labios de los del castaño que volvía a mirarle con desconsuelo. Los dos respiraban agitados, cuerpos sudorosos que temblaban con cada roce, anticipando cada caricia. El rubio acarició con sus dedos los enrojecidos labios de su compañero, en sus ojos una pregunta que el otro entendió enseguida. Atrapó la mano que le acariciaba con la suya y con una mirada llena de lujuria, comenzó a lamer aquellos dedos, deslizando su lengua con deliberada lentitud para después hacerlos desaparecer en su boca. Jensen parecía hipnotizado sin poder apartar la mirada de aquel gesto.

Jared cerró los ojos cuando aquellos dedos pasaron a una parte más sensible de su anatomía. Los labios del rubio se deslizaban por su piel intentando distraerlo cuando notó los primeros gestos de molestia. – Quieres que pare? – preguntó indeciso, ansiaba seguir, no parar nunca, necesitaba fundirse con Jared tanto como necesitaba respirar, pero nunca le haría daño.

\- No... – La respuesta en un pequeño gemido – Solo… hace mucho tiempo..., necesitaré un rato. – Jensen se rio llevando de nuevo sus labios a los del otro con un beso suave y tierno – Lo que necesites... – susurró sobre la otra boca mientras su mano iniciaba de nuevo las caricias. Se tomaron su tiempo entregándose con languidez el uno al otro.

La erección de Jensen se hacía dolorosa aún bajo la tela de sus vaqueros y no pudo reprimir un gemido ahogado cuando la enorme mano de Jared se cerró sobre ella. Sus miradas se encontraron, ruego, sorpresa, deseo...   
Jensen abandonó las caricias para desabrochar con manos temblorosas la hebilla de su cinturón, continuando luego con el botón y la cremallera de aquella prenda que ya le estorbaba demasiado, en un movimiento rápido se deshizo de ella quedando en toda su gloria frente a Jared que no era capaz de apartar la mirada.

Su enorme mano envolvió el firme miembro del mayor acariciándolo firme pero suavemente. Jensen cerró los ojos centrándose en el alivio de conseguir al fin la ansiada caricia. Su vientre se encogió cuando el calor y la humedad de la lengua de Jared se hizo presente en su sensible piel. – Oh Dios… Jay… tan bueno... – Eran las únicas palabras coherentes que podía formar mientras se dejaba llevar por los entregados labios de Jared que le recorrían sin descanso. Enredó las manos en el rebelde cabello del menor ralentizando el ritmo.

\- Jay... – suplicó mientras abría los ojos. Las piernas le flaquearon ante la jodidamente caliente imagen que le ofrecía un sudoroso Jared que mantenía aquella lujuriosa mirada sobre él, con sus hinchados y húmedos labios rodeando su miembro. Notaba la tensión creciendo en su vientre, apretó los dientes, quería fundirse con Jared, quería notar como temblaba de deseo bajo su cuerpo. – Para! Por favor, para – rogó mientras sujetaba su cabello.

Jared obedeció con una mirada interrogante en sus ojos. Jensen acalló sus dudas con un apasionado beso, dándose algo de tiempo para retomar el control. – Jay... yo, necesito...- los verdes ojos suplicaban nerviosos al castaño, reflejando la necesidad de su dueño. 

\- Yo también Jen, quiero sentirte – Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio que le miró con ternura depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Con enorme delicadeza se situó de nuevo entre las piernas del castaño, presionó despacio, dándole su tiempo a acostumbrarse, colmándolo de besos y caricias mientras lo hacía, susurrando palabras de aliento y cariño en su oído.

Unas inesperadas lágrimas se deslizaron por los ojos de Jared cuando fue consciente de que Jensen le llenaba por completo. No eran lágrimas de dolor sino de felicidad, felicidad cuando alcanzó a comprender cuánto era lo que aquel hombre le amaba. Lo sentía ahora en su cuerpo, bajo su piel, en esa profunda mirada que se lo decía a gritos y que él había ignorado durante tanto tiempo. Y se fijó en ella porque quería atesorarla, grabarla en su memoria para nunca olvidarlo y entonces vio que Jensen también lloraba.

\- Jen...? – preguntó preocupado mientras su pulgar recogía una de aquellas lagrimas.  
\- Shhh... – susurró el rubio entre sus labios, besándole intensa pero suavemente, rodeándole con sus brazos, aferrándose a él como si temiera perderlo mientras embestía en su interior de forma desesperada. 

Jared se aferró a él de igual manera, sintiendo la angustia del otro, deseando librarle de ella. – Estoy aquí Jen... – susurró en su oído. – Estoy aquí…, no voy a irme... –   
Un ronco bramido quedó amortiguado en el cuello de Jared, en el punto en el que Jensen enterraba ahora su cara. Un sonido que mezclaba un desesperado sollozo con la liberación del orgasmo que le golpeó con fuerza. Jared sintió como se derramaba en su interior y se asombró de la llegada de su propio orgasmo sin ni siquiera haberse tocado.

Jensen temblaba aún entre sus brazos, la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo y los sollozos que todavía perduraban. Durante un tiempo, del cual no fueron conscientes, se mantuvieron el uno al otro, meciéndose en un compás lento que tranquilizaba sus cuerpos y sus almas, sin ningún deseo de romper aquel contacto íntimo en el cual se sentían el uno al otro como parte de sí mismos.

\- No te vayas nunca...   
\- No me voy a ir...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

\- Oh vamos!! Pásala ya tío! – exclamó Jared a la vez que casi saltaba de su asiento en el sofá – En qué está pensando? – continuó enojado con el brazo extendido señalando de forma acusatoria al jugador que ahora mismo enfocaban las cámaras que retrasmitían el partido que estaban viendo en el trailer de Jensen. Con la misma rapidez con que se había medio incorporado se dejó caer de nuevo contra el respaldo. 

\- Uhh! Ten cuidado tío... – El gruñido en su regazo le hizo bajar la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Jensen que le miraban divertidos pero con un pequeño gesto de reproche. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que había olvidado que estaba recostado sobre sus piernas y que al levantarse casi le tira. – Oh, lo siento – contestó azorado.

Jensen le miró con un brillo malicioso reflejado en sus ojos verdes y una enorme sonrisa, estirando el brazo hasta que su mano se aferró a la nuca del castaño obligándole a bajar hacía él. – Disculpas aceptadas..., además Jay, relájate. De todos modos vais a perder– terminó la frase ya contra la boca del menor, con su lengua paseándose provocadora por los otros labios que se abrieron para recibirla gustosa. Jared deslizó su mano sobre la camiseta del mayor bajando hasta su cintura para poder colarse bajo ella y sentir la tersa y cálida piel de su vientre.

Jensen gimió ante el contacto y se movió para que Jared se pudiera colocar a su lado en una posición más cómoda para ambos. El partido había pasado a segundo plano y ya no tenían oídos para nada que no fueran los gemidos del otro. Para eso y para el insistente tono de teléfono que había empezado a sonar a todo volumen. 

\- Pero qué... quién coño llama a estas horas? – protestó Jensen. Jared cerró los ojos con cara de fastidio mientras apoyaba la frente en el hombro del mayor exhalando un largo suspiro. – Es el tuyo – dijo mientras se apartaba en contra de todos sus deseos para que Jensen se levantara a por el maldito aparato. El rubio se incorporó y lo recogió de la barra de la cocina donde se estaba cargando. Mientras regresaba con él al sofá, comprobó el identificador de la llamada, su gesto se volvió serio cuando se dejó caer en el mueble junto a Jared.

\- Ackles, diga? – Jared le miró con el ceño fruncido y una expresión interrogante en su cara. – A-B-O-G-A-D-O – gesticuló en silencio con sus labios para que el castaño le entendiera. De manera inconsciente, Jared rodeó su cintura atrayéndolo más contra su pecho en un gesto protector. La conversación se alargó por unos diez minutos, en los que Jared solo podía observar con preocupación el gesto serio de Jensen, que prácticamente se limitaba a escuchar y afirmar con monosílabos. 

\- Está bien. Muchas gracias, nos veremos allí en un par de días. – después de colgar el teléfono, permaneció en silencio durante un rato, asimilando toda la información que le había proporcionado el abogado. Jared estaba empezando a impacientarse, con ternura apoyó sus dedos en la barbilla del rubio haciéndole girar para poder mirarle a la cara. – Qué pasa Jen? Qué te ha dicho? – Una enorme sonrisa asomó en los labios del mayor que se acercó a él para dejar un fugaz beso sobre los suyos. – Voy a recuperar a JJ – dijo feliz.

En realidad necesitó tres días y una acalorada discusión con los productores que le hablaban del plazos, presupuestos y clausulas de contrato que a él en este momento le importaban un pimiento. Finalmente su representante y su abogado se ocuparon del tema y consiguió los cinco días que necesitaba, prometiendo volver antes si era posible. En realidad esperaba haberlo solucionado en tres, pero más vale prevenir que curar. Jared le llevó al aeropuerto y le deseó suerte con un apasionado beso antes de salir del coche en el parking, evitando miradas indiscretas.

El viaje se había hecho largo pero afortunadamente le había dado tiempo a refrescarse y comer algo en el hotel. A las cinco en punto estaba frente a las puertas de las lujosas oficinas de Counton & Doyle Abogados, la prestigiosa firma cuyos servicios había contratado por recomendación de Steve, su padre había sido fiscal durante más de 30 años y le había asegurado que eran los mejores.

Entró en la lujosa y elegante recepción. El ambiente era cálido aunque sobrio, elegantes caobas que resaltaban frente al cuero blanco de los sofás a disposición de los clientes. Unos cuadros algo vanguardistas en las paredes le daban un toque de modernidad. Con paso decidido se acercó a la menuda mujer con un elegante traje de chaqueta que le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa desde detrás de una pantalla de ordenador. 

\- Buenas tardes... Jensen Ackles, tenía cita a las cinco con el señor Doyle. – La mujer asintió con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa mientras tecleaba con eficiencia en el ordenador. Tras la correspondiente comprobación tomó el auricular del teléfono y pulsó la extensión. Unos segundos después anunció. – El señor Ackles está aquí. – Tras colgar se dirigió de nuevo a él. – Le atenderán enseguida. Si es tan amable puede esperar sentado- dijo señalando los lujosos sofás.

Un rato después un hombre alto y moreno, con un impecable traje gris marengo avanzaba hacia él con la mano extendida y gesto afable y seguro.  
\- Señor Ackles..., Thomas Doyle, encantado. Pase por favor. – Tras un breve pero enérgico apretón le indicó el camino a su despacho.

El abogado abrió paso al interior del despacho donde otro hombre esperaba sentado y que al verlos aparecer se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa. No era tan alto como el abogado pero si considerablemente más fuerte. Vestido más informal, llevaba unos vaqueros de firma, una camisa sport blanca y una americana azul abierta. Sus ojos le seguían con intensidad y desprendían un intenso brillo de inteligencia.

\- Señor Ackles, le presento a Justin Crow, es el detective que se ha hecho cargo de la investigación. – El detective hizo un gesto de asentimiento a modo de saludo que él respondió de igual manera. El abogado rodeó la mesa y tomó asiento en su amplio y elegante sillón de cuero, invitando a los otros dos hombres a hacer lo mismo. Con gesto eficiente les alcanzó sendas carpetas en cuya portada rezaba una etiqueta “Caso Ackles: Investigación Danneel Harris”. Jensen miró la carpeta esperanzado pero también con cierta aprehensión. No quería haber llegado a ese punto. Miró de forma interrogante al abogado que con un gesto le invitó a abrirla.

\- Bien señor Ackles, como le dije el otro día por teléfono, tenemos buenas noticias. La investigación llevada a cabo por el señor Crow ha dado sus frutos y desde luego todos favorables a su causa. – Ambos hombres le dirigían sonrisas satisfechas, dudó si tenía que responder algo, pero el abogado continuó dejándole libre de aquella duda. – Le he pedido que venga para comentarle los resultados, explicarles las opciones con las que contamos a partir de ahora y que usted me diga que camino desea seguir.

Jensen asintió con seriedad y esperó a que continuaran. – Justin por favor, la investigación es cosa tuya – señaló el abogado. El hombre sentado a su lado carraspeó un instante y se irguió en su asiento, con gesto distraído ojeó unas notas escritas con pulcritud en un cuaderno que tenía sobre la mesa del abogado.

\- Bien señor. He realizado un seguimiento exhaustivo a su mujer durante algo más de un mes. Como puede usted ver en el primer anexo del informe – Jensen echó un vistazo a su carpeta donde había distintas fotos de su mujer en otros tantos lugares, siempre acompañada del mismo hombre. – Su mujer mantiene una relación con ese hombre de las fotografías. Según mi investigación llevan algo más de siete meses.

Jensen le miró sorprendido, si bien Danneel había insinuado que estaba con alguien aquel día que discutieron y ella le pidió el divorcio, no hubiera pensado que llevaba tanto tiempo engañándole. 

\- El individuo se hace llamar Xavier Casteller y presume de ser un rico empresario de moda español. – el investigador seguía hablando y Jensen se obligó a abandonar sus divagaciones y prestar atención. – Mi equipo y yo hemos descubierto que es una identidad falsa y que en realidad es un timador. Pase al anexo número dos por favor.

En el anexo número dos, más fotografías de aquel tipo, además de fichas policiales e informes de detenciones.

\- Su verdadero nombre es Clyton Word, de Oregón. Chico problemático, empezó a desfilar por correccionales a los catorce, pequeños robos, peleas, tráfico a pequeña escala. A los dieciocho por imperativo legal se borran sus antecedentes, pero a los veinte ya tenía una condena de año y medio por fraude. Con el tiempo se ha ido especializando. Ahora se dedica a seducir a mujeres ricas y convencerlas de que inviertan en sus falsos negocios. En realidad se gasta todo en casinos y putas. Y según nos han dicho, ahora debe una gran cantidad de dinero, lo cual creemos que es el motivo de que su mujer este tan exigente.

\- Me está diciendo que mi mujer me presiona con la custodia de la niña para que le dé más dinero y que ella se lo va a dar a este tipo? – Jensen les miraba horrorizado, no podía creerlo. Cómo Danneel había podido caer en eso?  
\- Bueno, evidentemente su mujer no sabe eso. Él las engaña, las enamora y les convence de cuán fructífera será su relación. Normalmente se conforma con lo que sacan de los divorcios, algo normal. Pero ahora debe estar realmente jodido si no le ha parecido suficiente la cantidad que usted iba a pagar. 

Jensen seguía sin dar crédito a lo que el investigador le contaba. En su pecho se empezó a formar una ira tremenda al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder a su hija, bueno ahora esperaba que no claro, pero lo había creído, había estado angustiado todo este tiempo, no había podido verla. La imagen de su hija llorando en la puerta del colegio llegó de nuevo a su mente. – Lo voy a matar – pensó lleno de rabia. Respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse. – Y entonces, qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó directamente al abogado.

El hombre le miró con gesto tranquilo y una amplia sonrisa en su cara.   
– Evidentemente, ya hemos notificado a la policía los resultados de esta investigación. El tal Word lleva en su punto de mira desde hace bastante tiempo, pero es un tipo hábil y hasta ahora se les había escurrido de las manos. Su mujer es su quinta víctima en los últimos siete años. Ahora señor Ackles, tenemos dos opciones, con las pruebas tangibles de este informe nadie le va a negar su derecho a la custodia de su hija. Ahora bien, desea usted que siga siendo compartida o prefiere que sea única. Le aseguro que si elige la segunda opción la vamos a ganar igualmente, su mujer ha perdido toda la credibilidad. Usted decide.

El primer sentimiento de Jensen fue de felicidad y alivio. No iba a perder a su hija, no iba a hacerlo. Sintió como el temblor y la tensión que hasta ahora atenazaban su cuerpo disminuía poco a poco, quedando solo una enorme sensación de cansancio. Pensó en las opciones que le ofrecían. La ira y la rabia que había sentido mientras le explicaban la situación le llevaba a decantarse por castigar a Danneel, hacer que se sintiera tan mal como él lo había pasado. Además, ahora estaba receloso de que ella cuidara de la niña.

Los hombres esperaban pacientemente su respuesta mientras él seguía sopesando su decisión. Finalmente optó por no dejarse llevar por su rencor hacia Danneel y escoger lo que creía mejor para su hija, ella se merecía poder disfrutar de sus padres de igual manera. – Deseo la custodia compartida. No voy a privar a mi hija de su madre. Pero quiero que viva conmigo, yo seré su tutor legal – dijo finalmente con gesto firme.

\- Muy bien señor Ackles – el abogado se levanto con su sempiterna sonrisa ofreciéndole de nuevo su mano a modo de despedida. – Organizaré un encuentro con su mujer y su abogado. Sé que es usted un hombre ocupado. Intentaré que este todo listo para mañana. Mi secretaria se pondrá en contacto con usted. – Jensen se levantó estrechando la mano del abogado al igual que lo hizo con Crow. – Gracias por todo – con gesto satisfecho salió del despacho para dirigirse de nuevo a su hotel.

Por la noche llamó a Jared para contarle todo. La secretaria de Doyle le había llamado antes de cenar confirmándole la reunión para las doce de la mañana del día siguiente. Realmente eran eficientes, merecía la pena el dineral que estaba pagándoles.  
\- Eh, como va todo? – El alegre saludo de Jared al descolgar puso una sonrisa en sus labios.   
\- Bien, todo va muy bien… – dijo casi en un susurro.   
\- Qué pasa Jen? – pudo sentir el tono preocupado del castaño, un inmenso calor se extendió por su pecho y entonces se rompió. Toda la tensión, los nervios, la preocupación, todo. Sin saber por qué Jensen empezó a llorar de forma descontrolada contra el teléfono.  
\- Eh, eh, eh… por qué lloras? Me estás asustando Jen. Qué te han dicho? Hay de nuevo problemas con la custodia?  
\- No, no… – hipó el rubio mientras sorbía los mocos y se secaba la cara con la manga.  
\- Entonces? – Jared se estaba realmente alarmando.  
\- La tengo..., tengo la custodia de JJ. Bueno, falta el dictado del juez pero mi abogado ha dicho que es seguro. Voy a tener a mi niña Jay – dijo de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas.  
\- Y entonces por qué lloras? – preguntó ahora sorprendido.  
\- Porque soy feliz – rió el otro entre sollozos, sintiéndose algo estúpido. Una enorme carcajada se oyó del otro lado.  
\- Y yo soy feliz por ti Jen – contestó el castaño también algo emocionado. – Lo celebraremos.  
\- Lo celebraremos – respondió el rubio sintiéndose totalmente reconfortado.

La reunión era a las doce, pero su abogado le había recomendado que llegara un poco antes para poder discutir los últimos detalles antes de enfrentarse a Danneel y su abogado, así que a las once y cuarto ya estaba frente al despacho. Thomas Doyle le recibió como el día anterior de manera afable, tras un breve intercambio de saludos le acompañó hasta la sala que habían habilitado para la reunión.

\- Bien, señor Ackles, como le dije ayer hemos preparado toda la documentación para presentar la demanda de custodia a su nombre. Me he tomado la libertad de notificar al juez los cambios, supongo que ya habrán avisado al abogado de su mujer, el juez también es de la opinión de que sería mucho mejor un acuerdo privado, en todo caso si su mujer no estuviera de acuerdo, el se hará cargo del juicio.

\- Oh, bien gracias. – respondió Jensen. En realidad tampoco tenía muy claro que más se esperaba que dijera. En el tiempo que hablaba con Doyle, su secretaria entró discretamente en la sala anunciando la llegada de Danneel y su abogado. – Gracias señorita Smith – el abogado ofreció una cariñosa sonrisa a su secretaria que se retiró igual de discretamente como había llegado. – Espéreme aquí señor Ackles, póngase cómodo mientras voy a buscarlos.

Jensen se sentó en uno de los enormes sillones que flanqueaban la enorme mesa ovalada que presidía el centro de la sala de reuniones. Unos minutos después el abogado apareció de nuevo seguido de Danneel, su abogado y también Justin Crow que le saludo con un gesto de cabeza en cuanto sus miradas hicieron contacto. El abogado presidió la mesa y él quedó en medio de Doyle y Justin que se sentó a su derecha. Frente a ellos la parte contraria de aquel asunto.

Sus ojos se fijaron en Danneel. La mujer había entrado evitando su mirada, su saludo se había limitado a un buenos días de forma general y se había sentado junto a su abogado con una mirada desafiante contra Doyle y Crow. Danneel como siempre iba vestida de forma sobria y elegante con un conjunto de falda y chaqueta negros y una vaporosa blusa blanca. Se fijó con tristeza de que llevaba los pendientes de plata que le había regalado en su primer aniversario y también el anillo de compromiso.

\- Bien señores, señora.. Les hemos convocado hoy aquí para intentar llegar a un nuevo acuerdo sobre la custodia de Justice Jay Ackles – Los pensamientos de Jensen se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de su abogado.  
\- No estamos interesados en ningún nuevo acuerdo – declaró el abogado de Danneel.  
\- Señor Raise, no sé si usted ha hablado ya con el Juez Richmon. – El abogado de Danneel no pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa al oír a Doyle, la duda apareció en su rostro de repente provocando una sonrisa satisfecha en el abogado de Jensen.  
\- A qué se refiere? – preguntó Raise.

El abogado iba a continuar cuando fue interrumpido por Jensen que seguía con la mirada fija en Danneel.   
\- Podría hablar a solas con mi mujer? – pidió con voz grave y segura. Danneel por fin lo miró con gesto sorprendido aunque pareció recomponerse en un instante. Su abogado se giró hacía ella indicándola que no estaba obligada a hacerlo. La mujer volvió a mirarlo dudosa.   
\- Por favor. – pidió de nuevo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Finalmente aceptó.  
\- Bien! Señores, si me acompañan... – la melodiosa voz de Doyle se dejo escuchar de nuevo mientras se levantaba indicando al resto la salida, antes de retirarse él también le dedicó una mirada de apoyo y advertencia a su cliente que asintió de forma tranquilizadora.

Después de que todos hubieran salido de la sala, todo se quedó en silencio. Ambos se miraban el uno al otro, evaluándose después de todo el tiempo pasado. Jensen se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento emitiendo un largo suspiro.   
\- Por qué me has hecho esto? – preguntó cansado – Qué es lo que pasó Dan, te hice algo? te molesté en algo para que hallas querido castigarme de esta manera? – Sin darse cuenta su tono de voz iba subiendo aunque intentaba controlarse. 

La mujer le miró desafiante. – Qué has hecho? di mejor qué es lo que no has hecho Jensen. Estaba harta de estar sola en casa, yo no soy un ama de casa, soy una actriz. Quiero trabajar, quiero salir y quiero alguien que este conmigo. De qué te sorprendes? – Danneel escupió las palabras llenas de resentimiento. Jensen no daba crédito.

\- Yo no te pedí que dejaras tu carrera. Fue tu decisión. No me eches la culpa de eso.  
\- No me lo pediste? Claro... tú nunca me pedirías eso, pero era lo que querías no? Una esposa perfecta, una hija perfecta, todo en tu casa perfecta.  
\- De qué estás hablando? – Jensen la miraba incrédulo.   
\- Me has querido alguna vez Jensen? – preguntó Danneel con amargura. Jensen se quedó sin habla durante un momento.  
\- Por supuesto que te he querido – respondió ofendido. Era verdad, a pesar de que nada podía superar el amor que sentía por Jared, había querido a Dan, no de la misma manera pero la había querido y aquel sentimiento había crecido mucho más cuando nació JJ.

Danneel bufó incrédula. – Da igual Jensen, no vamos a discutir de eso ahora. Encontré a alguien que si se interesa por mí. Firma los papeles y sigamos cada uno por nuestro lado. Jensen se sintió dolido por eso no pudo reprimir una risa irónica. – Te refieres al tipo ese con el que me engañas desde hace siete meses? – Danneel le miro sorprendida pero se recompuso con facilidad.

\- Xavier me quiere. Tenemos planes de futuro.  
\- Ohh, así que te quiere no? Planes de futuro – Jensen se rió con desprecio – Ni siquiera le conoces. Es un timador Dan, se iba a ir con todo tu dinero, mejor dicho, con mi dinero. Te iba a abandonar. – No sabía por qué se estaba comportando así, pero era demasiada rabia acumulada, seguramente mañana se arrepentiría pero ahora no.  
\- No te creo! Xavier es un importante empresario – balbuceó nerviosa.  
\- Ni siquiera se llama Xavier!!! – gritó con rabia. La mujer retrocedió en su asiento sorprendida por el tono que jamás había escuchado a su marido. – Has intentado quitarme a mi hija! Y todo por qué? Porque un tipo que te dice que te quiere te pide dinero para invertir en su negocio y tú le haces caso, y me amenazas con la niña, en que estabas pensando? – Jensen se frenó al ver las lágrimas asomando en los ojos de su mujer. Resopló con fuerza intentando tranquilizarse y se sentó de nuevo, ni siquiera recordaba haberse levantado. – Lo siento… – musitó.

Danneel estaba casi en shock. En su rostro había una mezcla de incredulidad y nervios. Le miraba asustada, sin saber muy bien que decir, analizando todo lo que le acababan de decir.   
\- No es cierto... – no podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad.  
\- En estos momentos deben estar deteniéndolo – respondió Jensen con gesto cansado. Danneel emitió un gemido ahogado. Jensen empezó a sentirse mal, quería acabar con aquello de una vez e irse.   
\- Escúchame Dan – continuó – Mi abogado va a entrar ahora, tu acusación contra mí no se sostendrá ahora y con los datos de la investigación de tu amante menos. Me ha asegurado que conseguiré la custodia de JJ sin problema. – Danneel sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, vio la seguridad en los ojos de Jensen e inmediatamente se sintió arrepentida por lo que había hecho. Dejó que Jensen continuara, no se atrevía a preguntar.

\- Te juro por Dios que he estado a punto de hacerlo, de pedir la custodia única, pero creo que JJ no se merece eso y si tengo que mirar por alguien tiene que ser por ella. Aceptaré la custodia compartida siempre que la niña viva conmigo. Piénsalo Dan porque después de todo esto, no me importará llegar hasta el final.

Danneel sintió la dura mirada de su marido sobre ella, vio la determinación en ellos acompañando sus palabras. Pasaron mil ideas por su cabeza, frotaba nerviosa las manos sobre su regazo. Jensen la observaba, podía casi ver los engranajes de su cabeza trabajando a marchas forzadas. Finamente se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta, antes de abrirla se dirigió a ella. – Habla con tu abogado – Ella le miró agradecida.

Jensen abrió la puerta y todos los que esperaban fuera pasaron a la sala. El abogado de Danneel se dirigió directamente a ella. Durante el tiempo que habían estado fuera el otro abogado le había puesto al corriente de la situación. Tras un rato de conversación en voz baja con su clienta, el abogado se dirigió al resto de la mesa.   
\- Está bien, mi clienta acepta el acuerdo. El señor Ackles será el tutor de Justice Jay y la niña vivirá con él en un régimen de custodia compartida. 

Doyle se irguió satisfecho en su sillón. Otro cliente contento. – Perfecto – exclamó – Señor Raise, ahora usted y yo nos pondremos de acuerdo en las condiciones del acuerdo y lo redactaremos para poder presentarlo a nuestros clientes lo antes posible. – Raise afirmó con la cabeza.   
\- Señor Ackles, me pondré en contacto con usted en cuanto este, además me encargare de tramitar todo para que su hija le sea entregada lo antes posible, creo que no se demorará más de una semana. 

Jensen tomó la información como lo que era, una despedida, ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Con un gesto agradecido se levantó de la mesa y tras estrechar la mano de su abogado salió de la sala. Danneel también se despidió de su abogado y salió detrás de él. Le seguía en silencio mientras atravesaban los pasillos de la lujosa firma hasta salir a la calle. Finalmente se atrevió a llamarle antes de que consiguiera parar un taxi.

\- Jen! – gritó casi sin fuerza. Aún así el rubio le escuchó y se giró a verla. – Lo siento.. – musitó. – Yo también lo siento Dan – contestó con gesto triste. Al ver que no decía nada más, volteó de nuevo a la calzada para parar un taxi y marcharse al hotel.

Jensen aterrizó en Vancouver el sábado por la mañana. No había avisado a nadie, pensaba en dar una sorpresa a Jared, podrían celebrar las buenas noticias con un día y medio libre disponible. En el taxi iba entusiasmado haciendo todo tipo de planes, planes que no sospechaba que se iban a arruinar, no hasta que llegó al set y de lejos vio a Jared con la única persona a la que nunca esperó ver rodeando cariñosamente su cintura.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

El desconcierto se abrió paso en su mente cuando al acercarse un poco más, fue consciente de que no se había equivocado. Qué hacía ella allí? Por qué Jared no le había dicho nada? Sentía el latir de su corazón golpeando con fuerza en las sienes. No iba a ser posible que le dieran un respiro? solo un poco. 

No quería enfrentarse a eso, por lo menos no ahora, por su cabeza pasaban miles de ideas, ideas absurdas, se dijo a sí mismo. No pensaba presentarse en modo paranoico, pero joder, le tiene agarrado de la cintura y no puede dejar de observar cómo se recuesta sobre él, todo sonrisas y felicidad. Y Jensen siente como un fuego abrasador inunda su pecho y como la ira se une a ese calor y no puede dejar de identificar todo eso como celos, una horrible y dolorosa punzada de celos que recorre su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica.

Su orgullo le pide ir, presentarse, dar la cara y ver que tiene Jared que decirle sobre eso. Su cabeza le dice que no es una buena idea, que tiene que esperar, saber, escuchar de boca de Jared con tranquilidad qué significa todo aquello. Jensen siempre ha sido una persona racional, así que tras unos momentos de duda, decide hacer caso a su cabeza, irse a su tráiler, darse una ducha y ver un rato la tele o tal vez destrozarla con un bate de beisbol. Sí, sin duda es la mejor opción.

Pero como el karma de Jensen últimamente es una mierda, su plan de retirada se ve totalmente frustrado por la “providencial” aparición de Misha llamándole a gritos con los brazos abiertos como si hubiera visto al puto George Clooney en persona.   
\- Jensen! Jensen tío! Ya estás aquí, como ha ido todo? – Jensen le devolvió el abrazo en el que se había visto envuelto antes siquiera de darse cuenta y constató con fastidio cómo la pareja que había estado evitando le observaban ahora desde la distancia.

\- Bien, todo bien. Gracias por preguntar – contestó con una media sonrisa, sin dejar de observar de reojo como los otros se acercaban. No pudo dejar de apreciar que era más bien Genevieve la que se acercaba y que Jared parecía dejarse arrastrar, lo cual le sorprendió.   
\- Me alegro tío, todos estábamos preocupados – continuó Misha con una enorme sonrisa asomando a sus labios y a sus intensos ojos azules. – Vaya, mira quien viene por aquí... Bueno yo os dejo, me esperan...- Dijo el muy traidor, dejándole solo con la pareja que ya se había situado a su lado, la posibilidad de escapar se había evaporado del todo. 

\- Jensen, cuánto tiempo sin verte – la chica se acercó a él para saludarlo dándole dos besos en las mejillas que él respondió sin excesivo interés, ya que lo tenía todo puesto en aprovechar ese momento para cruzar sus ojos con los de Jared a modo de pregunta. Los hermosos ojos grises del castaño parecían llenos de tristeza y quizás algo de miedo, toda su cara en ese momento suplicaba perdón. 

Después del saludo, Genevieve regresó a su posición inicial rodeando la cintura de Jared de forma posesiva. Jensen pudo ver como el castaño se tensaba ante el gesto cariñoso de su mujer y cómo disimulaba con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras le golpeaba el brazo con la mano a modo de saludo.

\- Has vuelto pronto tío – dijo en un tono más nervioso de lo que hubiese querido parecer.  
\- Jay ya me contó que estabas con lo de la custodia. Me alegro que lo hayas podido solucionar, pero me da pena por vosotros, por Dan y por ti me refiero. Hacíais muy buena pareja. – Jensen no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar el comentario así que optó por la contestación más neutra.  
\- Uhmm, gracias Gen. Las cosas nunca son como uno quiere – no quiso que sus ojos se desviaran a Jared pero lo hicieron – Pero bueno, ahora solo me preocupa JJ.   
\- Claro, ahora tienes que centrarte en ella – acaso esa mujer no se iba a callar nunca – Los niños necesitan a sus padres. Verdad cariño? – preguntó dando un apretón al brazo que rodeaba la cintura de Jared, a la vez que le miraba con una enorme y según la opinión de Jensen, estúpida sonrisa. Jared asintió con la cabeza al parecer incapaz de replicar nada más.

\- Los niños no tuvieron cole ayer, por eso aproveché para dar una sorpresa a Jay. Tenias que haberle visto la cara cuando nos vio llegar – No, estaba claro que no iba a parar, así que una sorpresa, bueno, egoístamente eso hacía sentir un poco mejor a Jensen.   
\- Me lo imagino – respondió él – tengo ganas de verlos, ya estarán enormes – Sonrió con sinceridad, eran los hijos de Jared y él siempre los había tratado como sus sobrinos al igual que Jared hacía con JJ. 

\- Están ahora dando una vuelta con la niñera, pero por qué no vienes esta noche a cenar con nosotros? – la pregunta sonaba inocente pero la mirada que le lanzó mientras preguntaba no lo era en absoluto. De todos modos, quién en su sano juicio iba a querer ir a esa cena.   
\- Muchas gracias, pero estoy cansado del viaje. Además, no quiero molestar – la súplica en la mirada de Jared se hizo más presente para él – Mañana veré a los niños. Todavía estaréis por aquí verdad? – ahora era él el que dirigía una mirada un tanto retadora a Genevieve.

\- Claro, no nos iremos hasta después de comer – la sonrisa parecía congelada en su rostro.  
\- Perfecto. Pasadlo bien, un beso a los niños de mi parte. Nos vemos mañana 

Sin decir más, continuó su camino hacia la caravana. Se permitió que una pequeña sonrisa asomara a su rostro, a su entender algo infantil, había presentado batalla y se había permitido una pequeña victoria con la última frase, a ella le había dolido. Pero según caminaba perdió la sonrisa porque a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo su mujer, la que estaba ahora mismo rodeando su cintura en público y probablemente la que le tendría esta noche entre sus piernas. La imagen de aquella maldita noche en que les encontró juntos llegó de nuevo a su mente y ahora solo podía acelerar el paso para llegar al tráiler antes de perder la batalla con las lágrimas que ya se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Jared estaba pasando el peor día de su vida, sin duda. Solo quería meterse en la cama y dormir hasta el lunes y así no tener que enfrentar más a Gen, o mejor, un mes y así tampoco enfrentar a Jensen, o mejor aún, lo que realmente sería bueno, no despertar definitivamente. 

Con gesto cansado se sentó en la cama para empezar a descalzarse, su mente divagó un rato. Había hecho planes para ese fin de semana, no estaba realmente seguro de que Jensen fuera a llegar pero secretamente albergaba la esperanza de que lo hiciera. Unos planes magníficos. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios y luego se borró. 

La aparición por sorpresa de Gen y los niños le llenó de sentimientos encontrados. La felicidad y la emoción de recibir a los niños con su alegría, sus gritos, tirándose a su cuello y pidiendo su atención le hizo sentirse increíblemente bien. Los echaba tanto de menos. Respecto a Gen, pues no sabía, tenía claro a quién amaba, por supuesto ese era Jensen, pero el tenerla delante, igual que siempre, atenta, cariñosa. Se sentía terriblemente culpable.

Asistió silencioso al encuentro con Jensen, un mero espectador de la batalla que se desarrolló frente a sus ojos, incapaz de hacer o decir nada. Sintiendo la sorpresa, el dolor y la ira de Jensen que le aguijoneaba con más culpa, cuanta más iba a ser capaz de asumir? Luego vino la cena, donde Gen, sin dejar su actitud de amante esposa, no dejó de recordarle lo que los niños le echaban de menos, lo que preguntaban por él y la falta que les hacía. Más y más culpa.

Cerró los ojos y se restregó la cara con cansancio. Notó unas manos recorriendo su pelo y una presencia frente a él. La imagen de Jensen cruzó su mente pero al abrir los ojos allí solo estaba el pequeño cuerpo de ella. No eran las ansiadas manos fuertes, de largos dedos las que acarician su pelo, si no unas pequeñas y frágiles cuyas uñas arañaban su cuero cabelludo. Suspiró derrotado.

\- Estoy cansado cielo. Solo quiero dormir – dijo en un susurro, rezando porque ella lo aceptara.  
\- Vamos cariño, yo puedo hacer que te relajes – dijo sonriendo seductoramente mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en sus piernas mientras tiraba de su pelo hacia atrás para poder besarle. 

Jared la agarró de las muñecas con suavidad bajando las manos hasta que quedaron entre ellos a la vez que se retiraba del beso. – De verdad. No voy a poder. Aquí no, en tres semanas estaré en casa. – Genevieve le miraba incrédula. Jared intentaba evitar su mirada, estaba agobiado, tenía que hacer algo que la convenciera, así que rodeo su cintura y le dio pequeños y suaves besos de disculpa.

\- Lo siento, lo siento... – Pidió – te lo compensaré en casa. Te lo juro. – Ella le devolvió aquellos besos y él pensó que aceptaría la disculpa, pero nada estaba más lejos de eso y pudo darse cuenta cuando sintió la mano de ella acariciando su entrepierna. – Gen... – pidió contra los labios de ella que no dejaban de besarle. – Ves como si puedes? solo me necesitas a mí… – afirmó orgullosa. 

Jared se maldijo a si mismo porque a pesar de que no quería, su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma totalmente independiente muy a su pesar. Genevieve acrecentó el interés en su tarea de seducirle aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias y la intensidad de sus besos. Jared cerró los ojos con fuerza luchando contra sí mismo. Finalmente la sujetó y con un rápido movimiento se la quitó de encima.

\- Lo siento! Te he dicho que no puedo – paseó desesperado en los pocos metros que disponía aquella habitación bajo la mirada primero asombrada y ahora cargada de ira de su mujer.  
\- De qué va todo esto Jay? Qué está pasando? – preguntó confusa y herida.  
\- Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, solo estoy cansado. Necesito dormir. – Contestó también enfadado. No dicen que no hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque? 

Con movimientos rápidos se deshizo de su ropa, se puso el pantalón del pijama y se metió en la cama tapado hasta las orejas y dando la espalda a su mujer que lo miraba entre atónita y desconfiada. Momentos después sintió como se metía en la cama y apagaba la luz manteniendo toda la distancia posible entre ellos. Sin quererlo, suspiró aliviado.

Jensen no había pasado muy buena noche. Si se dormía, soñaba con aquella noche y si se quedaba despierto, imaginaba que estaría pasando esta. En resumen, había amanecido pálido y con unas ojeras enormes tal y como pudo constatar en el espejo del baño cuando fue a asearse. Agradeció internamente que fuera domingo y no tuviera que trabajar. Empezó a sentirse mejor en el segundo café, que degustaba con auténtico placer mientras ojeaba un periódico digital en su ordenador.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y toda la tranquilidad se fue al garete sucumbiendo a los alegres gritos de unas voces infantiles. – Tío Jensen! Tío Jensen! – No pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa cuando los pequeños se lanzaron a sus brazos. – Tom! Seph! Cómo estáis campeones? Cuánto habéis crecido!! – Los niños rieron encantados cuando cogió a ambos en brazos y giró con ellos con rapidez. Después de tres vueltas los niños se sujetaban a su cuello encantados, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Jared que les miraba feliz. 

Durante un rato se mantuvieron la mirada, en los ojos de Jared continuaba una muda disculpa, la sonrisa se volvió algo triste. Jensen miró a los niños en sus brazos y le miró a él y luego sonrió, una enorme sonrisa que iluminó el corazón de Jared y alegró de nuevo su rostro. – Somos leones y vamos a cazar a papá? – preguntó de repente a los niños. – Si!!!! – gritaron ellos al unísono con entusiasmo. – Corre Jared! – Gritó Jensen – Vamos a por ti!!! 

Jared lanzó una enorme carcajada mientras salía corriendo del tráiler perseguido por los otros tres. Una vez fuera Jensen puso a los niños en el suelo y entre los tres perseguían y cercaban a Jared que finalmente fue atrapado por Thomas que saltaba victorioso sobre su padre jaleado por los otros dos. Después de un rato de juegos y risas Jared los llamó y arreglándoles un poco la ropa, los mandó despedirse de Jensen.

\- Voy a llevarles al aeropuerto – de nuevo el tono se había vuelto un poco sombrío – Gen quiere estar allí temprano. Regreso después de comer vale? – preguntó inseguro.  
\- Claro, nos vemos luego. – Se despidió cariñosamente de los niños y silenciosamente regresó a la caravana. Al cerrar la puerta se vio asaltado de nuevo por las dudas, esas que siempre aparecían cuando no estaba cerca de Jared. El castaño lo vio alejarse preocupado, iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones cuando regresara, solo esperaba no haberla fastidiado mucho.

A las cinco unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de Jensen. Segundos después esta se abrió despacio y la cabeza de Jared asomó tímidamente.   
\- Jen… - preguntó vacilante – puedo pasar?


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

\- Pasa... – La invitación llegó apagada provocando cierto desconsuelo en Jared. Entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado tras de sí. Jensen estaba recostado en el sofá frente a la pantalla plana del televisor que estaba encendido pero sin sonido. Jared se fijó en la expresión cansada de su rostro, seguramente había dormido tan poco como él.   
\- Hey... – intentó forzar una tímida sonrisa.   
\- Hey... – contestó el rubio mientras se incorporaba, restregó su cara con la mano con gesto cansado y luego se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y entrelazando las manos. Jared tragó en seco cuando giró la cara hacia él mirándole de forma interrogante.

Jared se frotó las manos nervioso, su primer impulso fue acercarse a él y abrazarlo, necesitaba desesperadamente sentirlo a su lado, sentir que todo seguía como antes, pero la dureza en los ojos de Jensen le dijo que no era una buena idea. Caminó vacilante hasta estar frente a él. 

\- Jensen yo.... Joder, lo siento, lo siento de verdad. No sabía que ella iba a venir... y tú viniste antes... y yo..., - Jensen se levantó de golpe mirándole enojado. Jared se sorprendió. La ira y la decepción que veía en sus ojos le asustaban. – No pasó nada. Jen..., no hicimos nada.

\- No hicisteis nada Jared? Tu mujercita llega aquí después de más de un mes sin verte, pavoneándose contigo delante de todos, y me dices que no hicisteis nada? – Jensen no se daba cuenta pero estaba gritando. Toda la tensión desde que la vio allí el día anterior se estaba desbordando ahora a pesar de que se había jurado a sí mismo no hacerlo. – Por qué tengo que creerte Jared? – continuó con tono dolido.  
\- Porque es la verdad Jen, te lo juro – Jared parecía angustiado, Jensen podía verlo pero el también lo estaba. Le había pedido que lo amara de nuevo y él lo había hecho. Joder! Lo había hecho. Y ahora no sabía a que tenía que volver a enfrentarse.  
\- Está bien no hiciste nada. Supongamos que te creo – Jared respiró algo aliviado – Pero qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera venido este fin de semana?  
\- Qué? – Jared no sabía que decir, miraba sorprendido a su compañero – Qué quieres decir? Jen por favor… no te entiendo.

\- No me entiendes... – Jensen rió con ironía – La pregunta es clara Jared. Es más, esto me trae muchas más preguntas que… claro, como siempre me niego a hacerme.  
\- Jen, me estas asustando – Jared intentó acercarse pero el rubio le apartó con violencia alejándose de él.  
\- Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese venido? – repitió despacio como si ese fuera el motivo de que el otro no entendiera la pregunta. – También le hubieras dicho que no o solamente lo hiciste porque te sentías culpable?   
\- Jensen, te lo dije. Yo te quiero a ti. – Jared no sabía como hacérselo entender.

\- No contestas a mi pregunta Jared! Qué pasará cuando el rodaje acabe? Qué pasará cuando no estemos aquí, cuando no nos veamos todos los días? Qué pasará cuando estés en tu casa con ella Jared, le dirás siempre que no? Qué crees que pasará conmigo, eh? Dios, mírame la cara Jared..., casi no he podido aguantar una maldita noche. Cómo quieres... – la voz se le rompió y solo pudo girarse con rapidez para evitar que el otro viera descender las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

El alma de Jared se desgarraba al sentir el dolor de su compañero, la culpa le golpeó de nuevo con fuerza. Solo quería reconfortarlo pero era consciente de que en esos momentos posiblemente lo que le podía ofrecer era muy poco.  
\- Jen, por favor... yo… sabes que voy a necesitar tiempo.  
\- Vas a necesitar tiempo, claro – Jensen rió entre dientes mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás intentando controlar sus emociones.

\- Jen, la voy a dejar. Vamos a estar juntos. Te lo juro.  
\- Cuanto tiempo? – no le importaba parecer egoísta, que diablos, no tenía otros seis años que perder. Jared se mesó el pelo con gesto desesperado.  
\- Joder Jen! No lo sé! – el mayor se volvió enfadado por el tono de la respuesta del otro, apoyado en el mueble a su espalda, se sujetó con fuerza al borde del mismo, reprimiendo el enorme impulso de golpearle que sentía ahora mismo mientras le miraba iracundo.   
Jared gesticulaba con las manos, frustrado y sin saber bien como continuar.   
\- Se lo diré cuando vuelva a casa..., no puedo hacerlo desde aquí, no se lo merece. – Jensen bufó ofendido y Jared cerró los ojos sabiendo que había vuelto a meter la pata.  
\- No pueden ser más de un par de meses – continuó – Nos veremos mientras. Quedaremos cuando podamos. Jensen por favor... – seguía hablando sin apartar la mirada del verde jade de los ojos de su compañero, caminando despacio hasta estar frente a él. De manera tímida, llevó sus manos hasta los antebrazos del rubio acariciándolos con ternura.

\- No voy a hacer nada con ella... – Jensen apartó la mirada aunque no hizo nada para deshacerse del toque de sus manos. – Jen, mírame. – el rubio alzó la vista encontrándose con aquellos enormes y almendrados ojos grises que le miraban con cariño. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó al rostro del castaño. – NO voy a hacer nada con ella – dijo despacio – nunca más. Sabes por qué? – preguntó serio. Jensen negó con la cabeza. – Porque para mí solo existes tú. Nadie más. Nadie puede hacerme sentir como tú lo haces.

Jared mantuvo la mirada sobre Jensen hasta que estuvo seguro de que el otro había entendido su mensaje, luego se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Jensen suspiró dentro del beso, sintió como toda la tensión se aflojaba pensando que todos sus miembros se habían vuelto gelatina y que no podría sostenerse sin Jared, por eso, llevó sus manos hasta el rostro del castaño, sujetándolo entre ellas y atrayéndolo hacia un beso más profundo y violento.

Jared gimió sorprendido cuando sintió su espalda golpear contra la pared, ni siquiera había sido consciente del rápido movimiento de Jensen, que ahora se apretaba contra el aprisionándolo contra la blanca superficie. La boca del rubio le demandaba ansiosa y el solo podía esforzarse en seguirla. – Jensen… – pidió en una súplica por respirar, por poder recomponerse un momento. Solo un ronco gruñido salió de la garganta del otro, uno que repercutió directamente en su entrepierna.

Los labios del rubio le devoraban con violencia, lamía, mordía y succionaba de tal manera que Jared creía que podría absorberle el alma de aquella manera. Enredó sus dedos en el corto cabello de su amante tirando de él para frenarlo lo suficiente y encontrar un ritmo más cómodo que gracias a Dios el otro pareció aceptar. La mano libre de Jared se deslizó bajo la camiseta del rubio, acariciando su vientre terso, húmedo por el sudor, tan apetecible que le hizo estremecer.

Jensen sujetó sus muñecas y le hizo apartar las manos de él sujetándolas contra la pared. – Jen...? – preguntó agitado. – No! – fue toda la respuesta del otro que respiraba agitado sobre su cuello, mordiendo y chupando mientras frotaba su erección de forma desesperada contra el muslo de Jared. Intentó soltarse pero aunque él era más alto, Jensen era considerablemente más fuerte, este apretó con más fuerza sus muñecas a la vez que clavaba sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo en el. – He dicho que no... – reafirmó en un tono ronco y pesado que le hizo estremecer. Los profundos ojos verdes no se apartaron de él hasta que sintió cómo se quedaba quieto bajo su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa canalla se formó en los labios de Jensen. Jared le miraba ansioso, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados y húmedos por la violencia de los besos. Jensen usó una de sus manos para sujetarle ambas muñecas y utilizó la otra para acariciarle el rostro. Deliberadamente despacio apartó los mechones de cabello que caían alborotados por su frente. Deslizó los largos dedos en una caricia desde su sien, descendiendo por su mejilla y delineando la fuerte mandíbula. Paseó el pulgar sobre sus labios, presionándolos y apretándolos, fascinado por el color rojo resaltado por el brillo de la saliva.

Lo empujó hacia el interior de la boca de Jared y este lo succionó obscenamente si apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Un gruñido de placer escapó de su garganta y embistió de nuevo contra el muslo del más alto. – Déjalas ahí – dijo cuando soltó las muñecas de Jared, el otro asintió agitado. En un movimiento rápido, tiró de la camiseta del castaño hasta sacársela por la cabeza pero dejando sus brazos aún sujetos por ella. Sus manos se aferraron a los costados del castaño deslizándose por ellos con avidez. 

Trazó un camino de mordiscos y besos empezando por su hombro, siguiendo por su clavícula hasta llegar a la depresión que se formaba entre el cuello y ambas clavículas donde se entretuvo con su lengua, penetrando y recorriendo aquel hueco donde se acumulaba el sudor de un muy excitado Jared. Jensen inspiró con fuerza llenándose de ese olor, mezcla de jabón, colonia y ese sudor limpio que era la esencia misma del hombre que amaba.

Jared se retorcía bajo sus caricias. – Por favor, déjame tocarte... – suplicó. – No – fue la única respuesta. La lengua de Jensen siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con uno de sus erectos pezones, lo lamió con dedicación antes de morderlo y tirar de él provocando un gemido ahogado de su propietario. Jensen se encargó de calmarlo de nuevo con la atención incondicional de su lengua antes de pasar a su gemelo. 

Jared estaba excitado hasta el dolor, un suspiro aliviado escapó de sus labios cuando las manos de Jensen desabrocharon su pantalón y lo hicieron descender acompañado de sus bóxers. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la fuerte y callosa mano cerrarse sobre su miembro, masturbándole con violencia, exigente, duro. Gimió entre excitado y dolorido pero se vio silenciado por los labios de Jensen que se apoderaron de nuevo de los suyos. Sintió su lengua adentrarse en su boca, empujar a la suya, sometiéndole hasta en aquel puto beso.

Jared se vio de nuevo sorprendido cuando Jensen le giró estampando su pecho contra la pared. – Joder! – protestó e intentó una vez más separarse. Jensen no se lo permitió, pegando el pecho a su espalda restregó su erección aún bajo la ropa contra las nalgas desnudas de Jared. – Voy a follarte Jared – dijo con voz ronca bajo su oído. – Voy a follarte porque eres mío!

Jared gimió, tanto por el dolor de los dientes de Jensen cerrándose sobre su cuello, como por la sorpresa de sentir los dedos de este abriéndose paso en su interior. Jared inconscientemente separó más las piernas y elevó su trasero facilitando la labor del rubio que sonreía satisfecho. – Jen por favor... – la lengua del rubio recorría su espalda mientras su mano libre se deslizaba por el vientre y el pecho de Jared. 

\- Por favor qué? – la voz oscura del rubio resonaba en su oídos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en cada toque, en cada embestida de aquellos dedos que le estaban volviendo loco.  
\- Por favor fóllame.., por favor Jen fóllame. Necesito… – jadeó – necesito sentirte!

Jared gimió con desconsuelo al sentir como las manos de Jensen se alejaban de él. Pudo oír el sonido del cinturón y la cremallera de Jensen abriéndose y aún así le pareció que pasaba mucho tiempo hasta que pudo sentir la dura y tersa piel del miembro de su amante presionando contra su entrada. Como ya suponía Jared, Jensen no fue cuidadoso esta vez, sus actos estaban dominados por la urgencia y la necesidad. 

Su entrada fue violenta y posesiva, intensa, profunda. A Jared le dolió, tanto que tuvo que apretar sus dientes para no gritar, pero lo sintió bien. Lo sentía bien porque era Jensen, era Jensen demostrándole todo lo que sentía por él. Era Jensen con su amor, su deseo, su necesidad y sus miedos reflejados en la única manera en que ahora podía hacerlo.

El rubio embestía con fuerza, la habitación se llenó con el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando y los jadeos que escapaban de sus bocas. Jensen recorría con besos su cuello y espalda a la vez que repetía su nombre en una interminable letanía. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a sus caderas y podía sentir como sus dedos se clavaban dolorosamente en ella.

Ambos sudaban copiosamente por el esfuerzo, Jensen sumaba el estar aún completamente vestido. – Tócame, por favor... – Jared suplicó de nuevo, sentía su miembro pulsante y la necesidad del orgasmo formándose en su vientre. Jensen pareció tardar un instante en procesar la petición de su amante pero finalmente lo hizo. 

Rodeó con firmeza el necesitado miembro de Jared y adaptó sus caricias al ritmo de su embestidas – Joder, joder… – Jared agradeció estar sujeto contra la pared porque no veía de que otro modo hubiera podido sostenerse cuando el orgasmo le alcanzó derramándose sobre su pecho y la mano de Jensen. El rubio necesitó unos cuantos envites más antes de hacerlo en su interior. Un ronco bramido salió de su pecho dejándose sentir a través de la espalda de Jared. 

El cuerpo del mayor cayó derrotado sobre él. Con la cara escondida en el hueco de su hombro, pudo sentir la respiración agitada sobre la piel de su cuello. Jared giró la cabeza como pudo buscando su mirada, sus ojos estaban turbios y aún desenfocados, aún así hermosos. – Lo siento – dijo de nuevo deseando que esta vez le creyera. Jensen chocó la frente con la de él. – Lo sé. – Dijo con voz entrecortada – Yo también lo siento 

Jensen rodeó su cintura apretándolo más contra su pecho mientras lo besaba ahora de forma lenta y pausada, dándose la calma que ambos necesitaban.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos después de la inesperada visita de Genevieve, de la cual ambos parecían haber acordado en silencio no volver a hablar. El rodaje estaba cumpliendo sus previsiones de tiempo y probablemente habrían acabado en unos diez días según les había anunciado orgullosamente Krippe.

Después de la noticia por la que ambos se esforzaron en sonreír, un espeso manto de melancolía se extendió entre ellos. Las horas pasaban y el tiempo juntos se agotaba, lo sabían aunque no quisieran hablar de ello. Inconscientemente buscaban el contacto en un intento de reconfortarse el uno al otro. Exprimían cada segundo en tiernas caricias, largos besos y cálidos abrazos pero incluso así, el silencio entre ellos era cada vez mayor y más tenso. 

Jared se despertó de golpe con mil ideas rondándole la cabeza. Últimamente siempre era igual, dormía tres o cuatro horas y finalmente las cavilaciones acababan despertándolo y dejándole insomne por el resto de la noche. Suspiró cansado mirando la pantalla del móvil con los ojos entrecerrados para darse cuenta desconsolado de que solo eran las cuatro menos veinte de la madrugada. 

Se rascó la cabeza con gesto cansado a la vez que giraba al otro lado de la cama sorprendiéndose de que estuviera vacio. Se concentró un momento. Si, si, Jensen había venido a dormir aquella noche, tal y como llevaban haciendo las últimas semanas, después de que todo el mundo se hubiera recogido, uno se escapaba al tráiler del otro para pasar la noche juntos y luego volvía a su lugar con las primeras luces del alba.

Pensándolo ahora le parecía estúpido, pero que otra opción tenían. Aún así, eso no era ahora lo importante, lo importante era donde estaba Jensen. Todavía dormido, se levantó vacilante saliendo de la habitación. Un rápido vistazo por la única estancia del tráiler que no era la habitación le indicó que el rubio no estaba allí. Una tenue luz contra la pared frente a la puerta de la entrada, le dijo que esta estaba abierta.

Cuando por fin estuvo ante ella lo vio. Jensen estaba sentado sobre los escalones del tráiler, La hermosa luna llena que presidía el cielo esa noche, provocaba reflejos plateados en su corto cabello e iluminaba con luces y sombras su ancha y musculada espalda que estaba desnuda. Jensen no pareció advertir su presencia y permanecía absorto, apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas y con la mirada perdida en el paisaje frente a la caravana.

Jared se tomó un momento para contemplarlo, nunca se cansaría de ello, pero mientras paseaba su mirada por él, no pudo evitar sentir una molesta opresión en su pecho. En silencio, bajó los escalones que le separaban de Jensen sentándose a su espalda, con las piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo del rubio y sus brazos rodeando la cintura de este.

Jensen dio un respingo sobresaltado, relajándose de nuevo cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Jared sobre su cuello.  
\- Es tarde.. Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mientras tiraba de su cintura arrimándolo más a su pecho. Jensen acarició los brazos que le rodeaban y se recostó sobre el pecho de su compañero, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre el hombro de él.  
\- No podía dormir... Necesitaba aire .. – comentó cansado. – Y tú?  
\- Te echaba de menos a mi lado... – comentó mientras depositaba un tierno beso en los labios del otro. – Es bonito... – dijo mirando el paisaje que hasta hace un momento contemplaba su amigo. El rubio siguió su mirada mientras se dejaba mimar por las lentas caricias de Jared en su pecho.  
\- Si, lo es...

Permanecieron así durante un largo tiempo, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente fue Jensen quien rompió el silencio que se habían auto impuesto.  
\- Qué vamos a hacer ahora Jay? – la pregunta escapó temerosamente de sus labios.  
Durante unos segundos el silencio fue la única respuesta, las caricias cesaron y un ligero desconsuelo recorrió el cuerpo de Jensen. Jared emitió un profundo suspiro y luego sus brazos se tensaron estrechando aún más el cuerpo que sostenían entre ellos. 

Jensen esperó paciente mientras Jared parecía pensar.   
\- Todo va a salir bien – escuchó decir junto a su oído. Jensen cerró los ojos intentando desesperadamente creer aquello, pero no lo veía tan fácil.  
\- No lo tengo tan claro, nos separan tres estados Jay.  
\- Shhh, confía en mí vale? – Dijo mientras besaba su pelo – pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo y sin nada que nos separe. – Otra vez el silencio se instauró entre ellos y de nuevo fue Jensen el que lo rompió. 

\- De verdad vas a hacerlo? – preguntó tímidamente. Notó el cuerpo de Jared tensarse a su alrededor y sintió como si hubiera metido la pata. – No quiero presionarte Jay, confiaré en lo que me digas – dijo rápidamente – pero, si tienes dudas… lo voy a entender igual, te lo juro. Solo dímelo, por favor, no dejes que me haga falsas ilusiones.

\- Cómo hago para convencerte Jensen? – contestó el castaño en tono triste. – Tú eres lo que quiero y no voy a renunciar a ti de nuevo. Voy a hacerlo Jensen, así que hazte todas las ilusiones que quieras. Yo intentaré cumplirlas todas. – Jensen esbozó una tímida sonrisa que el castaño no alcanzó a ver estando a sus espaldas.  
\- Solo tengo miedo, sabes?   
\- Lo sé – contestó en un susurro mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos intentando negarse a si mismo ese mismo sentimiento, porque si, el miedo también le acuciaba. Miedo porque este pequeño oasis de tiempo y tranquilidad se acababa y pronto tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo a todo y Jensen no estaría con él. Si, Jared también tenía miedo aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Jensen se deshizo de su abrazo y se levantó con algún nuevo tipo de energía, echó un último vistazo al sereno paisaje de aquella noche estrellada y esquivó el cuerpo de Jared, que le miraba sorprendido por el inesperado movimiento, hasta alcanzar la parte superior de las escaleras. Cuando estuvo allí, se giró ofreciendo una mano extendida a su compañero.   
\- Aún tenemos un rato. Vuelve conmigo a la cama – pidió mientras una cálida sonrisa asomaba a sus labios. Jared sujetó su mano y correspondió el gesto de igual manera. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron expresando todo aquello que sentían. Los primeros rayos del sol les sorprendieron aún enredados a uno en los brazos del otro.

Finalmente el temido día había llegado. Jensen amaneció de un repentino mal humor con el que Jared estaba intentando, sin mucho éxito, lidiar. Sabía que era lo que le pasaba a su compañero y lo entendía perfectamente, lo cual además le hacía sentirse bastante culpable. 

Inconscientemente estaba dando espacio a Jensen, esperando que se calmara, pero después de media mañana se dio cuenta de que la tensión de este no hacía más que aumentar y que la presa que estaba conteniendo las emociones de su amigo se iba a romper pronto, desbordando todo lo que guardaba en su interior.

\- Jen, qué pasa? – se atrevió al fin a preguntar.  
\- Nada – ladró el otro mientras seguía recogiendo cosas de manera furibunda por la caravana.  
Jared le observaba en silencio, preocupado pero a la vez molesto.   
\- Jen, ya hemos hablado esto – dijo cansado – no quiero que nos despidamos enfadados. 

Jensen paró de repente dando la espalda a su compañero. Jared pudo ver como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, sostenía un bote de gel en su mano y pudo ver como sus dedos se aferraban a él hasta ponerse blancos.   
\- Eh, todo está bien, no? – Jared también se estaba tensando, Jensen no podía creer que era al único al que le estaba afectando todo esto.  
\- Si claro, todo está bien – río el rubio con ironía.  
\- Joder Jen! – al final parece que si iban a discutir. Jensen se estremeció por el tono del reproche pero eso no disminuía su malestar.  
\- Ya lo sé Jay, vale?. Lo sé!.., se que tiene que ser así, pero eso no me hace sentirme mejor. Puedes entender eso? Te vas! Y te vas con ella!  
\- Joder, ya te he dicho...  
\- Se lo que me has dicho Jared.. – interrumpió con tono cansado – sé lo que me has dicho..., pero eso no me quita esta angustia que siento en el pecho, sabes? No me la quita.. Y lo siento, a lo mejor lo único que me queda es ponerme furioso hoy, siento que tengas que aguantarme, pero no me sale una sonrisa cuando no sé cuando te voy a volver a ver.  
Jared no supo que contestar a eso, sentía que Jensen tenía razón y no podía reprochárselo. Lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo tan fuerte como pudo, los brazos del rubio le correspondieron de igual manera, se sostuvieron uno al otro sin preocuparse del tiempo, intentando tan solo aliviar el temor que cada uno sentía. 

Jensen aspiró con fuerza con su nariz enterrada en el cuello de Jared, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su ancha espalda al igual que sentía las de Jared en la suya. Seguramente este sería su último momento de intimidad en mucho tiempo y algo en su interior le dijo que debía aprovecharlo.

Sus labios recorrieron con pequeños besos la suave piel del cuello de su amante. Jared suspiro cerrando los ojos e inclinando ligeramente su cuello para dar más espacio al otro. La lengua de Jensen es la que se deslizaba ahora por el, humedeciendo el camino que marcaba la gruesa vena donde latía su pulso. 

Sus mejillas se rozaron mientras dejaba un camino de besos por su mandíbula hasta finalmente llegar a sus labios donde su lengua adquirió de nuevo protagonismo recorriendo y lamiendo toda su superficie, presionando, pidiendo permiso, un permiso que provocó un gemido de placer en la garganta del rubio. 

Ambas lenguas se enredaron en una danza lenta pero llena de pasión y sentimiento, girando la una en la otra, atesorando en la memoria el sabor del otro. Jared llevó sus manos hasta la cara del otro, sujetándola frente a él. Jensen le miró aturdido cuando sintió que el beso se rompía. 

\- Te amo – susurró el castaño mirando intensamente al repentinamente brillante jade de los ojos de Jensen, un Jensen al que le estaba costando tragar el nudo que acababa de formarse en su garganta al escucharle.  
\- Yo también te amo - respondió con la voz entrecortada por la emoción que ahora mismo le embargaba. Los labios de Jared volvieron a los suyos retomando el beso interrumpido por tan necesaria confesión.

\- Nos vemos en un mes – afirmó Jensen algo nervioso cuando acompaño a Jared hasta la puerta de su tráiler para despedirse. Jared se giró para mirarle antes de salir.   
\- Un mes – confirmó con seguridad – Benditas presentaciones – continuó con una pequeña risa. Jensen rió también y después ambos se quedaron mirando durante un rato sin decir nada pero diciéndolo todo. Jared se inclinó hacia delante y deposito un rápido beso en los labios de Jensen. 

\- Ya te estoy echando de menos. Cuídate Jen – dijo mientras salía precipitadamente hacía su propio tráiler para recoger sus cosas.   
\- Tu también – contestó el rubio en un susurro mientras le veía marchar.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Jensen se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el sofá de su nuevo y esperaba que temporal apartamento. De manera distraída echó un vistazo por la amplia estancia con una irónica sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. No había visto el apartamento, tenía gracia, su hermana se lo había conseguido después de que él la llamara para anunciarle que había ganado la custodia de JJ. No quería volver a su antigua casa, demasiados recuerdos y además no quería pensar que había pasado allí mientras no estaba, pero una habitación de hotel no era sitio para cuidar a su hija.

Su sonrisa se amplió pensando en ella, ahora estaba con sus padres, esperando a que el terminara el rodaje pero la traerían en una semana, tiempo en el que esperaba haber terminado de acomodar todas las cosas. – Donde están las cosas? – se preguntó de repente. Chris y Steve además de Mac y su novio, se habían encargado de recoger todo de su antigua casa y traerlo aquí. Tomó nota mental de que debía llamarlos para agradecérselo, quizás una cena para todos sería una buena idea, además le vendría bien la compañía y no digamos hablar con los chicos. Dios Chris le iba a matar.

Con un suspiro cansado se levantó decidido a reconocer su nuevo territorio. Frente al salón se encontraba una amplia cocina totalmente equipada, con una barra que la separaba de un acogedor office muy iluminado gracias a una enorme ventana que ocupaba prácticamente toda la pared. La puerta de un pequeño aseo fue lo siguiente que encontró antes de llegar al pasillo que distribuía las habitaciones. 

Jensen parpadeó sorprendido al abrir la puerta de la primera, una preciosa habitación infantil se abrió ante sus ojos que casi se llenaron de lágrimas. – Pero cómo..? – Las paredes estaban pintadas de un fuerte color fucsia con unas enormes margaritas de colores blancos, verdes y amarillos que llegaban como a un metro de altura, estanterías blancas llenas de juguetes y peluches, un enorme y funcional escritorio y una preciosa cama de forja cubierta por un mullido edredón de Frozen y un sinfín de cojines. A JJ le iba a encantar.

Detrás de la puerta número dos también se sorprendió, pero no tan agradablemente, un sonoro gemido escapó de sus labios cuando encontró las “cosas”, la habitación estaba vacía, bueno, no exactamente vacía ya que estaba ocupada por cientos, miles, millones parecían de cajas perfectamente apiladas y con etiquetas como “salón”, “dormitorio” o “cocina”. Jensen cerró la puerta despacio intentando olvidarse de lo que allí había, pensando que sus amigos podían haber sido un poco más amigos y haber colocado algo. 

Rumiando sus pesares se acercó a la última puerta, lo que supuso que era el dormitorio principal. La habitación era grande y al igual que el resto de la casa bien iluminada, fuertes muebles de madera en el más típico estilo de Texas, un enorme vestidor y un baño completo. Miró la enorme cama que presidia el centro de la estancia y no pudo evitar que el desconsuelo le asaltara.

Regresó a la cocina e investigó la nevera, gracias a Dios alguien se había ocupado de proveerla. Sin mucho entusiasmo se preparó un par de sándwiches y cogió una cerveza antes de volver a hundirse en el sofá. Una vez allí sacó su móvil jugueteando un rato con él entre sus dedos antes de decidirse. Quería escuchar la voz de Jared pero no sabía que estaría haciendo y a lo mejor una llamada suya podía ponerle en un compromiso. 

\- Joder Jensen! Es tu amigo no?, por qué puede ponerle en un compromiso que le llames? – se regaño a sí mismo, pero sus dedos se desviaron por su cuenta a la aplicación de mensajes donde escribió un escueto –“Hola”- y se dedicó a esperar ansioso la respuesta sin quitar un ojo del teléfono. Después de unos minutos la notificación de mensaje entrante le hizo saltar en su asiento.

\- “Hola”  
\- “Acabo de llegar al nuevo apartamento. Es extraño ☺”  
\- “Extraño? ☺”  
\- “No he estado aquí nunca Jay. Es raro jj. Como va todo?”  
\- “Bien, un poco cansado. Hemos salido con los niños al parque.”

A Jensen no se le escapó el plural en esa frase haciendo que un incomodo nudo se asentara en su garganta.   
\- “Genial. Seguro que están encantados de estar con su papa. Jay... te echo de menos...”  
La respuesta tardó en llegar o quizás solo se lo pareció a Jensen.  
\- “Yo también te echo de menos... Oye, ahora no puedo hablar. Te llamo luego vale?”  
\- “Ok” – No sabía que más decir y se sentía decepcionado, el solo quería charlar un rato. Un nuevo mensaje apareció en la pantalla.  
\- “No te enfades vale?. De verdad te llamo. Un beso”  
\- “No me enfado. Un beso”  
Jensen lanzó el móvil a un lado con fastidio, echó un vistazo por el salón vacio y cerró los ojos con un suspiro sintiéndose enormemente solo.

Jared estaba pensativo con la mirada fija en la pantalla del móvil, alzó la vista hasta divisar a los niños que corrían entre los columpios frente al banco en el que estaba sentado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gen que le miraba con una sonrisa señalando a Thomas que intentaba trepar por una barra, él le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando vio que su mujer caminaba hacia él, regresó su atención al móvil y tras un momento de duda y una creciente sensación de culpa, deslizó su dedo por la pantalla para conseguir borrar toda la conversación con Jensen.

Jensen se despertó dolorido y desorientado. Con los ojos entrecerrados echó un vistazo a su alrededor extrañado hasta que su mente empezó a recordar y reconoció el salón de su nueva casa. Con un gemido de dolor se incorporó frotándose el cuello intentando aliviar el dolor de lo debía haber sido una mala postura. No era consciente de haberse quedado dormido pero evidentemente lo había hecho.

Su ánimo no había mejorado tras el sueño y no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada. Con gesto cansado estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar el maletín donde guardaba su portátil y que había dejado sobre una mesita auxiliar junto al sofá. Quizás pudiera revisar algunos proyectos pendientes y comprobar su correo, tenían que enviarle un par de guiones nuevos para ver si estaba interesado.

Con el portátil ya encendido sobre sus piernas se dirigió primero a la pantalla de correo, solo uno de los guiones había llegado y se dispuso a archivarlo en la carpeta de pendientes para revisarlo después. Navegando por las distintas carpetas, el nombre de una llamo su atención y lo hizo porque ya ni siquiera recordaba su existencia, hacía mucho tiempo que no la miraba.

“Proyectos Descartados”, sonrió con tristeza ante el nombre inventado para evitar la posible curiosidad de su ahora ex mujer. Durante mucho tiempo se había aferrado a aquella carpeta para superar sus peores momentos aunque en palabras de Chris, esa carpeta solo le provocaba más dolor y finalmente no pudo más que darle la razón y poco a poco dejó de recurrir a ella pero nunca tuvo el valor de borrarla.

Desplazó el ratón sobre ella y clicó con el botón derecho “Cambiar de Nombre”, borró la antigua etiqueta y escribió la nueva “Jay & Jen”. Sin saber porque se sintió satisfecho con ese pequeño gesto y después de eso la abrió. Ante él se desplegó un amplio mosaico de fotografías, con una sonrisa en los labios pulsó sobre la primera de ellas que se amplió hasta ocupar toda la pantalla.  
Las fue pasando de una en una, recreándose en todas con una sensación agridulce mientras recordaba todos aquellos momentos pasados, lugares, gente y situaciones compartidas. La imagen que aparecía ahora ante sus ojos desató en él una sentida exclamación. El rostro sonriente de ambos llenaba la pantalla. Era un selfie tomado por Jensen en la habitación que compartían en su casa de Vancouver. 

En ella se veía sus caras, los hombros desnudos de ambos ya que estaban en la cama y la mano izquierda de Jensen entrelazada con la derecha de Jared puestas entre ambos a la altura de sus cuellos. En las muñecas de ambos sendas pulseras de acero y cuero. Los dedos de Jensen se deslizaron por la pantalla sobre ellas y su mente viajo atrás, hacía aquel día.

\------------ 7 años antes ---------------

\- A donde vamos Jen? – preguntaba con gesto enfurruñado Jared sentado sobre la cama mientras un Jensen muy acelerado corría de un lado a otro de la habitación recogiendo la ropa que iba a ponerse para salir.   
\- No seas crio Jay. Ya te he dicho que es una sorpresa. Haz el favor de levantar tu bonito culo de ahí y llevarlo hasta la ducha. Vamos a llegar tarde. 

Jared no se movió ni un milímetro pero una sonrisa gigante y llena de hoyuelos se asomaba ahora a su rostro.   
\- Qué? – Preguntó un exasperado Jensen – Qué pasa ahora?  
\- Crees que tengo un culo bonito? – respondió el castaño riendo entre dientes. Jensen dejó caer los brazos en un claro gesto de derrota a la vez que exhalaba un largo suspiro. Lentamente caminó hasta situarse delante de él y sujetó con sus puños el cuello de la camisa del castaño.

\- Si Jared, tienes un culo precioso. El mejor culo que he visto en mi vida – El castaño le miraba con una sonrisa boba en los labios y ni pudo ni quiso resistirse a besarle sin dejar de sujetar su agarre. – Ahora se un chico bueno y vete a la ducha.. YA! – Robó otro pequeño beso a su amante y se alejó de él para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

El castaño se encaminó divertido hacia el baño pero se giró antes de franquear la puerta. Jensen le miraba incrédulo con una ceja alzada. – No quieres acompañarme? Para asegurarte de que lo hago bien, digo. – una sonrisa traviesa asomaba a sus labios.  
\- Jared, yo acabo de salir de la ducha…  
\- Bueno, seguro que hay lugares que no alcanzaste a frotar, seguro que yo podría...  
Una enorme carcajada salió de la boca del castaño cuando la bota de Jensen golpeó con fuerza la pared junto a la puerta del baño. Gracias a Dios no tenía buena puntería.   
\- No sabes lo que te pierdes – gritó ya bajo el caliente chorro de la ducha mientras Jensen negaba divertido con la cabeza. 

Cuando Jared salió del baño Jensen ya estaba arreglado y le esperaba sentado en la butaca que tenían bajo la ventana. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron hambrientos el aún húmedo cuerpo del castaño y sintió como un inmenso calor invadía todo su cuerpo. Jared no era ignorante del escrutinio sobre su cuerpo y se lució seductoramente mientras se secaba. – No me mires así vaquero, tuviste tu oportunidad – y con gesto de desdén comenzó a vestirse. 

Jensen rió divertido mientras se levanto despacio hacia él enredando sus dedos en el suave cabello mojado, tirando de él hasta tener los labios del castaño a su alcance. Con una burlona sonrisa depositó un rápido pero intenso beso sobre ellos. – Tranquilo pequeño... Esta noche estarás suplicando que te monte – Jared sintió la intensidad de aquellos ojos verdes clavados en él y supo que eso era una promesa. Notó un escalofrío de excitación recorriendo su espalda y solo pudo pensar en salir de allí para regresar lo antes posible.

\- Te espero abajo, no tardes... – El susurro de Jensen llegó grave a sus oídos mientras observaba embobado a su pareja salir de la habitación. – Cómo puede ser tan jodidamente sexy?- se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras admiraba como los vaqueros grises y la camisa negra que Jensen llevaba, se ajustaban tan perfectamente a las partes correctas de su cuerpo. Un grito reclamándole desde el piso inferior le sacó de su ensoñación y terminó de vestirse con rapidez.

\- Listo! – proclamó triunfal mientras bajaba las escaleras – Me vas a decir ya donde vamos? – Jensen sintió que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones cuando lo vio bajar, tan absolutamente perfecto ante sus ojos, pero con una disimulada inspiración consiguió recuperarse antes de que Jared llegara a su lado. – Qué parte de sorpresa no entendiste? – Jared hundió los hombros en un falso gesto abatido y se dirigió al coche bajo la divertida mirada de Jensen. 

Jared estaba feliz, la salida organizada por Jensen para aquella noche no se podía describir de otra manera más que de genial. Al salir de casa, Jensen había conducido hasta el centro hasta acabar frente al 1129 de Hamilton St.. Jared no pudo más que mirarle sorprendido. Jensen enarbolaba una enorme sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza. Cuando bajaron del coche, entregando las llaves a un jovencísimo aparcacoches, se encontraron ante la fachada del Cioppino·s. Jared no se lo podía creer, llevaba tiempo queriendo ir a ese restaurante, pero reservar era algo casi imposible. Giuseppe “Pino” Posteraro había sido Chef del año en Canadá durante dos años consecutivos y su restaurante era considerado el mejor de Vancouver. Jared estaba deseando no solo probar el menú, que claramente sería increíble, aunque lo que más llamaba su atención era su reputada enoteca.

El famoso restaurante estaba dividido en dos zonas diferenciadas. Una era el restaurante propiamente dicho, con un amplio comedor de mesas cuadradas, manteles blancos y sillas de madera, distribuidos perpendicularmente frente a una cocina abierta, a través de cuyo cristal podías contemplar el trabajo del equipo de cocina. La siguiente era la zona de la enoteca, dividida en distintas salas o espacios según el número de comensales. Después de presentarse ante el Maître este les condujo precisamente a la zona de la enoteca, concretamente al salón The Dom Pérignon Oénoteque.

Jared no podía ocultar su emoción mientras Jensen le seguía camino a la mesa. Era una mesa redonda para 6 comensales. El servicio estaba dispuesto alrededor de ella sobre un mantel color crema con un pequeño jarrón en el centro que portaba una única rosa roja. La mesa estaba enmarcada por sillas de respaldo de madera oscura, de travesaños verticales. El espacio alrededor de la misma, se cerraba en tres de sus laterales por enormes estanterías de madera envejecida que se elevaban por encima de la altura de Jared. Las estanterías estaban formadas por distintas celdas y en el centro de cada una, una botella de vino, con su etiqueta convenientemente expuesta. Jared paseó la vista con avidez por todas ellas antes de tomar asiento.

\- Quién más viene? – preguntó curioso cuando al fin se dio cuenta del tamaño de la mesa. Jensen iba a contestar justo cuando el Maître apareció de nuevo acompañado de tres altas figuras sonrientes. Jared no se lo podía creer. – Pero cuándo…? Cómo…? – balbuceó mientras se levantaba para envolver en un fuerte abrazo al chico rubio y de ojos azules que estaba ahora a su lado. – Joder Chad! Cómo no me dijiste que ibas a venir tío?

\- No preguntéis... – dijo divertido Jensen mientras saludaba a los otros dos – el concepto de sorpresa no entra en su mente – todos rieron ante el comentario a excepción de Jared que puso cara de fastidio provocando aún más risas.  
\- Chris, Steve, siempre es bueno veros – saludó a los otros dos a la vez que Jensen lo hacía con Chad y una vez que los abrazos terminaron, todos se sentaron a la mesa. 

La cena fue espectacular, tal y como se esperaba, probando los platos más destacados de la famosa carta tales como el Carpaccio de Ternera, el Risotto de guisantes con quinoa y Cangrejo Rey de Alaska y el especial Signature seafood Cioppino. Los vinos para acompañar tan sabrosa cena los dejaron a la elección de Jared, todos sabían que era un apasionado de ellos aunque para algunos casos se dejó aconsejar por el Sumiller. Para el postre no hubo discusión, el Pino’s modern twist of Tiramisú.

La cena pasó entre risas, anécdotas nuevas y viejas y planes de futuro de todos. Las miradas entre Jared y Jensen decían todo entre ellos y ocultaban poco a los demás que se burlaban divertidos. Ambos estaban relajados con sus amigos, los únicos que sabían de su relación y estaban bien con ello.

\- Bueno muchachos! – exclamó Chris mientras golpeaba su estomago – esto ha sido genial, pero es hora de levantar el campamento o llegaremos tarde. – dijo intercambiando una brillante mirada con Jensen que parecía ahora algo nervioso.  
\- Tarde a dónde? – preguntó Jared – Vamos chicos, más sorpresas? Que sepáis que es un poco espeluznante que todos sepáis qué vamos a hacer menos yo.  
\- Vamos Jay! Soy tu mejor amigo. A ti te encantan las sorpresas – dijo Chad mientras golpeaba amistosamente su hombro. Todos rieron divertidos. 

Los ojos serenos de Steve se posaron en él. – Tocamos esta noche en un club aquí en Vancouver – explicó con su voz tranquila – pensamos que sería divertido ir todos y luego tomar algo después. Jared sonrió satisfecho con la explicación. – Genial! Pues vamos entonces!. – pidieron la cuenta que Jensen insistió en pagar y después salieron a por sus coches.

El lugar elegido era The Media Club, un pequeño aunque bastante conocido club que ofrecía música en directo casi todas las noches. Jensen, Jared y Chad se acomodaron en una de las mesas cerca del escenario y pidieron unas cervezas mientras que Chris y Steve desaparecían de la vista, suponían que preparando todo con el resto de su grupo antes de salir a actuar. 

Jared paseo la vista por el pequeño lugar bastante abarrotado de gente y luego poso sus ojos en Jensen. El rubio mantenía una abierta sonrisa pero Jared no podía dejar de pensar que estaba nervioso, lo notaba algo tenso y sus ojos se paseaban fugaces por la sala sin detenerse en ninguna parte. – Jen, estás bien? – preguntó algo preocupado. Los ojos del rubio se centraron en él para luego bajar rápidamente a la cerveza que sostenía en sus manos. – Eh... si claro, todo genial. – respondió rápidamente para luego dar un largo trago a su bebida. Jared lo miro escéptico, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar más ya que las luces de la sala se apagaron y los chicos hicieron su aparición en el escenario.

Tras un rato de aplausos, la sala se sumió en el silencio y la música empezó a sonar. El público se dejo llevar por las melodiosas voces de Chris y Steve que se alternaban como vocalistas en el amplio repertorio de su nuevo disco. Todo el mundo disfrutaba y aplaudía al final de cada canción incluyendo la mesa integrada por los tres amigos. Jared disfrutaba viendo a Jensen cantando en voz baja cada una de ellas, a él le gustaba el estilo de los chicos y había estado en alguno de sus conciertos, pero lo de Jensen iba más allá.

El era amigo de Chris y Steve desde hacía años y aunque se había decantado por su faceta de actor, la de músico nunca había dejado de atraerle y muchas veces colaboraba con ellos en pequeños conciertos e incluso componiendo junto a Steve alguna de sus letras o tonadas. Durante un momento se abstrajo de todo solo disfrutando de la imagen de su amigo dejándose llevar.

No se dio cuenta de que la música había parado hasta que escuchó la profunda voz de Chris amplificada por el micrófono. – Muchas gracias por todo. Para finalizar por hoy, quería pedir a un amigo que está aquí en la sala – sus ojos se fijaron directamente en Jensen que ahora parecía paralizado. Los azules ojos del cantante preguntaban en silencio, un gesto de asentimiento por parte del rubio le dio la respuesta – Quería pedirle… que suba aquí y nos acompañe en esta última canción.

La gente aplaudía y Chris le miraba con una cálida sonrisa. Jared le observaba entre sorprendido y admirado. Sintió una punzada de orgullo en su pecho y aplaudió como el que más cuando Jensen subió al escenario. Alguien le pasó una guitarra y Chris le cedió su puesto ante el micrófono y se retiró hasta colocarse junto a Steve, no sin antes dar un par de palmadas de ánimo a su amigo. 

\- Buenas noches... – saludó algo nervioso – quería agradecer a Chris y a Steve la oportunidad de acompañarles de nuevo en una de sus actuaciones, es todo un honor – Los dos amigos asintieron en respuesta y Jensen continuó – quería dedicar esta canción a alguien muy especial para mí – no dijo nada más pero sus ojos viajaron hasta encontrarse con los de Jared que ahora brillaban emocionados – “More than I deserve”, espero que os guste.

La gente aplaudió con entusiasmo, las manos de Jensen temblaban sobre el traste de la guitarra, pero cuando los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar se dejó llevar por ellos, todo alrededor de él desapareció y lo único que le mantenía anclado a ese lugar eran los cambiantes ojos grises de Jared. 

 

Livin’g with me, it ain’t easy  
But I do it every day  
Sometimes even now  
I wanna run away  
But there you are  
Yoy’re tryin’g to please me  
Yeah you stand your ground  
It’s more than I deserve  
.......

Jared escuchaba con atención, la profunda y melódica voz de Jensen le envolvía con una calidez que hacía estremecer cada fibra de su ser. Se perdió en el profundo jade de sus ojos mientras sentía como las manos le temblaban ante la intensidad del momento.

.......  
I’ve taken more than I’ve given  
I’ve taken for granted this life I’m livin’g  
And I don’t know why heaven above  
Blessed me with your sweet love  
Though I never tell you what you’re worth  
It’s more than I deserve

I’ve taken more than I’ve given  
I’ve taken for granted this life I’m livin’g  
And I don’t know why heaven above  
Blessed me with your sweet love  
Though I never tell you what you’re worth  
That’s cause it’s more than I deserve  
.......

La canción terminó y los aplausos se escucharon durante varios minutos. Chris y Steve se acercaron para abrazar a Jensen y despedirse del público. El rubio parecía algo aturdido ahora que todo había pasado y sus amigos tiraron de él hacía la parte de atrás del escenario desapareciendo por el telón que les separaba del pequeño back stage. Jared se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió con pasos apresurados al lugar por donde habían desaparecido los tres chicos. Chad le miraba sonriente desde la mesa donde decidió quedarse esperando.

Cuando encontró a los chicos, Jensen estaba envuelto por un enorme abrazo de oso cortesía Kane mientras la mirada dulce de Steve no se apartaba de ellos. Sonrió al ver llegar a Jared y carraspeó un poco más fuerte de lo normal para avisar de su presencia a los otros. Kane se apartó de su amigo con una sonrisa y un azorado Jensen quedaba expuesto a la intensa mirada del castaño que luchaba por contenerse de lanzarse sobre el delante de todos. 

Steve susurró algo al oído de Kane que explotó en una enorme carcajada. Los otros le miraban sorprendidos cuando el cantante rodeó los hombros de ambos con sus brazos.   
\- Está bien, está bien.. – Dijo condescendiente – creo que algunos aquí necesitan un momento de intimidad – continuó entre risas mientras los empujaba por un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de lo que se suponía era el camerino que el club ofrecía a los artistas que actuaban allí. Los empujó dentro y asomó la cabeza antes de cerrar.  
\- Diez minutos! No quiero encontrarme cosas desagradables cuando vuelva, para eso tenéis una casa por Dios! – todos rieron pero le dedicaron una mirada agradecida a Chris antes de que este saliera.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, perdidos cada uno en el otro hasta que Jared dio el primer paso, extendiendo su mano y acariciando la mejilla de su compañero. – Joder Jen. Eso ha sido… ha sido increíble – dijo con la voz temblando, sus ojos deslizándose con adoración por el rostro del rubio. Jensen le miraba algo sonrojado. – Te ha gustado? No ha sido un poco ridículo? – preguntó preocupado.

\- No por Dios! No! Jensen, ha sido increíble, has estado increíble. – Dijo acercándose hasta que ambos pechos chocaron – Yo... yo sí que no te merezco – susurró justo antes de besarle. Sus labios se deslizaron sobre los de Jensen con suavidad, dejando ganas de más. El rubio rodeó su cuello acercándole para poder profundizar más, aumentando la intensidad ahora sobre la boca de Jared. Sus lenguas se encontraron deslizándose y contoneándose la una sobre la otra a un ritmo que solo ellas conocían. Jensen suspiró separándose sin muchas ganas, depositando pequeños besos sobre los labios del castaño antes de hacerlo.

\- Tengo algo para ti. Bueno…, para nosotros – dijo ruborizado ante la interrogante mirada del más alto. Jared lo miraba curioso mientras sacaba un paquete del bolsillo de su americana y se lo entregaba con manos temblorosas.  
\- Es una tontería – explicó en medio de una risa nerviosa – lo vi… no sé… pensé que estaría bien. Si no quieres... – Jared puso una mano sobre su boca interrumpiendo toda su verborrea.  
\- Oh Jensen por Dios, cállate! Déjame abrirlo primero – el otro se sonrojó aún más pero permaneció callado mientras Jared desenvolvía el paquete.

Una caja rectangular de moderno diseño hecha de algún tipo de vinilo y con una tapa deslizante de cristal biselado apareció entre sus manos al retirar el envoltorio. Jensen le miraba ansioso y durante un momento su mente retorcida pensó en hacer sufrir un poco más a su compañero, pero tras un rápido vistazo constató que si no la abría ya tendría que llamar al 112 con un aviso de infarto.

Sus nervios también se dispararon cuando empezó a deslizar la tapa, después de la noche que había preparado Jensen estaba seguro de que tenía que ser algo especial. Cuando el cristal terminó de deslizarse unas pulseras idénticas de cuero y acero aparecieron ante sus ojos. Ambas estaban entrelazadas sobre una superficie de espuma gris que las hacía resaltar. Eran hermosas.

Jared deslizó los dedos por ellas con reverencia mientras lanzaba rápidas miradas a Jensen que asentía invitándole a cogerlas. El castaño las sacó del estuche. Sobre el cuero negro destacaban las labradas piezas de acero brillante. Eran masculinas y elegantes. Al moverlas entre sus largos dedos Jared pudo ver una inscripción en su cara interna. Emocionado las giró para poder leerlas, labradas bajo el acero había dos J entrelazadas con la inscripción “Forever” al lado.

Las manos de Jared envolvieron el rostro de Jensen mientras su boca se cerraba sobre los labios del rubio que sonreía dentro del beso. Siguieron haciéndolo hasta que la necesidad de aire fue más fuerte.  
\- Deduzco que te han gustado... – dijo Jensen rascándose con gesto nervioso la cabeza.  
\- Me han encantado. Todo lo que has hecho esta noche me ha encantado.. Gracia Jen..

Jared había soltado las pulseras y ahora cogía la mano de Jensen para colocarle la suya, el rubio le miraba emocionado. Luego fue su turno y era Jared el que no podía evitar una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo en un beso tierno y cálido.

\- Te quiero – dijo Jensen antes de volver a besarle.  
\- Yo también te quiero.

La puerta sonó dos veces antes de abrirse y dejar ver la cabeza de Chris con los ojos cerrados.   
\- Si abro los ojos no voy a encontrar nada que me traumatice verdad? – preguntó divertido – Vamos tortolitos! Las cervezas no van a esperar frías toda la noche!

Los dos rieron con ganas y siguieron a su amigo de nuevo al local.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Después de una cuantas cervezas Chris y Steve tuvieron un segundo pase, la cantidad de público había disminuido haciéndolo más intimo y tranquilo. Chad miraba divertido a los otros dos que llevaban un buen rato absortos del resto del mundo. – Por qué no os vais a casa? Voy a tener que buscar insulina para inyectarme si os tengo más tiempo delante.

Los dos fijaron la mirada en él incredulos y el rubio solo se encogió de hombros como si lo que había dicho fuera lo más obvio del mundo. El rubor subió a las mejillas de ambos. – No vamos a dejarte solo – dijo algo compunjido Jared. – Además no nos hemos despedido de los chicos.. – continuó Jensen.

\- Por Dios! Ya estoy solo, aunque esteís aquí. – expetó Chad con sorna provocando gestos de culpabilidad en sus amigos. – Largaos.. id a procrear o cualquier cosa que hagais los gays... YA! Yo os despido de los chicos.. – Jared y Jensen rieron avergonzados mientras miraban fugazmente de Chad al escenario.   
– No te importa entoces? – preguntaron de nuevo. – NO! Largo! – Jensen le abrazó a modo de despedida y Jared más bien lo estrujó como si quisiera partirlo.  
– Gracias tío, eres un amigo   
\- El mejor! No lo olvides nunca – le chilló a su espalda cuando casi estaban alcanzando la puerta del local

Después de un trayecto que para ambos se hizo eterno por fin estaban en casa, algo cansados por todo el ajetreo, achispados por el alcohol pero desde luego con ganas de todo menos de dormir. A Jared solo le dio tiempo a soltar las llaves en el platillo del aparador antes de verse con el pecho estampado contra la pared de la entrada. Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios, pronto se convirtió en un ronroneo de placer cuando sintió a Jensen hociqueando es su cuello, besando su nuca mientras deslizaba esas fuertes manos por sus costados hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Las apretaba con fuerza mientras embestia contra ellas con su cadera.

\- Te deseo desde que saliste de la ducha esta tarde – la voz profunda y oscura de Jensen le hizo estremecer de placer y anticipación. No pudo decir nada y solo una risa nerviosa escapo de sus labios. Después de morder su cuello, Jensen le hizo girar, frente a frente sus ojos se fijaron en los de su amante, grandes pupilas oscuras, dilatadas por el fuego que Jared adivinaba creciendo más y más en Jensen y que el podía sentir fluyendo a traves de las manos del rubio en cada centímetro que él tocaba de su piel. 

\- Yo también te deso – balbuceo Jared intimidado por la fuerza y decisión que parecía haber poseido a Jensen. Los labios se unieron sin delicadeza, había prisa, deseo, necesidad, todos los gestos reprimidos y contenidos durante la noche escapaban ahora en la intimidad de su casa, su espacio seguro donde solo estaban ellos dos. 

Las manos se movieron ansiosas, tocando y apretando, despojandose el uno al otro del estorbo de la ropa, porque lo unico importante era la piel, la piel caliente, suave, piel transpirando, sudor provocado por el anhelo de más contacto, de más calor. Sus pulsaciones ascendian en un ritmo endiablado que palpitaba bajo sus sienes, en sus cuellos, allí donde los dientes de Jensen decidieron cerrarse provocando un ronco gemido en Jared.

Respiraciones aceleradas, entrecortadas, lenguas deslizandose por cada centímetro de piel expuesta, viajando por el cuerpo del contrario hasta encontrarse de nuevo la una a la otra, entregandose entonces a una frenética lucha en las que ambas eran vencedoras y vencidas. Sus miembros erectos chocaban entre ellos aún bajo la dura tela de los vaqueros provocando gemidos ahogados y haciendo que la temperatura subiera hasta casi axfisiarlos. 

Jared cerró sus largos dedos sobre los fuertes biceps de su amante, apretando y empujando para alejarle levemente. Jensen le miró confundido, los ojos turbios intentaban comprender. Jared aflojó su agarre sin apartar la mirada de la marea verde que eran los ojos de Jensen. El agarre se convirtió en caricia, rodeando sus codos, deslizándose por los tostados antebrazos. Jensen seguía ahora con su mirada el movimiento de las manos de Jared, subiendo y bajando por ellos, calmándolo.

Jared rodeó con sus largos dedos la muñeca de Jensen, la que portaba la pulsera, subió hasta su mano estrechandola con la suya y luego elevó ambas entre ellos. Sin apartar la mirada del rostro del rubio que le seguía extasiado, llevó la cara interna de la muñeca de Jensen hasta sus labios, besando con ella la pulsera. Jensen seguía inmovil.

\- Vamos a la cama..., ahora – dijo Jared en un tono suave a la vez que tiraba del brazo de Jensen caminando en pos de las escaleras. Jensen solo asintió y se dejó llevar. Jared subía delante, Jensen deslizó con adoración la mano por los anchos hombros de su amante, continuó con un dedo bajando por su larga columna hasta quedar enganchado a la cinturilla del pantalón de Jared que pasó a ser remolcador durante el breve tiempo que duró el ascenso. Una sonrisa traviesa adornaba el rostro de ambos.

Al llegar a la habitación la intensidad seguía siendo alta pero el ritmo más pausado. De píe junto a la cama, los besos continuaron, calientes y humedos, las manos recorrían las espaldas contrarias, se aferraban a los hombros del otro y se apretaban entre ellos sintiendose tan juntos que parecía que podrían fundirse el uno en el otro. Jensen gimió cuando notó los largos dedos de Jared luchando con la hebilla de su cinturón, le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal llena de hoyuelos cuando lo logró, después de eso fue rapido en deshacerse del resto de su ropa, haciendo caer sus pantalones junto los boxer hasta sus tobillos. Jensen pateó para quitarlos de enmedio y soltó un gruñido ahogado cuando sintió el calor de la mano de Jared envolviendo su necesitado miembro.

\- Joder Jared! Si, Dios! Asi... – Jensen no podía contenerse de embestir en el puño de su amante que le sonreía con suficiencia. El rubio tuvo que cerrar los ojos tratando de calmarse cuando el castaño cayó de rodillas frente a él. – Oh Señor.. – balbuceo antes de morderse el labio cuando sintió la humeda y caliente lengua de Jared envolverse alrededor de su ya muy hinchado miembro.

Jared se deslizaba con precisión a lo largo de su miembro mientras sus manos amasaban las prietas nalgas de su amante. Sin parar, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el caliente expectáculo que ofrecía el rostro de Jensen, ojos cerrados, mándibula apretada, el sudor corría por su sien mientras su labio inferior desaparecía apretado bajo sus dientes. Sintió como aquella imagen le encendía hasta el punto de doler.

Sin dejar que su boca abandonara el precioso tesoro que era el cuerpo de su compañero, consiguió con una mano liberar su propía erección, acariciandose a si mismo mientras sus labios se cerraban apretados al duro miembro de Jensen, subiendo y bajando por el sin descanso. El rubio enredó sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de Jared, primeramente acariciándolo para luego cerrarse sobre el sujetándolo con firmeza. El castaño se quedó quieto dejando que Jensen impusiera su propio ritmo, con embestidas rapidas y profundas que se esforzó en aguantar.  
Jensen miró hacia abajo y sintió las rodillas flaquearle. La visión de ese Jared entregado, aceptando todo lo que le daba a la vez que autocomplacía su propia virilidad casí le hace desmayar. No sin esfuerzo detuvo sus embites y tiro de él hacia arriba buscando su boca, degustando en ella su propio sabor. – Joder Jay... eres tan caliente... – susurro en su boca, sus manos aferradas al cuello del más alto mientras sus pulgares se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, hablando en silencio de deseos reprimidos queriendo liberarse, permisos concedidos el uno al otro, confianza, amor... Las manos de Jared se deslizaron por las caderas de su amante, rodeando su cintura hasta cerrarse sobre su espalda, sus miembros chocaron entre sus cuerpos provocando gemidos que murieron en la boca del otro. Jensen le empujó hasta que sus piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama donde dejo que se recostara mientras él desde arriba lo miraba.

Los ojos de un muy excitado Jared, tendido sobre la cama, suplicaban por más contacto, fijos en el rostro del rubio que continuaba ensimismado, recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo sobre la cama tal como si pudiera ver bajo la piel. – Jen..? – El rubio pareció reaccionar centrando sus ojos en los de él. 

La mano del rubio bajó hasta su pecho, deslizando sus yemas sobre el de forma casí imperceptible, hasta el punto que Jared creía que realmente no le tocaba y que era su propia piel la que se erizaba tras ellas buscando su contacto. Su pecho subia y bajaba acelerado, respiración entrecortada anticipando el próximo movimiento. La mano de Jensen divagó sobre sus muslos, jugueteando acercandose y alejandos del único sitio donde él necesitaba que estuviera.

Cuando por fín se cerró sobre su miembro, a pesar de la ropa que le separaba del contacto, Jared botó sobre el colchón, elevó su torso apoyandose sobre los codos y fijó una mirada realmente apremiante sobre Jensen. Una sonrisa autosuficiente asomó a los labios del mayor, acompañada de la más ardiente mirada que había visto jamás. Jensén se subió a la cama, palmeando sus muslos para que los separara y arrodillandose entre ellos cuando lo hizo. Sus manos se movieron hábiles desabrochado su cinto y abriéndole el pantalón. – Levanta.. – ordenó con voz ronca y él obedeció en el acto permitiendo así que el rubio le despojara de la ropa que aún llevaba.

Las manos de Jensen acariciaban la parte interna de sus muslos, deslizandose por ellos con desesperante lentitud, bajando hasta sus caderas, asiéndolas firmemente y tirando de ellas hasta que ambos quedaron acoplados como piezas de puzzle. Ambas erecciones se rozaron provocando gemidos de placer. Sin poder aguantar más Jared tiró de los fuertes brazos de su amante instandole a echarse sobre él, buscando el calor de su boca en un beso intenso y necesitado.  
Jensen inició un movimiento cadencioso sobre su cuerpo sin abandonar en ningún momento el beso. Ambos gruñian con las descargas de placer provocadas por el roce de sus gruesas erecciones. Los dientes de Jensen se cerraron sobre su barbilla, alrededor de su mándibula en pequeños mordiscos después aliviados por lentas caricias de su lengua. Jared flotaba en un confuso extasis dejandose llevar por la seguridad del mayor, solo deseando más, más de lo que fuera que Jensen quisiera darle.

\- Jen.. – murmuró su nombre en un ruego necesitado – Jen.., por favor.. necesito.. – la lengua y los labios de Jensen continuaban perdidos en languidos paseos entre sus hombros, su cuello, su cara.., regresaron a su labios con un beso lento y profundo que le hizo suspirar. – Shhh..., yo me ocupo de ti.. – dijo el rubio en un tono caliente y oscuro, justo antes de iniciar un camino de descenso sobre su cuerpo. 

Las fuertes y anchas manos se deslizaron por sus costados mientras un camino de saliva partía su musculado pecho por la mitad. Los dientes de Jensen rozaron las turgentes protuberancias a ambos lados, succionando hasta notarlas duras bajo su lengua, escuchando los gemidos que confirmaban que lo estaba haciendo bien. Siguió bajando hasta el ombligo penetrándolo con su lengua mientras subía la mirada y se encontraba con los cambiantes ojos de Jared que le obserbavan extasiados.

Cuando los gruesos labios de Jensen rozaron la vena que alimentaba su dureza, Jared creyó que podría morir en ese mismo instante y que hubiera valido la pena. La lengua del rubio se deslizó por ella hasta alcanzar la punta, jugando con su hendidura haciendo de él alguien totalmente incoherente. – Por Dios! Oh, joder.. Jensen.. – Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza contra las sabanas mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. 

La boca de Jensen era humeda y caliente, perfecta, no tenía otra palabra para describirla.  
\- Jen... – suplicó. Jensen levantó la cabeza para mirarlo aún si dejar que su mano abandonara el trabajo.  
\- Qué quieres Jay? – Una sonrisa burlona asomaba a sus labios.  
\- Yo.. yo. Joder! Te necesito.., necesito sentirte.. Jensen.., por favor..

El fuego de los ojos de Jensen se avivó y Jared sintió la necesidad de arder en él y sabía que lo conseguiría cuando lo sintiera en su interior, caliente como el infierno, llenándole como solo él sabía hacer. – Por favor.. – rogó de nuevo. Jensen se elevó sobre el, estirando el brazo hasta alcanzar el cajón de la mesilla, un segundo después el grasiento líquido impregnaba sus dedos.

Una gesto de asombro asomo al rostro de Jared cuando su amante cambió de posición, elevandose sobre sus caderas y sentandose ahora sobre su firme vientre. – Jensen.. qué..? – Jared sintió como el liquido se derramaba sobre su erección y como la mano de Jensen se movía con habilidad ayudando a lubricarla. En los labios del rubio se afincaba una sonrisa serena. – Te dije que esta noche iba a montarte.. – susurró contra sus labios.

La mente de Jared colapsó cuando entendió a que se refería. – Pero tu nunca... – atinó a decir. – Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.. y tu vas a ser la mía. – Jared tragó en seco y durante un momento se sintió aterrorizado. Joder, él iba, él iba a..., cerró los ojos para intentar tranquilizarse, abriéndolos de nuevo cuando sintió la presión de la mano de Jensen sobre su pecho. No supo si había sido una buena idea, no cuando se quedo sin aire al ver a Jensen apoyado en su pecho, con las caderas levantadas y la mano libre entre sus nalgas dilatandose el mismo, preparandose para él.

La cara del rubio estaba contraída en una mezcla de placer, molestia y concentración. Sus ojos cerrados, esos pecaminosos labios, rojos e hinchados por los besos, brillantes y húmedos, entreabiertos, tan jodidamente calientes. Jared llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del rubio y deslizó el pulgar por ellos, recreándose en su mullida textura.  
\- Jen.., mírame – el rubio parecía no escucharle – Jen.., mírame por favor. Quiero verte.. 

Las enormes pestañas se despegaron dando paso a unos cristalinos brillantes, cuyos iris se habían oscurecido tanto que costaba adivinar el verde escondido en ellos. Jared creyó ahogarse en la profundidad que transmitian. – Dios.. eres tan hermoso.. - susurró mientras acariciaba con devoción el pecho del mayor. Jensen se detuvo cuando la necesidad en él ya era incontrolable. Su expresión era tensa pero decidida cuando se posicionó alineando el duro miembro de Jared con su entrada.

Jared le miraba extasiado, sus manos se movieron por instinto deslizándose con suavidad desde las rodillas del rubio, subiendo por sus muslos hasta llegar a su cadera donde se afianzaron ayudándole a sostenerse. En su mirada una última y muda pregunta que Jensen respondió dejandose caer sobre él. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contenerse, creyo explotar cuando el anillo de músculos se cerró sobre su glande.

Un ronco gemido desde la garganta del rubio le hizo volver a abrirlos, su rostro y su pecho estaban perlados de sudor y sintió la apremiante necesidad de lamerlo pero se contuvo disfrutando de la viva imagen del placer frente a sus ojos. Jensen mordía su labio inferior mientras seguía descendiendo sobre su miembro, enterrándolo más y más en su interior. Los dedos del rubio se cerraban como garras sobre su pecho pero nada podía importarle ahora mas que dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que aquel hombre le provocaba.  
Cuando por fin sus cuerpos se unieron por completo Jensen permaneció quieto, amoldandose a la extraña intrusión, calmando el ritmo de su respiración. Abrió los ojos cuando estuvo listo encontrandose con los expectantes ojos color miel de su compañero. Una sonrisa llenó el rostro de ambos y se inclinó para besarlo. En el movimiento sintió como Jared se deslizaba hacia fuera con un gemido, sin dejar el beso se impulsó de nuevo hacia atras iniciando el ansiado movimiento.

\- Oh Dios Jen.. tan estrecho... – Jared sentía la deliciosa presión sobre él sujetándose con fuerza a las caderas del rubio acompasándose a su torturador ritmo. Las molestias daban paso al placer y Jensen quería llenarse de el. – Ya estoy listo... muevete Jay – susurró a su oido mientras mordía la linea de su mandíbula hasta su boca. El castaño no se hizo de rogar embistiendo con sus caderas con empujes fuertes, rapidos y profundos.

Jensen se deshizo cuando en una de esas Jared tocó algo en su interior, la explosión de placer le dejo sin aire, Jared entendió en su gesto que lo había logrado. Sintió el orgullo de ser él el que estaba proporcionando ese placer. Se irguió hasta quedar sentado, los brazos del rubio se cerraron sobre su cuello a la vez que sus manos se cerraron sobre las redondeadas nalgas de este. 

Jensen cabalgaba sobre él imponiendo un ritmo rápido y profundo, sus bocas se deshacian en una locura de dientes, lengua y saliva. El sudor de ambos se mezclaba entre sus pechos y lo único que se podía escuchar eran jadeos, gemidos y maldiciones incoherentes. Jared llevó una de sus manos al necesitado miembro de su amante, sus dedos lo envolvieron con maestría e iniciaron un lento movimiento que poco a poco se adaptó al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Jensen sintió como se formaba el orgasmo en su interior, noto como sus testículos se contraían y el calor se arremolinaba en su vientre. – Jared.., ya no puedo.. – sus palabras salian entrecortadas. – Correte Jen, hazlo para mí – Los ojos de Jensen se abrieron de manera desorbitada al escuchar la profunda voz del castaño, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de este, ahogó un ronco gemido contra su piel cuando se dejo llevar derramandose sobre el pecho de ambos.

La presión de los músculos internos de Jensen cuando alcanzó el orgasmo se le antojó insoportable a Jared, que buscó la boca del rubio para un intenso beso antes de derramarse en su interior de una forma que nunca hubiera creido posible. Permanecieron en la misma postura aún subidos en la cresta de la ola. Pequeños besos se repartian ahora, cálidos y tiernos mientras sus respiraciónes se acompasaban de nuevo y el ritmo de sus corazones volvía a ser razonable. 

\- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado núnca – dijo Jared en tono serio sin apartar los ojos de los del rubio. Jensen se ruborizó ante la confesión pero le sostuvo la mirada.   
\- Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado a mí. Y no quiero ya nada más que a ti a mi lado. – Se inclinó para dejar otro suave beso sobre los labios del menor y no pudo ver el ligero brillo de pánico en ellos.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Nunca iba a cansarse de despertar así. Sentía la profunda y relajada respiración de Jensen contra su cuello y el peso de su brazo sobre su pecho al igual que una de sus piernas enlazada entre las suyas. Seguramente era tarde, la noche se había alargado notoriamente, pensar en ello le hizo sonreir. Afortunadamente para ellos era domingo, no pasaba nada si dormían un poco más. Cerró los ojos con pereza, sí, un ratito más sería genial.

\- Ni se te ocurra... – una voz pastosa interrumpió su intento de concentrarse y dormir. No sin dificultad giró su cabeza para poder ver el rostro de Jensen que aún seguía apoyado sobre su hombro, la comisura de sus labios rozandole el cuello. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero aún así hablaba. – No vayas a dormirte otra vez, so vago. Hay que levantarse... – Jared lo miraba divertido, escuchando el ridiculo y somnoliento tono de su compañero.

\- Te estas escuchando? – dijo entre risas – Aún estas durmiendo tío.  
\- No.. – sus largas pestañas se separaron y Jared sintió el calido verde enfocado en él, tragó saliva antes de moverse para quedar de lado frente a él.  
\- Y qué vamos a hacer entonces? – preguntó divertido. Jensen le ofreció una enorme sonrisa antes de acercarse para depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labios.  
\- Vamos a ducharnos, desayunar y luego volveremos aquí a pasar el resto del día – dijo muy serio. Los ojos de ambos se estudiaron durante unos segundos antes de que Jared estallara en carcajadas.  
\- Me parece un plan estupendo – contestó en un tono mucho más bajo, rodeando la cintura del otro y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Se besaron despacio, entre risas y perezosas caricias, Jared deslizó su mano a lo largo del brazo de Jensen hasta entrelazar los dedos con los de él, apretando la palma en un gesto que quería decir muchas cosas. 

De repente paró el beso y Jared miro pensativo el ahora interrogante rostro de Jensen.   
\- Qué? – preguntó el rubio. Los adorables hoyuelos de Jared aparecieron junto a una traviesa sonrisa.  
\- Quiero una foto de esto – dijo convencido – Una foto que me recuerde lo especial de esta noche – Jensen puso cara de terror pero aún así se reía.  
\- Eso a sonado muy cursi tío  
\- Lo se.. – dijo divertido – pero la quiero – se inclinó sobre Jensen dándole un beso en la nariz a la vez que alargaba el brazo sobre su cabeza para alcanzar el móvil.  
\- Ven aquí cariñin – dijo al rubio poniendo morritos una vez que tuvo lista la camara. Jensen le miró horrorizado y con un movimiento rápido le quitó el móvil de las manos.  
\- Ni de coña me hago una foto así – dijo ofendido – y además la foto la hago yo, que tu eres muy malo – el castaño rió.  
\- Vale, vale. Tú mandas. Haz la foto ya que no puedo esperar por esa ducha – sus ojos grises brillaron traviesos.

Jensen se pegó a el, entrelazaron sus manos y estiró el brazo que sostenía el móvil frente a ellos.  
\- Pa-ta-ta – dijeron al unísono.

\--------------------- AHORA ------------------------

Jensen suspiró, su cuerpo le pesaba y empezó a notar unas alarmantes punzadas en el cuello. Sentía calor sobre sus piernas y no sabía que era lo que lo provocaba. Abrió los ojos con pereza, parpadeando repetidamente hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron. Todo estaba oscuro a excepción de un resplandor azul que parecía provenir de algún punto bajo su cabeza.

Desorientado, se incorporó levemente solo para contemplar el protector de pantalla del ordenador que descansaba sobre sus piernas, con un gesto algo tentativo deslizó el dedo por el ratón táctil, el protector desapareció y la imagen de ambos llenó de nuevo la pantalla. Jensen cerró los ojos aún con las emociones del rememorativo sueño muy presentes bajo su piel. Los abrió de nuevo para fijarse en la hora del pequeño reloj de la esquina de la pantalla. 

Las 02:46, tanteó con su mano por el sofá buscando el móvil. No había nada, ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje. De nuevo lo soltó asqueado, Jared no había dado señales y desde luego a estas horas ya pocas iba a dar. Con cuidado dejo el ordenador sobre la mesita del salón sin molestarse siquiera en apagarlo, arrastrando los pies puso rumbo a su habitación dejandose caer apesadumbrado sobre el colchón, rogando por dormirse y no pensar en por qué Jared no le había llamando cuando le dijo que lo haría.

La luz que se filtraba a traves de las cortinas y que empezaba a hacerse notar a traves de sus parpados le hizo entender que ya amanecía. Llevó la mano a su rostro frotandolo con pesadez. Practicamente no había dormido y aunque estaba realmente cansado, lo único en que podía pensar ahora era en salir de la cama pero no podía. Miró hacía abajo para ver como Gen dormía placidamente sobre su pecho.

Su mente hervía entre dudas, sentimientos de culpa, arrepentimientos y sentido de la responsabilidad o algo así, no tenía muy claro que tejemanejes traía su mente, lo único claro es que no estaba bien con nada, llevaba así desde que aterrizó en Los Angeles. 

\---------------------------------------

Llegar a casa había estado bien, siempre esta bien cuando uno regresa, verdad?. Los niños saltaron sobre él felices y emocionados por su presencia, rapidamente le arrastraron por toda la casa, contándole novedades del cole, de sus amigos, enseñándole los trabajos de clase. Jared les siguió diligente, riendo con ellos y mostrando gran interes por todo. Fue el momento en que mejor se sintió.

Gen le recibió como siempre, cariñosa y atenta, se hizo cargo de sus cosas y luego le acompañó a él y a los niños por su pequeño tour, reía también abrazando a los niños y a él, jugando los cuatro en la alfombra del salón, en algunos momentos cruzaban la mirada, los ojos de ella brillaban felices y él solo pudo sentir que algo se oprimía en su pecho. Sintió que le faltaba el aire. – Vamos a algún sitio? – preguntó de repente, necesitaba salir.

\- Al parque! – gritaron los pequeños. Jared se centró en ellos – Al parque entonces – dijo él. La mirada de Gen era interrogante aunque una enorme sonrisa enmarcaba sus labios. Jared se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque esa no llego a sus ojos. 

Sentado en el parque, mirando a los niños en los columpios y a su mujer con ellos, empezó a pensar que no iba a ser tan facil hablar con ella como había creido. Joder, ella era una buena persona, era buena madre, él quería a Jensen, quería estar con él, pero hacerle daño a ella, le iba a costar. Tenía que hacerlo, cuanto antes lo dijera antes acabaría todo y quizas ella le perdonara algún día. Pero ahora mismo, viéndolos ahí, no encontraba el valor. Quizas mañana.

Su móvil sonó. Aún pensativo lo sacó del bolsillo para ver un mensaje de Jensen, sonrió instintivamente y contestó con rapidez. Jensen le contaba de su nuevo apartamento. Los niños gritaron y alzó la cabeza para verlos. Su mirada se cruzó con la de su mujer, el aviso de un nuevo mensaje sonó y desvió sus ojos de nuevo al movil. “Te echo de menos...”. Jared cerró los ojos durante un momento. Jensen le echaba de menos (emoción), Gen y los niños estaban ahí (nervios, culpa). “Yo también te echo de menos... Tengo que dejarte, hablamos luego...”. “Ok” (traición y más culpa).

Ok. Esa había sido la escueta respuesta de Jensen y Jared sabía que estaba molesto, seguramente algo más que eso. Solo pudo disculparse y prometerle que le llamaría después. Cuando estuviera solo podría explicarse mejor. Así acabo la conversación, dejando un regusto de tristeza añadida a todo lo demás. Se quedó absorto mirando el móvil hasta que se percató de que su mujer se acercaba, de repente y sin saber porque entró en pánico. Rapidamente, borró el historial de la conversación con Jensen.

\- Qué haces tan entretenido con el móvil – preguntó cuando estuvo sentada a su lado en el banco. No pudo evitar un pequeño sobresalto con la pregunta.  
\- Uhmm, nada. Chateaba.. – contestó dubitativo – la mirada de ella preguntaba a gritos con quién. – Era Chad, quería saber si ya estaba por aquí y si podiamos vernos.  
\- Ya estas pensando en irte con tus amigos – preguntó ella con un puchero.  
\- Eh.., no. Claro que no – contestó riendo entre dientes.  
\- Me alegro – dijo ella cambiando de postura y sentandose sobre sus piernas – Tú y yo tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente – y después de decir esto le besó. 

Se quedó quieto durante un instante, sintiendo como los labios de ella se deslizaban sobre los suyos. Qué se supone que iba a hacer..,, el miedo fue más fuerte y aún sin mucho entusiasmo, respondió al beso.

De nuevo en casa el tiempo voló con la rutina de los niños, baños, cena, acostarlos, los dos querían que papá les leyera un cuento antes de dormir y él lo hizo encantado. Después de que se durmieran aún se quedó un rato contemplándolos. Eran tan pequeños, pensó. Cómo les afectaría la separación?. No sabía, no sabía nada. Se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

\- Han caido ya? – la voz le llegó desde la puerta.  
\- Si – contestó girandose con una sonrisa algo melancólica.  
\- Venga, es tarde. Vamos a la cama – ella ofreció su mano en una petición para que la siguiera. Él la miró dudoso, quería llamar a Jensen, hablar con él, tranquilizarlo.  
\- Eh.., ve tú vale. Creo que voy a ver un rato la tele. Ponerme al día con las noticias y eso – dijo en un tono que pretendía ser despreocupado. Ella le miró excéptica y avanzó un paso para agarrar su mano.  
\- Tú te has visto? Necesitas descansar, ya te pondrás al día mañana. – y sin más se encontró siguiéndola a la habitación donde de ninguna manera podría hablar con Jensen.

\---------------------------

Si, culpable, definitivamente esa era la palabra. Ni siquiera un día, se había dejado llevar por Gen por no tener el valor de discutir con ella. Había tenido la esperanza de que su cuerpo no reaccionara, poder excusarse en el cansancio, pero no fue así. Gen le conocía, le conocía muy bien y su cuerpo le traicionó incluso demasiado rápido, como le definía eso?. 

Con mucho cuidado empujó el pequeño cuerpo de su esposa hacia un lado rogando a todos los dioses que no despertara, y muy despacio salió de la cama. Una vez en el baño y mientras dejaba correr el agua de la ducha para que cogiera temperatura, se enfrentó a si mismo en el espejo.

Cómo iba a ser capaz de hablar con Jensen ahora? – Idiota, idiota, idiota!!! Por qué no se lo dijiste? Por qué no eres capaz de acabar con esto de una vez? – Miró con rabia a su propio reflejo, cercos oscuros rodeaban sus ojos y la angustía se reflejaba en su rostro. Levo la mano a su pelo y lo revolvió intentando sacudirse todo aquello de encima. Entró en la ducha y se dejó envolver por el agua caliente y el vapor, deseando que esta pudiera borrar todo lo pasado la noche anterior. 

Cuando salió del baño ya estaba vestido con unos pantalones de deporte y una comoda camiseta. Acercandose al escritorio dejó una nota para su mujer. “Salgo a correr”. Cogió el móvil, la cartera y las llaves y salió de casa. Corrió a lo largo de una hora imponiendose un ritmo rápido e intenso que no le dejara pensar en nada más que mantener la respiración adecuada para no sufrir algún tipo de colapso. Cuando su cuerpo ya no pudo más se dejo caer sobre un banco del inmenso parque que recorría, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y lo miró durante un largo rato antes de reunir el valor suficiente para llamar. 

La insidiosa melodía llegó a los oidos de un muy dormido Jensen. Confundido aún por el sueño, levantó la cabeza desorientado intentando buscar el origen del molesto sonido. Estiró el brazo perezosamente hasta alcanzar el móvil y lo giró para mirar la pantalla. Se despertó al instante al ver la imagen de Jared reflejada en la misma y ya estaba sentado antes de descolgar.

\- Hey.. – saludó al descolgar y al momento se lamentó porqué estaba seguro de haber sonado demasiado ansioso.  
\- Hey.. – La voz del otro lado llegaba suave, un tanto apagada y eso le puso algo nervioso.  
\- Ocurre algo?...  
\- No, no... Estoy cansado..., salí a correr y aproveché ahora para llamarte y poder hablar un rato.   
\- Oh.., genial.. – Genial?. Claro.., queria hablar con él, lo había esperado toda la noche, pero porque la manera en la que Jared lo decía lo hacía sentir molesto, sucio?.  
\- Siento lo de anoche... – Jensen parpadeó y de nuevo se concentró en la voz al otro lado del teléfono. – Estuve acostando a los niños, se hizo tarde y no pude quedarme un rato solo.  
\- Ya, claro. No te preocupes, lo entiendo.. – se hizo un incomodo silencio entre ellos.   
\- Se lo voy a decir, en serio...,- Jensen permanecía en silencio, escuchando con gesto preocupado - es.., es complicado, ayer estaban todos emocionados, los niños y eso.., y..., no me vi capaz. – el tono de Jared sonaba cada vez un poco más angustiado – pero voy a hacerlo. Te lo juro Jen, voy a hacerlo. Me crees, verdad?

Jensen cerró los ojos mientras se masajeaba despació el puente de la nariz. – Y qué quieres que te diga? – pensó para si. – Qué puedo hacer yo? Solo esperar que tomes la decisión correcta, que todo esto no haya sido para nada, que no me hayas hecho de nuevo ilusionarme para nada. No vuelvas a dejarme Jared. Qué quieres que te diga?... Ella no es lo que quieres, no es lo que necesitas, tu sitio es aquí conmigo, siempre lo fue y tu lo sabes. Pero no puedo decirte eso, no puedo presionarte, tu debes tomar la decisión porque si no, si algo sale mal yo sería el culpable y no podría cargar con eso también a mis espaldas. Dios..., en que posición me deja todo esto...

\- Jen? – la voz preocupada del otro lado del teléfono le trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Suspiro de forma notable antes de contestar.  
\- Jared..., es tu decisión... Yo.., yo no puedo hacer nada, solo decirte que voy a estar aquí, esperandote, si tu quieres... – dejo de hablar al notar como su voz empezaba a quebrarse.  
\- Si quiero... – afirmó el castaño con rapidez  
\- Bien.. – contestó Jensen en tono suave con una sonrisa triste en sus labios – aquí estaré entonces Jay... – Jared suspiró aliviado.

\- Te quiero Jen, te echo mucho de menos...  
\- Yo también te quiero... No vemos pronto..  
\- Si, no queda nada.. – el tono del castaño se alegro ante la idea – oye, tengo que irme. Intentare llamarte luego, vale?  
\- Vale... – contestó el rubio – Si quieres puedo llamarte yo.

El silencio invadió la línea durante unos segundos.  
\- Eh, mejor no.. – dijo con cautela – no te enfades, vale? – se apresuró a decir – es solo que..  
\- No te preocupes.., lo entiendo – Jensen sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba por la rabia aunque intentó que no se reflejara en su voz. – Ya hablamos, vale? Tengo que empezar a moverme, las cosas del apartamento no se van a colocar solas.  
\- Si.., si, claro. Cuidate Jen. Hasta luego.

Jensen había colgado si decir ni una palabra más. Jared contempló el móvil durante un rato. – Te estas luciendo.. – exhalando un fuerte suspiro, lo guardó y caminó despacio de vuelta a casa.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

El mes había pasado más rápido de lo esperado. Empezaba la promoción de la serie y les esperaban varios fines de semana de presentaciones por todo el pais. Jensen estaba nervioso, las últimas horas se le estaban haciendo eternas. Habían hablado, bueno, casi siempre chateado, practicamente todos los días cuando Jared salía de casa o en la madrugada. Ultimamente se había acostumbrado a dormir poco. 

Jared todavía no había hablado con Genevieve y eso le molestaba pero le había asegurado que ya había contactado con un abogado y que estaba estudiando la mejor de las opciones por los niños y demas. Era cuestión de tiempo y él va a darle ese tiempo, él ha pasado por un divorcio y sabe lo duro que es. Echa un vistazo a la maleta y constata que tiene todo lo que necesita, la cierra y sale de la habitación para despedirse de JJ y de su madre que ha venido a cuidarla el fin de semana, después de eso sale decidido en busca de un taxi que le lleve al aeropuerto. 

Jared se despide de Gen y los niños en el aeropuerto ya que Gen había insistido en llevarle. Hinca una rodilla en el suelo y los niños se apresuran a colgarse de su cuello mientras él rodea a ambos con sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa ordenándoles que se porten bien en su ausencia, Gen los mira desde arriba con una sonrisa cálida, sus miradas se cruzan y Jared no puede evitar desviarla, a tan pocas horas de encontrarse de nuevo con Jensen, no se ve con la fuerza moral de sostenerla. Con un rápido beso en la mejilla de la morena se dirige a la puerta de embarque.

En el avión y por unas horas solo, se permite pensar. La cercanía del encuentro con Jensen le llena de ilusión, lo echa tanto de menos, anhela sentirlo, olerlo, escuchar su voz, ahora parecía ser más consciente de ello. Pero también estaba asustado, asustado porque sabía que iban a hablar y no iba a ser tan facil como hacerlo por un chat, no estaba seguro de poder convencerlo de que necesita más tiempo. Cierra los ojos y suspira profundo desechando esa molesta punzada de culpabilidad.

Ya es tarde, todo el elenco que forma la presentación se dirigen al comedor del hotel para la cena. Habían pasado toda la tarde entre paneles y sesiones de fotos y todo el contacto entre ambos se había limitado a un rápido abrazo y a las conversaciones sobre la serie en las entrevistas y delante del público. 

Todo el mundo estaba cansado pero aún asi se entabla una animada conversación durante la cena aunque ellos participan poco, bastante distraidos en mirarse el uno al otro aunque lo más disimuladamente posible claro, es divertido, cruzan sonrisas, miradas que se deslizan provocadoramente por el cuerpo del contrario y Jensen, en un alarde de audacia, se levantó caminando deliberadamente despacio al otro lado de la mesa donde se encontraba Jared junto a Misha, colocándose en cuclillas entre las dos sillas, rodeó al moreno con su brazo contándole algún secreto al oido mientras apoyaba su otro antebrazo en el muslo de Jared, colando el codo entre sus piernas rozando descaradamente su entrepierna. 

Misha reía divertido con lo que el rubio le estuviera contando mientras Jared se agarraba a la mesa para evitar botar en su asiento delante de todos. Jensen se levantó con una sonrisa mientras seguía conversando con la mesa, su mano se posó casualmente en el hombro de Jared y se deslizó hasta su nuca que acarició cariñosamente antes de volver a su sitio en la mesa. Jared pudo sentir el calor subiendo por sus mejillas y fijó una oscura mirada en el rubio mientras se sentaba, él le dedicó la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

Después de un rato todo el mundo comenzó a retirarse aunque ellos lo hicieron por separado. Jensen llevaba cuarenta minutos en su habitación, se había duchado y portaba un pantalon de pijama y una vieja y comoda camiseta. Echado sobre la cama, cambiaba de uno a otro los canales de la televisión mientras esperaba. Habian acordado eso, esperar para no encontrarse con nadie conocido por el pasillo. Si, era un poco paranoico, no es como si dos amigos no pudieran verse o tomarse una copa en la habitación de hecho lo hicieron miles de veces mientras solo eran amigos y sin embargo ahora parecía mal. Jensen se sacudió esos pensamientos cuando la puerta sonó.

Al abrir la puerta allí estaba Jared, aún vestido con unos comodos vaqueros y una camisa blanca que resaltaba su bronceada piel y portando una timida sonrisa que aún así iluminaba sus ojos ahora entre grises y azules. Jensen se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Jared cerró la puerta empujandola con su talón en el mismo momento que sus enormes brazos se cerraban sobre el cuerpo del rubio encerrándole contra su pecho. Jensen correspondió al abrazo rodeando la cintura del castaño y exhalando un largo suspiro contra el cuello del más alto. 

Permanecieron así un rato, en silencio, meciéndose el uno al otro, calmándose, haciéndose conscientes de que por fin y de nuevo estaban el uno junto al otro.  
\- Te he echado mucho de menos.. – dice al fin Jensen rompiedo el silencio. Jared suspiera y le atrae aún más contra él.  
\- Yo también a ti.. – contesta el castaño – Mucho.. – y besa su cuello – Mucho..., mucho.. – y entre cada palabra más besos. Y Jensen rie exponiendo su cuello, dando más acceso al castaño que sube por el hasta llegar a su boca, y la cubre con sus labios y Jensen ya no puede reir.

No puede y no quiere, porque ahora solo le importa devolver ese beso, degustar de nuevo los finos labios de Jared, sentir el calor de su boca, penetrarla con su lengua para luego dejarle a él que le haga lo mismo, porque al fin y al cabo, esto se trata de compartir, verdad?

La intensidad del beso sube rapidamente, al igual que la temperatura entre ambos. Hay prisa y necesidad, demasiado tiempo perdido, demasiadas caricias sin dar. La ropa estorba y se deshacen de ella con rapidez. Jensen contempla el tonificado cuerpo de Jared ahora expuesto ante él, sus ojos lo recorren con avidez volviéndose oscuros de deseo. Jared sonrie orgulloso, desliza una de sus enormes manos por su pecho sin apartar la mirada del rubio que tensa su mándibula sin perder detalle.

La mano se desliza entre sus pectorales, rozando sus pezones ahora erectos y oscuros, Jensen emite un gruñido bajo y profundo que anima a Jared a seguir. Baja despacio con la palma extendida sobre sus marcados abdominales evitando su miembro hinchado para baja hasta sus testículos, los aprieta y acaricia y no puede evitar que un gemido de placer escape de sus labios. Jensen sigue quieto, mirándolo aunque el castaño puede notar como su respiración se ha vuelto pesada, esta tenso y sabe que no tardará en reaccionar. Pensarlo le divierte y excita de igual manera y en eso piensa cuando sube su mano y rodea ahora su miembro deslizandose por el de forma cadenciosa, exhibiendose ante el rubio, calentándose con el fuego que desprendía su mirada. 

\- Tu quieres volverme loco.. – Jensen protestó con un tono ronco y oscuro. – Joder! Me vuelves loco! – Con rapidez cubrió la escasa distancia que les separaba, una mano en la cadera del castaño y la otra sobre su nuca, tirando de él a un violento beso lleno de lengua, dientes y saliva. De un manotazo aparta la mano de Jared y la sustituye por la suya en una caricia tan ruda, posesiva y violenta como el beso que hace gemir al castaño en una mezcla de placer y dolor.

Jensen empuja con su cuerpo, guiando al castaño hasta llegar a la cama, cayendo sobre ella cuando las piernas del mas alto chocan con el colchón. Jared abre sus piernas y él se posiciona entre ellas, empujando con sus caderas haciendo que ambos miembros se rocen, deslizándose el uno sobre el otro al igual que sus cuerpos. Ambos jadean y se llaman, sus cuerpos perlados de sudor se estremecen bajo cada caricia. Jensen abandona los labios del menor para recorrer con su lengua su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula. 

Jared cierra los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejandose llevar por las sensaciones. – Oh, Dios!, Dios.., por favor.. – sus enormes manos se cierran sobre las prietas nalgas del mayor apretandolas e instando al rubio a que no abandone el movimiento de sus caderas. Jensen gruñe cerrando sus dientes sobre la nuez del castaño. – Te quiero ya.. – anuncia con una mirada profunda, cargada de deseo a la vez que desliza su mano entre los cuerpos de ambos hasta situarla entre las nalgas del castaño.

\- Hazlo.. – Los ojos de Jared brillan excitados, llenos de deseo y anticipación. – Hazlo.. Te nec... – se calla ante la sorpresa de la intrusión de los dedos de Jensen que le mira con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Jared se alza para besarlo intenso y profundo. Al separarse arrastra el grueso labio inferior de Jensen entre sus dientes, desliza su lengua sobre el antes de soltarlo y este vuelve a su ser con un obsceno plop. 

\- Hazlo ya – exige. Jensen le mira cauto, ambos saben que aún no esta preparado. – Jensen.. – los verdes ojos del rubio se centran en los suyos – Necesito sentirte, ahora – y él no se va a hacer mas de rogar, porque tambien lo necesita, porque lo necesita hace tanto, tanto. De verdad que intentó contenerse pero no pudo y cuando comenzó a sentir el calor del cuerpo de Jared rodeando su miembro no pudo evitar deslizarse de lleno en su interior.  
El rostro de Jared se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. – Lo siento.., lo siento.. – murmuró el rubio besando sus ojos cerrados. El castaño suspiro intentando relajarse. Sabía que iba a doler y una parte macabra en su interior deseaba que doliera porque ese sería parte del pago por lo que estaba haciendo. Abrió los ojos conectando con el jade del rubio que le miraban preocupados. 

Llevó una mano al perfecto rostro de su amante acariciandolo con ternura. – Estoy bien.., todo esta bien.. – Jensen aún dudaba y Jared se empujó contra él para sacarle de ellas. – Muevete Jen.., te necesito.. – El rubio enterró el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y se impulsó con fuerza haciéndoles jadear a ambos, repitiendo el movimiento un solo instante después. La prisa les sobrevino de nuevo. Jensen sujetaba con fuerza sus caderas, sentía sus dedos clavándose en ellas al igual que él lo hacía en su interior. 

Cuando el ritmo subió ninguno pudo aguantar mucho más, Jared atrajó a Jensen sobre él, en un beso profundo. – Tocame... – suplicó. El rubio deslizó su mano entre los dos hasta alcanzar el necesitado miembro de Jared. No fueron necesarias más que un par de caricias antes de que el castaño explotara en un largo e intenso orgasmo. – Jensen! – gimió contra su boca a la vez que todo su cuerpo se contraía, presionando al rubio en su interior y haciendo que este también alcanzara el climax con un gemido hondo y profundo, dejándose caer un momento después, agotado sobre el cuerpo de su amante. 

Se quedaron así, abrazados, acompasando el ritmo de sus respiraciones, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerse después de tanto tiempo. Finalmente Jensen se retiró con cuidado dejandose caer a un lado del castaño, girando ambos para verse con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en sus caras.

\- Hola... – dijo el rubio.  
\- Hola.. – contestó el otro, acercandose de nuevo para un suave beso.

Quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, dejándose llevar por languidas caricias hasta quedar dormidos. El descanso fue breve, Jensen se sorprendió cuando al abrir los ojos la habitación aún estaba a oscuras, parpadeó confundido cuando de nuevo sintió ese escalofrío recorrer su columna, notó su cuerpo caliente y una tibia y humeda presión en su entrepierna.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios cuando tras enfocar la mirada pudo ver a Jared arrodillado entre sus piernas y entregado con pasión a la labor que se había autoimpuesto.  
\- Por fin despiertas... – le dijo con una sonrisa tan llena de intenciones que no sabía si debía alegrarse o asustarse. Los ojos de Jared brillaban oscuros y sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, humedos y brillantes por la saliva. Jensen notó subir la temperatura.  
\- Joder... – jadeó. La sonrisa de Jared se hizo más grande y burlona. Con un movimiento lento y felino, se deslizó sobre Jensen, cubriendolo hasta llegar a su boca besándole con desesperante lentitud.  
\- Eso es justo lo que pretendo... – susurró entre los labios del rubio que le miró interrogante. – Mi turno... – siguió en tono burlón y para confirmar sus intenciones, rodeó con sus enormes manos los muslos del rubio, elevándolos e instándole a rodear con ellos su cintura. 

Jensen sonrió azorado y elevó el rostro para alcanzar la boca del castaño en un beso intenso, en el cual mostraba su acuerdo con la idea. No era lo habitual, pero reconocía que disfrutaba tanto de sentir a Jared en su interior como lo hacía poseyéndole.

Pasaron así el resto de la noche, entre sesiones de besos, sexo, caricias y breves cabezadas. Demasiado tiempo que recuperar y además, dormir estaba sobrevalorado. La agenda del día era apretada y no les dio respiro hasta llegar la noche, de nuevo en la habitación de Jensen.

\- Una copa? – preguntó el rubio.  
\- Por favor... lo que sea – contestó el otro dejandose caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones. Ambos estaban cansados, el estres de los dos días y la falta de sueño de la noche anterior les pasaban ahora factura.

Jared sonrió agradecido al recoger la copa que Jensen le tendía en su camino hasta el otro sillón.  
\- Estoy muerto tío – proclamó a la vez que miraba lastimosamente sus pies ahora apoyados en una mesa baja de cristal frente a él. – Creo que esta noche necesitamos dormir. – El castaño le miró divertido.  
\- Se hara lo que se pueda..., aunque no te prometo nada...

Jensen rió, imaginando por la cara del castaño que no debía hacerse muchas ilusiones respecto a lo de dormir, pero debía reconocer, que internamente estaba satisfecho por eso. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un rato, calidas y llenas de afecto mutuo.  
\- Me haces falta, sabes? – confesó el rubio en voz baja desviando la vista al intrincado dibujo de la alfombra. Jared clavó la mirada en él, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad antes de apartar la mirada tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.   
\- Lo se... – contestó. Su voz salió ronca y estrangulada. Dio un largo sorbo a su bebida antes de poder continuar. – Tú también me haces falta..., siento todo esto, pero se va a solucionar. Pronto podremos estar juntos, es lo que más quiero.

Jensen volvió a fijar la mirada en él esperanzado, Jared sonreía intentando trasmitir seguridad, dando credibilidad a sus palabras, pero el fondo de sus ojos no decía eso, ellos hablaban de dudas y miedos y también de culpa. Y Jensen pudó ver todo aquello porque le conocía, conocía a Jared mejor que a nadie en el mundo. Suspiró cansado y dedicó una sonrisa al hombre que tenía en frente, pero era una sonrisa pequeña y melancólica.

\- No se cuanto tiempo voy a poder seguir con esto Jay... – recogió las piernas y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, frotando con gesto cansado la cara entre sus manos. – El mundo se me echa encima, el apartamento es enorme, las noches largas y joder..., vivo pendiente del teléfono. No creo que eso este bien... – Jensen miraba ahora sus manos, frotandolas para disimular el temblor de las mismas.

Jared se levantó preocupado, dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se arrodilló frente a su amante colocando las manos sobre sus muslos y acariciándolos, haciendo pequeños circulos con los pulgares. Jensen se echó hacia atrás dándole algo de espacio para asi poder mirarle, a la vez que ponía las manos sobre las de él. Jared buscó el contacto con los ojos del rubio y no habló hasta conseguirlo.

\- Qué pasa Jen?... – El rubio niega con la cabeza sin decir nada más – Eh..., por favor..., habla conmigo vale?. Estamos bien, estamos juntos. – Jensen apartó de nuevo la mirada, ahora de forma tensa. Jared sintió sus manos crisparse sobre las suyas.  
\- Mañana nos vamos... – dice en tono roto y Jared empieza a entender, y baja también la mirada porque no tiene una respuesta buena para eso. Desliza sus manos por las piernas del rubio hasta llegar a su cadera, sube a su cintura y la rodea atrayéndole hacía él hasta que su cabeza queda apoyada contra el pecho del mayor. No dice nada y solo cierra los ojos aliviado cuando los brazos del otro rodean su cuello y siente sus calidos labios depositando un beso en su cabello.

Como sospechaban, aquella noche tampoco durmieron, aunque fue distinta de la anterior, no hubo prisas, no hubo violencia, ansiedad ni nada de todo aquello. Esa noche se entregaron a caricias lentas y besos largos, volcados el uno en el otro, aferrados a cada minuto, a cada segundo, deseando que no terminara nunca y asi no tener que abandonar el lugar donde todo era perfecto, tan solo porque el otro se encontraba allí. 

Pero nada dura para siempre y despúes de la noche, aunque no se quiera, llega la mañana. Y la mañana les encontró abrazados, los dos de lado, la espalda de Jared contra el pecho de Jensen y el brazo de este sobre su cintura, deslizando la palma sobre el tonificado vientre del castaño en una caricia distraida. 

\- Sería una buena opción si te vinieras a vivir a Austin – Jared escuchó la frase muy cerca ya que la boca de Jensen descansaba entre su cuello y su hombro. Durante un momento su cuerpo se tensó aunque logro controlarse.  
\- Cómo? – preguntó sin girarse.   
\- Pense que sería una buena idea. Podemos buscar una casa, tus padres y los mios estan cerca por si necesitamos ayuda con los niños. Esta mejor conectado para viajar si hace falta. No se.., solo lo pensé...

Jared permaneció callado durante un rato, no tenía tan claro que Gen le dejara llevarse los niños a Austin. Quizas debiera ser Jen el que se mudara. Joder, otra cosa que no había pensado, cómo era tan estupido?. Siguió dándole vueltas a la cabeza sin saber durante cuanto tiempo hasta que notó el cambio de peso en la cama y el frio en su espalda.

\- Jen?.. – la puerta del baño cerrandose de golpe fue su única respuesta. Se echó de espaldas contra el colchón cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo. – Puedes ser más idiota Padaleki?- caminó hasta la puerta cerrada, intentó abrirla pero fue inutil.  
\- Jen por favor... – rogó con tono cansado a la vez que apoyaba la frente contra la superficie de la puerta.  
\- Da igual Jared, no pasa nada. Solo voy a ducharme, se hace tarde – y acto seguido escucho correr el agua en el interior.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió. Jensen apareció aún mojado, con una toalla atada a la cintura y el ceño fruncido. Jared se interpuso en su camino obligándole a mirarle.  
\- Perdoname vale?. Todo esto es un lio. Yo.., lo siento.. Es una buena idea, voy a pensarla, vale? – Jared le miraba suplicante pero el otro no cambió un apice su expresión.   
\- Esta bien. No es asunto mio. Ve a ducharte. Tenemos que irnos – dio un paso a un lado esquivando el cuerpo gigante de su amigo. alejándose de él. 

\- Jen... – el castaño fue más rapido reteniéndole. Jensen se estaba exhasperando y la mirada inquisitiva de Jared no ayudaba en nada.  
\- Qué?! Qué quieres que te diga Jay? No me dices nada, no me cuentas nada, no hablamos de nada.. De verdad quieres esto Jay? – sus ojos estaban llenos de amargura. Jared pudo sentirse intimidado pero se recuperó con rapidez.   
\- Claro que quiero esto! Qué te hace pensar que no? – preguntó molesto.  
\- Oh! No se... qué podría ser? – finge un gesto pensativo – Un mes Jay! Más todo el tiempo del rodaje y no le has dicho nada a tu mujer. Y estoy seguro de que ni siquiera se te había pasado por la mente lo que te he propuesto. Piensas alguna vez en nosotros, Jay? – con un gesto brusco se sacude soltandose del agarre del castaño – Haces planes? O solo piensas en pasar buenos fines de semana?

\- Qué estas diciendo? Jen, por favor... Lo.., lo siento, a lo mejor tienes razón, debería hablar más.. – Jared no sabía que decir, sentía que todo se le estaba yendo de las manos, hasta hace un rato todo estaba bien y ahora...  
\- Si es así, solo dímelo – la voz exigente y rotunda de Jensen le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
\- Decirte que?  
\- Qué solo quieres pasar el rato. Sexo y copas, sin compromiso... – Jensen intentaba parecer despreocupado pero su interior se rasgaba de forma dolorosa. – A lo mejor es eso lo que también yo necesito, sin toda esta mierda – dijo abarcando en un gesto con la mano el espacio entre ellos dos. – Además.., reconozcamoslo, ese culo tuyo tiene un buen polvo!

Jared levantó los brazos con las palmas abiertas deteniendo las acusaciones del rubio que le miraba expectante esperando su respuesta. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se calló, mordiéndose el labio y negando con la cabeza. Sin decir más, se dió la vuelta y se metió en el baño.

Jensen se quedó viendo como la puerta se cerraba y cuando lo hizo del todo se giró arrastrando con el brazo todos los objetos que había sobre la comoda de la habitación, lanzándolos en todas direcciones. – Joder!! – gritó frustrado. Para cuando Jared salió del baño, Jensen ya se había ido.

Jensen le evitó en lo posible durante el resto del día. Jared podía ver la angustia en sus ojos a pesar de las sonrisas obligadas ante la prensa y los fans, era un gran actor, pero él podía ver mucho más allá. Podía adivinar la tensión de sus hombros, su espalda envarada y la mandíbula continuamente apretada y se sentía realmente mal porque él sabía que en parte Jensen tenía razón.

No en que solo le quisiera para pasar los fines de semana claro, le había dolido profundamente aquella acusación. Él lo quería, se sentía completo a su lado, deseaba una vida con él. Pero era verdad, no estaba haciendo nada por ello, estaba dejando correr el tiempo sin saber bien que hacer y ahora se empezaba a dar cuenta de que podía ser una opción peligrosa. Pero Dios, de verdad que no sabía como hacerlo.

El día pasó y llegó la hora de recoger. Jared estaba en su habitación terminando la maleta mientras se devanaba los sesos buscando la manera de acercarse a Jensen, no quería separarse de él enfadados, tenía que hacerle entender que era mucho más para él. La puerta sonó y el lanzó una oración al aire. Los dioses debían estar de su parte porque cuando abrió la puerta allí estaba Jensen.

El rubio estaba allí de pie, con gesto preocupado y la misma mirada angustiada que le había visto lucir durante todo el día. Miraba al suelo con los hombros hundidos sin decir nada.  
\- Jen.. – los verdes ojos se alzaron acuosos ante su interlocutor.   
\- Lo siento... – balbuceo en la puerta – lo siento...

Jared sujetó su hombro tirando de él hacia sus brazos, estrechándole con fuerza entre ellos mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.   
\- Joder Jen.. – respondió aliviado mientras depositaba un beso en el corto y rubio cabello.  
\- No se lo que me paso.., no quise decir eso... – el rubio parecia desesperado aferrado con fuerza a la espalda de su compañero – Tu sabes que yo.., yo te..  
\- Shhhhh.., lo se.., lo se..., Tranquilo, yo también lo siento. Es mi culpa, todo esto es culpa mía. Pero lo voy arreglar, lo voy a arreglar te lo juro.

Se besaron, un beso salado por las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de ambos pero que les calmó y reconfortó, un beso que les devolvía la esperanza ante la nueva despedida, un beso que les hablaba del próximo reencuentro, quizas el definitivo. Y todo eso hizo que fuera un buen beso.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Jensen agradeció internamente que la casa estuviera vacía a su regreso del fin de semana. Su madre había decidido llevar a JJ al zoo y luego irían a visitar a Mac, lo cual le daría hasta la hora de la cena para recuperarse del viaje y poner algo de orden en su desajustada cabeza.

Se dejó caer cansado en el sofá cerrando los ojos. El fin de semana había estado lleno de sensaciones y todas muy distintas. Ahora analizándolas todas, Jensen llegó a la conclusión de que a pesar del aspecto positivo de tener a Jared de nuevo a su lado, había sido demasiado duro y agotador emocionalmente para él. Aunque intentaba de sobremanera evitarlo, no podía dejar de pensar que Jared no estaba tan comprometido en su relación como decía.

Pensar todo esto le dolía, le dejaba exhausto y sin fuerzas, quería ser positivo, centrarse en lo bien que se sentía cuando estaban juntos, en esos momentos, viendo a Jared a su lado, estaba seguro de todo. Pero llegaban las despedidas y todo de nuevo se rompía, el se rompía y discutían, como había vuelto a pasar. Gimió disgustado pensando en lo que le había dicho a Jared, Dios sabe que no quiso hacerlo pero a veces no podía evitar pensarlo, es que tenía tanto miedo, se sentía tan inseguro. Cuánto tiempo iba a tardar Jared en arreglar su situación?. De verdad iba a hacerlo? Por qué se había dejado arrastrar a esto? Tendría Chris razón?

\-------------- Unas semanas antes -------------------------

La mesa estaba puesta, el asado en el horno desprendía un delicioso aroma que hacía gruñir a sus tripas mientras terminaba de cortar los tomates para la ensalada que estaba preparando. Acababa de terminar de aliñarla y la estaba llevando a la mesa cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, con una sonrisa, se quitó el delantal que llevaba y lo dejó sobre la encimera de la cocina antes de ir a abrir.

Al otro lado se encontró unos brillantes ojos verdes muy parecidos a los suyos y una cálida sonrisa, todo ello dentro del conocido rostro de su hermana. Detrás de ella, un chico alto, moreno y de ojos color aceituna que parecía algo tímido, hizo memoria Kirck.., Dick.., Rick! Eso.., Rick el nuevo novio de su hermana. Suspiró aliviado, no era plan de meter la pata.

\- Mac... – saludó con una amplia sonrisa.  
\- Jen... qué bueno verte hermanito! – respondió ya colgada de su cuello. La estrechó entre sus brazos alzándola del suelo hasta que ella protestó ofendida y la devolvió al suelo entre risas.  
\- Jen, este es…  
\- Rick, verdad? – se adelantó estrechando la mano al muchacho que afirmaba con la cabeza. Su hermana le dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada aprobatoria.  
\- Debo agradecerte tu ayuda con la mudanza aunque supongo que mi hermanita no te dejo opción verdad? – preguntó con un guiño. El chico miró al suelo avergonzado y él se ganó un manotazo en el hombro por parte de su hermana. – Venga pasad, ya está casi todo listo.

Ambos entraron directamente hasta la cocina, sentándose en los taburetes de la barra y aceptando las copas que Jensen les ofrecía y, que ahora llenaba con un vino tinto Gran Reserva, de color rubí, intenso y pesado, de aroma aterciopelado. Su hermana le miró con una ceja alzada.  
\- Vino? Hacía mucho tiempo que no tomabas vino. – Jensen se rascó la nuca antes de poner un gesto despreocupado.   
\- Hay asado para cenar y además estamos celebrando. El vino es adecuado – por toda respuesta la ceja de su hermana se alzó de nuevo. Niñata descarada.

Hablaron durante un rato mientras el ultimaba algunos detalles de la cena. El timbre les interrumpió cuando Rick le contaba de su trabajo como diseñador gráfico. Disculpándose se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta.  
\- Jenny-boy!! – Unos brazos de oso le envolvieron antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar.  
\- No me llames así – protestó entre risas devolviendo el abrazo a su amigo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los azules de Steve que les observaba con una sonrisa tranquila.  
\- Traemos el postre – dijo levantando un paquete de pastelería en su mano a la vez que pasaba por delante de ellos dos entrando en la casa.

Chris le soltó y le revolvió el pelo con la mano antes de pasar al interior riéndose de su cara de fastidio mientras se colocaba de nuevo el pelo. Jensen siguió a sus amigos que ya llegaban a la cocina donde esperaban los demás. Se paró en seco cuando Chris se giró a mirarlo con una ceja alzada.  
\- Vino? – Steve también le miraba interrogante, por detrás pudo ver la sonrisa burlona de su hermana y a Rick con cara de desconcierto al ignorar lo que todos parecían saber.

Extendió las manos en un gesto de “Qué?” y los miró con cara de fastidio, bueno a su hermana con un poquito de odio también.

\- Vino! Sí, vino! Qué pasa? Hay asado para cenar. – Pasó como una exhalación delante de ellos y sacó la bandeja del horno para ponerla sobre la encimera.   
\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, no pasa nada. El vino es genial – contestó Chris con una amplia sonrisa mientras tomaba una copa, la alzaba a modo de brindis y bebía. Jensen se relajó un poco aunque sentía la escrutadora mirada de su amigo en la espalda.

Un poco más relajados, todos se sentaron a la mesa dispuestos a disfrutar de la estupenda cena que Jensen había preparado, no lo hacía muy habitualmente pero Jensen era un cocinero excepcional y sus amigos lo sabían por lo que llevaban rato deseando empezar. Una vez la comida servida Jensen quiso hacer un brindis antes de empezar. 

\- Bueno, os invité a esta cena, aparte de para veros y disfrutar de vuestra compañía, aunque estoy seguro de que luego me arrepentiré de ello – rió y los otros emitieron sonidos de protesta – está bien, está bien..., quiero agradeceros vuestra ayuda, por encontrarme el apartamento, hacerme la mudanza y apoyarme en estos momentos que he pasado que realmente han sido duros y en los que de verdad, vuestra ayuda ha sido muy importante.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer tío – dijo Steve – aunque la cena es bienvenida – sus ojos se iluminaron con una sonrisa. Jensen le miró agradecido.  
\- Bueno… solo quería decíroslo. Venga, esto se enfría – dijo sentándose, los demás se apresuraron a degustar sus platos. – Ah Mac – dijo de nuevo – a JJ le encanta la habitación, gracias.  
\- Oh! no me las des a mí. Fue Christian el que se encargó de montarla – Jensen se giró asombrado a mirar a su amigo que de repente se había cerrado sobre su plato con la mirada baja, la punta de las orejas rojas y comiendo como si alguien se lo fuera a quitar. Steve lo miraba riendo entre dientes.

Jensen no quería, de verdad que no quería, pero no lo pudo evitar, las carcajadas escaparon de su pecho sin control hasta que el ceño fruncido y la mirada asesina de su amigo le hicieron serenarse.  
\- Qué coño pasa? – Gruñó con la boca aún llena – Es mi sobrina. Y si le quiero montar la habitación se la monto – siguió enojado – Además, yo la lleve a ver Frozen y ella me dijo que siempre, siempre iba a ser su película preferida – esto último lo dijo muy rápido y muy bajito – Todos le miraban asombrados y después se echaron a reír.  
\- Imbéciles... – murmuro entre dientes, y siguió comiendo ignorando durante un rato a los demás.

Después del momento “habitación”, la cena transcurrió de forma agradable entre distintos temas, detalles de la resolución de la custodia, la nueva gira de Chris y Steve, el rodaje y el doctorado que Mac estaba preparando. Después de comer pasaron al salón para tomar unas copas y seguir allí la conversación. Sobre las once Mac y su novio anunciaron que ya era momento de retirarse. 

Una breve despedida y promesas de verse pronto. Jensen les acompañó a la puerta y regresó de nuevo al salón con tres cervezas en la mano. Les entregó una a cada uno de sus amigos que esperaban sentados juntos en el sofá y él dio un trago a la suya antes de sentarse en el sillón frente a ellos. Cuando levanto la vista se encontró con la escrutadora mirada de ambos fija sobre él.

\- Tienes algo que contarnos Jenny-boy? – preguntó directamente Christian. Jensen puso su mejor cara de póker.  
\- No, nada. – Christian asintió con la cabeza a la vez que daba un trago a su botella sin dejar de mirar de soslayo al rubio que empezaba a ponerse nervioso.  
\- Seguro? Jen, ya sabes que somos tus amigos – era Steve ahora el que hablaba, le miraba con dulzura, siempre se había asombrado de la tranquilidad que transmitían los azules ojos de su amigo.  
\- Claro.., por qué tendría que pasar nada? Lo del divorcio ya está arreglado, la niña está conmigo. Todo está bien. – Jensen sonreía pero a sus amigos no se les escapaba la ligera tensión de su rostro. 

\- Vino! – Dijo Christian elevando un poco el tono, Steve puso la mano sobre su brazo en un gesto de calma, el otro bajó de nuevo la voz – Vino, Jensen. Cuánto tiempo hace que no tomas vino? – El rubio bajó la mirada como un niño pillado en falta pero aún así se defendió.  
\- Qué manía os a dado a todos? Hace tiempo pero…, Joder! Me apetecía, estábamos celebrando. El vino está bien.  
\- Seis años! Ese es el tiempo que hace Jen. Seis años... – Jensen se lamentaba en estos momentos de lo bien que su amigo le conocía. – Nos vas a contar lo que ha pasado o no?

Jensen le miró indeciso y bajó la cabeza al ver la tormenta formarse en el mar azul de los ojos de su amigo. El temblor llego a sus manos y tuvo que sujetárselas para disimularlo.  
\- Joder! – Gritó el moreno a la vez que se levantaba de un salto del sofá y se ponía a caminar por el salón como un león enjaulado – Lo sabia joder! Serás idiota! En qué coño estabas pensando? – Jensen se encogió en su sillón sin ser capaz de enfrentar a su amigo.  
\- Chris.... – advirtió Steve. Kane se giró a mirar a su compañero con gesto iracundo.   
\- No me digas Chris..., Chris nada! Acaso no te importa Jensen? Tú estabas allí, joder! – el cantante seguía gritando sin parar de moverse. Steve le observaba con una expresión tranquila aunque su mirada se hizo más dura. Jensen los observaba en silencio, nervioso, pero también empezaba a sentirse molesto con la actitud de su amigo.

\- Chris – dijo de nuevo Steve en un tono más serio, conectando la mirada ahora con la de su pareja que pareció encogerse un poco – por supuesto que me importa Jensen, lo sabes. Estas no son formas Chris, siéntate y deja que nos cuente hombre. – El cantante se lo pensó, se enfadó consigo mismo porque no entendía como Steve siempre conseguía que hiciera lo que le pedía, siempre había tenido ese poder sobre él, aún así no pensaba ceder del todo.

\- Maldito idiota…, cómo se le ocurre? cómo si no hubiera tenido bastante! – Kane caminaba refunfuñando hacia el sofá dispuesto a sentarse y escuchar al idiota de su amigo, Steve le observaba acercarse con una sonrisa, satisfecho de que al fin pudieran hablar civilizadamente. Pero entonces Jensen la fastidió. El malestar del rubio con su amigo había ido aumentando peligrosamente y ahora empezaba a asomar.

\- Cómo se me ocurre? Qué problema tienes tío? No eres mi padre, sabes? Aunque lo creas... – Steve gimió disgustado y se tapó los ojos con la mano. Christian paró en seco ante el sofá y en menos de lo que un latido da paso a otro, se giró lanzándose contra el rubio que se quedó pegado al respaldo de su sillón. Kane le sujetaba del cuello de la camisa y le gritaba con furia en la cara. 

\- Hijo de puta!! Claro que no soy tu padre, ojalá lo fuera, a lo mejor así podía darte la paliza que te mereces. Pero no, solo soy el imbécil de tu amigo, el que tuvo que ver cómo te hundías en la mierda por el gilipollas de Jared, el que condujo quinientos kilómetros a las tres de la mañana, muerto de miedo porque no sabía que eras capaz de hacer cuando me llamaste borracho diciendo que no querías vivir. Yo soy el que recogía tus pedazos Jensen!

-Suéltame! – De un fuerte manotazo apartó las manos del otro de su pecho y se levantó encarándolo, estaba furioso porque le había hecho recordar en qué se había convertido en aquella ocasión, cuando sintió que su vida ya no valía nada si no era con Jared, cuando llegó a autoconvencerse de que debía haber algo malo en él y que era culpa suya que el castaño se fuera. – Ahora es distinto, puedo controlarlo. – Se apartó de Chris y se parapetó tras el respaldo del sillón.

\- En serio puedes? – Kane le miró escéptico. Steve decidió que era el momento de intervenir, aquello no iba para nada por buen camino. Se levantó avanzando hacia ellos – Chicos... – pidió, pero esta vez Chris no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Se volvió para mirar a su compañero y le detuvo con una mano en su pecho.

\- Ahora no Steve – La dureza en la mirada de su pareja sorprendió al rubio de ojos azules. Kane se giró de nuevo hacía Jensen. – De verdad, quiero saberlo, puedes? Cómo la última vez? – Jensen le miró con los ojos llenos de furia, la mandíbula apretada y los labios formando una fina línea. 

\- Eres un cabrón – murmuró entre dientes – eso no va a volver a pasar – dijo con rabia. Steve se estaba poniendo realmente nervioso – Chicos por favor..., hacedme caso, vamos a sentarnos.  
\- Cállate Steve! – gritaron al unísono. Los ojos azules de Chris penetraron sin piedad en los verdes de Jensen. – Ni siquiera te acuerdas, verdad? – su voz cargada de desdén. Jensen tembló bajo su mirada y se esforzó en tragar el nudo que atravesaba ahora su garganta.

\- Sé lo que pasó... – logró contestar al fin aunque su voz había perdido la entereza del principio. Se esforzó en mantener la mirada de su amigo que ahora asentía despacio con la cabeza. – Sabes lo que pasó..., claro. – Jensen pudo ver como el rostro de su amigo enrojecía a la vez que su mirada se volvía más fría. – Porque te lo contaron, claro.  
Jensen tuvo que bajar la mirada, no quería recordar aquello, bueno, realmente como Chris decía no lo recordaba. Solo las cosas que le habían contado cuando se despertó en aquella habitación de hospital, cuando después de mucho, decidió ceder a la debilidad y pensó que sería más fácil si cerraba los ojos de una vez por todas.

Levantó los ojos y se quedó paralizado cuando vio las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de su amigo. – Iros a la mierda los dos! – La voz de Steve sonó a sus espaldas, el rubio les miraba enfadado – Qué estáis haciendo? Joder! – Negó con la cabeza y se fue de nuevo al sofá donde se sentó con los brazos cruzados y expresión iracunda. Ambos le miraron sorprendidos, pero ese gesto pareció valer para que disminuyera un poco la tensión.

Jensen miró de nuevo a su amigo, fue gracias a él que aún estaba aquí. Si se ponía en su lugar, podía comprender su recelo, él también querría mantener a Jared lo más lejos posible. Pero el destino parecía querer burlarse de ambos y hacerles enfrentar de nuevo el pasado. Con un suspiro cansado se acercó hasta él colocando la mano en su nuca con un apretón cariñoso mientras acariciaba su cuello con el pulgar. – Lo siento... – murmuro, intentando que su amigo comprendiera todo lo que quería decir.

\- No quiero volver a tener que hacer eso Jen..., no puedo verte mal, eres mi mejor amigo.. – La voz del cantante se hizo más suave, casi suplicante. Jensen sujetó las muñecas de su amigo y le miro con intensidad. – Lo siento Chris.., siento haber dicho eso. Pero no puedo evitar esto y creo que no quiero hacerlo tampoco. – Sus ojos brillaban húmedos pidiendo a su amigo que le comprendiera. – Kane le ofreció una sonrisa triste, después de soltarle se dejó caer con pesadez en el sofá junto a Steve que coloco la mano sobre su muslo apretándolo cariñosamente.

\- Está bien..., habla. Pero trae más cerveza, va a ser de la única forma que voy a poder tragar esto. – Jensen sonrió con cariño a su amigo antes de ir a la cocina y cumplir su encargo. Regresó con un six-pack y después de que todos tuvieron su bebida, empezó a hablar. Les contó todo lo que había pasado con Jared, desde el reencuentro en la convención, el cómo se había sentido al verlo. Su primera actitud de rechazo, el comienzo del rodaje, como se había desarrollado todo, las explicaciones de Jared y como estaban ahora las cosas.

Sus amigos le observaban atentos y en silencio, sin interrumpirle de ninguna manera. Cuando terminó, Jensen se sintió mejor, aliviado de compartir la carga que había llevado durante los últimos meses. Aunque sabía que las novedades no eran bien recibidas por parte de sus amigos, esperaba igualmente su apoyo.

\- Y eso es todo... – concluyó. Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos en una conversación muda. Steve tomó la palabra, más que nada para dar tiempo a Chris a asimilar la noticia y que no se pusiera a despotricar de nuevo como un poseso.  
\- Y tú, cómo te sientes? Estás bien con esto? – preguntó con calma. Jensen sonrió en una mueca extraña a la vez que rascaba su nuca en un gesto nervioso.  
\- Bueno, todo esto es complicado, la situación de Jared... – Chris maldijo algo por lo bajo, callándose por la presión de los dedos de Steve en su muslo. Jensen seguía hablando – tardará un tiempo en solucionarse, pero yo estoy..., estoy bien con eso – intentaba parecer despreocupado pero su voz le delataba – Yo le quiero Steve..

Chris soltó una risa burlona y Jensen le miró enojado. – Tú sabes que le quiero Chris, sabes que nunca he dejado de hacerlo.  
\- Claro que lo sé Jenny, lo sé muy bien. Lo que no tengo tan claro es cuánto te quiere él. Será tanto o más que la última vez? – Jensen le miraba dolido y él lo sentía, lo sentía mucho, pero estaba en la obligación de abrirle los ojos. – Todo lo que te quería no le bastó para dejarte Jen.   
\- Éramos más jóvenes! Él se asustó, nuestra profesión es difícil para estos temas... – Jensen intentaba justificarle.

\- Te traicionó Jen. Se acostó con otra, en TU cama, esperando a que llegaras y le vieras. Perdona que te diga, pero así no se hacen las cosas, por muy asustado que estés... – Chris paró un instante para mirarle, Jensen se frotaba las manos y le miraba con cierta angustia en sus ojos – Jen..., ahora esa mujer es su esposa, tienen dos hijos, que te hace pensar que va a tener hoy el valor que no tuvo entonces? Sin cargas, cuando solo estabais los dos.

\- Chris, nosotros nos queremos. El no está bien con Gen desde hace tiempo. Sí, están los niños claro… pero existen opciones. Mira yo con JJ – Miraba a Chris esperanzado, su amigo exhaló un largo suspiro.

\- Lo siento pero no le creo Jen. No puedo creerlo. Quieres saber mi opinión?  
\- Creo que no – musitó el otro con una sonrisa forzada.   
\- Te la daré igual. Creo que él ha estado muy bien todo este tiempo en su estupenda vida de familia. Cuánto has hablado con él en este tiempo? Creo que te vio en la Con y se acordó de los buenos ratos que pasaba contigo y dijo… por qué no? Jenny tiene un polvazo y vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, será divertido. Y ahí estás tú de nuevo derritiéndote por sus huesos y dándole lo que quiere mientras él te da largas con la excusa de su familia. Esto va a ser así, escúchame bien amigo mío, él no va a cambiar su vida por ti. Siento hacerte daño pero es lo que pienso, no quiero que luego me digas que no te lo dije.

\- No digas eso... – protestó, Chris le miraba fijamente reafirmando su teoría. – Esta vez será diferente..., lo sé..., sé que me quiere. Lo siento cuando estamos juntos. Joder Chris! no puedes aunque sea un poco alegrarte por mí?  
\- Ojalá tengas razón Jenny. Por tu bien espero que así sea – Jensen le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que el otro devolvió con tristeza. Durante un rato permanecieron callados hasta que de nuevo Kane rompió el silencio.

\- Jen – el rubio levanto la mirada hacia su amigo. – Yo siempre voy a estar ahí, para lo que necesites. Pero si te vuelve a hacer daño..., antes de recoger tus pedazos te juro que lo mato, no sin antes haberlo torturado de las formas más crueles que se me ocurran. – Jensen le miró con cariño. Sí, él sabía que su amigo siempre estaría ahí y le apoyaría a pesar de su desacuerdo y le quería por eso. Levantó su cerveza y la inclinó a modo de brindis, los otros correspondieron de igual manera. Ya no había más que decir sobre ese tema, solo esperar.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Sentado a oscuras, con la única iluminación proporcionada por el reflejo de la pantalla del televisor al cual no prestaba la mínima atención, Jared vigilaba de forma nerviosa la pantalla de su móvil, como si solo por concentrarse lo suficiente en ella, pudiera hacer que se iluminara anunciando el ansiado mensaje.

Debían ser cerca de las dos de la mañana, eran cuatro los mensajes que había enviado a Jensen aquella noche y aún no había recibido respuesta. Interiormente sospechaba que de nuevo, no iba a llegar. Se frotó la cara con las manos, estaba cansado y tenía sueño, pero aún así decidió que esperaría quince minutos más por si acaso. 

Los quince minutos se hicieron media hora, hasta que finalmente se convenció de que aquel maldito trasto no sonaría esa noche. La inseguridad se acomodó de nuevo en su pecho, algo que últimamente ocurría con demasiada frecuencia. Apagó la tele y arrastró los pies hasta su habitación. Con el mayor cuidado posible se metió en la cama enroscado sobre sí mismo y mirando a través de la ventana el sereno cielo cubierto de estrellas, intentando calmarse para poder dormir.

El pequeño cuerpo que dormía en su cama se giro pegándose a su espalda y rodeando su cintura. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo cuando notó los besos en su hombro. Al parecer no había tenido el suficiente cuidado. Gen siguió besándolo, deslizando una mano por su pecho que bajaba lentamente hacía su vientre. Con cuidado enlazó sus dedos con los de ella deteniendo el avance.

\- Gen, es tarde... – dijo con voz cansada. Ella se incorporó, pasando una pierna sobre las caderas de Jared, haciéndole tumbarse de espaldas y quedando a horcajadas sobre él. La morena deslizó sus manos seductoramente por el ancho pecho de su marido que miraba a todas partes menos a ella, de lo cual intentó hacer caso omiso.

Se inclinó para besarlo, lamiendo y mordiendo sus labios.  
\- Gen... – protestó de nuevo intentando apartarla con suavidad.  
\- Hace mucho tiempo Jay – se quejó ella – cada cuanto lo hacemos? No es normal, somos jóvenes, tendríamos que hacerlo casi todos los días, no una vez al mes, si acaso llegamos a eso.  
\- Lo siento – dijo él – estoy estresado... – miró a su mujer con ojos suplicantes intentando así convencerla. Los ojos de ella expresaban dudas y también pena. Él cerró los suyos para no verla, en su mente ahora solo estaba Jensen y su falta de respuesta. Mes y medio desde la última vez que se vieron y aún quedaban diez días más para volver a hacerlo. O ese era el plan, plan que aún no había conseguido concretar con el rubio porque no le contestaba.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió un tirón en su bajo vientre que le hizo volver a la realidad abriendo los ojos. Gen sonrió al verle, sus caderas se movían de forma rotatoria sobre las de él y su cuerpo como siempre reaccionaba por su cuenta. Ella se inclinó de nuevo a besarle, penetrando con la lengua en su boca, buscándole e invitándole. Él llevó las manos a su cara y la apartó confundido.

\- Déjame ayudarte Jay – pidió ella sin dejar de friccionar su cuerpo con el de él a un ritmo suave y torturador. Jared se debatía entre sus sentimientos y la necesidad de su cuerpo. Ella estaba ahí y Jensen..., joder! Por qué Jensen no le contestaba? En el fondo sabía por qué, Dios, estaba frustrado e inseguro y necesitaba...

Se incorporó, se incorporó de golpe y con el rostro de su mujer aún entre las manos la besó con furia. Su boca se abrió cubriendo la de ella de manera ansiosa. Ella rodeó su cuello sujetándose de él, mientras las enormes manos del castaño se cerraron posesivamente sobre sus nalgas. Ella sonrió entres sus labios mientras él cerraba los ojos imaginando otra persona entre sus brazos.

*******

La alarma sonó como todos los días a las seis y media. Jensen gruñó con fastidio antes de girar la cabeza sobre la almohada en dirección a la fuente del sonido y alargar pesadamente el brazo para conseguir apagar el dichoso aparato. Con un suspiro, cerró de nuevo los ojos, solo necesitaba cinco minutos más.

Cuando su cerebro, de nuevo, empezó a estar operativo, extendió otra vez el brazo para alcanzar el móvil que se cargaba en la base sobre su mesilla. Anoche había escuchado los mensajes, pero estaba cansado, acabando de ver una peli que estaba bastante interesante y seguro que si se ponía a contestar, perdería el hilo y además horas de sueño porque esas conversaciones siempre se alargaban y en verdad, no tenía ganas de hablar.

Desbloqueó la pantalla y abrió la bandeja de entrada echando un vistazo. Como supuso eran todos de Jared.  
\- “Hola... ☺” – rezaba el primero.  
\- “Qué haces? Te echo de menos...”  
-“ Hey! Venga Jen..., no me quieres o qué? ☺”  
\- “Jen por favor..., qué te pasa? Voy a esperarte un rato más, vale? Estoy aquí, dime algo. Te quiero”

Lanzó el móvil a un lado entre las sabanas y se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo exhalando un largo suspiro. Se sentía asqueado, se sorprendía a sí mismo de la apatía con la que últimamente afrontaba cualquier tema relacionado con Jared. Pensó en ello durante un rato y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba cansado, desilusionado, la fe y la confianza de hace un año se había ido perdiendo en cada despedida, en cada excusa, en cada promesa de “solo un poco más”, de “pronto estaremos juntos de verdad”.

Empezaba a sentir que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, que lo que Chris le había dicho hacía ya más de un año era verdad. Ahora empezaba a verlo, empezaba a creerlo, no iba a dejar a su familia, a lo mejor no tanto por Gen pero si por sus hijos. Se incorporó sentándose al borde de la cama frotando sus ojos con cansancio. Negó con la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos, llevaba tiempo sin verlo, era por eso que estaba así. Siempre se sentía inseguro en esos periodos, pero en diez días estarían juntos de nuevo y todo estaría bien. Tal vez hasta hubiera buenas noticias. Se auto convenció de ello camino a la ducha.

Aquella noche fue él quien envió el primer mensaje.   
\- “Hey” – tuvo que esperar unos diez minutos antes de obtener la respuesta.  
\- “Hey..., donde andabas metido?” – no pudo evitar la sonrisa, siempre pasaba igual.  
\- “Podemos hablar?” – la verdad es que quería escuchar su voz, los mensajes siempre le parecían fríos además de que a veces, era difícil interpretar el tono de alguna respuesta.  
\- “Dame diez minutos..., iré a sacar a los perros”   
\- “Ok, espero” – siempre igual..., siempre a escondidas... No, no, no.. Se regañó a sí mismo.

Diez minutos después la pantalla de su móvil se iluminó con la imagen de Jared y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
\- Hola! – saludó más animado.  
\- Hey guapo! No hay quien te pille. Anoche te esperé casi hasta las tres.  
\- Lo siento.. – Balbuceó – estaba cansado..., me quedé dormido.  
\- Ya, bueno no importa. Te echo de menos, sabes?  
\- Si..., yo también a ti... Mucho.. – durante un momento los dos se quedaron en silencio.   
\- Oye Jen... – la voz del castaño era tímida – lo de la cabaña… sigue en pie? – el rubio se sorprendió con la pregunta.   
\- Sí, claro, por qué?  
\- No sé... últimamente hablamos menos... – Jensen sabía que se refería a que últimamente no contestaba a todos sus mensajes – No me hagas caso..., solo quería confirmarlo. – terminó el castaño.  
\- No, perdona, tienes razón. Es que llego muy cansado por las noches, el trabajo, la niña, a veces me quedo dormido tal cual me siento. – Se disculpó – pero claro que sigue en pie. Tengo muchas ganas de verte. – El castaño sonrió grande mientras continuaba su paseo por el parque.  
\- Yo también.  
\- Cómo va todo Jay? – no quería preguntar, pero no pudo evitarlo. El silenció se hizo al otro lado de la línea, casi podía ver la expresión tensa del rostro de su amante.  
\- Jen… yo… Tom está teniendo unos problemas en el colegio, su tutora dice que necesita un logopeda. Yo teng...  
\- Déjalo – le cortó el rubio.  
\- Jen…  
\- Déjalo Jay, no importa. Ocúpate de ello – no pudo evitar el tono amargo y seco.  
\- Te lo voy a compensar, te lo prometo...  
\- Si, lo sé. Oye..., lo siento, tengo que preparar cosas para mañana. Ya hablamos vale?  
\- Jen, espera!  
\- Adiós Jay, nos vemos en el lago. – Cortó la llamada y se dejó caer sobre la almohada aguantándose las ganas de estampar algo contra la pared.

Jared se quedó mirando como la luz de su móvil se iba desvaneciendo al terminar la llamada sintiéndose terriblemente mal. Caminó un rato por inercia hasta llegar a un banco donde decidió sentarse a pesar del frio que ya se notaba a esas horas de la noche. Sus perros se acercaron y se sentaron a su lado, hociqueando sus piernas y llamando su atención sabedores de que algo no estaba bien con su dueño.

Jared les dedicó una sonrisa triste y acarició a ambos en sus enormes cabezas. – La estoy jodiendo bien chicos – les dijo agachándose a la altura de sus cabezas. Los animales elevaron sus hocicos lamiendo su cara a modo de consuelo. – Menos mal que os tengo a vosotros.

No podía engañarse, Jensen se estaba cansando y él no podía quejarse porque el rubio tenía razón. Cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar? Se mordió el labio aguantando las ganas de llorar que sentía arremolinándose en su garganta. Qué iba a hacer si Jen le dejaba?.  
Miró de nuevo el móvil y respiró un par de veces antes de marcar. Tuvo que esperar cinco tonos antes de que descolgaran al otro lado.

\- Magic Chad al aparato! – la voz jovial de su amigo le hizo sonreír de nuevo.  
\- Hey, soy yo – intentaba parecer animado pero su tono no correspondía con la intención.  
\- Jaybird, qué pasa tío? Suenas como si te hubiera pasado un camión por encima. – Chad paró el videojuego con el que estaba y se incorporó en el sillón prestando atención a su amigo.  
\- Casi – su tono se había ido definitivamente a la mierda, de todos modos con él no necesitaba disimular – Estoy jodido tío.  
\- Espera, espera, espera... Me da que esto no es para hablarlo por teléfono. Donde estas?  
\- En Griffith Park, detrás del observatorio – dijo echando un vistazo a su alrededor. – donde el kiosco.  
\- Ok. No te muevas de ahí. Llego en veinte minutos. – escuchaba a su amigo moviéndose, cogiendo cosas y respirando a veces con dificultad. No le costó imaginárselo vistiéndose mientras hablaba con él. – Estoy saliendo – y ya solo escuchó el golpe de una puerta antes de que la llamada se cortara.  
\- Gracias tío – dijo con una sonrisa a pesar de que su amigo ya no podía escucharle.

Veinte minutos después lo vio aparecer a paso ligero con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y con una bolsa colgando. Una vez a su altura, le dio un golpe en el hombro a modo de saludo, se sentó a su lado sobre el respaldo del banco y sacó de la bolsa una cerveza para cada uno. 

\- Ahora sí Padalecki! Estamos listos... Desembucha! – exclamó mientras inclinaba su botella a modo de brindis y luego le daba un largo trago. Jared no pudo evitar reírse, su amigo estaba loco, aunque bien mirado, no era una novedad.   
\- Crees que tengo toda la noche? He dejado una partida a medias, sabes? Y estaba ganando. – Chad le miraba con gesto serio pero cuando Jared elevó la vista y cruzó los ojos con él, el rubio le guiño un ojo a modo de chanza.  
\- Es sobre Jen – dijo en voz baja.  
\- Jen? Qué Jen? – su amigo parecía no haberlo pillado.  
\- Jensen! El Jensen de toda la vida  
\- Oh! – dijo sorprendido. – Esta bien? No le habrá pasado algo? Hace mucho que no sé de él, bueno… alguna noticia de esas que salen en la tele. Se había divorciado o algo, no? – El rubio seguía su perorata con el ceño fruncido intentando recordar más cosas y sin prestar atención al gesto exasperado de Jared.  
\- Chad!! – gritó. El otro pegó un respingo en su asiento mirándole sin entender. 

\- Jensen y yo estamos juntos... desde hace más o menos un año.  
\- Cómo?! Otra vez? – el chico se levantó como un resorte quedándose de pie frente a su amigo. – Pero lo dejaron... lo dejaste!! – caminaba de un lado a otro a lo largo del banco rascándose la cabeza pensativo – Pero estás aquí, él vive aquí? no, no, él vive en Texas, lo dijeron en las noticias cuando lo del divorcio.   
\- Chad... – Jared intentaba llamar su atención pero él seguía a lo suyo.  
\- Tú sigues en casa, claro que sigues en casa, hace quince días estuve cenando allí contigo…  
\- Chad...  
\- ... con Gen, con los niños... – el rubio se paró de golpe y se giró hasta quedar frente a su amigo mirándolo inquisitivamente. – QUÉ COÑO ESTAS HACIENDO JAY? – gritó entre dientes mirando rápidamente hacia los lados como si temiera que alguien les descubriera y destapase ese pastel que ahora veía era la vida de su amigo.

Jared agachó la cabeza. Chad pudo ver el abatimiento en los hombros de su amigo, su mirada triste y cansada.   
\- Por qué no me dijiste nada antes? – Se había vuelto a sentar en el respaldo junto a Jared y ahora apretaba cariñosamente su rodilla. Jared se encogió de hombros porque realmente no sabía que contestar a eso.

\- Está bien, no pasa nada, no me voy a enfadar porque no hayas confiado en mí..  
\- Chad, por favor...  
\- Ok, no iba en serio hombre. – Se disculpó con una sonrisa – venga, cuéntamelo.

Jared, al igual que había hecho Jensen con Chris hace tiempo, le contó todo a su amigo, todo lo que había pasado durante ese último año y el miedo que ahora le asaltaba, el miedo de que Jensen se cansara de esperar. Su amigo le escuchó paciente y abrió otras dos cervezas cuando Jared terminó de hablar. Las bebieron en silencio y no fue hasta después de abrir la siguiente que Chad dijera nada.

\- Estaría en su derecho Jay, esto no puede durar así siempre – dijo más serio de lo que nunca Jared le había oído.  
\- Lo sé – musitó el alto – pero no sé qué hacer...  
\- Qué pasa con Gen? – Jared suspiró.  
\- Gen no es el problema, creo. – Siguió con la vista a los perros que jugaban a unos metros distraídos, sabedores de que su dueño ya tenía quien le prestara atención – Yo le tengo cariño, por supuesto no quiero hacerle daño, aunque supongo que es inevitable.  
\- Quieres a Jensen? – preguntó sin apartar la mirada de su amigo, estudiando cada gesto de su expresión. Los ojos de Jared se iluminaron y una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios.  
\- Sí – afirmó con rotundidad – siempre le quise sabes? Fui un estúpido...  
\- Entonces.... – Jared se quedó de nuevo callado durante un rato y luego giró la cabeza para mirar a su amigo.  
\- Qué pasará con los niños? Y si los pierdo, si Gen no me deja verlos? Cómo aceptaran que su padre esté con otro hombre?  
\- No sabes lo que va a pasar Jay y no puedes basar tu vida o tu felicidad en supuestos. Qué pasará si Jen te deja? – Los ojos de Jared se abrieron exageradamente y su rostro perdió parte del color.   
\- Estás jodido amigo... – afirmó el rubio antes de dar un nuevo trago a su cerveza.  
\- Si, lo estoy.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

El todo-terreno que Jared había alquilado esa misma mañana, subía sin dificultad por el escarpado camino de tierra, cubierto casi en su totalidad por la sombra de las altas copas de los árboles que crecían a su alrededor. El castaño disfrutaba distraídamente de la belleza del paisaje en su trayecto hacia la cabaña que Jensen había alquilado para ellos.

Hacía unos quince minutos que había abandonado el último tramo de asfalto y se suponía que ya debía estar cerca del final. Un par de curvas después la cabaña apareció ante él. Aparcó frente al porche y bajó con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba solo, Jensen no llegaría hasta la hora de comer ya que había tenido que posponer su vuelo por causa de un imprevisto en el rodaje que ahora mismo traía entre manos, así que decidieron que él se adelantaría e iría reconociendo el terreno.

Giró sobre si mismo echando un vistazo general, el sitio era precioso, tenía que preguntar a Jensen como lo había conseguido. La cabaña no era muy grande, construida en madera roja de roble y un tejado de pizarra negra. Por encima del mismo destacaba una chimenea de piedra y pudo deducir que el tiro también lo sería y que se vería por la parte de atrás de la cabaña como solía ser típico en aquellas construcciones. Los marcos de las ventanas, así como la barandilla del amplio porche que contaba con un columpio y un par de butacones de mimbre, estaban pintados de blanco. 

A unos metros a su izquierda se iniciaba un camino sobre tablones de madera, desgastados por el uso, que acababa en un embarcadero donde a Jared le pareció ver amarrada una motora. El lugar en el que estaba era una pequeña explanada de césped el cual se extendía algunos metros alrededor de la casa, por lo demás, estaban rodeados total y absolutamente de arboles. 

Con una sonrisa, subió los escalones hasta alcanzar la entrada, abrió la puerta y se quedó sin habla. La cabaña estaba decorada de un modo rústico pero elegante cuidando todos los detalles. La pieza principal del salón era la enorme chimenea de piedra, como había deducido el tiro era visto y también de la misma superficie pulida. Frente a ella un enorme sofá de cuero blanco con dos sillones a los lados, entre medias una mullida alfombra. 

A su derecha y bajo el ventanal más grande de la estancia, una mesa robusta también de madera, con cuatro sillas a juego con los asientos tapizados obviamente en el mismo blanco del sofá. El resto de las paredes estaban vestidas de estanterías llenas de libros y pequeños adornos, además de un aparador cercano a la mesa. La cocina era pequeña pero bien provista y además Jared se había fijado que había una barbacoa en el exterior.

El siguiente espacio más grande la casa después del salón era la habitación. Una enorme cama que Jared ya estaba deseando probar, dos mesillas de forja, una cómoda y un armario empotrado bastante amplio. El baño al cual se accedía directamente desde la habitación contaba con una bañera al igual que la cama, extra grande. 

Satisfecho con todo, salió de nuevo hasta el coche para recoger su maleta. Acomodó todas las cosas en el armario, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso algo cómodo. No sabía la hora exacta a la que llegaría Jensen, así que preparó una ensalada de pasta y si traía mucha hambre ya podrían preparar unos huevos o algo después. Con las tareas hechas, buscó entre los libros de la estantería algo que llamase su atención, cuando lo consiguió, se dejó caer en el sofá dispuesto a esperar.

Jensen paró su coche junto al todo-terreno de Jared. A la vez que quitaba el contacto, dejo escapar un largo suspiro cansado. Tuvo que trabajar hasta muy tarde la noche anterior y muy temprano esta mañana para poder escaparse y coger el vuelo de las doce, si no, hubiera tenido que esperar a las diez de la noche y hubieran perdido un día entero y eso si que no, solo tenían cuatro y no iba a dejar perder uno.

Salió del coche estirándose y bostezando como un gato recién despertado. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor aún con los brazos en alto y dejó escapar una sonrisa. Desde luego su hermanita no se había equivocado, el lugar era perfecto. Sacó su bolsa y caminó al interior en busca de Jared, le extrañaba que no hubiera salido al oír el coche.

Entró y como le había pasado al más alto, no pudo dejar de admirar el interior, pero sus ojos enseguida encontraron en que fijarse, algo que tenía muchísimo más interés para él. Por uno de los reposabrazos del sofá podía ver asomados los pies descalzos de Jared, cruzados en una pose relajada y por el otro, parte de su cabello castaño desparramado, contrastando con el blanco cuero.

Caminó sin hacer ruido hasta asomarse por encima del respaldo esperando sorprender a su compañero, pero la sorpresa fue suya al encontrárselo profundamente dormido, con un libro abierto reposando sobre su pecho. Con mucho cuidado retiró el libro de entre sus manos y acomodó con ternura un mechón rebelde que caía sobre sus ojos. Se quedó un rato observándole, su rostro tranquilo y relajado en el sueño, los labios entreabiertos y el cabello alborotado. Se sintió bien, eso es lo que quería para su futuro, lo que quería para él. 

Se inclinó depositando un suave beso en la frente del castaño y le dejo dormir mientras acomodaba sus cosas y se daba una ducha para refrescarse. Cuando regresó al salón, con un cómodo pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, Jared aún continuaba dormido. Su vena traviesa asomó en eso momento y pensó que sería divertido despertar a Jared sacudiendo la humedad de su pelo sobre el bello durmiente, que pegó un bote visiblemente sobresaltado.

\- Qué?!.. – se sentó de golpe, mirando a todos lados sin ver nada en realidad, aún dormido.  
\- Por fin despiertas - dijo el otro divertido – no es que esperara una fiesta, pero al menos alguien que me abriera la puerta – su tono seguía siendo de burla mientras continuaba de pie tras el sofá, apoyado con sus codos en el respaldo aguantándose la risa.  
\- Jen... – el castaño por fin le localizó a su lado y le miró con los ojos aún entrecerrados – cuándo has llegado? – lo de hablar tampoco estaba controlado todavía.  
\- Hace un rato, pero te vi tan a gusto que decidí dejarte un rato mientras me instalaba.

Jared se rascaba la cabeza procesando la información. – Uh.., gracias... Siento el recibimiento – contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- No pasa nada – se inclinó hacia delante depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de Jared – estás adorable mientras duermes.   
\- Me estuviste mirando? – preguntó con una ceja alzada y gesto sorprendido.  
\- Algún problema? – rebatió después de dejar otro beso en aquella boca.  
\- Es raro..., no serás de esos que tienen filias raras? – dijo con sorna. Jensen rodó los ojos sin poder creerse aún lo idiota que podía llegar a ser el castaño. Deslizó sus dedos peinando el cabello del otro desde su frente a la nuca, donde se cerraron atrayendo la cabeza del castaño hacia él.  
\- Tú sí que eres raro – susurró entre risas, acabando la frase entre los labios del otro que ya estaba plenamente despierto. 

Se besaron despacio pero intensamente, deslizando sus lenguas de una cavidad a otra, tentándose y degustándose el uno al otro, emitiendo pequeños gemidos que les invitaban a no parar. Cuando finalmente rompieron el beso, los dos estaban sonrojados y con una enorme sonrisa en sus caras. – Ven – pidió Jared tirando de la mano del otro. Jensen rodeó el sofá a la vez que el castaño se sentaba derecho en él. Tiró de nuevo de la mano de su compañero haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él.

Jensen apoyó la frente contra la suya, concentrando su mirada en los cambiantes ojos de Jared que acariciaba lánguidamente su espalda.   
\- Por fin aquí... – dijo el rubio.  
\- Por fin...  
\- Necesitaba verte – las manos de Jensen descansaban a ambos lados del fuerte cuello de Jared, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares – Jay, siento.., a veces tengo dudas, quiero decir... – Jared le miraba con un deje de preocupación – perdona, perdona si a veces no te contesto vale?. Me rallo, no me hagas caso.

Jared seguía acariciando su espalda, deslizando sus manos suavemente por su columna, abriéndose en sus hombros y bajando por sus costados para volver a empezar.   
\- No te disculpes, tienes tus razones, sé que es difícil para ti. Creo que no te merezco - Yo también te necesito Jen.., te necesito tanto... – Jensen le calló con sus labios, no quería oír más disculpas, ni de Jared ni suyas, no quería seguir pensando en que es lo que iba a pasar, solo quería sentir el ahora, el ahora con Jared, juntos durante cuatro días, eso es lo que quería, eso era lo único importante.

Sin romper el beso, sus manos se deslizaron bajo la tela de la camiseta de Jared, acariciando con la palma abierta, deleitándose en la calidez de su piel. Jared gimió complacido contra su boca. El castaño ansiaba también más contacto y tirando del bajo de la de Jensen consiguió sacarla por su cabeza y lanzarla a alguna parte de la habitación. 

Sus dedos se clavaron sobre la tostada piel del mayor que las sintió correr desde sus hombros, bajando por sus costillas hasta cubrir su pecho, pellizcando sus pezones erectos y haciéndole gemir de placer, apretando su cadera contra la de Jared confirmando que estaba tan duro como él.

\- Joder..., Jen. – Las manos del castaño se cerraron sobre sus nalgas, acercándolo más hasta que la erección del mayor estaba sobre la suya – Muévete, vamos cariño... muévete. – Jensen le hizo caso, excitado por la premura y la necesidad de su amante. Rotaba sus caderas con rapidez consiguiendo una fricción que no podía más que calificar de maravillosa.

Jared cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo roncos y profundos gemidos que alentaban al rubio. Jensen deslizó su lengua por el fuerte cuello expuesto ante él para luego cerrar sus dientes alrededor de la prominente nuez. Se sentía a mil y no podía creerse que fueran a correrse sin ni siquiera tocarse, porque estaba seguro de que iban a hacerlo.

Jared apretó más su agarre sobre las nalgas del mayor y comenzó a moverse al encuentro de las embestidas del rubio. Ambos sudaban y respiraban con dificultad. Frente con frente, mirándose y alentándose el uno al otro. Jensen enredó los dedos en el pelo del menor y tiró reclamando su boca, el beso fue intenso, puro sexo expresado a través de lenguas enredadas y saliva compartida.

\- Vamos Jay! – gimió en su boca – Vamos! Juntos... – Jared contactó con su mirada, los ojos grises estaban turbios, empañados de excitación y deseo, volcándose sobre los suyos e inundándole con el fuego que ardía en su interior. El castaño asintió con la cabeza a la vez que ambos aumentaron la intensidad y la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Los dedos de Jensen se cerraron aún con más fuerza sobre su pelo haciéndole daño pero no le importó. Notó al rubio tensarse entre sus manos y buscó de nuevo su boca para atrapar el ronco bramido de este cuando su cuerpo explotó roto por el orgasmo al cual siguió de inmediato. – Joder! – exclamó Jensen. Sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina. – Sí.., joder... – respondió el castaño con una risilla nerviosa incapaz de moverse y con la respiración agitada.  
Se miraron entre ellos y el desastre bajo sus pantalones y no pudieron evitar estallar en risas, sintiendo sus cuerpos relajarse a través de ellas. Jared acarició la espalda del rubio y le empujó con suavidad invitándole a recostarse en su pecho a lo que el otro no se resistió. 

\- Te quiero – dijo depositando un tierno beso en el corto cabello de Jensen que cerró los ojos deseando parar el tiempo en ese justo momento.

 

Sin mucho entusiasmo se habían levantado del sofá, la necesidad de una ducha y un cambio de ropa se hacía imperiosa por momentos aunque para ser sinceros, el entusiasmo fue recuperado en la ducha, que se alargó bastante más de lo necesario ocupados como estaban en terminar lo que habían empezado en el sofá.

Todo esto trajo como resultado que al final estuvieran dando cuenta de esa ensalada de pasta que Jared había preparado, casi a las seis de la tarde.  
\- No sé a ti, pero a mí con esto no me llega – el castaño rebañaba el bol echándose lo que quedaba en su plato – tengo un hambre de lobo. – Jensen le observaba divertido.  
\- No me extraña, con tanto derroche de energía... – dijo seductor. Jared se sonrojó durante un segundo antes de reírse con ganas.  
\- Es tu culpa Ackles, me provocas. – los ojos del rubio brillaron satisfechos mientras se dejaba caer contra el respaldo de la silla. Se mordió el labio mientras pensaba si sería demasiado pronto para un tercer asalto. La idea le hizo reír antes de decirse a sí mismo que tenían cuatro días por delante, no hacía falta quemar todas las naves de una vez.

\- De qué te ríes? – preguntó el castaño escéptico, mirándole con una ceja alzada.   
\- No es nada. – contestó con una sonrisa. – Te preparo algo más? No quiero que te desmayes por algún sobresfuerzo – continuó burlón mientras se levantaba camino de la nevera. Jared puso cara de fastidio e hizo un gesto que implicaba a su dedo corazón como protagonista. El rubio atrapó su mano en un movimiento rápido.

Jared le miró sorprendido, los ojos del mayor contactaron con los suyos con un brillo oscuro mientras hacía desaparecer ese dedo en su boca, cerrando sus carnosos labios en su base y subiendo despacio, haciéndole sentir su lengua sobre él mientras se deslizaba fuera de su boca. El castaño tragó en seco cuando el otro le soltó con una sonrisa y siguió su camino.  
\- Entonces..., quieres algo? – dijo con la puerta de la nevera ya abierta. El castaño parpadeó saliendo de su abstracción.  
\- Eh… uff, si. Sí, cualquier cosa está bien. – El rubio rió para sí mismo mientras sacaba lo necesario para hacer esa comida o más bien merienda algo más sustanciosa.

\- Y bien? Cuál es el plan? – Preguntó Jared una vez que terminaron de comer y de recoger la cocina.  
\- Hoy ya es tarde – dijo el rubio – supongo que podemos dar una vuelta por la zona antes de que oscurezca. Hay una motora en el embarcadero, mañana si quieres podemos ir a pescar. El resto del tiempo... pues ya encontraremos algo que hacer, seguro que algo se nos ocurre. – El castaño se rió con ganas mientras le sujetaba de la cintura y lo atraía hacia él.

\- Seguro que sí – dijo antes de depositar un suave beso en los labios del otro.  
\- Vamos! – Jensen se deshizo del los brazos del otro – si seguimos así no saldremos de aquí en los cuatro días – se quejó divertido. Jared hizo un puchero.  
\- Y no es ese un plan mejor? – preguntó con sus patentados ojos de cachorrillo.  
\- No! – gritó el otro ya dentro de la habitación dispuesto a cambiarse para salir, aunque tenía que admitir para sí que, desde luego, era muchísimo mejor plan.

Finalmente no se arrepintieron del paseo, como ya habían apreciado al llegar, la zona en la que estaban era un paraje de absoluta belleza. Jensen había llevado acertadamente su cámara y disparaba, mirando a través de su objetivo, esperando plasmar fielmente en cada imagen la inmensidad de aquellos árboles, la belleza y el colorido de las flores que crecían a los pies de estos, la serenidad que transmitía el azul oscuro, con destellos brillantes anaranjados por el sol del atardecer, del agua del lago. 

Y a Jared..., el cual ocupó gran parte de las fotos sin saberlo. Caminando.., con la mirada perdida buscando entre las copas de los arboles..., sonriendo al localizar la traviesa ardilla que saltaba de rama en rama, sentado sobre un tronco mirando el lago y ahora girando la cabeza hacía él, mirándole con los ojos brillantes, esa sonrisa resplandeciente y esos hoyuelos. Jensen disparó una ráfaga antes de que el castaño se levantara y le arrebatara la cámara.

\- Y tú no vas a salir en ninguna? – preguntó entre risas llevándola a su cara y ajustando el objetivo mientras apuntaba hacia Jensen. El rubio se rió antes de cubrirse la cara con las manos.  
\- No! Jay, no. Ya sabes que no me gusta – dijo avergonzado.  
\- Vamos Jen, yo también quiero fotos tuyas – dijo riendo apartando las manos que cubrían el rostro de su pareja a la vez que disparaba.  
\- Te odio – protestó el otro mirándole azorado pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Jared hizo unas fotos más antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso rápido.  
\- Mientes fatal – se puso de nuevo en camino – mejor volvemos, se está haciendo de noche. El rubio le siguió y con las últimas luces estaban de nuevo en la cabaña.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, los peces no esperaban. Casi había tenido que tirar un balde de agua fría sobre el enorme cuerpo del castaño para sacarlo de la cama, desde luego Jared había venido con las ideas claras de donde deseaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo. Jensen reía al pensarlo, no podía echarle la culpa, habían dormido más bien poco.

Un par de cafés después y consiguió arrastrar los dos metros de Padalecki aún no muy despierto hasta la lancha que en unos minutos les llevó hacia el interior del lago donde echaron el ancla y prepararon los aparejos de pesca. Llevaban más de dos horas allí y no había picado ni un triste pez, gracias a Dios tenían la nevera llena y no dependían de los resultados para comer porque si no morirían de hambre.

Jensen decidió que ya era hora de dejar aquel estúpido intento de “hombres sobreviviendo en la naturaleza” para volver a la comodidad de la civilización, aunque estuviera camuflada en forma de cabaña aislada. Se giró hacia Jared para proponérselo y no pudo evitar la sonrisa al verlo dormido. Era más que gracioso ver a un tipo de casi dos metros, plegado en el asiento de la lancha, con la caña entre las manos y profundamente dormido. 

El rubio se sintió en la obligación de inmortalizar aquel momento con su cámara, desde luego que eso le iba a proporcionar material para burlarse de Jared durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Después de eso, decidió que era la hora de despertar al bello durmiente y que como ya hacía calor, el agua de la que disponía en abundancia era un buen método. Metiendo la mano en el agua, salpicó con ella al durmiente que saltó hacia atrás sobresaltado provocando las risas del mayor.

\- Le has cogido gusto a lo del agua, no? – preguntó molesto. Jensen no podía parar de reír por la cara de sorpresa y fastidio de su amigo.  
\- Lo siento – Dijo entre risas – lo siento, es que te estabas poniendo rojo, ahí quieto al sol, creí que necesitabas refrescarte – continuó con las lagrimas saltándosele de la risa.

Jared le miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras recogía con lentitud la caña y los aparejos dejándolos en el suelo de la lancha. La expresión de Jensen pasó de divertida a algo preocupada ante el silencio del menor.   
\- Vamos Jay, no te enfades tío. Solo era una broma – Se regañó a sí mismo, no se le había ocurrido pensar que le sentara tan mal.  
\- Sí, es la hostia de gracioso despertarse así – siguió diciendo molesto sin apartar la mirada del rubio que ahora se sentía intimidado. – Sabes una cosa Jen?  
\- Qué? – acertó a decir el rubio inseguro.  
\- Que tú también te ves bastante acalorado! – gritó mientras en un movimiento rápido sujetó el brazo de Jensen y se lanzó al agua arrastrándolo con él.

Al rubio no le dio tiempo ni de quejarse antes de hundirse bajo la superficie azulada del lago. Cuando emergió para tomar aire, sintió como unas fuertes manos le empujaban de nuevo hacia abajo y así un par de veces más hasta que por fin pudo respirar tranquilo. Jared reía nadando a su lado.

\- Ya estás fresco Jenny? – preguntó divertido. Jensen le echó agua a la cara de un manotazo.  
\- Idiota! – se quejó el rubio mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás y se quitaba el agua de la cara con la mano. Jared le observó hacerlo y Jensen se dio cuenta de cómo la expresión del castaño cambiaba, volviéndose seria, en una actitud claramente predadora que le hizo sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura del agua.

En unos segundos el castaño estaba a su lado devorándole la boca como si llevara años y no horas sin hacerlo. Jensen le correspondía con entusiasmo mientras intentaban mantenerse a flote de aquella manera. Regresaron para comer, sin un solo pez en la cesta, pero sin que esto les importara lo más mínimo, tampoco es que hubieran perdido el tiempo.

A falta de peces, buenos eran unos bistecs. Prepararon algunas brasas en la barbacoa y haciendo honor a los orígenes tejanos de ambos, cocinaron aquellas preciosidades en su punto exacto acompañándolos de muchas patatas y algo de ensalada para aliviar la conciencia de Jensen.

Estaban cansados, habían dormido poco y el madrugar, el tiempo que habían pasado nadando y lo que no era nadando en el lago, sumado a la suculenta comida les habían quitado las ganas de todo lo que no fuera estar tirados en el sofá. Así que el plan de la tarde era pelis o encontrar algún partido interesante y mucha cerveza.  
Al final encontraron un poco de las dos cosas, haciendo zapping encontraron recién empezada The Italian Job, ambos se miraron y asintieron a la vez con una sonrisa. La habían visto mil veces pero esos Mini-Cooper huyendo a toda velocidad con el dinero del robo y el estupendo reparto, merecían verla una vez más. Cuando terminó, y después de cenar, Jared encontró baloncesto, no es que a Jensen le gustara especialmente, el era más de futbol y beisbol, pero sabía que a Jared le encantaba, así que no dijo nada cuando lo dejo puesto.

A mitad del partido estaba aburrido, así que decidió emplear el tiempo en otra cosa por lo que se levantó buscando su ordenador.  
\- Donde vas? – preguntó curioso Jared siguiéndole con la mirada.  
\- No me escapo. – Dijo entre risas el rubio – voy a descargar las fotos de la cámara. – Cinco minutos después, regresaba con el portátil y la tarjeta SD sentándose sobre la alfombra, apoyando la espalda en el sofá y con las piernas cruzadas apoyando el ordenador sobre ellas.

Jared siguió con el partido mirando de vez en cuando el trabajo del rubio, que ya había descargado la tarjeta y se ocupaba ahora de clasificar las fotos en distintas carpetas. Observó curioso como dejaba todas las que salían ellos a un lado.  
\- Qué vas a hacer con esas? – preguntó ya totalmente centrado en lo que hacía el rubio. Jensen le miró desde abajo con una sonrisa.  
\- Ya tengo una carpeta para esas – dijo volviendo la vista a la pantalla.

El castaño enarcó una ceja sorprendido, su curiosidad estaba ahora plenamente desatada. Olvidándose del partido se deslizó por el asiento hasta que su trasero toco el suelo sobre la alfombra junto a Jensen.  
\- Me la enseñas? – preguntó juguetón, chocando su hombro con el de Jensen. El rubio dudó por un momento. Tenía muchas fotos guardadas ahí, fotos de ahora y fotos de antes. No sabía que sentiría Jared al verlas, si le consideraría un idiota por haberlas guardado. Se preguntó si él las tendría o se habría deshecho de ellas. Sintió una punzada de dolor pensando que lo más probable es que lo hubiera hecho.  
\- Claro... – dijo sin saber aún muy bien por qué.

Jared se giró pegando su cuerpo más a él, con el codo apoyado en el asiento del sofá junto a su cuello mientras él inclinaba un poco hacia atrás la pantalla para que ambos pudieran ver mejor. Abrió la carpeta cuyo nombre no había pasado desapercibido a Jared y puso el visor en modo diapositiva para que fueran pasando solas. Las primeras en pasar fueron las tomadas el día anterior, algunas del último año, fotos del rodaje del especial... El castaño pudo apreciar además de la calidad de las mismas, Jensen era un gran fotógrafo, pudo fijarse en él mismo, en su expresión, en el brillo de sus ojos, los recuerdos de esos momentos volvían a su mente confirmándole lo que veía. Que estaba bien, que se encontraba bien en todos y cada uno de esos momentos y que todo eso solo tenía una razón y esa estaba sentado a su lado.

Comentaron animados de unas y de otras, recordando momentos y anécdotas mientras el visor seguía pasándolas de una a otra. De repente los rostros que mostraban las fotos cambiaron, las mismas personas pero más jóvenes. Jared enmudeció con la vista fija en la pantalla. Jensen se sintió avergonzado al ver la expresión seria del menor. Suspiró deslizando su dedo por el ratón táctil dispuesto a parar el visionado. La mano de Jared se cerró sobre la suya deteniéndole.

Jensen sintió la mano sobre la suya tensa, miró a Jared de forma interrogante pero este no apartaba la mirada de la pantalla, sus ojos brillaban aunque no sabría definir el motivo, su mandíbula se apreciaba apretada y la misma tensión de su mano se reflejaba en sus hombros. Las fotos fueron pasando sin que el castaño cambiara un ápice su posición. Jensen estaba preocupado y algo incomodo, sensaciones que se acrecentaron cuando la proyección terminó y la última foto que ocupó la pantalla fue aquel selfie de ellos dos en la cama con sus manos entrelazadas. 

El rubio emitió un suspiro incapaz de mirar a su compañero que aún no decía nada. La enorme mano de Jared aún sujetaba la suya y el no se atrevía a retirarla.   
\- Jay..., yo... – empezó.  
\- No! – Interrumpió el castaño – no digas nada… – su voz sonaba ahogada, como si le costara pronunciar las palabras. Jensen se aventuró a mirarle de nuevo viendo como los ojos grises del castaño se humedecían por momentos sin apartarse de la fotografía.

\- Jay... – llamó de nuevo preocupado. Levantó la mano libre para sujetar la barbilla del castaño y obligarle a mirarlo.   
\- Jay... – rogó otra vez. Los ojos del castaño se reflejaron en los suyos dejándole ver una profunda tristeza.  
\- Aún la tienes? – preguntó en un susurro. Jensen sabía a qué se refería.  
\- Sí... – dijo también en voz baja desviando la mirada hacía sus manos aún unidas. Jared emitió un gemido ahogado que le hizo volver a mirarlo. Quiso preguntarle si él también la conservaba, pero las lágrimas que ahora corrían por el rostro de Jared le dejaron sin palabras.

\- Lo siento... – Sollozó el castaño – Lo siento Jen, lo siento tanto – Jensen le miraba asustado – por todo, por nosotros. Todo es por mi culpa.  
Jensen no tardó dos segundos en apartar el ordenador de sus piernas y rodear con su brazo libre a Jared que hizo lo mismo con el brazo que tenía apoyado en el sofá. Agarrándose el uno al otro con la desesperación de un naufrago a su salvavidas.

Jared escondía el rostro en el cuello de su amante mientras escuchaba las palabras tranquilizadoras que este susurraba a su oído, dejándose envolver por ellas, aunque por mucho que Jensen le dijera, él sabía que tenía razón, que la culpa de todo era suya.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Nunca le había costado tanto abrir los ojos. Hacía rato que notaba la claridad de la habitación filtrándose a través de sus párpados e intentaba hacer caso omiso de ella. Estaba cansado aunque se sentía bien, tranquilo. La noche anterior se había venido abajo. Cuando vio aquellas fotos..., al ver la expresión de ambos aquella mañana, después de que Jensen le regalara la pulsera, se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de cómo había tirado por la borda lo que siempre había querido.

Jensen le había calmado, le abrazó con fuerza dejando que se desahogara en su hombro durante no sabe cuánto tiempo, susurrando palabras de apoyo, eximiéndole de culpa e instándole a olvidar los errores del pasado, pidiéndole que se centrase en el ahora. En esa segunda oportunidad que tenían. Pensar en eso solo le hizo llorar más. Porque... realmente la tenían? El quería decir que sí, pero algo dentro de él no estaba convencido del todo.

Jensen se mantuvo fuerte, por él, por los dos, hasta que finalmente dejó de llorar y se tranquilizó. El rubio que, hasta ahora acariciaba su espalda intentando relajarle, se separó un poco de él, mirándole a los ojos con expresión preocupada. Jared se sintió avergonzado por haber perdido el control de esa manera y desviaba los ojos de la mirada de su amigo. 

Jensen llevó las manos a su cara, sujetándole, a la vez que secaba la humedad de las mejillas de Jared con sus pulgares.  
\- Mírame Jay – pidió con suavidad. El castaño contactó con los ojos verdes del mayor y sintió la calidez y el amor que desprendían. – Ya está... – Continuó – Tranquilo..., ya pasó, vale?.

Y luego le besó. Y Jared se dejó llevar en aquel beso sintiéndose aliviado porque Jensen aún quisiera estar con él. El beso no se había quedado solo en eso, se convirtió en mucho más y acabaron haciendo el amor sobre aquella mullida alfombra. En algún momento de la noche, la abandonaron para llegar a la cama, donde continuaron obsequiándose besos y caricias hasta quedar dormidos, arrullados en el sonido de sus nombres en la boca del otro.

Y ahora llegaba el momento de despertar por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo. Abrió los ojos con cuidado, sabiendo que los rayos del sol del mediodía que se colaban a través de los cristales, le dañarían. Con una mueca de disgusto giró la cabeza evitando la ventana. El cuerpo a su lado protestó entre sueños. Con una sonrisa miró hacia abajo, la cabeza de Jensen descansaba en su pecho y el brazo de este se agarraba con fuerza a su cintura.

Con cuidado, cubrió con su brazo la espalda de su amante, deslizando una caricia con su dedo por el brazo del rubio, desde su codo hasta el hombro, donde dejó que su dedo se entretuviera haciendo pequeños círculos. Abstraído en lo bien que se sentía el calor y el peso de Jensen contra su cuerpo.

\- Ummphfh – dijo el rubio moviéndose un poco para acomodar su postura, cerrando más su agarre sobre la cintura de Jared y colocando una de sus piernas sobre las del menor. Jared rió bajito haciendo que su pecho se agitara.  
\- Quieres estarte quieto – protestó Jensen – nomedejasdormir... – o algo así entendió Jared cuando el rubio se quedó quieto y callado de nuevo.

Pero Jared ya no quería estarse quieto, así que se giró con cuidado quedando frente al rubio. Pasando la mano libre por las caderas de este, inclinándose hasta besar su frente y después rozar su nariz con la de él. Jensen abrió los ojos con expresión somnolienta. Frente a él la enorme sonrisa de Jared acompañada por el brillo de sus ojos, que ahora parecían dorados, que le miraban impacientes.

Jared observaba como el rubio abría los ojos, aún desorientado y somnoliento. Sonrió feliz al ver aquellas pequeñas arrugas formándose alrededor de los mismos provocadas por la sonrisa incipiente del rubio. Recorrió con la mirada el hermoso rostro de su amante sintiéndose afortunado.  
\- Buenos días... – susurró besando la punta de su nariz.  
\- Uhmm.. – contestó el rubio estirándose como un gato para luego volver a la misma postura. – Buenos días... – dijo besando con delicadeza los labios del menor. – Muy (Beso), buenos (Beso), días (Beso).

El castaño rió divertido. Deslizó ambas manos hasta las caderas de su compañero y le empujó haciéndole sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Los dos se miraron con intensidad, aún así el castaño no pudo dejar de advertir. – Es tarde...   
\- Tienes prisa por ir a algún sitio? – preguntó el rubio con una ceja alzada mientras trazaba dibujos sin sentido, con su dedo, sobre el pecho del más alto.  
\- Ninguna... – confirmó Jared con una sonrisa pícara mientras deslizaba sus manos por las caderas del rubio, llegando a su baja espalda y subiéndolas hasta sus hombros para después obligarle a bajar. Quería sentir su pecho contra el suyo, el calor de su cuerpo, su peso y sobre todo, sobre todo quería sentir esos labios que le volvían loco cerrándose sobre los suyos.

Jensen compartía su línea de pensamiento, así que los deseos de Jared pronto quedaron satisfechos. Las bocas de ambos danzaban con una melodía conocida por los dos a la vez que sus manos exploraban tan curiosas como siempre, provocando suspiros y gemidos por ambas partes. 

Jared devoraba el cuello del mayor cuando la melodía de Stars Wars les interrumpió.   
\- Joder, no! – se quejó Jensen, dejándose caer con fastidió a un lado del cuerpo de Jared que le miró con expresión culpable.  
\- Lo siento... – dijo antes de estirar el brazo para coger el móvil que seguía sonando. Una sombra de preocupación cubrió el rostro del castaño al mirar el identificador de la llamada. – Es de casa.. – explicó con tono culpable.

Jensen no dijo nada, se limitó a cubrirse los ojos con su antebrazo y emitir un largo suspiro. No deseaba que Jared viera en sus ojos cuanto le afectaba esa maldita llamada.

El castaño no podía ver los ojos de su amante, pero sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de este. Lo miró con tristeza, pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada aún a sabiendas de que el otro no podía verle. Se sentó en la cama abrazando sus rodillas contra el pecho antes de contestar.

\- Si? – preguntó con algo de temor. La voz al otro lado de la línea dijo algo y la expresión del castaño se relajó dejando asomar una sonrisa.  
\- Hola Thomas! Cómo estás campeón? – Jensen apartó el brazo de su cara aliviado de no tener que escuchar una conversación entre Jared y Genevieve. Se giró en la cama y se dedicó a observar a Jared que continuaba hablando.

Jared reía feliz escuchando lo que su hijo le contaba, su cabeza caía a veces hacia atrás en una carcajada, moviendo su pelo y haciendo que se deslizase por su espalda. Jensen sintió hormiguear sus dedos con el deseo de deslizarse por la larga columna del castaño y enredarse en ese cabello.  
Los ojos del castaño brillaban mientras provocaba y preguntaba al niño perdido por completo en la conversación. Jensen sintió algo en su pecho mientras le miraba, una punzada de algo que no sabía cómo describir. No podían ser celos, no iba a ser tan ruin de tener celos de un niño, pero lo cierto es que algo le oprimía mientras escuchaba, sintió preocupación, temor.

\- No cariño, aún no puedo ir. Papá está trabajando ahora... – dijo Jared.

Dolor...

Jensen cerró los ojos y lo supo. Todas las señales se ordenaron en su mente aclarándole lo que hasta ahora no había querido ver. Se deslizó fuera de la cama despacio y se dirigió al baño. Jared ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba.

Cuando Jared terminó la conversación, casi media hora después, la sonrisa aún seguía en sus labios. Se giró buscando a Jensen y se sorprendió de no encontrarle a su lado. Luego se fijó en el tiempo que había durado la llamada y dedujo que el rubio se había cansado de esperar. Se sintió algo decepcionado, le hubiera gustado terminar lo que habían empezado, pero bueno, primero estaba buscar a Jensen, y ya se ocuparía él de compensarle después.

Salió de la cama poniéndose unos vaqueros y una camiseta por encima y se fue directo a la cocina donde esperaba encontrar al rubio tomando café. Pero allí no había nadie, ni tampoco en el salón, aún tranquilo caminó hasta la puerta esperando encontrarle sentado en el porche, pero nada. Contrariado echó un vistazo alrededor de la casa hasta que finalmente lo vio.

Jensen estaba en el embarcadero, veía su figura a lo lejos pero la distancia no le permitía distinguirlo con claridad. Con una sonrisa en los labios caminó en su dirección. Según se acercaba, su imagen era más clara. Jensen estaba de pie, descalzo y tan solo con unos vaqueros puestos. Se apoyaba con los antebrazos sobre la barandilla del embarcadero, dejando su espalda expuesta al sol, un sol que arrancaba destellos dorados de su corto cabello, en una de sus manos sostenía una taza y su mirada se perdía en el horizonte.

Los ojos de Jared brillaron, sintiéndose afortunado de que aquel hombre quisiera estar con él. Ya más cerca de su objetivo presintió que algo no iba bien. La expresión del rostro de Jensen, su ceño fruncido, los labios apretados, en sus ojos..., a pesar de la distancia que aún les separaba le pareció ver dolor, tristeza y quizás, algo parecido a la aceptación. Sintió como su estómago se encogía y empezó a temer acercarse. Una parte de él le pedía a gritos detener su avance y volver corriendo a la cabaña. Pero no lo hizo.

Con paso vacilante recorrió los últimos metros que les separaban, apoyando su mano en la misma barandilla en la que el rubio se recostaba, agradecido de la seguridad que esta daba a su cuerpo.  
\- Jen?... – preguntó despacio sin dejar de mirar el perfil del rubio. Jensen no dijo nada, no se movió. Jared esperó paciente, bueno, paciente era un decir, simplemente esperó. El mayor inspiró con fuerza, incorporándose, pero sin perder el contacto de la barandilla con sus manos.

Jared sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor, incapaz de percibir nada, solo centrado en la figura que tenía delante y en la seguridad de que había llegado el momento que tanto miedo le daba. Jensen le miró durante un momento y luego volvió la mirada a las pacíficas aguas del lago.

\- No vas a hacerlo... – dijo al fin. Jensen se sorprendió a si mismo sonando mucho más tranquilo de lo que esperaba, se dio cuenta de que en el fondo siempre lo había sabido. Jared cerró los ojos y tragó con dificultad. Sabía a lo que Jensen se refería.  
\- Jen, yo…  
\- No! – le interrumpió. El rubio notó como su voz ahora sí, se rompía. Jared abrió los ojos y lo vio frente a él, mirándole con el rostro lleno de dolor. – No digas nada más – le pidió.

\- Te he visto Jay – Continuó – te he visto hablando con ellos, he visto tu cara, tus ojos... te he escuchado... y... y te conozco. Dios, te conozco tanto! Sé que no podrás separarte de ellos. – Jared intentó decir algo pero no le dejó – Sé que me quieres Jay, lo sé, pero creo que ni lo mucho que me quieres vaya a ser suficiente y yo... yo ya no puedo más con esto.

\- Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el castaño asustado. – Jen, por favor… – quiso acercarse, abrazarlo, aquello no podía estar pasando de verdad. Jensen le detuvo con la mirada.  
\- Te entiendo, sabes? – Continuó el rubio – porque yo también soy padre y sé que haría todo por mi hija. Nunca quise presionarte, nuca quise ponerte un ultimátum, pero quiero una vida Jay, estoy rozando los cuarenta, necesito una vida, compartirla con alguien, lo bueno y lo malo. Llegar a casa y que haya alguien, no aguanto más esta incertidumbre, estas esperanzas que intento alimentar cada día, diciéndome a mi mismo que aguante, solo un poco más Jen, solo un poco más. Pero las pierdo Jay..., las pierdo en cada llamada a escondidas, en cada despedida después de unos días juntos, cada vez que veo fotos tuyas con tu familia. Todo eso me hace sentir mal, sucio y miserable. Y ya no quiero más eso. – Jared podía ver las lágrimas corriendo por el rostro del rubio a la vez que las sentía correr por el suyo, pero también pudo ver, que a pesar de la respiración agitada que sacudía el pecho de Jensen, sus ojos estaban llenos de una determinación que le llenó de temor.

\- Me estás pidiendo que lo dejemos? – preguntó Jared incapaz de encontrar su propia voz.  
\- No. – Negó Jensen acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de cabeza – No Jay, no quiero que lo dejemos – Jared dejó crecer una pequeña esperanza en su mente – Jay...- continuó el rubio, tomando aire para darse fuerzas antes de seguir hablando. – Mañana es nuestro último día aquí. Yo ya te he dicho que es lo que quiero, tienes hasta entonces para pensar que quieres tú, solo te pido que seas sincero, contigo y conmigo. Cuando salga de aquí tengo que recuperar el control de mi vida. – Jensen le mantuvo la mirada durante un rato asegurándose de que sus palabras habían llegado al castaño. Cuando lo hizo, pasó por su lado dirigiéndose a la cabaña sin mirar atrás.

Jared se quedó inmóvil, hasta que sintió que el temblor de sus rodillas amenazaba con hacerle caer. En un movimiento puramente instintivo se sujetó con las dos manos a la barandilla, mirando sin ver, porque sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, la inmensidad del lago. Quiso gritar, pero de su garganta solo salió un gemido ahogado. Se inclinó sobre la barandilla como hasta hace un rato había estado Jensen, cubrió su cara con las manos y lloró, lloró porque no sabía que iba a hacer.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde separados, cada uno sumido en sus propios sentimientos, evitándose en la medida de lo posible. Cenaron juntos, en silencio, un silencio que pesaba como una losa entre ambos, lanzándose miradas de reojo pero sin atreverse a conectar ninguna de ellas. Después de la cena Jared se dejó caer en el sofá con la tele puesta pero sin fijarse realmente en lo que echaban. Jensen salió fuera y se sentó en el columpio del porche.

No sabría decir que hora era cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y vio el rostro de Jared asomarse por ella mirándole con esos ojos de cachorro que le llegaban al alma.   
\- Jen... – su voz era insegura – es tarde… no vas a venir a acostarte? – preguntó con timidez. Jensen le miró durante unos segundos. Vio la esperanza en los ojos del castaño detrás del miedo con el que había preguntado. Su corazón se encogió de dolor.

\- Ve tú – dijo – Yo, yo iré luego, vale? – los ojos del castaño brillaron esperanzados y el forzó una sonrisa para cubrir la mentira. Pensaba dormir en el sofá, había tomado una decisión y la mantendría.  
\- Vale – dijo el castaño con una tímida sonrisa, retirándose unos segundos después y dejándole de nuevo solo.

Jensen esperó un tiempo prudencial, hasta que pensó que había pasado suficiente como para que Jared se hubiera dormido. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, entró en la casa y de dirigió al sofá, donde se dejo caer rogando al cielo por poder dormir y no seguir pensando.

A pesar de las creencias del rubio, Jared no dormía, como diablos iba a poder hacerlo. Sintió la puerta de la calle abrirse y cerrarse y durante unos minutos esperó ver aparecer a Jensen. Cerró los ojos luchando contra el latir desbocado de su corazón, pero el tiempo pasaba y ni rastro de él. Comprendió tarde que Jensen no iba a volver, que ya no había vuelta atrás y que había dejado todo en sus manos. 

Se giró sobre un costado, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, ahogando los sollozos con un puño en su boca y tratando de pensar a pesar de que la devastación que sentía le ahogaba y su cabeza le iba a estallar.   
Jensen no estaba mejor, debían ser las tres o las cuatro de la mañana y no había conseguido dormir nada. Las horas caían en una pesada cuenta atrás en la que su vida iba a decidirse de una vez. Su vida. ¿Iba a tener una vida realmente si Jared le decía que no?

Se acordó de Dean, su personaje, al final de la temporada tres, cuando el tiempo corría y las esperanzas de romper su trato con el demonio se acababan. El infierno a la vuelta de la esquina, su infierno... rió sin ganas, eso es lo que sería su vida. Dios! Quería a ese hombre y ya no lo tendría. No podía, no quería pensarlo. Y si decía que no? Y si ya no podía tenerle más? Las lágrimas corrían sin freno por sus mejillas envuelto en aquella cadena de pensamientos y entonces tomó una decisión.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Un Jared aturdido se incorporó buscando el interruptor de la luz, deteniéndose ante la suplica de su visitante. – Jen – el hombre avanzó iluminado por la plateada luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana, enmarcándole en un juego de luces y sombras que no impidió que Jared advirtiera su desnudez. 

Jensen avanzó por la habitación, camino a la cama. Su rostro se veía hermoso bajo aquella luz y su pecho resaltaba de una manera hipnótica para Jared. Se subió a la cama, sentándose sobre las piernas del castaño que le miraba sorprendido. Acunó su cara entre las manos y se inclinó para besarle haciendo que un gemido escapara de los labios de Jared.  
El menor se aferró a los hombros del rubio, rogando a quien fuese que estuviera ahí arriba, que todo aquello no fuese un sueño. – Jen? – preguntó de nuevo cuando sus labios se separaron. – Shhh… – Dijo el otro – no digas nada, por favor, no digas nada... 

La boca del rubio se cerró de nuevo sobre la suya mientras enredaba los dedos en su largo cabello. Era un beso lento y profundo, cargado de los sentimientos que no eran capaces de expresar con palabras. Sus lenguas se deslizaban la una sobre la otra, buscándose y encontrándose en un juego que ninguno quería parar. 

Jared se dejó caer hacía atrás, pegando la espalda al colchón y arrastrando a su amante con él. Sus enormes manos se deslizaban por la fuerte espalda del rubio, tocando pero sin tocar, en un roce tan suave que erizaba la piel del rubio como si sus dedos estuvieran cargados de electricidad. Rodeó sus costillas y dejó que sus palmas constatasen la firmeza de su vientre y de su pecho.

Jensen gimió contra la boca del castaño, mordiendo y tirando de uno de sus labios al sentir los dedos de este jugar con sus erectos pezones. El rubio siseó arqueando su espalda, provocando a Jared que se elevó lo suficiente para tomar uno de ellos en su boca, mordiéndolo y aliviándolo después con su lengua.

Jensen rodeó la cabeza del castaño con sus brazos atrayéndola contra su pecho a la vez que movía sus caderas haciendo que ambas erecciones chocaran, provocando sorpresa en el castaño que le miraba aún sin poder creerlo. El rubio le empujó de nuevo contra el colchón atrapando su lengua entre sus labios, dejando su boca para morder su barbilla y luego deslizar su lengua en un lento y torturador viaje por su mandíbula hasta terminar en su cuello. 

Jared respiraba con dificultad, totalmente entregado a las caricias del rubio que parecía dispuesto a dejarle sin aliento. La boca de este no paró en su cuello, continuó descendiendo dejando un rastro de saliva entre su pecho, sintiendo el roce de sus dientes en cada uno de sus abdominales, excitándole de una manera que ya era dolorosa. Se estremeció como nunca al sentir la humedad y el calor de su lengua deslizándose de forma tortuosa por su dureza.

\- Por favor – suplicó. Cerró los ojos intentando controlar su respiración agitada, intentando no pensar que estaba allí, con las piernas abiertas y Jensen y su.., no tenía palabras para describir esa boca, entre ellas. – Por favor– pidió de nuevo cerrando sus dedos en el corto cabello del rubio.

Un ronco gemido salió desde el fondo de su garganta cuando sintió la boca del rubio cerrarse sobre él. Sentir la presión de su lengua y de sus labios le volvía loco. Jamás lo había sentido de aquella manera, no se sentía capaz de mirar, porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría controlarse. Era todo tan intenso, necesitaba a Jensen, necesitaba sentirle en su interior y lo necesitaba ya.

\- Jen… – suplicó de nuevo. El rubio se detuvo sabiendo exactamente la necesidad de su amante. Trepó de nuevo por el cuerpo de Jared volviendo a la posición inicial. Paso los brazos bajo las axilas del castaño colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de este, apoyando su frente sobre la suya. 

Jared buscó sus ojos inquisitivamente y se encontró esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba llenos de tristeza, una tristeza que le llenó de inquietud. Iba a preguntar, pero un inesperado movimiento del rubio le dejó sin habla y sin respiración cuando sintió su miembro envuelto por la calidez del cuerpo del mayor.

\- Joder, Jensen! Por Dios!.. Cómo?.. – la lengua del rubio invadiendo su boca le hizo callar. Jared deslizó sus enormes manos sobre los muslos de su amante hasta que estas rodearon sus caderas ayudándole en el movimiento de vaivén que había comenzado. Jensen se movía despacio, deslizándose por su miembro hasta casi sacarlo para luego volver haciendo la penetración cada vez más profunda.

Jensen no decía nada y eso le estaba volviendo loco. La respiración del rubio era profunda y pesada, sus ojos estaban cerrados y todo su rostro parecía contraído en una variedad de sentimientos que abrumaban a Jared. Jensen se elevó echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, deslizó las manos desde los hombros de Jared, recorriendo sus fuertes brazos hasta cerrarse sobre las muñecas de este, apartándolas de sus caderas y poniéndolas frente a él.

Jared le miraba fascinado, el rubio deslizó las palmas de las manos sobre las suyas y entrelazó los dedos con él. Sus caderas seguían moviéndose, podía ver la luz de la luna reflejada en las gotas de sudor que perlaban su pecho. Tiró de él atrayéndole de nuevo contra su cuerpo. Con las manos aún entrelazadas por encima de la cabeza del castaño, Jensen aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos mientras devoraba la boca de Jared para ahogar sus propios gemidos.

Jensen sentía el cuerpo de Jared vibrando bajo él, no solo eso, lo notaba palpitante en su interior. Quemándole y llenándole no solo en el aspecto físico. Sentía las lágrimas arremolinarse en sus ojos al igual que sentía el orgasmo creciendo en su vientre. Jensen se estaba rompiendo, pero al menos se llevaría esto. Una vez más, aunque solo fuera una vez más, Jared sería suyo al igual que el pertenecía al castaño.

Se movió contra él, aferrado a sus manos sin querer soltarle, su boca entregada a la del castaño, sabedora de que el tiempo corría inexorablemente hacia el final. Unos segundos más y su cuerpo se tensó contra su voluntad, enfadado consigo mismo pero a la vez incapaz de contenerse, de contener ese torrente de emociones, el placer, el amor, el deseo... Jensen se derramó entre sus cuerpos en un orgasmo agotador física y emocionalmente.

Jared le siguió en cuanto el cuerpo del rubio se apretó alrededor de su miembro que ya de por sí estaba a punto de estallar. Jensen no pudo contener la humedad de sus ojos al sentir el calor de la semilla de Jared derramarse en su interior. Apretando los dedos del castaño entre los suyos lo besó con dulzura. Jared le correspondió de la misma manera y solo se detuvo cuando sintió el sabor salado de las lágrimas de Jensen en sus labios.

\- No, no, no. No puede ser. Dios, no. – Soltó sus manos de las del rubio y rodeó la espalda de este apretándola con fuerza. Jensen se dejó hacer, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del castaño hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron. Cuando eso pasó, Jensen intentó levantarse pero los brazos de Jared sobre su espalda no estaban dispuestos a permitírselo.

Jensen suspiró cansado, poniendo las manos sobre los brazos del castaño le miró con los ojos llenos de tristeza. – Por favor… – pidió en un susurro. Jared luchó contra su voluntad y abrió los brazos dejando que lo que más amaba escapase de ellos. Jensen se levantó sintiéndose vacío en el mismo momento que Jared abandonó su cuerpo. En silencio, salió de la cama dispuesto a irse. La mano de Jared rodeó su muñeca antes de poder hacerlo.

\- Quédate – Pidió – el resto de la noche. Por favor. – Jensen cerró los ojos inmerso en una lucha interior. Cuando los abrió, Jared vio de nuevo esa tristeza, pero también, la misma determinación.  
\- Lo siento, no puedo. – Jensen bajó la cabeza y se soltó del agarre de Jared para salir de la habitación.

Jensen salió aquella mañana temprano. No había dormido nada y sentía que le faltaba el aire por lo que pensó que sería una buena idea dar un paseo por aquel lugar. No fue tan mal plan después de todo, esos bosques y todo lo que los rodeaban invitaban a la calma y eso era justo lo que necesitaba sabiendo lo que aún le quedaba por afrontar.  
Se perdió por ellos, dispuesto a dar a Jared el máximo de tiempo. Tenía miedo, joder si lo tenía. Había lanzado un órdago y era el momento de levantar las cartas. Su cabeza le decía que iba a perder aunque en el fondo mantenía una pequeña esperanza. – Todo acaba aquí Jensen, de todos modos no puedes aguantar más con esto. No puedes echarte atrás – se dijo en el camino de vuelta a la cabaña.

Entró en la cabaña, todo estaba en silencio y a simple vista no había ni rastro de Jared. Jensen sentía su corazón golpeando en el pecho a toda velocidad. La poca calma que hubiera podido encontrar en el bosque se había esfumado en el mismo momento en que cruzó la puerta. Sintió el sudor en sus manos y las secó contra la tela del pantalón antes de dirigirse a la habitación.

Al llegar al marco de la puerta lo vio. Sentado al borde de la cama, con la cabeza gacha y la maleta preparada a su lado. Jensen cerró los ojos contrayendo un gesto de dolor. Los abrió de nuevo porque necesitaba cerciorarse de que aquello era cierto y en su caso, terminarlo de una vez. Jared le miró desde abajo, sus ojos grises opacados por las lagrimas, su voz sonó triste y avergonzada a los oídos del rubio.

\- No sé qué decirte... – dijo en un susurro.  
\- No digas nada... – la ira se había instalado en la voz de Jensen que pasó delante del castaño sin mirarlo, camino del armario para empezar a recoger su ropa. Jared se levantó siguiéndole apoyando una mano en el hombro del rubio intentando que se girara a hablar con él. Jensen se sacudió del agarre continuando con su labor.

\- Jensen por favor, dame solo un poco más de tiempo – rogó. El cuerpo del rubio se tensó.  
\- Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó frio. Jared llevó las manos a su pelo mesándoselo desesperado.  
\- Joder! No sé Jen, no sé cuánto tiempo! – su tono se elevaba por la desesperación. – No lo entiendes? Son pequeños, yo necesito verlos y si los pierdo, si me odian por dejarles. Dame tiempo, por favor, para... no sé! explicárselo? prepararles? NO SÉ! 

Jensen continuaba de espaldas a él, con los ojos cerrados luchando contra el deseo de consolar la angustia que sabía que sentía Jared, pero también sabía que todo eso solo les hacía daño a los dos y que era mejor aclararse de una buena vez. Lugo ya vería cómo lo superaría, lo había hecho una vez, no?

\- Qué has hecho durante todo este año Jared? – preguntó en un tono tan frío que él mismo sintió congelarse la sangre en sus venas.  
\- Cómo? – balbuceó el castaño. Jensen se giró finalmente encarándolo. Su mirada fue tan fría como su voz.  
\- Digo, que qué has estado haciendo durante todo este año?. No se suponía que estabas arreglando todo? Que ibas a hablar con Gen? Qué habías contactado con un abogado? – Una vez abierta la caja de Pandora, Jensen no fue capaz de parar. – Me mentías Jared? o de verdad hiciste algo de eso?

Jared enrojeció por la vergüenza a la vez que retrocedía asustado ante la intimidante mirada de Jensen.   
\- Jen… yo… lo he estado intentando, lo juro – su voz temblaba intentando convencer a su interlocutor. Jensen apretó el puente de su nariz con gesto cansado. Su voz se suavizó cuando habló de nuevo.

\- Da igual Jared. Ya da igual. Como te dije ayer, te entiendo, entiendo tus motivos y sé que lo que sientes por mí es cierto. Pero todo tiene un límite Jay, y el mío… simplemente llegó hasta aquí. Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie. – Jensen cerró los ojos por un instante intentando serenarse. Tragó con dificultad intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta – Te he querido siempre y creo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo, pero no puedo seguir en este papel. Lo siento, no puedo. Y a pesar de que hasta la última fibra de mi ser me pide darte esa oportunidad otra vez... Yo.. – hasta ahí llegó su entereza. Su voz a partir de ese momento estaba rota, al igual que el propio Jensen. – Yo sé que lo mejor para los dos es esto. Por favor… si lo piensas sabes que tengo razón.

Jared agachó la cabeza abatido, incapaz de enfrentarse a la tristeza y decepción que reflejaba el rostro de Jensen. El tenía razón, creyó que este momento nunca llegaría y ahora le estallaba en las narices. Por una vez iba a hacer algo bien, a pesar del dolor que le causaba. Dejaría que Jensen siguiera con su vida ya que él era incapaz de organizar la suya. Es lo menos que podía hacer después de haber metido la pata tanto y tantas veces.

\- Lo siento... – murmuró – supongo que tienes razón- su voz sonaba apagada e impersonal, como si fuera otro el que hablaba por él. – Mejor me voy, no… no te molestaré más, te lo prometo.

Jensen cerró los ojos al escuchar las temidas palabras que él mismo había provocado, sintiendo que las fuerzas le abandonaban.   
\- Yo también lo siento – contestó abriendo los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, Jared ya no estaba. Dos segundos después escuchó el sonido de su todo terreno derrapando sobre la arena de la entrada. Ruído que no pudo ahogar el que hizo el corazón de Jensen rompiéndose en pedazos.

FIN???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Bueno, antes de que nadie me mate jj. Este es el final que para mi daba más sentido a la historia tal cual se iba desarrollando en mi mente, el que me pareció más real. Pero como bien me dijo una amiga, para sufrir ya está la vida real, eso sumado a una no tan pequeña cantidad de amenazas incluso de mi beta. Por lo tanto y para aquellos que no estén tan de acuerdo con mi idea de final os dejaré un epílogo con el que espero resarcir parte del daño.
> 
> Aprovecho para daros a todos las gracias por decidir qué mi trabajo merece algo de vuestro tiempo. Me siento afortunada por eso. 
> 
> Gracias a todos!


	23. Epílogo

Epílogo

Jared se había hecho el firme propósito de respetar la promesa que había hecho a Jensen aquella fatídica mañana y lo iba a cumplir aunque eso le costara la misma vida. Porque eso era lo que Jared sentía, que en cada día que había pasado desde entonces, que durante todos estos meses, su vida se le escapaba, haciendo de él una persona diferente, un ser gris al que nada le interesaba porque nada tenía ya sentido para él.

Entró en un estado de apatía general del que solo podían sacarle eventualmente sus hijos o sus perros. Rechazó un par de proyectos importantes, provocando casi el mismo número de infartos a su agente, que ya se pasaba el día excusándolo con los productores de su actual trabajo, debido al escaso entusiasmo de su representado y a los problemas que estaba teniendo en el trato con sus compañeros a causa de su irritabilidad.

Aquel día el rodaje fue un desastre, repetían la toma una y otra vez y siempre fallaba en algo, frustrado la tomó con uno de los focos que tenía al lado y este acabó estrellado contra la pared más próxima ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes. El director le miró irritado y con un gesto brusco de cabeza le ordenó seguirle. Una vez que estuvieron en su despacho cerró la puerta, pero hubiera dado lo mismo, los gritos debieron escucharse en todo el estado. 

Ahora estaba en el hotel, el director pensó que tres o cuatro días de descanso le vendrían bien y de paso daba un descanso a los demás de aguantarle. Estaba casi seguro que a la vuelta, su personaje sufriría un necesario accidente de coche, por supuesto mortal.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama del hotel cerrando los ojos. Desechó de su mente la discusión con el director y su futuro en aquella producción, en el fondo le daba igual, un trabajo más o un trabajo menos. Descartado eso, solo quedaba lo de siempre, Jensen. Estaría bien? lo habría superado o le echaría de menos tanto como él lo hacía? Había querido llamarlo tantas veces. 

Cogía su teléfono, buscaba el número en la agenda y lo miraba, a veces durante tanto tiempo que tenía que refrescar la pantalla una y otra vez descartando el salvapantallas, pero no se atrevía a marcar. La promesa que había hecho al rubio no era la única razón, además de ella, estaba todo lo que le había dicho Chris en aquella llamada hacía un par de meses. No, no podía seguir jodiéndole la vida a Jensen, ya se detestaba a sí mismo y si algo le pasaba por su culpa… Apretó los puños con fuerza. No, no quería ni pensarlo.  
Y Jensen que hacía? Jensen intentaba salir adelante. Volcado en JJ, en su trabajo y en cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en el camino, aunque fuera encaje de bolillos, cualquier cosa, le daba lo mismo. Lo único importante es que no le dejara tiempo libre, que su cabeza no tuviera ni un momento para distraerse y pensar en Jared, porque si lo hacía, todo volvería, el dolor, la angustia, los reproches y la culpabilidad por haberse dejado llevar por su orgullo. 

Acaso no podía haber aguantado más? Esos momentos con él era feliz, no podía conformarse? Luego se regañaba a sí mismo por dejarse llevar por esa debilidad. No, no debía y no lo merecía. No volvería a ser el Jensen Ackles de hacía seis años, ni tampoco el de hace unos meses. El que quedó tras aquella cabaña, derrotado y roto hasta que Chris hizo su aparición poniéndole los puntos sobre las íes.

\------------ Unos meses antes ----------------------

La vuelta a casa, sabedor de que ya no existiría ningún futuro para él junto a Jared, fue aplastante. En un acertado instante de cordura, se deshizo de todo el alcohol que había en su casa, ahora no estaba solo, vivía con su hija y ella no se merecía un padre irresponsable. Pero pasar todo esto que estaba sintiendo sin nada que le ayudase a olvidar, era realmente difícil.

Sentía que se estaba enfermando, las noches pasaban eternas, incapaz de dormir, reviviendo una y otra vez aquella nefasta conversación, esa despedida en la que ni siquiera se tocaron, claro que si recordaba lo que era tener a Jared a su lado, era aún peor. Se pasaba las noches discutiendo consigo mismo sobre si había hecho bien o no, y era una discusión agotadora.

Las ojeras se habían vuelto algo natural en su vida, día a día, los cercos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos aumentaban de forma considerable. Había perdido peso y sus pecas destacaban cada vez más debido a la palidez de su rostro. Cada vez que estaba solo lloraba, incapaz de contenerse, lloraba hasta quedar agotado y al fin dormir aunque solo fuera un rato.

Eso es lo que había pasado esa mañana. Después de dejar a JJ en el colegio, llegó a casa derrumbándose en el sofá y teniendo otra de esas, ahora tan habituales, crisis. Se quedó dormido minutos después. Un zumbido insistente se hizo paso a través de su nublada mente. Decidió ignorarlo, para una vez que se dormía... El zumbido persistía inagotable y el sentía que le estaba perforando el cerebro, con un gruñido se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la puerta, porque sí, el maldito ruido era el timbre de la puerta.

\- Hey Jenny!! Adivina quien ha llegado a la ciudad! – Abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con un muy alegre Christian Kane, que le sonreía con los brazos abiertos. Jensen se quedó callado, no se lo esperaba, no le había llamado, no le había dicho que iba a venir.

La sonrisa de Christian mudó a un gesto de preocupación cuando echó un vistazo a su amigo de arriba abajo. El aspecto cansado, la ropa arrugada, los ojos rojos, las ojeras.. Su mirada se llenó de ira al comprender, pero se tornó en ternura cuando contacto los verdes ojos de su amigo, tristes y avergonzados.

Christian solventó la distancia que les separaba estrechando con fuerza al rubio entre sus brazos. Un abrazo que decía todo. Jensen se dejó abrazar reconfortado, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a su amigo, feliz de la causa que le haya traído hasta él, porque a pesar de la falta que le hacía, no se había atrevido a llamarlo, pero ahora, allí estaba.

\- Tenías razón… – sollozó contra el cuello de su amigo. Christian cerró los ojos emitiendo un suspiro a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza del rubio.  
\- No, no la tenía. Yo… yo soy solo un idiota. – Christian mantuvo su abrazo hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Jensen relajarse, entonces se separó, aún así sosteniendo a su amigo por los hombros.   
\- Vamos Jen, vamos dentro y cuéntamelo todo – Jensen asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Christian avisó a Steve de que aquella noche no iría a dormir y él llamó a su madre para que se hiciera cargo de JJ. Pasaron el día hablando, Jensen le contó todo lo que había pasado, las decisiones que había tomado y sus consecuencias. Christian le escuchó con atención, apoyándole en los momentos en que de nuevo se rompía. Estaba agradecido de que el moreno no le reprochara nada, en ningún momento le recordó sus advertencias.

Christian le dijo que había hecho lo correcto, que él se merecía más, que era una persona de éxito, un hombre hecho y derecho, que sí, tendría que pasar su “luto”, pero que en breve reharía su vida para algo mejor, algo que no tuviera que ver con Padalecki. – Lo que no puedes hacer Jenny, es dejarte caer. No te lo voy a permitir. No otra vez. Recuerda que tienes una hija, ahora no se trata solo de ti. Tienes que prometerme que vas a salir adelante, aunque solo sea por ella. – Le dijo.

Y él se lo prometió, porque su amigo sería un bruto o un descerebrado, pero sabía ponerse serio cuando la situación lo requería y nunca estaba falto de razón. Jensen se sintió mejor, se dejó cuidar por su amigo, consiguiendo al fin algo de paz. A la mañana siguiente se había hecho el firme propósito de seguir con su vida. Christian se despidió de él con otro afectuoso abrazo y un – Cuídate Jenny. Te estaré vigilando. – Él le dedicó una afectuosa sonrisa, sabiendo que su amigo siempre iba a estar ahí para él.

Christian llegó a su casa cabreado. Steve pudo apreciarlo sin verle, solo por el estruendo de la puerta de la calle al verse azotada por la furia del cantante. Dos segundos después aparecía por el salón, donde él estaba tocando, como una bestia furibunda.  
\- Lo hizo otra vez! – gritó sin dejar de andar de un lado a otro – Ese hijo de puta lo hizo otra vez!

Steve miraba a su pareja moviéndose como un león enjaulado. No sabía de qué iba la cosa, pero recordando que le había avisado de que iba a pasar la noche en casa de Jensen, no tardó en hacerse una idea. Lo mejor en estos casos, y con eso se refería a Chris, era tomarse las cosas con calma. Dejó la guitarra a un lado, puso su mejor cara de tranquilidad y preguntó en tono casual.

\- De quién estamos hablando? – Christian se paró y le miró como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.  
\- Cómo que de quién estamos hablando? De quién va a ser? – Steve alzó una ceja interrogante y Christian bufó frustrado, aunque por lo menos había parado de moverse.  
\- De Padalecki! – sentenció – De ese hablamos, ese hijo de puta… Deja que me lo eche a la cara, lo voy a matar.  
\- Eh! Eh!.., calma Chuck Norris. Vamos, qué ha pasado? – Christian puso un gesto de impotencia que llenó de ternura el corazón de Steve. Por estas cosas quería a aquel hombre.  
\- Pues que lo ha vuelto a hacer, ha vuelto a dejar tirado a Jen. Se lo dije Steve! le dije que no dejaría a su familia. Joder! Por qué coño tengo que tener razón?

Christian no quiso decirle nada a Jensen, no quiso reprocharle, le costó un gran esfuerzo no hacerlo durante todo el día que había pasado con él, escuchando lo que había sufrido y por lo que estaba pasando. Se mordió la lengua para ser el amigo que Jensen necesitaba en ese momento, pero ahora en casa, sentía la sangre hervirle en las venas, fue un estúpido al dejar que Jensen cayera de nuevo en las redes de aquel gigante egoísta, tenía que haberle convencido pero no lo hizo, y ahora, de nuevo tenía miedo por su amigo.

Se dejó caer junto a Steve en el sofá, el rubio rodeo sus hombros con cariño y le besó en la sien, sabedor del sentimiento de culpa que embargaba a su compañero.  
\- El va a estar bien.. – le dijo con suavidad – no podías hacer nada Chris, si te hubieras enfrentado a él en ese momento habrías roto vuestra amistad. Las cosas pasan, podía haber salido bien o haber salido mal, como es el caso. Tú ahora solo tienes que estar ahí por si te necesita.

Christian asintió en silencio, Steve tenía razón, no podía hacer nada, aunque eso no disminuía la ira en su interior, totalmente focalizada en la persona de Jared Padaleki.   
Steve le sonrió con afecto, pasó la palma de su mano por la espalda del moreno haciendo círculos suaves y se acercó para darle un beso.  
\- Tengo que irme nene, me esperan en el estudio. Vas a estar bien? – preguntó.  
\- Eh… sí, sí claro. Me tomaré algo y tocaré un rato. Vete tranquilo. Te espero para comer. – Steve asintió satisfecho y se despidió con otro beso, esta vez un poco más largo.

El moreno se quedó rumiando su rabia, pensando y sopesando hasta que llego a una conclusión. El se iba a ocupar de que ese cabrón no hiciera más daño a Jensen aunque para hacerlo tuviera que romperle todos y cada uno de sus huesos, y Dios sabe que no le iba a importar hacerlo. Buscó en su agenda el teléfono del castaño y no dudó en llamar.

Jared estaba en casa dando gracias al cielo por estar solo y no tener que aparentar nada. Sentado en su despacho, donde se suponía que tenía que estar repasando unos guiones, se distraía haciendo girar una moneda sobre la superficie plana de la mesa, hipnotizado por el movimiento de esta, sin pensar en nada más.

Su móvil empezó a sonar, moviéndose a causa de la vibración. Acercó la mano para sujetarlo, inclinándolo levemente para ver el identificador. Número desconocido. Frunció el ceño con la duda de cogerlo o no. Al final ganó el no, no estaba ahora para ofertas de seguros o para conocer las ventajas de cambiarse de compañía móvil. Al cabo de un rato dejo de sonar y el suspiró aliviado, por fin podría volver a su moneda. Acababa de girarla cuando volvió a sonar. Gruñó con fastidio pero lo ignoró igualmente. A la tercera ya no le quedó más remedio que coger. Quizás fuera algo importante.

\- Diga? – contestó molesto, dispuesto a dejarle claro al comercial de turno lo que opinaba de su insistencia.  
\- Ya estarás contento! Pedazo de mierda! – Una voz grave, agitada y en no muy buenos términos fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.  
\- Cómo? – preguntó extrañado. Estaba claro que se habían equivocado.  
\- Digo que te habrás quedado a gusto! – La voz sonaba amenazante – No tuviste suficiente la primera vez, tuviste que volver a hacerlo. Es una promesa Padaleki? – claramente esto si iba con él – Te has propuesto joderle la vida a Jensen?

Jared se quedó blanco al escuchar esas preguntas. Cerró los ojos y emitió un largo suspiro, quiso encogerse al reconocer al fin la voz al otro lado de la línea.  
\- Christian... – musitó.  
\- Kane para ti! Tú y yo no somos nada, lo entiendes? – Ladró el cantante - Cómo has sido capaz? Te divierte todo esto? Bueno, espera… Claro! Es genial! Tú con tu perfecta familia y Jensen calentándote la cama cuando estás de viaje. Tío, tú sí que sabes montártelo bien… – continuó mordaz.

\- Eh! para! No tienes derecho a hablarme así – interrumpió Jared enfadado.  
\- Soy su mejor amigo y cuido de él! Eso me da todo el derecho a decirte que eres un miserable y un bastardo. Y que como se te ocurra acercarte una vez más a Jensen, como se te ocurra llamarlo o dañarlo de alguna manera, no voy a dejar un trozo sano de ti. Lo entiendes?  
\- Vete a la mierda Kane! – Gritó Jared enfurecido – Tú no sabes nada!!  
\- Se que tú no vales su vida, imbécil! – por un momento Kane se arrepintió de haber dicho eso pero solo fue un momento. – Que se joda! 

Una alarma se encendió en la mente de Jared.  
\- De qué estás hablando? – preguntó ahora, mortalmente serio. Una sonrisa amarga pero triunfal, asomó en el rostro de Christian aunque el otro no podía verla.  
\- Oh no lo sabes, verdad? – Contestó – estás tan metido en ti y en tus necesidades que no te enteras de las consecuencias de tus actos. Para eso estamos los demás, para limpiar tu mierda y arreglar tus desastres.

Jared no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, de que estaba hablando Chris? qué tenía el que ver en todo esto? Se estaba hartando, no tenía por qué aguantar a este tío, el único que tenía derecho a reclamarle algo era Jensen y no este idiota, por muy amigo suyo que fuera.

\- Mira, ya está bien! – Interrumpió el castaño – no tengo por qué aguantar esto..  
\- El intentó suicidarse! – Cortó el otro con la voz quebrada – Aquella vez..., intento suicidarse por ti. Hay que ser gilipollas! Tú no le mereces, no le mereces. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo.... – hubo un silencio en el que Jared solo pudo escuchar la respiración agitada del otro – Te mataré Padalecki, me oyes? Si vuelve a pasarle algo a Jensen te mataré.

Jared se había quedado blanco, la mano que no sujetaba el teléfono se cerraba con fuerza contra el reposabrazos de su sillón, hasta que sus dedos se quedaron blancos de la presión. Sintió un frio helador alojarse en sus entrañas. – Jensen intentó suicidarse. Jensen podía estar muerto. Por mí!! – la crudeza de esa afirmación le heló la sangre. Respiró profundo para poder contestar a su interlocutor que aún esperaba.

\- Lo siento... – afirmó con seriedad – no tendrás que preocuparte más por mi Kane. No volveré a acercarme a él. Te lo juro. – cerró los ojos asumiendo la rotundidad de esa promesa. No habría vuelta atrás, no quería que Jensen sufriera por él, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho.  
\- Espero que así sea – terminó el moreno a modo de despedida.  
\- Espera! – gimió ahogado. La falta de señal de tono del teléfono le indicó que Kane aún escuchaba – Cuida de él, vale? – pidió al borde de las lágrimas.  
\- Siempre lo hago – fue la respuesta. Un segundo después la llamada terminó.

Jared quedó mirando el móvil, ahora en silencio, en su mano, sintiéndose aunque pareciera imposible, aún más miserable que antes.

\------------- Ahora ----------------

Pasado el pequeño descanso obligado, Jared retornó al trabajo. Como bien había supuesto, tras unos pequeños cambios de guión, su personaje moría, aunque no había acertado en la forma. No lo atropellaban, el muy gilipollas se electrocutaba en la ducha. Vale, estaba bien con eso, seguro que se lo merecía. Sin quejarse al respecto, se limitó a rodar las escenas que le quedaban y a despedirse de los pocos que quisieron hacerlo, el resto le ignoraron, él tampoco le puso importancia. Recogió sus cosas y se fue.

Pensó que llegar a casa le reconfortaría, pero esa idea se esfumó nada más llegar, este tampoco era el sitio donde quería estar. Gen se sorprendió de verle aparecer, no sabía de los reajustes del personaje de su marido, parecía feliz y se mostró comprensiva cuando le contó los motivos de su regreso apresurado. Ella intentaba agradarle pero él lo único que hacía era sentirse cada vez más molesto y a la vez culpable, porque a ella también le estaba fallando.

Las discusiones durante los últimos meses eran cada vez más frecuentes, casi siempre provocadas por él y su humor cambiante que no era capaz de controlar. Se pasaba el día huraño y de mal humor, ese ser gris le ganaba la batalla porque el ya no tenía ganas de luchar, no encontraba motivación en nada, ni siquiera ya en sus hijos. Ahora eran otro motivo por el que sentirse mal, ya que no se le habían escapado las miradas a veces asustadas, que le dedicaban sus pequeños debido a sus constantes cambios de humor.  
En qué se estaba convirtiendo?

Aquella noche entró en la cocina donde Gen se afanaba en preparar algo de cena. Venía restregándose los ojos, con el pelo desgreñado y cara de sueño, llevaba toda la tarde durmiendo en el sofá. Arrastrando los pies llegó hasta uno de los taburetes frente a la barra y se sentó echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

\- Donde están los niños? – preguntó. Gen paró con lo que estaba haciendo dedicándole una sonrisa algo nerviosa.  
\- Es el cumpleaños de Matt. Se quedaban a dormir en su casa después de la fiesta – le contestó. Jared se quedó callado, procesando la información.  
\- Vale – Dijo desprovisto de emoción – me voy a la cama. Hasta mañana. – continuó bajándose del taburete y de camino a la puerta.

\- Jay, espera! – Dijo ella – no vas a cenar? – Jared echó un vistazo desganado a lo que Genevieve estaba preparando.   
\- No tengo hambre, lo siento.. .– se dispuso a salir.  
\- Jared! – el tono serio de la chica le hizo detenerse.  
\- Jared, ya está bien. Tenemos que hablar.  
\- Gen, por favor. Ahora no – pidió con la cabeza gacha. La morena salió de detrás de la barra y caminó hasta él sujetándole del brazo y obligándole a mirarla.

\- Ahora, Jay! – Apremió ella – esto no puede seguir así. No podemos seguir así. – Jared suspiró derrotado y se dejó conducir hasta la mesa donde ambos se sentaron frente a frente. Colocó las manos sobre la mesa y se concentró en mirarlas mientras acariciaba el índice de la mano izquierda con el pulgar de la derecha, sin mirar a su esposa que le observaba preocupada. 

Gen pasó su mano sobre las de él deteniendo el movimiento.  
\- Es por él, verdad? – preguntó con tono serio. Jared se tensó en su asiento después de dar un pequeño respingo, mirando asustado los ojos marrones de su mujer. Ella pareció dolida por su reacción, pero no se movió, ni cambió el tono de su voz.  
\- Es por Jensen, estas así por él? – continuó preguntando. Necesitaba saberlo, bueno, más bien confirmarlo. 

Jared desvió la mirada avergonzado, sintió el calor en sus mejillas y tenía ganas de llorar.   
\- Yo... – no sabía que decir pero ya nada tenía sentido – lo siento... – continuó, confirmando las sospechas de la mujer. 

Genevieve quiso gritarle, echarle en cara todo ese tiempo, los engaños, las mentiras, decirle que era un cobarde por permitir que hubieran llegado a aquella situación. Pero no pudo. No pudo porque el hombre que tenía delante ya no era el hombre que había conocido, era un hombre destrozado, castigado por sí mismo, apagándose poco a poco sin hacer nada para remediarlo.

Cuando se conocieron en la serie ella estaba feliz, ese chico simpático e hiperactivo le robó el corazón. Se sintió afortunada cuando comenzaron a salir y no se lo podía creer cuando le vio arrodillado ante ella mostrándole un precioso anillo y pidiéndole matrimonio. No fue hasta dos años después que Jared le confesara sobre aquella relación que tuvo con Jensen, ella se sorprendió pero había sido antes de conocerse, no podía decir nada, tampoco se iba a escandalizar porque su marido fuera bisexual. 

Habían tenido altibajos durante su matrimonio, pero se habían esforzado y salían adelante. Cuando Jared regresó de aquel homenaje a la serie, Gen supo que las cosas habían cambiado. Cuando les vio juntos en su visita a Vancouver, cuando vio como interactuaban el uno con el otro, lo tuvo claro. Puso todo su esfuerzo en recuperar a su marido, pero ahora, casi dos años después, sabía que todo había sido en vano. 

No sabía que había pasado ahora entre ellos, deducía que lo habían dejado. Jared viajaba menos, más bien no salía si no era obligatorio. Tenía a su marido en casa, podría decirse que era la ganadora de aquella situación surrealista. Lo malo era, que aquel ya no era su marido, esa persona que tenía delante era otra, una que no conocía de nada.

Tomó aire antes de seguir hablando, dándose fuerzas para seguir adelante con la decisión que había tomado. Apretó las manos de su marido con la suya y le miró con seriedad.  
\- Jared… Quiero el divorcio. – dijo con rotundidad. Jared la miró aterrado, con el rostro desencajado y pálido.  
\- Qué? – Gimió – No! No, Gen, por favor... Lo siento, no sé lo que me pasa. Yo... lo arreglaré, vale?, lo arreglaré. – Jared se soltó de la mano de Gen y se llevó las manos a la cabeza frotándose el pelo a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior intentando controlar las lágrimas.

Gen también intentaba controlar las suyas. Miró a los ojos de su marido para dejar clara su decisión.  
\- Vamos a divorciarnos Jay. Tú si sabes lo que te pasa y yo también. Estás enamorado de él – de repente le asaltó un risa histérica – Joder Jay, no sé si te voy a perdonar esto alguna vez, por Jensen! – Se pasó las manos por la cara retirando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas – Es lo mejor para ambos, lo sabes, yo no quiero tenerte de cualquier manera, no podría sabiendo que deseas estar en otro lugar.

\- Y que pasará con los niños? – Preguntó él – son muy pequeños. Yo, yo no quiero que lo pasen mal... – balbuceaba.  
\- Jared – Dijo ella – los niños ya lo pasan mal viéndote así. No voy a quitarte a tus hijos, eres un buen padre Jay, ellos te adoran. 

Jared no daba crédito a todo lo que estaba pasando, pero a pesar de la tristeza que provocaba aquella situación, solo se pudo sentir profundamente agradecido con esa mujer que tenía delante, que le estaba demostrando un amor que él sentía no poder corresponder. Se levantó hasta donde ella estaba y la abrazó con fuerza. Enterró su cara en el sedoso pelo negro de ella mientras susurraba disculpas y agradecimientos que ella se limitó a aceptar en silencio.

Habían pasado diez días desde aquella conversación. Durante los días siguientes habían hablado con más tranquilidad, dedicaron tiempo a explicarles a los niños la nueva situación, parecieron entenderlo aunque no estaban muy contentos con ella. Jared recogió solo algunas de sus cosas a la espera del resultado de la conversación que pensaba tener con Jensen. Ese mismo día tomaría un vuelo a Austin. Estaba nervioso, no había querido llamarle, temiendo que no le cogiera el teléfono. Solo esperaba que no le echara a patadas antes de poder hablar.

Un ruido a su espalda le sacó de sus pensamientos, dejó la maleta para volverse a mirar. Gen estaba apoyada en la puerta mirándole con una sonrisa triste. El también sonrió.  
\- Ve por él y más te vale que todo esto haya merecido la pena – dijo ella.  
\- Gracias..., por todo – contestó él abrazándola y dándole un pequeño beso en su pelo.  
Seis horas después aterrizaba en Austin. Subió a un taxi y le dio la dirección. Camino a casa de Jensen sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba, empezó a plantearse si aquello había sido una buena idea. Y si no quería verle? Y si no quería hablar con él? Y si estaba con alguien? Dios, eso ni se le había ocurrido. Y si Jen ya tenía a alguien? Qué haría entonces él?

Sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse del pánico que empezaba a hacerse con él. Inspiró profundo y se concentró en lo que iba a decir. Sabía que tendría que suplicar, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Haría todo lo necesario porque Jensen volviera con él.

Por fin estaba allí, frente a la puerta del apartamento de Jensen, mirando el timbre como si fuera una trampa que le amputaría el dedo con un rápido movimiento en cuanto tocara su superficie. Estaba seguro de que nadie jamás había tenido tanto miedo a un timbre. Por si acaso, tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

\- Va! – Escuchó la profunda voz de Jensen al otro lado y luego sus pasos hacia la puerta. Sus manos temblaban descontroladas así que las metió en los bolsillos de su vaquero. La puerta se abrió y el gesto tranquilo de Jensen cambió a uno de sorpresa.   
\- Que dem... – antes de terminar la puerta ya se estaba cerrando, tuvo el tiempo justo de detenerla con una de sus manos.  
\- Jen! – La fuerza aumentó pero él resistió – Jen, por favor… – pidió.

La puerta se abrió pero el cuerpo de Jensen aún bloqueaba la entrada. La sorpresa había dado paso a una cierta ira. Jensen estaba a la defensiva, era normal, se lo esperaba.  
\- Qué demonios haces tú aquí Jared? – escupió entre dientes.  
\- Tengo que hablar contigo.  
\- Ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Ya quedó todo claro. Vete por favor.  
\- No pienso irme de aquí sin hablar contigo Jen – dijo en tono serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos verdes de Jensen parpadearon perplejos. Con un gesto brusco se apartó de la puerta dejándole pasar.

\- Di lo que tengas que decir y vete – gruñó. Jared se acercó intentando tomar su mano. Jensen le vio y retrocedió mirándole asustado. El castaño se detuvo apenado.  
\- Quiero estar contigo Jensen. Necesito tenerte de nuevo a mi lado. Te extraño tanto que me duele – Jensen le miró con intensidad. Sintió su corazón encogerse en el pecho. Por qué le estaba diciendo eso? Por qué le torturaba de aquella manera?

\- He intentado seguir mi vida, no molestarte, te lo prometí aquel día, se lo prometí a Chris...  
\- Chris? – ahora sí que no entendía nada. Jared se rascó la nuca en un gesto que Jensen reconocía como nerviosismo.  
\- Él… él me dijo que tú... – Jared sonaba tenso y preocupado. Jensen le miró con los ojos como platos, comprendiendo de qué hablaba. La ira se apoderó de nuevo de él. Por eso estaba aquí? Por lástima? Avanzó decidido hacia Jared sujetándolo con fuerza del brazo y tirando de él hacia la puerta.

\- No te preocupes por mí – gruñó – estoy perfectamente y no tengo ninguna intención de auto lastimarme. Ya no soy esa persona. Ahora por favor, vete.   
\- Qué?! – Jared se sacudió quitándose de encima a Jensen – Joder! No! No estoy aquí por eso! – exclamó sujetando a Jensen por los hombros y obligándole a mirarle. Los ojos verdes del otro se clavaban en los suyos con furia.  
\- Suéltame! – Gritó – Jared! Suéltame!  
\- No! Vine a que me escucharas y lo vas a hacer. Luego si quieres me iré.

Jensen maldijo en arameo pero finalmente cedió. – Habla – dijo – pero suéltame – continuó mirando de soslayo las manos del castaño sobre él. Jared le soltó dejando las manos alzadas en son de paz.   
\- Te quiero Jensen – más valía ir al grano – No tengo vida si no estás a mi lado. No soy yo, he perdido trabajos, no tengo ganas de nada, doy miedo hasta a mis hijos – dijo con tristeza. Jensen le miraba ahora con curiosidad, pudo ver el pesar en los ojos del castaño y deseó abrazarlo y confortarlo, pero se mantuvo firme.

\- Lo he dejado con Genevieve – ahora sí que estaba sorprendido – Me ha pedido el divorcio, ella lo descubrió por cómo me comportaba, me dijo que era más que claro que estaba enamorado de ti. Te lo puedes creer? – Dijo abatido – Parece que soy obvio para todos – rió sin ganas – Sé que es tarde Jen, sé que he hecho muchas cosas mal y que te he hecho daño con mi cobardía. Dios... – las lágrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro – si hasta ha tenido que ser Gen la que tomara la decisión por mí. Soy patético...

Jared se giró dando la espalda a Jensen, avergonzado e incapaz de seguir mirándole. Sintió su mirada clavada en la espalda. No tenía valor, así sería más fácil, no tendría que ver la cara de Jensen si le rechazaba. Se pasó la mano por la cara intentando secar las lágrimas. Tomó aire y continuó.  
\- Sé… sé que no te merezco, pero esta es la última oportunidad que tengo. Si tú... si tú quieres... yo... – no sabía cómo seguir. El silencio en la habitación se estaba volviendo abrumador. Acaso no iba a decir nada? No, no iba a hacerlo. Había sido un estúpido, una vez más era tarde, ya era tarde para él. 

Jared le daba la espalda, con los brazos en jarras y el visible temblor de su cuerpo provocado por los sollozos. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero qué podía decir si se había quedado hasta sin respiración. Jared se movió, vio como una de sus manos se alzaba hasta su rostro, debía estar secándose los ojos. 

\- Lo siento... – le oyó decir – me doy cuenta de que ya es muy tarde. Mejor… mejor me voy... – Jensen empezó a asomar de esa bruma en la que parecía estar metido – No volveré a molestarte. Gracias de todas formas por escucharme.  
A pesar de su aturdimiento, Jensen reaccionó con rapidez al movimiento de huida del castaño y al momento sus brazos se cerraron sobre el pecho de Jared atrayéndole contra él.

Jared regresó a la vida cuando sintió los brazos de Jensen sobre él y el reconfortante calor de su pecho en la espalda. Posó sus manos temblorosas sobre ellos agradecido.  
\- No voy a dejarte escapar... – Escuchó en su oído – no de nuevo... – Jensen enterró la nariz en su cuello inspirando con intensidad, reconociendo allí el olor de la persona amada. Lentamente hizo girar a Jared entre sus brazos, los ojos de ambos cubiertos de lágrimas, pero esta vez no había pena, no había dolor, no había miedo.... Solo había esperanza, esperanza y felicidad.

Jensen sujetó la cara del castaño entre sus manos mirándole con intensidad, dejando que sus ojos expresaran todo lo que no se sentía capaz de decir, los ojos grises de Jared comprendían y reflejaban sentimientos parejos. Sus labios se unieron en un beso lento y suave, sabiendo que el sitio de cada uno estaba en los labios del otro.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues esto es todo.. espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos.


End file.
